Marry Me
by Mahorin
Summary: Como pedido de desculpas para Athena, Ninfas foram oferecidas para se casarem com os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas esses casamentos forçados realmente darão certo? FICHAS FECHADAS! é-e
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Saint Seiya não me pertence. A única coisa que ganho com isso são sonhos com o Shura... u.ú**

Maho matando um pouco a mitologia.

Alguns mil anos atrás, Zeus deixou nas mãos de Athena a Terra. Agora, ele voltou de férias e deu um jeitinho nos constantes ataques dos outros Deuses à sua filha. Então, me baseando um pouco em Percy Jackson, todos, deuses, semideuses, heróis, ninfas, etc, moram no Olimpo e são imortais. Segundo fontes, Ninfas não são deusas, mas não sei se posso confiar nessas fontes, então NÃO são. Pelo menos aqui.

Enfim. Essas Musas, Ninfas, etc, são inúteis, ficam de bobeira no Olimpo e às vezes passeiam pela Terra, podendo mudar sua aparência para ficarem iguais as humanas. Prático. E baseado em Percy Jackson. Enfim, eu me empolguei lendo As Brumas de Avalon. Como pedido de desculpas para Athena, essas Nereidas e outras foram oferecidas para se casarem com os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Portanto, só aceitarei fichas femininas.

Ok, sem delongas, o prólogo. e.e

* * *

**Marry me - Prólogo.**

- Esse, então, significa o fim das Guerras contra Athena. – Zeus suspirou.

Outros onze deuses concordaram com ele. Lógico, no Olimpo, diante do todo poderoso Zeus, se não concordarem, ficariam chamuscados em segundos.

- Sem tentativas de destruir a Terra, certo? – Zeus levantou os olhos para Poseidon e Hades, que concordaram cabisbaixos. – Ótimo. Estou orgulhoso de você, minha filha. – E o Rei dos Deuses abriu o sorriso pai-coruja para Athena. – Cuidou muito bem da Terra em minha ausência. Sinceramente, eu nunca mais tiro férias...

- Obrigada, senhor. – A jovem Saori Kido, no momento Athena, abaixou a cabeça diante do seu pai, ignorando o peso da armadura.

- Tão orgulhoso... que a Terra vai continuar em suas mãos! – Dez pares de olhos censuraram Zeus, que apenas rolou os olhos.

- Mas... senhor... não tenho mais meus Cavaleiros... – Athena balbuciou, entre um misto de alegria e espanto.

- Tudo bem. Hades vai dar um jeitinho para nós, não é? – O governante do Olimpo deu um sorriso zombeteiro ao irmão.

- Quem sou eu para discordar... – Hades olhou para o irmão mais novo com a mesma expressão que devia fazer mais de mil anos antes, quando recebia uma culpa que não era sua.

- Ótimo! Então, todo mundo de volta as tarefas...

- Um momento, pai. – Afrodite se levantou de seu lugar e todos os olhares masculinos grudaram nela. A Deusa ainda jogou os cabelos loiros claríssimos para o lado e abriu os olhos muito azuis, falando: - Creio que os bravos Cavaleiros de Athena merecem uma recompensa.

- O que quer dizer, irmã? – A deusa da Sabedoria encarou a outra, com uma verdadeira expressão de curiosidade.

- Não vou dar vida eterna a ninguém... – Zeus bufou.

- Não é o que tenho em mente pai. A questão é que... Bem, pelo menos aqueles que nós nos demos o trabalho de aprisionar as almas quando Artemis e Apolo tentaram dominar a Terra já estão meio velhos para iniciarem uma vida. (1) O que eu quero sugerir é que, como pedido de desculpas, demos companheiras as eles.

- Deusas não vão se sujeitar a se casarem com humanos... – Hera interferiu.

- Não estou falando das Deusas, por Zeus! Desculpe pai... – Afrodite suspirou, depois continuou: - Temos Ninfas, Harpias, Amazonas... talvez, creio que seus pais não se importariam...

- Você está falando em casamento, minha irmã? – Athena ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não posso obrigar meus Cavaleiros a se casarem, não sem amarem suas esposas!

- Athena, minha querida, lembre-se que o amor vem com o tempo. – Afrodite piscou. – Ou eu posso dar um jeitinho nisso. Mas homens trabalham melhor quando têm alguém que os amem.

- Mas as noivas...

- Já disse que não se importariam. Elas são inúteis, já que são imortais (2). Vão gostar de ter algo para distraí-las...

- _É isso que você considera meus Cavaleiros? Uma distração? _– Athena pensou.

- Afrodite quer ser gentil. – Como se lesse os pensamentos da sua filha, Zeus se levantou, tocando o ombro da outra filha com carinho. – É uma boa ideia. Pense a respeito, Athena...

- Sim, senhor...

Então, Athena, depois de vencer quase metade do Olimpo, retomou aos cuidados da Terra com seus Cavaleiros. E eles mereciam, em sua maioria – até mesmo os inúteis de Prata que tentaram a matar estão vivendo agora.

O Santuário foi reconstruído. Pedra por pedra, coluna por coluna, as velhas construções adquiriram um ar mais novo e firme.

E aos poucos, as coisas voltaram a ser como eram antes.

Cavaleiros de Prata tentando matar Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Death Mask tentando recomeçar a coleção de rostos antes que Afrodite, o novo decorador do Santuário, descubra.

Shaka dormindo, digo, meditando.

Saga tomando remédio para a bipolaridade. Err... isso não.

Shion retomou ao posto de Grande Mestre. Agora, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos no Santuário. Mu não precisa mais ficar em Jamiel e Dohko não precisa mais vigiar o Selo de Hades.

Um raro tempo de paz pairou pelo Santuário de Athena.

A única que não parecia em paz era a própria Athena. Seiya, depois que venceu Artemis e Apolo, capotou novamente pela maldição de Hades. Desde então, Saori passava dia e noite na cabeceira da cama do Cavaleiro, nos fundos do Salão do Grande Mestre, cuidando do seu amado Pegasus. Mas é claro, ainda pensava na proposta de Afrodite.

Setembro é o começo do outono na Grécia. O calor é o mesmo, porém é uma época mais calma, já que os turistas deixaram as praias e as crianças voltaram às escolas. No Santuário a rotina voltou-se apenas aos treinos. Alguns Cavaleiros voltavam também à velha rotina de matar os treinos. Milo, Death Mask, Aiolia...

- Até você, Dohko... – Shion suspirou, servindo chá ao melhor amigo em seu Salão.

- Você me convidou, oras. Seria mal educado recusar. – Dohko sorriu, falando alto.

- Seria educado você recusar por ter que treinar. E fale baixo. Athena está ali atrás, cuidando de Pegasus...

- Ele continua no mesmo estado?

- Sim.

- Bem... – Dohko olhou de um lado para o outro, verificando se ninguém escutava. – Pelo menos nossa Deusa tem alguém a quem cuidar...

- O que quer dizer? – Shion franziu o cenho.

- Bem... os meninos... hmm... – Dohko corou.

- Já estou até entendendo... – O Grande Mestre suspirou.

- Aposto que pensou bobagem. – Libra abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Fale com clareza então.

- Os meninos estão desmotivados. Recomeçar uma vida aos 25, 27, é difícil... Alguns se sentem muito velhos para saírem... eu te juro, Shi. Não esperava ouvir o Shura dizer que vai morrer solteiro.

- Bobagem...

Não, não era bobagem para Saori, que escutava atrás de uma porta. Afrodite tinha razão. Seus Cavaleiros precisavam de uma companhia. Correndo, pegou seu báculo e dirigiu-se para frente da estátua da Deusa, falando aos céus:

- Afrodite, minha irmã... eu aceito sua oferta.

* * *

(1) Seguindo a cronologia de Saint Seiya na Wikipédia, no Prólogo do Céu, os Cavaleiros de Ouro mais novos já teriam 25 anos.

(2) Segundo um livro meu, Ninfas não são imortais. Mas dei a vida eterna para elas na história. u.u

* * *

Ok, eu meio que apelei para o sentimentalismo. é-e Maaaas vamos lá.

Ficha.~

**Entidade: **_Atenção! Só vou aceitar Ninfas, Harpias ou Amazonas. Nada de Deusas. Diga quem é ela. Se é Calliope, Thalia, Urania... _

**Nome terreno: **_Apenas se desejar._

**Aparência terrena: **_Lógico que Harpias não vão passear pela Terra meio humana e meio aves. Mas todas podem ter traços místicos – orelhas de elfo, cabelos coloridos, sei lá._

**Personalidade:**

**Vestuário: **_Não precisa ser necessariamente túnicas. Mas nada muito exagerado ou moderno também._

**Talento: **_Pode ser algo dela mesmo, ou cantar, escrever, ou passar muito tempo debaixo d'água, voar... desde que não seja algo muito grande. _

**História: **_O que ela fez depois dos mitos, nesses anos todos? Vive no Olimpo, ou é uma andarilha na Terra? Serve a algum Deus em especial?_

**Par: **_Não precisa ser seu futuro marido. Vou dramatizar, oi. Mas dê opções de marido e de quem ela poderá realmente gostar._

**Relacionamento com ele: **_Inclua o que acha de estar casando com ele. Se quiser um triângulo, especifique também o relacionamento com aquele que gostou. Também diga as primeiras impressões._

**O que está achando desse casamento forçado:**

**Cenas meio quentes são permitidas: **_Sim ou não? Se bem que sou uma menina comportada, não sei se vou escrever isso. u.u (HÁ!) _

**Acréscimos: **

**Modificações:** _Permitidas ou não? :3_

**

* * *

Pares disponíveis:**

Shion –  
Mu –  
Aldebaran –  
Saga –  
Kanon –  
Death Mask –  
Aiolia –  
Shaka –  
Dohko –  
Milo –  
Aiolos –  
Shura –  
Kamus –  
Afrodite –

* * *

Bem, eu não vou participar da história, portanto, são 14 vagas. (Maho se saiu com o óbvio.) Por favor, verifiquem a ficha anterior para não haver repetições de entidade. (:

Ah, para aqueles que participam da minha outra fanfic, Poring, eu dei uma parada com ela, mas já vou voltar a escrevê-la. u.u

Well... sejam criativas e sem pressa para envios! 8D

**~ Mahorin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Não ganho NADA com isso, NADA. Nem sonhos com o Milo. ¬¬

* * *

Bem, eu ainda não escolhi as fichas. – Sendo acertada por tomates. – Gomen, gomen. Mas tem fichas muito boas, e está realmente difícil escolher. Vou ser linchada, porque muita gente vai ficar de fora, mas realmente não encontrei um jeito de colocá-las na fanfic. ;_; Algumas fichas já escolhi, mas não decidi os pares ainda, por isso, vou manter segredo. u.u

Um favorzinho que peço. Verifiquem a fichinha que vocês mandaram, vendo se não faltou especificar a Ninfa que você é. Se não quiser, pode ser uma Ninfa fictícia mesmo. Verifiquem se mandaram tudo direitinho também! x3 Mahorinzinha (?) agradece!

Aliás... verificando aqui, só UMA menina pediu o Aiolia. Assim fica difícil encaixar. Ç.Ç Tá certo que ele é mimado, rebelde, baba-ovo da Marin e peludo (?), mas será que ninguém o quer? OI, estou dando Aiolia a grilo! \o (Engraçado que nas minhas fics o infeliz de Leão sempre sobra. ._.)

Sem mais, vamos lá! e.e

* * *

No dia seguinte ao 'sim' de Athena, a deusa Afrodite se dirigiu ao Santuário junto com seu filho Eros.

Aiolia estava na arena, observando os Cavaleiros de Prata treinarem. Seus olhos teimosos procuravam apenas a Amazona de Águia e simplesmente secavam a menina. De tão sem-graça, Marin foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Como vai?

- Que saudades, Marin! – Aiolia quase pulou nela para abraçá-la. – Estou tão feliz em te ver! Você não mudou nada!

- A-Aiolia... deixe-me respirar! – Águia empurrou Leão longe, sentindo-se corar debaixo da máscara. Aiolia encarava-a com o sorriso mais inocente e deslavado do mundo. – É bom ter você de volta também... – admitiu.

- Yeh, agora as coisas voltarão a ficar animadas! – O grego fechou os dois punhos e os ergueu. – Vamos voltar a dar voltas à noite...

- Anh...?

-... e a matar tempo na praia...

- Que?

-... com a desculpa que estávamos de vigia e de manhã cedo vermos o nascer do sol abraç...

- Aiolia!

Marin tapou com força a boca do Cavaleiro, agradecendo a Zeus pela máscara esconder sua expressão. Em um tom mais que mortal, disse:

- Não fale alto!

E soltou Aiolia, que agora sorria maliciosamente. A Amazona teve vontade de socá-lo e teria o feito, se Dante não tivesse aparecido.

- Leão! Athena está convocando todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro para uma reunião. E é urgente.

- Okay... lá vem coisa chata... tchau, Mah! – Aiolia sorriu e, abusando da velocidade da luz, sumiu.

- Não lhe dei intimidade... – Marin ainda gritou, mas ele já tinha ido. Dante lhe lançou um olhar zombeteiro. A mulher cruzou os braços, nervosa. – O que foi?

Na frente do Salão do Grande Mestre, os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro já estavam lá. E tinha um odor diferente no ar... algo que atraía, já que Milo, Death Mask e Kanon estavam parados na frente da porta, a postura ereta, esperando por algo.

- O que é _isso_? – Perguntou Aiolia, rindo. Para sua surpresa, Shion respondeu.

- Estão esperando Afrodite aparecer...

- Afrodite? Mas...

- Não eu. Minha ex-deusa inspiradora que deu a louca e selou nossas almas. – O Cavaleiro de Peixes se aproximou de Shion, que segurava seu elmo e aparentava uma descrença enorme. – E ele está triste por ter sido excluído da reunião de Athena com ela.

- Ah... por que? – Aiolia maliciou. – Queria ficar a sós com a deusa, é?

Shion fuzilou Leão com o olhar.

- Eu NUNCA fiquei de fora de uma reunião! NUNCA! Sempre fui presente, auxiliei Saori... mas agora, aparece a boazona lá e ela simplesmente me deixa de fora por se tratar de ASSUNTOS FEMININOS! – Shion explodiu. – Se são _assuntos femininos _por que, por Hades, EROS ESTÁ LÁ?

Os trezes Cavaleiros presentes se entreolharam, assustados com: a) Shion estava fulo da vida e b) Eros estava lá. E a fama dele já os fazia temer.

As portas se abriram e um menino de aparentemente quinze anos, cabelos loiros e encaracolados com olhos muitos azuis, apareceu. Usava uma túnica branca que cruzava dos seus ombros indo até seus joelhos. Olhando curiosamente para os lados, murmurou:

- Acho que é melhor eu tirar minhas lindas asinhas daqui... mas, Athena chama esses meninos...

Virando-se, assustado, deu as costas aos Cavaleiros, abanando duas pequenas asas de anjos. Os Dourados se entreolharam e resolveram seguir o pequeno.

No Salão, tomaram suas posições e forçaram os tarados a tirarem os olhos de Afrodite. Mas cada um estava encantado com a mulher a sua frente.

Saori pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si.

- Meus queridos, tenho uma notícia importante. Como podem ver, em um acordo entre eu e... AFRODITE! – Saori gritou, mas a outra deusa já estava analisando seus Cavaleiros com uma fita métrica.

- Hmm... eles são bonitos, creio que as Ninfas não se importarão... – Pensativa, Afrodite apertou o queixo de Mu, que corou.

- Ninfas? – Os olhos de Milo brilharam.

- Ah, explique para eles, Athena querida.

- Era o que eu estava tentando fazer. – Saori resmungou. – Bem... Afrodite foi gentil conosco, nos oferecendo um favor...

- Não foi nada, querida... apenas um pedido de desculpas, você sabe.

- Enfim! Como pedido de desculpas... bem... Oh Zeus, como explicar isso sem ser indelicada? – Saori respirou fundo. – Vocês estão noivos de algumas ninfas que eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quem sejam porque Afrodite que vai escolhê-las e trazê-las para o Santuário. É um pedido de desculpas dos Deuses.

Segue-se, então, três segundos de silencio onde cada um dirigia a informação.

- Ninfas é? – Milo sorriu, malicioso.

- Podem ser Harpias ou Amazonas também, mas não me decidi ainda. – Informou Afrodite, medindo Aldebaran. – Ui, grandão... terá para todos os gostos, pelo visto. – Touro corou.

- Milo, você entendeu a situação? – Kamus perguntou, contendo algum sentimento que beirava a raiva. – Serão casamentos arranjados.

- CASAMENTO?

O grito não foi só de Escorpião. Foi de Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Peixes...

Afrodite suspirou.

- Sabemos que vocês são velhos para começarem uma vida amorosa agora...

- _Velhos_?

- Por isso nós, Deuses, mostramos nossa grande piedade e benevolência lhes dando a mão de algumas de nossas queridas Ninfas!

- Athena! – Shaka protestou. – Por que foi concordar com isso? Nós não precisamos de mulheres!

Os olhares pidonhos de Milo, Shura, Death Mask e Kanon grudaram em Shaka.

- Pelo menos, a maioria sabe viver sem... – Completou.

- É uma questão de política, Shaka... além disso... – Saori corou. – Ouvi Dohko e Shion conversando...

- Hmm? – Dohko saiu um estado de estupor imaginário ao ouvir seu nome. Ele estava corado.

- Ótimo! – Death Mask protestou. – O que os dois velhos conversavam? _Athena-sama_? – Ele acrescentou, em uma falsa educação.

- Bem... – Saori realmente estava encabulada. – Que os meninos estão tristes e... o Shura não quer morrer solteiro...

Pelos olhares, Shura vai apanhar lá fora.

- E, bem... achei melhor dar um incentivo a vocês! – A menina finalizou, evitando o olhar dos seus Cavaleiros.

- Ah, claro. Concedendo-nos tortura pro resto da vida? Já sofremos demais, obrigado! – Milo bufou.

- Quando lindas jovens chegarem vocês nem vão se lembrar disso. – Afrodite sorriu.

- Nós não conhecemos nossas noivas e já passamos dos tempos em que casamentos eram forçados. – Aiolos interveio.

- O amor vem com o tempo e... _abaixe essa flecha Eros, você não vai usá-la. _– Ralhou a deusa, depois suspirou. – Olhem, é uma questão de acordos entre deuses. Zeus concordou com a ideia, e se Athena recusasse, seria falta de educação dela. Além disso, é por pouco tempo...

- Seremos casados por pouco tempo? – Cortou Saga.

-... para as Ninfas. – Afrodite completou. – Elas são imortais, vocês... hmm... não.

- Ótimo. – Um coro de vozes masculinas murmurou irônico.

Afrodite prometera encontrar noivas adequadas para cada Cavaleiro e voltaria, trazendo aos poucos. Incrivelmente, ela não perguntara os gostos nem tentou saber algo sobre os Dourados. Disse que seu instinto feminino iria acertar nos pares.

Shura apanhou um bocado, lógico... mas tentou se defender.

- Estou em situação tão ruim quanto vocês! Esqueceram que eu tenho a Excalibur?

- O que isso tem a ver? – Perguntou Death Mask, enquanto tentava enforcar o amigo.

- Ela já foi do Rei Arthur e...

- Diga uma coisa que eu não sei... – Ironizou Milo, que praticava uma acupuntura dolorosa em Capricórnio.

- E Arthur se casou com Guinevere! E Guinevere traia Arthur com o melhor amigo! E se isso for uma maldição passada pelos herdeiros da Excalibur? – Deu uma olhada para Death Mask, que franziu o cenho.

- Shiryu não teria Shunrei, então. – Dohko concluiu. – Ou o Seiya já teria ficado com ela há tempo. - E isso pareceu acalmar Shura. _Ou ele simplesmente não levou em conta que Dohko falava do Seiya. _Ótima brecha para Câncer e Escorpião atacarem.

- GAHHHH!

Jogado no chão, machucado e abandonado, Shura olhou para sua mão direita.

- Não me arranje uma Guinevere da vida, por favor.

* * *

Próximo capítulo, EU JURO que determino quem foi escolhida, sério. Não matem a Maho enquanto isso! n.n

Obrigada a todas as fichas e comentários, mesmo. x3 (Zeus sabe como sou preguiçosa em responder reviews um por um, por isso, agradeço a todos de coração. n.n')

Beijos.

**~ Mahorin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, a única coisa que ganho com isso é uma vontade danada de fazer cosplay. u.u'

* * *

Antes de tudo, para não ser morta, vou mostrar os pares! Eu acabei escolhendo **15 fichas**, porque precisava de mais uma Amazona para ter um casinho com algum Cavaleiro. (Não, detesto a Shina, não vou usá-la com o Shurinha ou outro. u.u)

Foi uma tarefa do cão escolher as fichas, eu quase surtei. E **realmente sinto muito**, foram muitas fichas, nem tinha como todas entrarem e... _nãomematem,porfavor. x__x

Lembrando que aí estão os maridos, lógico. E não quem elas vão... ter um possível caso extraconjugal durante a fic. 8D Outra tarefa do cão foi escolher os pares, mas acho que fiz um bom trabalho. :x

**Shion – Liriel (Hiina-Chan **_– Quer que role confusão, né? xD Maldade! E a nuvem! Adorei a nuvem! *0*_**)**

**Mu - Dália (Suellen-san – **_Su, você é um anjo. Espero que não se importe em ficar com o Mu. Mas, como já te disse, com os planos que tenho para ele, acho que sua personagem encaixou super bem. u.u' Qualquer coisa que queira explicar na relação deles, pode me falar! (=_**)**

**Aldebaran – Ariel (Mabel **– _Além da personalidade super fofa, adorei o relacionamento com o Deba. Aposto que vão se dar super bem. 8D_**)**

**Saga – Alfea (Krika Haruno **_- A personalidade dela ficou ótima com o Saga, na minha opinião. 8D Mas um triângulo com o Mask não seria nada mal também... heh 8D *apanha*_**)**

**Kanon – Kara (Lilly Angel88 – **_Santa criatividade. ._. Ficou ótima, Lilly-sama. Montou super bem a Ninfa! E ela vai aprontar também,viu... 8D_**)**

**Death Mask – Angelina (Tati Amancio – **_Mask vai sofrer... 8D Achei que a personalidade dos dois combinariam, e o jeitinho mais o talento dela ficou ótimo!_**)**

**Aiolia – Scylla (Black Scorpio no Nyx – **_Acho que eu dei um baita spoiler por msn, neah? ç.ç Mas adorei a construção da ficha em torno da Scylla, mesmo! 8D__**)**_

**Shaka – ****Miranda (Julyana Apony – **_Eu realmente gostei da personalidade dela! Assim como o talento e o vestuário, essa coisa meio medieval é um fraco pra mim. u.u' _**)**

**Dohko -**** Iamira (Abely C. Chibah **_– Chefa, adorei a Iamira! *-* E o relacionamento com o Dohko me encantou, portanto ele é seu. u.u_**)**

**Milo – Milliyah (Pure-Petit Cat – **_Fiquei com sua ficha inicial mesmo. 8D Se quiser complementar alguma coisa esteja a vontade, mas eu adorei ela. :3_**)**

**Aiolos – Maia (H Kaede – **_Aiolos é outro que vai sofrer. u.u Mas gostei bem da Maia.~ 8D Tem cara de que bota amarras no homem.. er.. enfim. xD_**)**

**Shura – ****Amadeus (Juno L. – **_Pobre Shura. xD Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer, mas não resisti em deixar a Amadeus com ele. Adorei a ficha, menine!_**)**

**Kamus – Schuyller (Seraphim Shock **_– Esse choque de personalidades idênticas vai ser interessante. /hmm Mas tenho planos dela com o Shion, tá? xD_**)**

**Afrodite – Annabel (Lune Kuruta – **_Que ideia, hein? Adoreeei sua personagem, Lune-sama! xD Vai ser legal trabalhar com ela. :D E Afrodite que aguarde!_**)**

**+ Lin (linanime – **_Cara... tua ficha ficou muuito linda. Mesmo que tenha me enviado de ultima hora, quanta criatividade! o.o Eu TIIVE que aceitar sua ficha! E resolvi mudar algumas coisinhas nela, e vou já usá-la, espero que goste. u.u_**)**

Bem... é isso. u.u'' Agradeço muito pelas fichas, realmente amei! 8D Agora.. vamos lá!

* * *

Nas fronteiras ao oeste do Santuário havia uma floresta que separava aquele mundo de lutas do mundo real. Poucas pessoas iam até aquele lugar desértico que escondia uma beleza incrível: riachos, flores, arvores de grande porte, plantas e animais. Terra iluminada pelo sol e tão pura que a beleza daquela garota podia passar despercebida.

A pele incrivelmente alva não ganhava destaque com a forte iluminação. De costas, podia-se ver apenas a cascata castanho-avermelhada de cabelos encaracolados caindo delicadamente até o chão. Ele, que correra tanto para encontrá-la, tocou-os delicadamente.

- Lin...

- Quem é? - A moça de olhos verdes mel se virou, assustada. Parecia maquiada, mas era natural aquela sombra lilás em seus olhos. Encarou quem quer que fosse com uma expressão doce. O sorriso se abriu entre mechas brancas do seu cabelo que caiam por seu rosto. - Mu de Áries! Não assuste Amazonas assim. O que vão pensar de você?

Mu corou, rindo.

- Desculpe.

O Cavaleiro estendeu a mão para que a Amazona se levantasse – afinal, ela estava joelhada ao chão, mexendo com a terra, semeando. Lin aceitou sua ajuda e se ergueu, sem se importar com a roupa suja de terra.

- Estava lhe procurando. – Mu começou.

Lin pareceu tomar existência da terra em sua roupa. Arregaçou as mangas da blusa branca e ajeitou o colete preto. Se curvou para limpar a calça azul jeans e procurou por sua sandália. Quando enfim estava apresentável, respondeu Mu.

- Sério? – Sorriu. – O que posso fazer por você? – Ela perguntou em um tom frio, mas mantendo o ar angelical.

Mu suspirou. _Senti um toque de ironia? Até nela?_

- Você sabe. Você com certeza sabe... aliás, o Santuário inteiro sabe que os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão se casar... é por isso que Marin não encara mais Aiolia! E é por isso que você foge de mim, não é?

O sorriso da Amazona desapareceu.

- Eu... não vou interferir nas ordens da Athena-sama.

- Athena-sama não sabe o que está fazendo. – O Carneirinho pareceu perder o controle, depois corou. – Desculpe... mas temos um mês. Saori nos concedeu um mês para conhecermos as noivas. Até lá, eu penso em alguma coisa...

- Por que vai evitar esse casamento? – Lin sorriu. – Afinal, seus filhos serão talentosos...

- Não quero! Lin...

_- Cavaleiros de Ouro, por favor, se dirijam ao Salão do Grande Mestre._

O cosmo de Athena fez-se ouvir, como se fosse um auto falante de uma escola. Mu se assustou com o Relógio de Fogo, uma única chama se acendeu nele, uma hora apenas para se reunirem...

- Vai lá, Mu. – A menina deu seu ultimo sorriso, antes de caminhar para trás de uma árvore e sumir, deixando Áries sozinho.

* * *

Kanon xingou feio a demora do Carneiro Dourado. Afinal, não aguentaria mais tempo naquele salão que parecia cada vez menor na presença de um irritado Shion e de um babaca como Eros. Quase recebeu Mu com uma voadora.

- O que é isso? Quer me matar?

- _Por que nos deixou tanto tempo esperando? -_ Kanon segurou os braços de Áries com força e sussurrou. – Eros continua de olho em nós.

- Ah, droga... – Murmurou. – Mestre! – Se aproximaram de Shion, que mantinha uma conversa educadamente aflita com o Deus.

- Até que en... – O Grande Mestre começou.

- Que bom que chegou. – Eros cortou, piscando. – Vou avisar as Deusas. – E saiu, saltitando.

Pela expressão que Shion fez, Aldebaran teve quase certeza que ele mandaria o dedo do meio ao Deus, se possível.

- O que está acontecendo? – O recém chegado perguntou.

Uma semana se passara desde que Afrodite partira a caça as Ninfas. Agora, os representantes de Áries, Touro e Gêmeos estavam reunidos no Salão do Grande Mestre, os demais signos esperando lá fora.

- Afrodite chegou com as Ninfas. Pelo visto está seguindo a ordem dos signos, por isso nós estamos aqui primeiro. – Deba suspirou.

- Ela deve estar é com um caderninho preto e nossos nomes anotados neles. – Saga bufou, parecia – SÓ PARECIA - irritado. – E vai riscando ao achar carrascas...

- Que mal educado da sua parte! – Eros retornou, balançando a cabeça. – Athena-sama está os chamando. Por favor, venham.

Seguiram o Deus até os fundos, já na frente da estátua da Deusa, coberta por uma nuvem. As duas deusas estavam sentadas em cadeiras brancas ao pé de uma mesa redonda da mesma cor, cheia de adornos. Eros se sentou ao lado de Afrodite. Dez cadeiras ainda estavam vazias.

Os Cavaleiros se acomodaram ao gesto de Athena, buscando distância de Afrodite. Ao fundo, viam cinco meninas passeando e lhes lançando olhares furtivos.

- Bem... – Saori começou a falar, mas o Grande Mestre a interrompeu.

- CINCO? Espera! Por que tem cinco Ninfas se temos quatro Cavaleiros aqui? – Alterado, ele rolou os olhos, esperando ver Death Mask saindo de trás da porta.

- Pra você, bobo.

- O QUE?

- Segurem o Shion, ele vai ter um infarto! – Mu gritou. – A idade dele já não é muito boa...

- Mu! Eu estou bem!

- Ah... desculpe, Mestre.

As Ninfas mais próximas riam daquela confusão. Uma delas encarou Aldebaran, curiosa. Esse sorriu. A Ninfa corou.

Eros levantou sua flecha.

- Devo usá-la, mãe?

- Não queremos acidentes, Eros! Vamos só apresentá-los às suas noivas! – A Deusa abriu o maior sorriso de vendedor existente, que causaria inveja às vendedoras de produtos _Polishop_.

- Shion... – Saori sorriu com doçura. – Você está incluso, querido. Não poderia lhe deixar de fora.

- _Que dengo da sua parte. _– O Grande Mestre murmurou. Todos olharam assustados para aquela rebeldia inesperada.

- Não se preocupe, Shion. Você foi sempre tão esforçado... escolhemos uma boa parceira para você, não foi Eros? – Os dois trocaram um sorriso. – Agora, onde está ela? – Afrodite se virou, observando as Ninfas. – LIRIEL! – Berrou, fazendo seu filho levar as mãos aos ouvidos.

Vinda de cima da ÚNICA nuvem que havia naquele céu grego, a cabecinha de uma Ninfa pode ser vista. Pulou de lá e fez Kanon gritar, caindo de cara no chão com um baque fofo.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- L-Liriel?

Eros cutucou a Ninfa com sua flecha. Essa deu um pulo, se recompondo.

- Brincadeiriiiinha! – Abriu o sorriso mais cara de pau que tinha, rindo e apalpando o nariz.

Afrodite rolou os olhos, ignorando-a.

- Shion ficará com uma Neféle! Vamos, apresente-se, querida... – Afrodite deu um empurrãozinho na menina baixinha.

- Por favor, me chame de Liriel! – Ela curvou a cabeça, onde cabelos castanhos claros, com leves ondulações nas pontas, caíram até encostarem seu colo. Shion reparou que sua franja tampava seus olhos. Além disso, ela segurou a barra do vestido amarelo de alcinhas que usava, numa apresentação gentil. – Eu espero possamos nos dar bem. – Liriel levantou seus olhos grandes e violetas, fitando Shion com provocação e ele ouviu um trovão ressoar, vindo da nuvem.

- M-Muito p-prazer... – Ele gaguejou, completamente assustado.

- E você é? – Liriel estendeu a mão.

- Shion. Grande Mestre. – Ele apertou a mão da Ninfa, sem jeito, esperando sentir um choque. Mas nada. – O que foi isso agora...? – Perguntou para Mu, se referindo ao trovão.

- Não sei...

- Foi a minha nuvem! – A menina riu. – Eu vivo em cima dela nuvem, por isso, eu a trouxe. Não iria me separar de minha casa, não é?

- O QUE?

- Então, terão muito tempo para se conhecer depois... – Saori estendeu a mão ao lugar vago ao lado Grande Mestre para Liriel, sabendo que viria confusão e pediu silêncio. – Mu...

- Essa é Dália. – Afrodite os apresentou com doçura. Dália se aproximara ao ver Lirial caindo. – É uma Híade, Ninfa do Rio.

- Oi. – Um mulherão cumprimentou Mu. O corpo moreno era bem detalhado pela toga grega, além de alta. Os cabelos lhe lembraram a Lin. Possuíam duas cores: iam até a cintura com a cor laranja e terminavam em pontas vermelhas, combinando com seus olhos quase da mesma cor. Mu corou ao ouvir um assovio baixo do Kanon. - Então... é ele? – Ela suspirou.

- Sim... – Áries ficou sério. – Mu de Áries... Não sei o que dizer...

- Deixa pra mais tarde. – Dália riu. – Vamos ver os outros, Mu. – E se sentou entre ele e Shion.

Afrodite empurrou para perto de Aldebaran uma menina super tímida. E bem... pelo tropeço que ela levou nos próprios pés, a primeira impressão que Aldebaran teve dela não foi lá muito boa.

- Ariel é outra Néfele, Ninfa da Nuvem. Com certeza você e Liriel têm algum parentesco, não é? Isso é bom, não vão se sentir longe de casa...

- S-Sim...

A segunda impressão compensou a primeira.

Ariel ficou vermelha e Aldebaran admirou isso. Era a mesma que tinha ficado corada quando ele sorriu para ela, anteriormente.

A menina era pequena, mas era linda em seu corpo bem cuidado de pele morena clara, moldado por um vestido esvoaçante. Algum parentesco de Ninfa, Aldebaran pensou, a fizera ter cabelos na mesma cor que Liriel, mas estes iam até a cintura, lisos.

- M-Muito prazer, me chamo Ariel...

- Sou Aldebaran de Touro. – Com cuidado, ele recolheu as mãozinhas da menina na sua, cumprimentando. – Sei que não queria isso, mas se você vai ser minha esposa, lhe amarei e respeitarei.

Ariel virou um tomate. Seus olhos castanhos adquiriram um brilho diferente.

- Olha só o cara... – Kanon murmurou para o irmão, enquanto Ariel se sentava. – Já tá jogando charme! – Fez uma pausa, depois continuou. – Merda! Perdemos Touro para elas!

- Cala a boca... – Saga só se dignou a responder isso.

- Ah, Saga! Escolhi uma em especial para você! Sempre mostrou tanto gosto pelas Ninfas... – Afrodite sorriu.

- _Claro. Quantas caíram nas mãos desse tarado nos 13 anos em que ele foi Grande Mestre? – _Kanon murmurou para Mu, tampando a boca com a mão.

- Não me pergunte, eu estava em Jamiel. – O ariano respondeu. Aldebaran ia palpitar, mas Saga pigarreou.

- Fico muito grato, Afrodite-sama.

- Fico feliz em apresentá-los. Essa é Aretusa. É uma Hespérides. – Afrodite indicou uma mulher alta, com cabelos rosa presos em um coque adornado por flores, que caminhava, vestindo uma bela túnica, em direção ao geminiano.

- Me chame de Alfea. – Estendeu a mão rosada e Saga apertou-a, mirando seus olhos lilases.

- Muito prazer, Alfea. É de ver que Afrodite tem bom gosto.

Shion engasgou. Liriel lhe lançou um olhar feio. A própria Alfea também não gostou muito do comentário.

Saga se levantou e puxou a cadeira para Alfea, que se sentou. Com espanto, Gêmeos notou que ela estava descalça. Não apenas ela, Ariel também. Devia ser moda entre as Ninfas.

Kanon gelou ao ouvir Afrodite.

- Agora, para aquele que enganou um deus... eu também escolhi muito bem. – Sorriu para Athena, que não retribuiu. Estava aterrorizada demais para isso.

Uma menina bem baixinha se aproximou de Kanon. Era negra, com cabelos brancos que caiam até o joelho, sua franja repicando até os olhos infantis e lilases. Kanon tinha certeza que eram dessa cor, mas se assustou ao ver aqueles olhos violetas em um segundo momento. A menina sorria entre seus lábios vermelhos, formando covinhas.

- Uma criança?

- Sou mais velha que você, esqueceu-se? Imortal. Sou uma Plêiade, ninfa da navegação e das estrelas, Melantha. Mas me chame de Kara. – Ela sustentou o sorriso.

- Bem... – Kanon não conseguia evitar de olhar para o corpo magro da menina, e discretamente fitou os seios fartos para seu tamanho, bem destacados no decote quadrado do seu vestido lilás. – Muito prazer, Kara! – Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, levantando e abraçando sua noiva fortemente.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando entender aquele homem. Fechou a cara.

- Tá, chega! Me larga, já nos apresentamos.

Kanon a soltou, rindo, mas continuou com o braço apoiado no ombro da garota, que continuou em pé.

- É isso... espero que vocês se dêem bem. – Saori falou, recuperando a cor do seu rosto. – Vão lá, vão se conhecer. Vou chamar os próximos.

* * *

Agora era a vez de Câncer, Leão, Virgem e Libra. Death Mask xingava baixinho e vinha chutando um Aiolia deprimido. Como se não bastasse a aura roxa que envolvia seu corpo, ele não havia penteado seu cabelo, deixando-o em uma franja amassada sobre seu olho esquerdo, marcado por olheiras.

- Se anima, cara. Vamos conhecer mulheres agora. Pelo menos teremos uma curtição antes da tortura... – Death Mask bufou.

- A M-Marin... a M-Marin... ela me odeeeeia! – Aiolia se jogou nos braços de Shaka, que era o mais próximo, sufocando seus soluços em seu ombro.

- Que pena, não é...? – Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico. – Mas não chore na minha armadura, por favor. Pode enferrujá-la.

Aiolia lhe lançou um olhar frio como gelo, digno de Kamus.

- Tomara que você fique com a pior! Tomara que fique com... com... com a Guinevere do Shura!

- Que ofensivo da sua parte. – Shaka ignorou, continuando a andar.

Quando chegaram ao Templo de Athena, se depararam com Afrodite e a deusa tomando chá com Eros e mais quatro meninas.

- Ohh, bem vindos! – A Deusa do Amor se levantou para recebê-los. – Esperem um momento. Meninas, se levantem. Vou apresentá-las...

Saori se levantou também. Pelo visto o primeiro grupo a aliviara um pouco.

- Death Mask, essa é Angelina. – Indicou à Câncer uma mulher de cabelos ruivos até a cintura, com cachos nas pontas, além de alta. Antes que ele pudesse reparar em algo a mais, duas patas enormes o empurraram para o chão.

- AUUU! – Sim, isso foi um latido.

- GAH! O QUE É ISSO? UM URSO?

- Que urso o que, idiota! É um cachorro. Caos! Quieto! Sentado! – E o enorme husky siberiano que estava lambendo o canceriano se sentou. Em cima do vulgo canceriano.

- Isso é um cachorro ou uma vaca? Tira ele de cima de mim! – Grunhiu Mask.

- Espera aí! – Do chão, ele pode ver um rosto angelical e rosado, de olhos azuis claríssimos quase tampados pela franja, se divertindo com aquilo.

O husky obedeceu às ordens da dona, se sentando obedientemente ao lado da cadeira de Eros, que lhe lançou um olhar amedrontado.

- Não se preocupe, Caos não morde. – Angelina sorriu e estendeu a mão para Death Mask.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse, ao se levantar. – Death Mask de Câncer. Angelina, não é? – E deu um olhar de exame para o corpo dela: seios bem proporcionais para seu gosto, pernas firmes, quadril largo e cintura fina, bem marcados nas roupas esportivas. Além daquela cor levemente bronzeada e linda, nem tão pálida quanto a morte.

- Me chame de Lina. Meu nome verdadeiro é Clio, musa da história e da criatividade, mas gostei desse nome terreno. – Ela deu as costas, tentando ignorar o olhar secante de Death Mask. Em vão. Ele se ligou em outra parte do corpo dela. – Ahh... – Suspirou. – Ótimo. Arranjei um pervertido otário. – Se sentou, sussurrando as ultimas palavras.

Death Mask se sentou ao lado da Musa, os olhos pregados nela, querendo começar logo o... relacionamento.

- Deixe as taras para depois, Mask. – Shaka bufou, de pé atrás dele. – É a vez do bichano. – Acrescentou com ironia.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Aiolia resmungou.

- Scylla, querida... levante-se, por favor. – Afrodite murmurou para uma mulher de cabelos lisos que iam até o busto, negros como a noite. Quando ela olhou para Afrodite, Aiolia gelou. Tinha os olhos azuis muito claros, quase brancos... dignos de Kamus.

- S-Scylla?

- Algo contra? – Ela não se deu o trabalho de se levantar.

- _Alguém avise pro babaca do Poseidon que o general monstro dele fugiu. _– Death Mask sussurrou para Lina, que só ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, séria.

Aiolia se sentou ao lado daquela moça branca, sem reparar em seu corpo – numa olhada rápida ele já a definiu como normal: nem tão magra, com curvas proporcionais e pernas longas. O Cavaleiro se concentrava no rosto dela.

- Sou Aiolia de Leão. Bem... você tanto quanto eu não deve estar satisfeita com isso, mas... eu espero que nos demos bem. – Ele disse com simplicidade, encolhendo os ombros.

Aquilo pareceu derreter o gelo da Ninfa.

- Eu também... hmm...

Saori sorria docemente vendo aquilo. Chamou Shaka para perto.

- Essa é Miranda. É uma Dríade, não é?

Miranda confirmou com a cabeça. Shaka achou-a perfeita. Gostava mais das... normais. Não tinha um corpo chamativo e uma aparência comum: cabelos longos e negros, com olhos verdes.

- Muito prazer, Miranda. Shaka de Virgem. – Ele apertou a mão dela. – Ai...

- Desculpe. – Ela corou. – Minhas unhas...

Shaka examinou as unhas cumpridas da Dríade e depois para marca de uma delas em suas mãos. Balançou os ombros.

- Tudo bem.

Sentaram-se. Miranda não falou muito, examinava Shaka pelo canto dos olhos, com uma expressão entediada.

- Dohko! – Saori sorriu. – Essa é Iamira. É uma Nereida. – Indicou uma menina de tamanho médio, sem muito busto nem decote grande no vestido tomara que caia longo, com cabelo ondulado, variando do castanho claro com mechas mais escuras, entrelaçadas por pérolas, indo até os joelhos.

- Muito prazer. – Libra sorriu, meio receoso. Encarou os olhos azuis-piscina, levemente puxados com cílios longos, vendo certa hesitação neles. Ignorando os cumprimentos formais, deu um abraço forte naquela menina. – Que menina fooofa! Vai ser um prazer conviver com ela!

Iamira corou, assustada. As finíssimas sobrancelhas se contraíram.

- Você a assustou, Dohko. – Shaka informou.

- Ah, sinto muito! – Ele largou a Nereida, que ainda o encarava, assustada. – Não se preocupe, eu sou bonzinho! Pelo menos você não caiu nas mãos de um tarado como aquele... – Apontou pra Death Mask.

- Hey!

* * *

Shura se viu sentado entre Afrodite e Athena logo de cara. Olhava para os lados, receosos e encarou Aiolos, pedindo ajuda mentalmente. Esse só sacudiu os ombros.

- Vocês são os últimos... – Saori suspirou. – Enfim. – Deu uma olhada de Escorpião até Peixes, enquanto Eros se aproximava, trazendo cinco ninfas.

- Meu Zeus... oh, digo, Afrodite! Eu te amo! Obrigada, realmente obrigada! VOU CASAR! – Uma gritou, agarrando Eros e rodopiando ele em um abraço.

- Ótimo. Parece que SÓ ela está satisfeita com isso. – Outra Ninfa comentou, grossa.

A garota que tinha agarrado Eros parou, olhando para os Cavaleiros que esperavam. Seus olhos violetas pararam em Milo e ela quase babou.

- Quero ele.

- Annabel, por Zeus, sossegue.

- Ah... desculpa!

- Me quer, é? – Milo sorriu.

- Alseíde, a Belle, é assim mesmo. – Afrodite deu os ombros. – Saidinha, mas é uma boa Ninfa. Mas ela não é a sua mulher.

- Que pena...

- Sabemos da sua fama, Escorpião. Por isso, escolhemos muito bem. Urânia. – Chamou uma moça que, distraída, observava Kamus. Mas se aproximou, e Milo observou seu semblante sério e delicado, com olhos azuis escuros como a noite.

- Sim, Afrodite-sama.

- Essa é Urânia, é a Ninfa da Astrologia. Milo de Escorpião, seu noivo.

- Me chame de Milliyah. – Ela informou, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, atrás da orelha. A mecha caiu em cacho até seu joelho.

- Oie. – Milo cumprimentou, seguindo a ondulação do cabelo, aproveitando para observar o corpo. Esbelto e magro. Muito magro. Mas não de se jogar fora. – Como vai, boneca? – Abriu um sorriso galanteador.

Milliyah ignorou, se sentando entre Milo e Kamus.

Aiolos se levantou do seu lugar, nervoso. Olhou para a Ninfa que Saori lhe indicou.

Os cabelos eram da cor da tempestade, lisos e arrastavam no chão. Os olhos amarelos lhe lembraram raios e causaram um arrepio em sua espinha. Mas ela era alta, de pele pálida com corpo magro, mas acentuado. Aiolos sorriu.

- Aiolos de Sagitário. Fico feliz em te conhecer, mesmo que seja para um fim tão injusto. – Saori lhe lançou um olhar feio.

A Ninfa se ajustou em seu vestido escuro.

- Maia. Sou uma das Plêiades, Ninfas da Chuva. Muito prazer.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão amigável. Pelo menos da parte de Aiolos, porque Maia parecia fula da vida. Mas não ia se manifestar na frente de três deuses.

Se sentaram para dar a vez a Shura, que rezava baixinho.

- Buda, Kami-sama, Zeus, Jesus, Oyashiro-sama, me arranjem uma boa noiva!

- Shura, Hades lhe ofereceu, como presente, uma de suas Ninfas, Lâmpade. É um pedido de trégua com Athena. – Afrodite sorriu.

- PRESENTE, NÉ? – A mesma Ninfa que ralhou com Annabel gritou. – Que presentão! UM SER VIVO E COM SENTIMENTOS! E QUE NÃO QUERIA ESTAR AQUI, PORRA!

Kamus olhou assustado. Uma Ninfa que fala palavrão?

- Amadeus, acalme-se...

- E VOCÊ, TALZINHO QUE DIIIZ QUE VAI CASAR COMIGO! – Amadeus colocou uma mão na cintura, jogou a mecha grande de seu cabelo para trás (seu cabelo é cortado em um corte repicado, curto atrás e longo na frente) e apontou para Shura, falando em um tom ameaçador. – Posso ATÉ me casar com você, mas não vá esperar me tocar, ENTENDEU?

Shura encolheu, perdendo a cor.

- C-Claro...

Amadeus lhe lançou um ultimo olhar fulminante com os olhos da mesma cor escura que seus cabelos e se afastou, com suas pernas longas, bufando no vestido preto com um decote até o umbigo, segurando tudo com um fio prata entrelaçado, deixando seus seios nem tão grandes bem a mostra.

Um silêncio caiu no lugar, em que todos olharam para Capricórnio. Esse só deixou a cabeça cair na mesa, em um baque surdo.

- K-Kamus... – Saori chamou, querendo continuar. – P-Por favor...

- Sim. – Ele se levantou, erguendo os olhos para as duas Ninfas restantes.

- Schuyller é uma Nereida. – Ela indicou uma mulher ruiva, com olhos azuis, da cor de cristais. A pele dourada entrava em contraste com eles, e seu corpo era bem moldado, mas sem excesso.

Kamus suspirou. Parecia normal. Tinha que ver agora a personalidade.

- Muito prazer. – Ela apertou a mão de Kamus, mantendo um ar educado e sério. Aquário esboçou um sorriso.

- Schuyller, certo? – A Ninfa confirmou com a cabeça. – Kamus de Aquário.

- Sim, eu ouvi falar. – Schuyller informou. – É conhecido entre as Ninfas que viviam pela Sibéria. Tem uma boa fama, não é tão oportunista quanto os outros Cavaleiros.

Os "outros Cavaleiros" presentes sentiram uma aura fria os envolverem e gemeram.

- Putz... pelo menos alguém se deu bem. Kamus achou sua alma gêmea. – Milo bufou. Milliyah o ignorou.

- Agora, Afrodite de Peixes...

Annabel olhou para aquele Cavaleiro que se manteve calado com descrença. Afrodite também lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Ótimo... – Os dois murmuraram, afinal, só sobraram eles.

Peixes se levantou, examinando aquela menina alta, com um belo corpo proporcional e a pele clara. Examinou também os cabelos lisos, negros, que esvoaçavam.

- Hmm... realmente, minha Deusa tem bom gosto para escolher.

- Obrigada. – Afrodite, a Deusa, respondeu.

- M-Minha Deusa? E e-eu? – Athena murmurou.

- V-Você é meu marido? – Annabel sorriu, meio boba. – Ah... não é o que eu esperava... você... parece uma menina. – Sussurrou.

- Obrigada. – Afrodite ironizou. Deu uma olhada nas tatuagens tribais de henna que subiam por seus braços. E se aproximou, segurando seu cabelo e sentindo seu cheiro. – Nada mal.

Annabel corou, entrando em devaneios. Depois sua face se transformou completamente, virando algo angelical.

- Eu espero que sejamos muito felizes juntos! – Ela sorriu.

- Hmm... tá. – Afrodite suspirou, dando as costas.

E Annabel quase matou seu marido na primeira impressão.

* * *

Saori suspirou. Enfim, as apresentações acabaram. Os Cavaleiros seguiram para suas casas com suas respectivas noivas e em Outubro os casamentos começariam. Afrodite, sua irmã, se recolhera para seus aposentos no Olimpo e mesmo sendo mal educado, Athena se sentia aliviada de estar sem ela até o fim do mês.

Celebraria essa noite com os Cavaleiros de Ouro e as novas "alegrias" do Santuário. Por cosmo, convidou a todos para um jantar no Salão do Grande Mestre. Serviria para aproximá-los, pensou...

* * *

Continua! 8D

Espero que tenham gostado. u.u' Apenas algumas mostraram seu lado... DELICADO (Y) nas apresentações, vamos aos poucos com os conflitos. 8D~

Sou péssima para apresentações, me perdoem. u.u'

Vale lembrar que o final das Ninfas não está decidido, portanto, não é de se assegurar que elas fiquem para sempre com os 'maridos'. NÃOMEMATEM. E.E''

Enfim... agradeço a todos, de novo, pelas reviews, fichas e tudo. x3 Mesmo!

**~ Mahorin**


	4. Chapter 4

A Deusa Afrodite se jogou nos lençóis delicados da sua cama. Estava cansada, afinal era um absurdo uma deusa como ela perder seu tempo com humanos... mas valeria a pena.

Um sorriso malicioso se abriu.

- HOHO, Athena tolinha!

Eros, ali perto, gritou:

- Disse algo, mãe?

- Ah, nada não, filhinho, nada não!

* * *

O Salão do Grande Mestre fora completamente enfeitado. Por quem? Ah, nossas queridas e por enquanto desconhecidas Ninfas são de uma habilidade incrível! Flores, trepadeiras e arranjos foram espalhados, tornando aquele ambiente másculo que preserva suor de macho há milhares de anos em um lugar mais agradável e perfumado.

E quando os Cavaleiros e suas noivas chegaram, Shura teve uma crise de histeria.

- IIIIIIQUI! Isso é perseguição! Por que diabos colocaram a Távola Redonda aquiii?

Na verdade, não era a Távola Redonda. Era uma mesa de pedra enorme, em formato de lua minguante, quase fechada em um dos pólos, bem parecida com a famosa mesa do Rei Arthur. E estava ali, apertada entre as pilastras do Salão...

- Ele disse 'IQH'? – Liriel murmurou.

- Sim, ele fez o som de um porco! – Kara se assustou. – Coitada da Amadeus, vai se casar com um porco!

- É o que veremos. – Amadeus resmungou, e Shura teve vontade de se cortar.

Saori os recepcionou. Todos se sentaram, as mulheres do lado direito de seus noivos, seguindo a ordem zodiacal.

Servas apareceram trazendo as panelas com as refeições, e também vinho e sucos. Shaka se viu ao lado de Iamira e constatou, com simpatia, que ela não comia carne.

- É bom ter vegetarianos para me acompanhar em uma refeição. – Ele abriu meio sorriso, passando um prato de vegetais. – Aceita?

Iamira lançou seus olhos amedrontados para Shaka. Balançou a cabeça, negando.

- O que ela tem, Dohko? – Virgem teve que perguntar, estranhando aquela reação.

- Ah, ela tem medo de homens. – Dohko disse simplesmente. – É algo que não se perde com o tempo. Mas Iamira não precisa ter medo do Dohko, certo? – Ele abriu um sorriso.

Iamira corou.

- C-Certo.

- Que fofa! – Ele deu um abraço rápido na Ninfa. – Opa, desculpe. Mas você é tão fofa, não resisto... dá vontade de apertar!

Iamira virando um pimentão em três, dois, um...

- Ah... err... – Ela gaguejou, olhando para baixo.

- Hmm... quer molho para salada? – Dohko murmurou, sem graça. Teria que aprender a se controlar, mas aquela menina parecia um animalzinho medroso que ele adoraria cuidar...

- Claro! – Ela aceitou rapidamente, sem encarar o libriano.

Miranda murmurou ao lado de Shaka.

- Os Cavaleiros não são os únicos desconfortáveis com essa história... é um problema para as Ninfas mais tímidas, como Iamira, e eu...

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você?

O comentário fez Miranda corar.

- Sim, eu. Por que, não parece?

- Não. Você é bem alegre e agitada.

- Precisa abrir os olhos para saber mais então...

- Pelo contrário. Te observei o dia inteiro, reparei em como você age...

A Ninfa jogou os cabelos negros para trás, tomando um gole de vinho.

- Apenas observou. Não procurou conversar comigo nem me conhecer. Você é um tédio, sabia? – Suspirou.

Shaka riu.

- Se você acha...

O jantar foi tranquilo, em partes. Kara conversava alegremente com Saga, admirando o irmão gêmeo do futuro marido – mesmo assim, os olhos dela brilhavam quando olhavam para Kanon.

- Juro, você não se parece com o Kanon! Em uma tarde com ele e já acho-o um pervertido.

- Ah, acredite. Você ainda não viu nada.

- E olha que já vi tanto nessa vida... mas não estou acostumada a homens!

- Kanon é um dos que pioram com o tempo. Ele, Milo e Death Mask são os piores daqui. Espero que ele não abuse de uma menina tão pequena como você...

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me defender. – Kara deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Mas fico grata pela sua preocupação.

- Por nada. Você vai ser da família dentro em pouco, não é? E vamos morar na mesma casa. Espero que se sinta bem vinda. – Saga falou sinceramente.

O sorriso que a Ninfa deu foi ofuscante. Não apenas isso, sua pele brilhava levemente.

- Muito obrigada!

- Wow... – Kanon murmurou. – Você é um ET? Brilha...

- Claro que não sou um ET! – Kara bufou, fazendo biquinho. – É uma característica minha... – Corou de leve, passando despercebido por Kanon.

- Legal! Aposto que as outras Ninfas não podem fazer algo assim! – E passou um braço pelo ombro da pequena noiva.

- Cada uma tem uma característica, um talento, de acordo com sua origem. – Angelina entrou na conversa, do outro lado de Kanon.

- Ah é? O que você faz, Lina? – Mask perguntou.

A menina franziu o cenho.

- Escrevo e desenho, gosto de desenhar pessoas...

- Uau! Tem desenhos de mulheres aí?

-...

- Mask, isso é coisa pra se falar? – Saga ouviu o comentário de mal gosto, não aguentando ficar quieto.

- Mas tem? – Kanon continuou.

- Não... – Angelina bufou. – _Eu aqui no meio de dois pervertidos... ah, mereço? Obrigada, realmente obrigada, Afrodite! –_ Pensou, com ironia.

O fim do jantar foi dando espaço a mais conversas. Nesse clima bom, podiam até se esquecer que estavam sendo forçados a se casarem, alguns pensaram. Mas lembraram-se que estavam sendo forçados a se casarem e mudaram de ideia.

Aldebaran tomava sua pinga aos poucos... não queria se embriagar na frente da bela Ninfa que seria sua mulher.

Olhou para ela de lado.

- Ariel... você quase não comeu! – Reparou na comida ainda no prato da garota. – Você está passando bem?

A Ninfa sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem ao redor do rosto.

- Ariel? – Dália olhou por trás de Mu. – Está passando mal? – Se levantou da cadeira e ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina. – Acho que os cogumelos estão estranhos mesmo, fico pensando se pegaram alguns envenenados só para nos recepcionar...

- Não tem nada de errado com os cogumelos! – Mu protestou.

Dália riu.

- Brincadeira... mas é melhor levar Ariel para casa, Touro. – Encostou as costas da sua mão na testa da Ninfa. – Ela está ardendo em febre.

Aldebaran se levantou, dirigindo-se a Saori.

- Peço licença, Athena, mas minha noiva não se encontra em condições de permanecer no jantar. Posso levá-la para casa?

Saori confirmou, preocupada.

Milo se assustou.

- Está mal? Será que esse Touro já arrebentou a menininha na cama?

Recebeu um olhar furioso de Milliyah e Maia como resposta, tanto que depois disso, ficou calado.

Aldebaran pegou Ariel no colo como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana e a carregou para fora do salão (não sem antes derrubar Liriel e a cadeira dela junto – "_Tinha que sobrar para mim?"_ – ela bufou, ao chão).

Descendo a escadaria, a Ninfa murmurou.

- Sinto muito... pelo trabalho...

- Tudo bem, haha! Eu vou cuidar de você daqui pra frente, certo? Conheço uma ótima sopa da minha terra...

De volta ao Salão, Saori também se levantou. Falando alto, propôs:

- Que tal alguma música? Sei que temos muitas meninas talentosas...

Schuyller olhou para baixo, tristemente. Milliyah abriu um sorriso doce, o primeiro que Milo via. Iamira gemeu. Miranda e Alfea também sorriram. Kara bateu palmas.

- Oba! Vamos dançar também!

Kamus não deixou passar o triste olhar que sua futura esposa lançou ao chão.

- O que foi? Não sabe cantar...?

- Sei sim. – Levantou os olhos melancólicos para o noivo. – Mas não quero.

- Por que não?

- Por nada... apenas isso. – Schuyller encerrou o assunto.

Alfea se levantou, falando em voz alta:

- Eu vou cantar! Mas só se Urânia me acompanhar com sua flauta.

Milliyah sorriu, se levantando. Tirou do bolso da saia longa e branca uma flauta dourada.

As duas se dirigiram até o centro da roda. Milliyah tocou uma melodia dramática, que Alfea logo reconheceu. Cantou, com sua bela voz, a canção de um atleta grego que ficou preso em uma árvore e acabou sendo devorado por lobos.

A música acabou, sendo aplaudida. As duas se curvaram, sorrindo.

- Eu conheço essa história! – Aiolos riu. – Não é do Milo?

- Hein?

- Não... o atleta, se chama Milo.

Milliyah sorriu.

- Exatamente.

O olhar do Cavaleiro de Escorpião com o mesmo nome do vulgo atleta foi de terror.

Milliyah começou outra música em sua flauta, essa mais alegre. Alfea cantou com ela.

Kara foi a primeira a se levantar. Puxando Kanon, foi para perto delas e os dois dançaram, o Cavaleiro segurando a cintura da menina, inclinado. Miranda se juntou a menina, dançando sozinha. Os olhos de Shaka se abriram, espantados pela leveza em seus movimentos... e percebeu que não era o único a estar olhando para a mulher.

- Ah, dane-se... – Suspirou e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Annabel lançou um olhar arredio para Peixes, que nem se dignou a mexer. Bufou, tendo que se contentar a observar os outros. Pelo menos, Lina estava em tão péssima situação como ela, já que Death Mask se negava a dançar... ele pelo menos era másculo e com bela aparência... Virando os olhos, viu como a pele de Kara brilhava de alegria ao estar com Kanon. Chegou a sentir até inveja.

_- E eu com essa boneca..._ – Pensou.

Uma terceira música foi cantada, um toque mais medieval nela. Contava a história de um Cavaleiro medieval... Shura já estremeceu.

- Huhu... – Amadeus riu. – Legal ver que um Cavaleiro de Athena é um covarde.

- Legal ver que uma Ninfa não tem modos. – Shura cortou. – Só podia ser do Inferno...

Kamus, ouvindo a conversa, olhou para Amadeus.

- Shura... não se lembra dela?

- Hmm? Não...

- Ela mostrou o caminho errado para nós quando morremos. Quase caímos de um precipício...

Amadeus sorriu debochadamente.

- Minha função de Ninfa é um tédio... tenho que me divertir as vezes.

- Às nossas custas?

- Yeh.

Kamus bufou, voltando sua atenção a Milo, que se aproximava.

- E aí, amigão.

- Deve estar encantado com sua noiva. – Kamus observou. – É muito talentosa.

Schuyller abaixou os olhos.

Milo deu os ombros. – É muito fria comigo. Acho que não caiu no meu charme. – O Aquariano riu. – Mas eu hei de conquistá-la e derreter seu gelo... sou bom nisso.

Amadeus, próxima a eles, se engasgou com o gole de vinho que tomava.

Shura também riu.

- Que frase suspeita.

- Vá se catar, Capricórnio.

A Nereida ao lado de Kamus se levantou, para sua surpresa. Encaminhou-se até o centro, onde outra música havia terminado.

E Schuyller cantou, revelando ter voz belíssima. E todos os olhos olhares grudaram nela. Incluindo os de Shion...

- Q-Que linda voz...

- Nereidas... – Liriel suspirou. – Encantam os homens com suas vozes...

- Incrível. – Shion murmurou.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui! – Liriel sacudiu a mão sobre o rosto dele. Shion olhava petrificado para Schuyller, que havia terminado sua música – uma canção de um viajante solitário – e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Kamus.

- Ah? Ah, desculpe... er, Liriel.

Liriel suspirou. Dohko se aproximou, rindo.

- Parecem estar se dando bem.

- Parecemos? – Shion franziu o cenho.

- Claro. – Sorriu para Liriel. – Ele é um velho mal-humorado, mas é um cara legal.

- Quem você está chamando de velho?

- Brincadeira...

Liriel riu.

- Enfim uma pessoa bem humorada aqui!

- Haha, não é? Esse povo anda muito tenso... – Dohko rolou os olhos para Iamira, que mordiscava um morango. – É bom rir, mas não dê muito trabalho ao velho Grande Mestre, tá?

- Dohko!

- Heh, claro! – Liriel corou, mordendo um pedaço de queijo.

Aiolia havia sumido alguns instantes antes, voltou da cozinha, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de leite.

Aiolos teve uma crise de tosse horrível.

- Ainda tem essa mania? Zeus, você ainda toma leite em todas as refeições do dia?

- Lógico! – Aiolia se defendeu, se sentando ao lado de Scylla. – Faz bem.

Scylla suspirou e negou quando Aiolia ofereceu o leite. Observou com desgosto vê-lo desfrutar tanto aquela bebida.

- GAH! – Aiolia gritou quando Shura arrancou a garrafa de leite da sua mão.

- Que idiotice. Não quer uma mamadeira para tomar, felino? – Capricórnio riu.

- Sai daqui, Shura! – Se levantou na cadeira, desesperado, tentando pegar o leite.

Death Mask se aproximou também.

- Completamos com um copo de cachaça?

- Que maldade... – Shura riu. – Vai embebedar _el hombre_ na frente da noiva dele?

- Que mal há nisso? Ele deve agir como homem e não como uma criança em algum momento...

- Eu não sou uma criança!

- Sua noiva vai ter que aturar muito... – Shura riu, sorrindo para Scylla, que corou.

- _Shura de Capricórnio? Ele é considerado o mais leal a Athena? Que incrível... é diferente de Leão, como explico? É tão... charmoso. M-Mas... p-por que estou vermelha?_

-... e você não nós apresenta sua mulher? Que grosso Aiolia! Cadê os modos? – Aiolos ralhava ao se aproximar, enquanto Shura devolvia o leite a Aiolia, recendo-o como uma criança feliz.

- _Ele... e ele parece ser tão gentil. O sorriso dele é lindo... oh Zeus, e vai se casar com o monstro da Amadeus? Depois eu é que sou o monstro... oh, oh, ele está olhando para mim!_

- Hey, o que você tem? – Death Mask perguntou.

- Está corada... – Shura comentou. – Mas é um prazer, milady. – Segurou-lhe a mão, beijando-a.

- Hey! – Aiolia protestou.

- É uma pena que tenha que se casar com alguém que não aproveitará sua beleza, Scylla.

- _Hmm? Ele sabe meu nome?_

- Obrigado, Shura. Agora quer parar de cantar minha noiva e volta ao seu demônio?

- Heh... – Capricórnio estava risonho. Scylla percebeu que era uma brincadeira, mas não deixou de ficar extremamente feliz.

* * *

Depois do jantar, os Cavaleiros seguiram para suas casas com as suas noivas. Decisão de Saori, já que não caberiam todas no Salão do Grande Mestre – que, aliás, Shion e Liriel habitariam.

* * *

Annabel entrou em Peixes com Afrodite. Mesmo a noite, podia ver o jardim do guardião. Lindo, as rosas pareciam resplandecer ao luar, adquirindo brilho extra.

- Uau! – Disse com a voz mais doce do mundo. – Seu jardim é tão bonito! Será que posso mexer nele pela manhã? Sou ótima com amapolas... – Ao dizer isso, se aproximou de Afrodite, tocando o corpo dele com o seu. Levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não. – Afrodite foi curto e grosso. Se afastou subitamente, fazendo com que a ninfa Alseíde perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

-... anhhhhh?

- Só cultivo rosas. – Afrodite deu as costas. – Seu quarto é no fim do corredor.

- _M-Maldito! _– Annabel pensou, os olhinhos arregalados. Fez um biquinho, cruzando os braços. – _Que tipo de homem é esse? QUE GROSSO!_

Levantou-se e correu para o quarto, os cabelos negros esvoaçando ao movimento. Entrou e quase morreu de desgosto.

Era um quarto pequeno, com cama de solteiro. Havia apenas um guarda roupa e um criado mudo. Ao menos era arejado, com a janela larga, dando para a casa de Aquário juntamente a uma bela vista.

Annabel suspirou, deixando o corpo cair na cama.

- Isso tudo deve mudar depois do casamento. – Virou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – JÁ SEI! Ele deve ser tímido! E deve querer me preservar... OWN, QUE FOFO!

Afrodite, a porta, bufou. Ninfa iludida... ele não aceitaria isso tão fácil.

* * *

Kamus segurou Schuyller pela mão, à porta da casa de Aquário. Estavam apenas os dois lá, banhados pelo luar. Os olhos azuis dos dois brilhavam, um encarando o outro.

- Sua voz é linda. – Ele sussurrou. – Não sei porque não quis cantar antes.

- Não gosto dela. – A Nereida respondeu em um tom seco. – Ela... você reparou... ah, não interessa.

Kamus lhe lançou um olhar curioso. Estendeu seu braço e passou a mão pelo rosto da ninfa.

- Eu conheço seu olhar. Conheço muito bem...

- Como pode conhecer se está comigo há apenas um dia? – Schuyller não corou. Encarava Kamus friamente.

- É exatamente o mesmo olhar que eu tenho. Eu sei reconhecê-lo.

A Nereida ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso?

Aquário deu os ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Não irei lhe importunar. – Guiou Schuyller para dentro da casa, passando pelos corredores frios até chegar a uma porta bem ao fundo. – É o seu quarto. O meu fica no fim do corredor defronte. Se precisar, é só me chamar.

E saiu, deixando Schuyller sozinha.

* * *

Amadeus entrou correndo em Capricórnio. Shura estava distraído conversando com Scylla, que aos poucos se soltava com o Cavaleiro. Aiolia reparou no sorriso tímido que a noiva lançou ao amigo. Lembrou-se de Marin e seu coração doeu.

Capricórnio se despediu e entrou em casa. Seguiu para o quarto, decidido a não procurar pela Ninfa do Submundo. Chegou à maçaneta da porta e tentou abri-la. Trancada.

- HEY! A-AMADEUS, É VOCÊ?

- Não, bobinho. É sua avozinha. – Ela respondeu com o tom de voz carregado de sarcasmo. Dentro do quarto, Amadeus estava deitada na cama, os pés para o alto, comendo uvas.

- Esse é o meu quarto! Me deixe entrar! – Shura esmurrou a porta. Amadeus soltou uma gargalhada.

- Esse será o MEU quarto. É o melhor!

- E eu, aonde vou dormir? – Shura quase esganiçou.

- Oras, se vira. A casa é sua.

- AMADEUS!

Mas a Ninfa não respondeu depois disso. Shura se virou, tremendo de raiva. Infelizmente, o sofá o esperava.

* * *

Aiolos estava tímido. Encaminhou Maia delicadamente a um quarto muito bem preparado por ele. Mas a Ninfa o deixava nervoso. Encarava Sagitário com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Er... esse... é o seu quarto. – Aiolos gaguejou.

- Obrigada. – Ela entrou, batendo a porta na cara de Aiolos.

-... b-boa n-oite.

Silêncio.

Aiolos se arrastou até o seu quarto, tremendo. Aquela mulher dava medo.

* * *

- Então... – Milo começou. – Não tenho um quarto preparado. O que acha de dormimos juntos?

Milliyah nem ao menos se dignou a responder. Sumiu dentro da casa de Escorpião e se trancou no primeiro quarto que lhe pareceu vago. Infelizmente para Milo, não era o dele.

-Droga... que menina difícil... – Escorpião suspirou, pensando na sorte que tivera ao ter de se casar com uma menina bonita e de corpo tão lindo. Uma pena que ela não fazia o tipo fácil...

* * *

Iamira suspirou. Seus olhinhos azuis seguiam Dohko correndo para lá e para cá dentro de casa, com uma vassoura na mão.

- D-Dohko...

O Cavaleiro parou de chofre ao ouvir ser chamado.

- Sim?

- Pode deixar... eu arrumo o quarto... será meu, afinal...

- Claro que não! – Dohko sacudiu as mãos na frente do corpo. – Eu faço questão, afinal sou o anfitrião! E não devo tratar minha futura esposa assim!

Iamira corou furiosamente.

Percebendo o desconforto que causou com aquelas palavras, Libra saiu de mansinho, terminando de arrumar o quarto destinado a Iamira rapidamente.

- Pronto. – Ele sorriu, o rosto manchado de poeira. Iamira agradeceu com um aceno e se despediram, cada um rumando ao seu quarto.

Deitado na cama, Dohko pensou no quanto era sortudo por estar "destinado" a uma menina tão fofa quanto aquela...

* * *

Shaka guiou Miranda até um quarto improvisado. Afinal, Virgem não tinha muitos quartos nem muitos moveis.

- Não me importo. – Miranda disse ao se jogar em um amontoado de almofadas improvisadas em um sofá-cama. – Não estou acostumada ao conforto mesmo.

- Que bom. Vou meditar um pouco, se precisar de algo, chame algum criado. Boa noite. – Shaka saiu do quarto, deixando a Ninfa imersa em pensamentos.

_- Ele é chato... se tive sonhos românticos com isso, se apagaram no instante em que o conheci. O que diabos Afrodite têm na cabeça?_

* * *

Scylla se trancou no quarto sem falar com Aiolia.

Pela primeira vez, se viu insatisfeita com esse casamento, já que, desde o início, fora uma das que mais gostara da ideia.

_- Afrodite, eu estou disposta a me casar com algum Cavaleiro de Athena. _– Lembrou-se do momento em que se ofereceu para tal "honra". – _Soube que está com dificuldades em achar noivas. Eu vou, apenas preciso de uma aparência normal._

_- Scylla... ainda busca se livrar da maldição da Circe...? – _Afrodite havia respondido pensativa. _– Tudo bem, querida! Vamos arrumar um belo homem para você!_

E Scylla havia se prometido que iria se contentar com o marido que arranjaria. Mas agora seu coração doía, pensando em Capricórnio.

* * *

- Não me importa aonde você vai me colocar. – Lina se jogou no sofá, cruzando as pernas. Mask quase babou. – Desde que seja longe de você.

- Pare de dizer coisas ruins. – Mask se sentou ao lado dela, passando a mão pelo ombro da menina. – Só porque não quis dançar contigo? Não seja vingativa!

- Não estou sendo. – Angelina retirou a mão dele de seu ombro. – Pensei que você podia ser um homem que não se interesse apenas em sexo, mas me enganei. E tua casa é horrível. – Se levantou do sofá, observando as cabeças na parede. – Não vai me dar um quarto? Melhor não... aliás, eu me viro.

- Aonde vai, Lina? – Mask gritou, vendo a menina sair de casa. Fez a menção de se levantar, mas Caos veio correndo e pulou em seu colo, o derrubando de novo.

- WAAAA! N-Não lambe a minha cara, cachorro maldito!

* * *

Em Gêmeos a noite não terminou, mesmo com os protestos de Saga. Os irmãos, junto com Alfea e Kara sentaram na varanda, bebericando uma cerveja.

- É tão bonito ver as estrelas... – Kara comentou, avoada. – Eu não sabia que era tão bela assim.

- Você era uma estrela? – Kanon perguntou, assustado.

- As Plêiades, ninfas das estrelas e da navegação, como a Kara, foram transformadas em estrelas para fugirem de Órion. – Alfea informou e Saga confirmou com a cabeça.

- Uou... e tiraram você de lá só pelo casamento?

- Hmm... bem, digamos que eu tenho o direito de ir e vir as vezes, então ok.

- E você, Alfea? O que fazia? – Saga perguntou. Alfea suspirou antes de responder.

- Guardava os limites entre a Terra, o Olimpo e o Submundo, mas nos últimos tempos vivia mais servindo algumas deusas. Sempre quis visitar a Terra, mas não em uma situação tão desagradável. – Disse em tom gélido.

- Estamos na mesma, colega. – Kanon respondeu. – Ninguém aqui queria isso.

Kara levantou os olhos – no momento, em cor lilás – para Kanon, assustada. Encarou aquele homem e enfim caiu do céu. Ele não era o que esperava, não era seu príncipe encantado nem nada. Abaixou os olhos novamente, envergonhada por ter guardado sentimentos tão românticos sobre esse casamento.

- Vou dormir. – Disse, se levantando e entrando em casa.

- Também vou. – Alfea se levantou. – Boa noite.

- Boa... – Os gêmeos responderam. Saga virou-se para Kanon.

- Kara ficou chateada com seu comentário.

- Ficou? Nem pareceu... – E tomou mais um gole de cerveja, deixando Saga a suspirar, derrotado.

* * *

Aldebaran se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, aonde Ariel repousava.

- Aldebaran-sama... me desculpe.

- Você está ardendo em febre, Ariel. Não tem que pedir desculpas. Amanhã vou pedir para Athena vir lhe ver. – O Cavaleiro sorriu, mas demonstrava preocupação.

-... Obrigada. – Ariel respondeu, esboçando um sorriso tímido. Alde sorriu de volta. Ele era um sortudo.

* * *

Mu chegou em casa com Dália. Kiki estava esperando por ele, mas Lin também estava lá.

- Oi... – Dália cumprimentou, alegre. – Uma Amazona? Prazer, sou Dália.

O clima pesou. Lin deu um olhar rápido a Mu, e encarou Dália.

- Lin. – A Amazona respondeu, cumprimentando Dália educadamente. Áries perdeu a pouca cor do seu rosto. Kiki veio correndo, pulando entre as duas e apontando.

- Sou o Kiki, e você vai casar com o Mu? Eu prefiro a Lin! – E a doce inocência de criança falou...

- Hmm? – Dália olhou para os lados. Lin com um olhar triste e Mu parecendo um fantasma. – Ah... já vi que interfiro algo... hmm... com licença. – Saiu da casa de Áries, mesmo com o protesto gaguejante de Mu.

- Dáli...

- Já que chegou, não tenho mais que fazer companhia a Kiki. Com licença. – Lin também saiu, deixando Mu plantado. Kiki olhou para ele, sabendo que em breve estaria ferrado. E saiu correndo para dentro de casa.

E Mu resmungou um palavrão.

* * *

- Ah, ok, o que seria de vocês sem mim? – Liriel riu. Ela abriu a porta do Salão do Grande Mestre para Angelina e Dália. – Agora, vocês já estão fugindo na primeira noite? Eu esperava isso de Amadeus, não de vocês...

As três entraram, se dirigindo a um quarto separado para Liriel. Era grande e espaçoso, e algumas criadas trouxeram dois colchões para abrigar as outras Ninfas, além de travesseiros e almofadas.

- Não estou fugindo, só estou me protegendo. – Lina informou, séria. – Aquele Câncer é um tarado, deve ser meio masoquista também... a casa dele é horrível.

- Mu era comprometido. – Dália disse, séria. – Pelo menos, é o que parece. – Suspirou.

- O que Afrodite fumou? Aliás, Athena e Zeus também. Isso é tão injusto... – Angelina murmurou.

- O pior é que não somos as únicas injustiçadas. Os Cavaleiros também, parece quem perguntaram se eles queriam isso... me deu muita dó do Mu...

Liriel suspirou.

- Não deve ter coisa boa aí. Deve ser outro plano para tirar a imortalidade das Ninfas...

- Plano contra as Ninfas? – Angelina estranhou. – Mais fácil ser contra Athena... ela é a maior causadora de problemas no Olimpo.

As três ficaram pensativas por um minuto.

- É, isso vem me cheirando a problemas. – Liriel concluiu.

**

* * *

N/A: **Eu nem pretendia demorar tanto, mas enfim. 8D~

Ok, mais um capítulo e eles ainda nesse conhecimento inicial. Sou péssima nisso, portanto, prometo melhorar na próxima. u.u

Yeh, já deu pra ver que tem certa maldade por trás desses casamentos, neah? 8D

E pela quantidade de triângulos que vai se formar depois, eu venho pensando em fazer um final não tão alternativo no fim da fic (se a fic chegar ao fim. Escritora vândala, não prometo nada. ._.). Seria, basicamente, um segundo final, com alterações nos pares – se necessário. Assim, todo mundo teria seu final feliz. Me digam o que acham, por favor. :D

**(Seraphim Shock) **_Que bom que gostou. 8D Ah, entendo esse lado fanática por alguém. ;-; Vem sendo igual ao meu lado fanático pelo Manigold, que me fez até gostar mais do Mask. Lost Canvas fez dourados tão... *-*~_

**(Krika Haruno) **_Pena que eu não tenho o Manigold na vida real... i.i_

**(Mabel) **_Ah, não vejo o porque de estragar o relacionamento dos dois. Ç.Ç Afinal, um tem que dar certo pelo menos, neah? Além disso, taurinos já são SUPER ciumentos, acho que o Deba pode ter ciúmes de qualquer um. o.o Mas eu pensei em até aproveitar o personagem que você me mandou, mas em alguma história extra, se rolar. 8D _

**(linanime) **_Que bom que gostou. A Lin promete muito também. 8D Já deu pra ver a confusão que vai dar, neah?_

**(Abely C. Chibah) **_Fique tranquila, chefe. U.U A peixinha inútil do Julian não vai atrapalhar. – Aliás, se eu tiver tubarõezinhos, nada atrapalhará. *o*_

**(Pure-Petit Cat) **_Se depender de mim, confusão não falta. ._. HOHO, espero que goste. 8D_

**(Julyana Apony) **_Ah, eu que agradeço. ^-^ Espero que goste também da relação com o virginiano sem graça. u.u' _

**(Juno L.)**_ O destino dos casais vai vir com o tempo, não vou spoilar. :x Amadeus é malvada.. xD Pobre Shura, mas todos amam ele. XD_

**(Hiina-Chan) **_Ah, nem se preocupe. 8D O que importa é que gostou. x3 Valeu. \o_

**(Black Scorpio no Nyx) **_Well, o nome da Scylla já entrega. .-. Mas acho que o Olia e o Shura não deixarão piadinhas rolarem. U.U Dois cavalheiros, mesmo! *-*_

**(H Kaede) **_A Maia apareceu pouquinho... ç.ç Mas prometo que aparecerá mais depois. Acho que com o jeitinho dela, ignorar o Aiolos é TUDO. -q (Isso deve matar um homem de raiva, neah? .-.)_

**(Lune Kuruta) **_HEOEHEUOA, por nada. xD Aliás, que bom que gostou. 8D Nya, eu deixei os Cavaleiros com a cor do cabelo do anime mesmo, já que tá tudo colorido (eca ._.). E, bem, quanto aos maridos, tem a trama e os triângulos, então o final é incerto... OH GOD, sinto que isso vai virar um shoujo mesmo. o.o_

**(Suellen-san) **_Own, obrigada, querida. Quando a Dália tiver uma oportunidade, ela vai reparar no Mu sim. =3 Por enquanto.. só problemas. x.x_

**(Lazy Gabi) **_Wa, obrigada! 8D Espero que tenha gostado! Mas é tão legal torturar o Milo... xD_

**(Lilly Angel88) **_Nya, não se preocupe. ^^ Fico feliz que tenha gostado. 8D A Kara é super fofa! xD_

**(Tati Amancio) **_Ah, foi seu aniversário? *-* Parabéns, MEGA atrasado! XD Mas estamos ae! U.U Sim, os pervertidos vão dar trabalho, neah Mask? ;x Mas a Lina é dureza. XD_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. ^^**

**E até o próximo!**

**~ Mahorin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence... mas eu ganhei um sonho LINDO com o Milo outro dia. *-* - Leva um tapa.

* * *

**Casa de Sagitário.**

Nunca chove na Grécia no Outono. Nunca. Isso até Maia conhecer Aiolos.

- Maia, por favor, pode me escutar uma única vez? – Aiolos olhava para a Plêiade de maneira suplicante, mas a menina bateu o pé. No mesmo instante, um raio caiu lá fora. Encarando Aiolos com raiva, os olhos dela brilhavam faiscantes.

- Te escutar? Afinal, o que você tem a falar, além do que já falou nessas três semanas que estou aqui? Isso cansa! Já escutei até demais você falar do quanto isso é importante para _Athena-sama_ – Carregou as palavras de sarcasmo. – e o quanto, se for por sua _querida deusinha,_ você está disposto a se casar. Por que não se casa com ela, já que quer tanto? – Maia berrou, e um trovão soou ali perto. Perto demais.

- Sei que você não está feliz com esse casamento. – Sagitário suspirou, encolhendo os ombros e franzindo o cenho. – Nem eu estou também...

- E ainda diz na minha cara que não está satisfeito comigo! – Maia cruzou os braços, os olhos lacrimejantes. Lágrimas de crocodilo, sim senhor, pois fazia aquilo por pura pirraça. E em seu intimo, amava pentelhar Aiolos – sua única e maior diversão no momento.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Maia, não me complique... eu só queria que nos déssemos bem, mas você é tão...

- Tão o que? – A Ninfa arregalou os olhos, começando a tremer de raiva, dessa vez muito verdadeira. Mesmo suas lágrimas caindo da forma mais hipócrita, pouca paciência com aquele _engomadinho _ela tinha. Pesados pingos de água começaram a cair sobre o teto da casa de Sagitário, e a chuva se alastrou por todo o Santuário, transformando o dia em uma noite cinzenta.

- E-Eu não quis dizer nada de ruim, Maia... – Aiolos desviou o olhar, tentando sorrir. Mas o estrago já estava feito. Como Ninfa da Chuva, Maia controlava o tempo e ele refletia suas emoções. – Mas realmente quero ser seu amigo...

- Vá querendo! – Tornou a berrar, dando as costas ao noivo. Saiu correndo e pisando duro, com os cabelos cinzentos esvoaçando atrás...

* * *

**Salão do Grande Mestre.**

- Maia brigou com Aiolos. – Liriel levantou os olhinhos violetas para o céu, e passou as mãos pelos braços nus. Começava a sentir frio já que usava apenas seu vestido de alcinha. – Isso está ficando tão comum que já canso de ver chuva... será eles que não podem ter um relacionamento calmo?

- Me espanta ouvir você falando nisso. – Dália riu. – Afinal, você e o Shion não vivem em pé de guerra?

- Como assim? – A Neféle olhou para a Híade com um falso espanto, desmascarado pelo sorriso maldoso. – Não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Ah, então eu explico! Devo começar por onde? – A ruiva ergueu uma mão aberta e começou a contar. – Quando você colocou laxante na bebida do Shion? Ou quando colocou tinta dentro do capacete de Grande Mestre dele?

- Ah, essa foi ótima. – Angelina entrou na conversa. – O cabelo do Shion ficou azul, quase combinou com o vermelho de raiva que a face dele adquiriu. – A Clio deixou o lápis com o qual desenhava a vista da janela do Salão cair e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos. Levantou os olhos para o céu, pensativa. - Liriel, às vezes acho que você só faz isso para receber sermões do Dohko. Estou certa?

- Anhhhhh, receber sermões do Dohko? Por que eu faria isso? – Ela desconversou, mas seu rosto adquiriu um rubor leve. – Até parece que eu gosto de ouvir sermões...

- Bom que seja. – Lina riu. – Seu casamento é o primeiro, afinal...

- E é daqui a duas semanas... um casamento por semana, poxa... eu tinha que ser justo a primeira? Além disso, está dão difícil fazer os preparativos com essa chuva constante. – A Neféle olhou para baixo, sua franja caramelo quase tampando seus olhos. – Sou tão nova para casar...

- Todas nós somos! Eu mal passei dos dois mil anos*! – Dália sorriu, brincalhona.

Nesse exato momento, Shion entrou na sala lateral que servia de quarto para as Ninfas. Parecia estar conversando com alguém, então não reparou na armadilha instalada no chão: escorregou em uma poça de água com sabão, pisou na barra do manto e caiu para trás, tendo que ser amparado por Dohko.

- Opa! Outra obra da Liriel, não é? – O libriano perguntou enquanto colocava um Shion vermelho de raiva em pé.

- LIRIEL!

A Ninfa já ria, seguida por risos disfarçados de Dália e Angelina.

- Não fui eu! Esse Santuário que é cheio de goteiras! – Ela gritou em sua defesa. Mas depois sussurrou para as companheiras de quarto: - Não teve bem o efeito que eu queria... Dohko atrapalhou, segurando Shion... eu esperava que ele escorregasse até a janela e caísse de lá... – Suspirou, fazendo o rostinho mais inocente do mundo.

- Nós todos ouvimos isso, Lih. – Dohko comentou.

- Você está tentando me matar? – Shion estreitou o olhar.

- Que feio! – Libra se aproximou, deixando a porta aberta. Iamira estava lá, apertando nervosamente as mãos protegidas por uma luvinha branca. O libriano se sentou ao lado de Liriel, colocando uma mão no joelho da menina. – Você tem que saber o limite das suas brincadeiras. – Falou muito sério, mas como Iamira observou, essa feição era cômica. – Pode acabar machucando alguém seriamente.

- Eu sei Dohko! Vou me controlar, prometo. – E sorriu docemente, mas com um leve traço de marotagem.

- Você sempre diz isso. – Ele suspirou, cruzando os braços. – Mas sempre volta com tudo. Espero que eu não seja o alvo, hein?

- Hahaha, claro que não! Afinal, só tem graça pregar peças no Shion! As reações dele são tão divertidas!

- Hey!

- Yeh, não são? – Dohko riu. – Er, digo... sim, Shion é engraçado, mas isso não se faz.

- Querem parar de falar de mim, por favor? – Shion se aproximou, observando-os por cima.

- Claro, claro! – Erguendo-se, Libra voltou para perto de Iamira. – Vamos?

A Ninfa fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Wow! Aonde vão? – Dália perguntou na cara dura.

- Vamos dar uma volta, ver a praia. Iamira diz que sente falta do mar. – Dohko sorriu e sua noiva corou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Com chuva? – O tom de espanto era visível na voz da Liriel.

- Gosto do mar agitado... – Iamira murmurou.

- Que gracinha... – Lina sorriu, com uma pontada de inveja. – Pelo menos vocês estão se dando bem.

- Que bom, não é? – Olhar do casal se encontrou por um momento, mas Iamira o desviou no mesmo instante. – Tchau gente!

- Tchau...

Os dois se afastaram, deixando a porta livre. Nesse vácuo, Shion vislumbrou uma cascata de cabelos ruivos passando pela porta rapidamente e em um impulso, decidiu ir atrás.

- Com licença...

Ainda no Salão, Dália também se despediu das Ninfas.

- Vou ver Mu... às vezes é bom saber como andam as coisas, não é? – Forçou um sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Angelina.

- Vá com calma. – Mas suspirou, parecia inquieta. – Não quero falar com Death Mask... toda vez é a mesma coisa, aquele tarado...

- Nessas horas agradeço por Shion ser puritano. – Liriel sorriu. – E não tentar passar a mão em mim toda vez que me vê.

Lina rolou os olhos, bufando.

* * *

**Casa de Aquário.**

- Ele é sempre assim? – Urânia perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Olhava com desgosto para Milo dormindo com o rosto coberto por um livro e os pés sobre a mesa de Kamus.

- Sempre. – Aquário esboçou um sorriso.

- Se é para desrespeitar os livros dessa forma, por que vem? – Milliyah suspirou, mas piscou calmamente para Kamus.

- Ah, ele sempre implora para ficar um tempo aqui em casa. Principalmente para comer de graça... acho que dorme propositalmente, para acordar com o cheiro da comida.

- Ele tem essa cara de pau? – A Ninfa lançou um olhar censurando Escorpião.

- Às vezes é pior... pelo menos não estraga mais meus livros.

- Ah... – Milliyah levantou os olhos, fixando-os em Kamus. Reparava na beleza fria daquele homem, tão diferente de Milo. Estranhamente, sentiu seu rosto corar. Balbuciou, querendo continuar a conversa: - E Schuyller?

- Foi dar uma volta. Diz que não gosta de passar muito tempo dentro de casa, e por ser uma Ninfa da Água ama a chuva.

- Parece que você deu sorte, não é? Nereidas são tão calmas...

Kamus concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela é muito calma, e sábia... é idêntica a mim.

Urânia sentiu uma pontada de inveja com aquilo. Suspirou. Ela era azarada, presa a um homem tão parecido com _ele_.

- Espero que nada se repita, nem que eu me apegue...

- Como disse? – Os olhos azuis do aquariano pela primeira vez encaram se fixaram na menina, com interesse e repararam na noite brilhante que estampava os olhos da Milliyah. Encontrou, porém, uma tristeza enorme neles.

A Ninfa corou, abaixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar.

- Não é nada. – Falou secamente. – Só estou revirando o passado... – Distraidamente, pegou uma mecha do cabelo loiro e rodou-a com o dedo. – Sabe como é, Ninfas já viram muito nesse mundo...

Kamus encarou Milliyah por mais um segundo antes de voltar os olhos para o livro que tinha em mãos. Não era do seu interesse, então o melhor é ficar quieto. Mas com uma pontada de curiosidade, teve um pensamento inusitado para ele: _Essas Ninfas... o que carregam no coração?_

* * *

**Casa de Peixes.**

_- A chuva... como ela é linda... não concorda, Afrodite? – Annabel virou seu corpo, encostando-o no parapeito da janela e tirando os olhos do céu. Deu um sorriso encantador. O Cavaleiro de Peixes se aproximou da noiva, segurando e erguendo o queixo da Ninfa. Sussurrou:_

_- Mesmo que a chuva seja bonita, eu só consigo me concentrar na sua beleza... – Aproximou seu rosto do de Annabel e..._

- Dá pra fazer menos barulho? – O verdadeiro Afrodite resmungou em voz alta. Estava sentado em um sofá, as pernas cruzadas em cima dele, mas deixando os pés para fora (Peixes não quer sujar seu precioso estofado!) enquanto a Ninfa estava apoiada no peitoral da janela, observando os pingos de água caírem pesadamente contra o vidro. Mas eu seus devaneios, Annabel suspirava... alto.

A Ninfa levantou os olhos para Afrodite, fazendo biquinho e falando em sua habitual voz doce.

- Sinto muito... mas sabe, esse clima frio é tão... romântico.

- Romântico? É horrível, não posso cuidar das minhas rosas debaixo de chuva. Além disso, esse tempo úmido arrepia meu cabelo.

A Ninfa arregalou os olhos e tremeu. Em momentos como esse, tinha que se segurar para não voar em Afrodite. Justo ela, uma das ÚNICAS empolgadas com esse casamento, fora destinada a FLOR do Santuário. E a ingrata da Amadeus com aquele cara forte e másculo do Shura...

Suspirou e voltou a olhar para o céu. Com gosto, viu os pingos diminuírem e formarem um chuvisco calmo.

- Maia deve ter ficado calma... vou aproveitar! – Annabel se levantou de onde estava e correu para fora da casa de Peixes, sem falar nada com Afrodite.

- Pra que tanta pressa...? – O Cavaleiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem dar muita atenção àquilo. Mas depois viu que Annabel ia em direção ao seu precioso jardim. – O que aquela idiota vai fazer? – Crispou e também se ergueu, seguindo a menina.

* * *

- O que está fazendo? – Afrodite gritou. Annabel se encontrava em um cantinho do jardim do Cavaleiro, mexendo na terra molhada pela chuva.

_- Plantando amapolas. – A menina sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto, o sujando de terra. Peixes, encantado, retribuiu seu sorriso e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, recolhendo suas mãos cuidadosamente._

_- Minha querida, não precisava se sujar de terra. – Soltou uma das suas mãos e passou pelo rosto da amada, limpando a terra. - Venha cá, vamos entrar e tomar um banho,, que quando o sol se abrir para iluminar sua beleza, nós dois cultivaremos a terra juntos..._

- Não quero saber! – A Ninfa foi retirada dos seus devaneios amorosos por esse grito histérico do noivo. Ele a agarrou pelo braço direito, fazendo-a levantar. Os arranjos de flores se soltaram do seu cabelo negro e Annabel gritou. – Eu te disse para não plantar essas flores aqui!

- Que falta vai fazer um pedacinho do seu jardim? Ele é tão grande!

- Querida... – Afrodite disse com maldade, formando um sorriso irônico em seus lábios. – Minhas rosas são venenosas, você pode até plantá-las... vamos ver se vão durar muito tempo perto das minhas flores! – E com agressividade, largou Annabel, deixando-a jogada no chão, a toga lilás se sujando de terra...

Ah, doce raiva... existe sentimento mais lindo?

- C-Chega! – Alseíde limpou uma lágrima que caia do seu olho violeta, esfregando sua mão em punho contra seu rosto com violência. – Ele vai ver que flor vai morrer primeiro!

* * *

Shion seguiu a cascata de cabelos ruivos até a estátua da Deusa e a viu sumir por um caminho de pedras, que sabia aonde levava: descia o precipício, ao lado da cachoeira que ali tinha e ia até a margem do rio em que desaguava.

Ele já estava encharcado quando a chuva resolveu parar. Descia pelas pedras com cuidado para não derrapar, mas a ruiva já estava à beira do lago, sentada em uma pedra. Os pés tocando a água em alguns movimentos... e quando se aproximou, pode ouvir sua bela voz cantando uma melodia triste.

Quando a voz se silenciou, Shion teve coragem para se aproximar. Pigarreou calmamente, fazendo-se ouvir.

E Schuyller virou a cabeça para ver quem era sem mudar de expressão.

- Grande Mestre, não é? – Ela falou calmamente. – Shion de Áries. Por que me seguiu?  
O rosto pálido de Shion adquiriu um tom vermelho.

- Fiquei me perguntando aonde uma Ninfa iria com essa chuva. Quando a vi saindo do Templo, fiquei preocupado.

- Sua preocupação é desnecessária, mas agradeço. – Os olhos azuis cristalinos como a água daquele rio se fixaram em Shion, examinando-o.

- Por que não está com Kamus? Não estão se dando bem?

- Estamos sim. Kamus é a tranquilidade em pessoa, com ele não preciso me preocupar...

- Então... – Shion insistiu. Tinha a necessidade de entender aquela Ninfa, de conhecê-la mais.

- Não gosto de me sentir presa... gosto da água, de ficar perto dela... me lembra a meu pai, Nereu. – Desviou seus olhos de Shion e os fixou na água.

- Sente falta dele? – Áries perguntou, tentando ser compreensivo.

- Me exilei há anos em lagos mais calmos, então já me acostumei. Só me desagrada o lugar onde estou agora. – A Nereida voltou a olhar para o Cavaleiro, que ficou sem graça. Ela, pelo contrário, mantinha a mesma seriedade e tranquilidade – outra coisa que atraia Shion, mesmo que ele não percebesse.

- Sinto muito... – Ele disse sinceramente, e Schuyller notou isso. Shion continuou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa: – Então... por que não canta mais alguma coisa? Sua voz é extremamente bela, me agrada escutá-la.

A Ninfa concordou, sem se deixar abalar com elogios. Mas concordou apenas porque aquele Cavaleiro lhe parecera tão frágil no momento em que pediu desculpas. Estranhou tal pensamento seu e o afastou de sua cabeça, fixando seus olhos na água e cantando.

* * *

- Olhe, Iamira. A chuva parou. – Dohko e sua noiva andavam calmamente na estrada que levava a praia localizada ao leste do Santuário. Cada um segurava seu próprio guarda-chuva – para o alívio de Iamira, que não suportaria a vergonha do contato tão próximo com um homem.

- Maia se acalmou. – Ela comentou baixinho.

- Sim, vamos esperar que continue assim e que o sol já esteja brilhando até lá, não é? – Ele sorriu para a menina, que corou e concordou muito rápido com a cabeça.

* * *

**Casa de Gêmeos.**

- Porra Kara! FOI MAL! FOI MAL! JÁ DISSE! – Kanon gritou, fugindo da cozinha. – CACETE! - Um prato raspou pela orelha do Kanon, se chocando contra a parede oposta. O geminiano correu até o saguão de Gêmeos, onde Saga e Alfea estavam.

- Que houve? – O gêmeo mais velho perguntou.

- Essa louca...

- EU VOU DIZER O QUE HOUVE! – Kara veio atrás de Kanon, um olhar maligno em seu rosto junto com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Esse pervertido, tarado, depravado e sem vergonha! Eu juro, Kanon, JURO! Que se tentar me tocar mais uma vez eu vou dar seu traseiro para Cérbero comer com colherinha!

- Q-Que? – A ameaça pareceu abalar Kanon, assim como assustou os dois espectadores. Mas ele abriu um sorriso amarelo, tentando amenizar. – Poxa, Kara... vamos nos casar, será que eu...?

- NÃO PENSE NISSO! – A Ninfa agarrou o vaso mais próximo e o atirou em direção a Kanon, que teve que se abaixar para não ser acertado. O objeto caiu no chão e se partiu em mil pedaços. – Eu estou avisando! Você vai piar fino comigo, ok? Não me interessa se vamos nos casar ou não! – O sorriso sumiu, mas deu lugar a língua de Kara, que a estirou para Kanon.

- Pirralha maldita! – Kanon bufou, sentando-se de pernas abertas e braços largados ao chão. – Porra, se é assim nem precisa casar.

- Oooooh, quem dera! – Kara riu. – Eu bem queria, sabe, eu, Annabel e Scylla fomos as únicas que não discordaram da ideia. Mas aí, eu chego ao Santuário e queeem é meu noivo? O ser mais patife de todos!

- _Isso porque você não conheceu Mask e Milo... _– Kanon murmurou.

- Não me interessa! Sabe Kanon, você é a decepção em pessoa! Você realmente sabe como estragar os sonhos de uma menina!

_- Menina ou Ninfa? – _Kanon murmurou novamente e dessa vez foi mesmo acertado por uma mesinha, apoio de todos os outros objetos que Kara jogou no noivo.

- Você vai ver, esse casamento não vai ser realizado! – Kara gritou, nervosa. Depois se virou para Saga, indo até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada e toda sorridente, disse: - Oi!

Saga balbuciou um cumprimento.

Aretusa suspirou. Pediu licença e saiu pelo norte da casa.

* * *

A Casa de Câncer vinha à frente. Alfea caminhou até lá em passos apressados, ansiando por estar longe da Casa de Gêmeos. Aquilo já estava a sufocando... via como Kara olhava para Saga em certos momentos e até tentava atrair a atenção dele apenas para ela – não que Alfea se importasse, não fazia questão da companhia do noivo. Mas encontrou algo pior. Ao entrar na quarta casa do Santuário, se deparou com Death Mask, que havia recomeçado a sua coleção de cabeças.

- Ótimo, temos aqui dois criados pra coleção! Huh, não mandei me desobedecerem...

- O q-que? – Alfea levou as mãos à boca, assustada com o sangue ao chão. – P-Por que fez isso? Não é um defensor da Deusa Athena?

Os olhos de Death Mask fixaram-se na menina, curiosos. Ele sorriu.

- Essa é a prova do meu poder, querida. – Deu um passo em direção a ela, que recuou dois. – Não tenha medo. Não farei nada com você. Aliás, é a noiva do Saga, não é?

Aretusa concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda tinha os olhos fixados nos corpos caídos.

- Hey, hey! – O Cavaleiro de Câncer entrou na visão da Ninfa, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não se assuste, antes era bem pior, ok? Tinham tantas cabeças... – Deu um suspiro sonhador. – Pena que quando o maldito Shiryu me matou, todas elas sumiram. Bem, agora é vida nova...

- Você tem um péssimo gosto. – Alfea murmurou.

- Obrigado. Mas sabia que em meu péssimo gosto você está incluída? É gatinha, hein... Saga tirou sorte grande!

Aretusa corou.

- Não diga isso! Respeito com sua noiva!

Câncer deu os ombros.

- Angelina não fala comigo muito mesmo. Aliás, faz uma semana que não a vejo... é isso? Ou tem mais tempo..? Sei lá! Dane-se, também não quero saber! – Se encaminhou até Alfea, que foi recuando até se ver contra uma pilastra. Death Mask colocou os braços na mesma, prendendo a Ninfa entre eles. Um sorriso malicioso se abriu. – Chega. Falaremos de você agora. Aqui, sozinha e sem o Saga. O que foi, está insatisfeita?

- Está tudo bem. Estaria insatisfeita sendo Saga, você ou qualquer outro. – Ela cortou. – Agora se me der licença... – Tentou sair por outro lado, mas Death Mask não permitiu.

- Por quê? Está cedo... e você acabou de chegar. – Ele riu. O sorriso daquele homem aterrorizou a Aretusa, que quase se desesperou.

- Sai! – Alfea gritou, empurrando Death Mask, que cambaleou. Deu um passo, começando a correr, mas o Cavaleiro era mais rápido. A segurou pelo pulso e puxou para si, lascando um beijo na boca da Ninfa.

Por um momento, ela não resistiu. Nem queria, estando em braços fortes e quentes. Além disso, ela não negaria que estava beijando um belo homem. Mesmo que assassino. Mesmo que com péssimo gosto para decoração. Mas o beijo... que beijo! Como Death Mask beijava bem... isso quase apagou a visão do sangue da sua mente... quase.

- Me larga! – Ela empurrou Death Mask novamente, e recuou. Dessa vez, ele não protestou. Alfea saiu correndo em direção a Gêmeos, a pele rosada vermelha de vergonha.

- Vai dizer que não gostou... – O Cavaleiro murmurou. Que mulher...!

* * *

Dália desceu até a floresta do Santuário. Sabia muito bem que iria encontrá-la por ali, e resolveu pegar um atalho, evitando passar pelas Doze Casas. Como boa esportista, soube se guiar bem pelo terreno irregular do lugar.

Pôde vê-la de longe, mas graças aos cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Sem isso, Lin dificilmente se destacaria perante lugar tão claro com pele tão pálida. E Dália se aproximou com passos fortes, querendo chamar atenção para si sem assustá-la.

- Com licença! – Ela gritou. Lin olhou para ela calmamente, como se já soubesse da sua presença. Dália quase se intimidou. – Er... podemos conversar?

- Claro. – A Amazona concordou com a cabeça e indicou uma pedra junto ao riacho que cortava aquela floresta, desaguando desde a cachoeira da Deusa.

As duas se sentaram sobre a pedra. E Dália começou a falar, disparou a falar. Naquele curto tempo e com aquela total estranha, pode enfim desabafar do quanto acha esse casamento uma loucura e do quanto esse compromisso forçado foge da realidade atual. Lin, como boa ouvinte, a escutou calmamente, pacientemente...

Mas não esperava pelo desfecho.

- Eu realmente não quero incomodar, Lin. Não mesmo. Sei que você e o Mu sentem algo um pelo outro, mas se eu ficar aqui, não vai adiantar. Espere, me deixe falar! – Dália utilizou um tom autoritário e divertido ao mesmo tempo. – Fugir também não vai dar certo, é por isso que proponho: viverei com o Mu, mas ajudarei você e o relacionamento com ele. O que acha?

A Amazona gaguejou. Olhou, atônita, para a Híade, sem saber o que responder.

-... eu não nego... – Por fim falou. – Que sinto algo pelo Mu. Não gosto dos Cavaleiros, tenho meus motivos, mas... ele é tão diferente. Eu os vi presos naquela estátua horrível... a tristeza que eles carregavam, oh Dália, era tão grande, que resolvi tentar amenizar, pelo menos, a tristeza do Mu. Áries sempre foi tão gentil e compreensivo comigo... – Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos verde-mel. – Eu não quero me apegar, não quero amá-lo, por isso fujo. Mas ele é persistente... ah Dália, estaria eu sendo muito egoísta para que concordasse?

A ruiva se aproximou da outra e a abraçou. Falou alto, para que ela escutasse entre os soluços que se soltavam de sua garganta, teimosos.

- Claro que não. A felicidade de vocês dois vale bem mais que o egoísmo dos deuses. – Dália apoiou seu queixo na cabeça da Amazona. – _Oh Zeus, - _Pensou, enquanto uma solitária lágrima brilhava em seu olho castanho-avermelhado. –_ que eu não me arrependa disso mais tarde... que eu não sofra do mesmo amor que Lin sofre, nem que traia sua confiança..._

* * *

**Casa de Touro.**

Aldebaran passou a mão pelo cabelo da ninfa Ariel, que dormia tranquilamente em sua perna. Retirou uma mecha castanha que cobria seu belo rostinho e suspirou. Ela era linda.

Ajeitou sua coluna no sofá da Casa de Touro. Havia cochilado, já que ele e sua noiva não haviam dormido à noite anterior – ficaram conversando até Ariel pegar no sono, já no dia seguinte.

Com um sorriso bobo, se lembrou das primeiras semanas com Ariel...

_**Flashback.**_

_- Obrigado por vir, Athena. – Aldebaran recepcionou a Deusa na Casa de Touro._

_- Não tem que me agradecer, Aldebaran. A partir do momento em que aceitei as Ninfas no Santuário, passei a me preocupar com elas. – Saori sorriu, um pouco sem-graça (e a autora espera sinceramente não Sashantizar (?) a Saori)._

_- Eu sei... mas não queria tirá-la de perto do Pégasus._

_A Athena dessa geração deu um sorriso triste. Ainda vivia a cabeceira da cama do Cavaleiro, rezando para que ele acordasse. – LÓGICO que Hades não fez nada quanto a isso. Só mandou Amadeus de desculpa mesmo..._

_Caminharam até um quarto reservado apelas para Ariel. Era amplo, com cortinas e mantos claros. A Ninfa repousava na cama abaixo da janela, os olhos castanhos perdidos no céu rosado de fim de tarde._

_- Olá, Ariel. – Saori a cumprimentou. – Está mais disposta hoje?_

_A menina sorriu para Athena, com seu rosto moreninho corando. Fez que sim com a cabeça._

_- Seu noivo ficou muito preocupado, sabia? Ele quase me forçou a vir..._

_- Athena! – Aldebaran exclamou, sem-graça. – Não é verdade!_

_- Brincadeira. – Ela sorriu. – Será que pode nos deixar um pouco, Aldebaran? Conversa de mulher..._

_- Hmm? C-Claro. – O Cavaleiro de Touro ficou mais sem graça ainda. E, embora relutante, saiu do quarto, deixando as duas sozinhas._

O que acontecera depois, Aldebaran não sabia. Saori saíra do quarto dizendo que Ariel estava dormindo, e que logo estaria melhor. Juntamente, a Deusa tinha um ar feliz que relaxou Touro.

A partir daí, tudo melhorou.

_No dia seguinte à visita de Athena, Aldebaran bateu na porta do quarto da Ninfa. Escutou um animado "entre" como resposta. E quando entrou, gritou._

_Ariel voava pelo teto do quarto, rindo._

_- Q-Que bom que você está bem. – Ele gaguejou, todo bobo._

_E ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo para ele. Sim, ela estava bem. Tristeza nenhuma se comparava com a alegria que estava sentindo com aquele homem maravilhoso – que permaneceu cuidando dela por uma semana que estivera doente._

_E agora todos os sorrisos dela seriam para ele._

E Aldebaran também sorria. Finalmente, estava se encontrando.

* * *

**Casa de Virgem.**

Miranda rolou o braço direito, fazendo uma careta. O sofá-cama em que dormia era muito duro e as almofadas macias demais. Perguntou-se mentalmente se não havia moveis decentes naquela casa. Se não, providenciaria isso depois do casamento... balançou a cabeça, em negativa. Não, ela não queria se casar.

Mais que isso, ela estava ficando desacostumada. Com Maia fazendo chover todo dia, o tempo ficava tão bom que era impossível não dormir fora do horário padrão. Pelo menos, ela não era a única a dormir... bem, Miranda não sabia o que Shaka fazia em momentos como esse, já que ele pede para não ser interrompido.

Mas tomada pelo tédio, seguiu para o quarto dele. Receosa, deu três toques na porta e a abriu. Ele estava lá. Meditando. E ele lá faz outra coisa, além disso?

- Com licença...

Shaka estava sentado de pernas cruzadas – o pé em cima do joelho - ao chão. Usava apenas um manto indiano, de cor branca. Não mudou de expressão quando Miranda entrou, pelo contrário: continuou meditando como se a Ninfa não estivesse ali.

Esse desprezo arrancou um suspiro dela.

- Escuta... não gosto de interrompê-lo, mas parou de chover e não aguento mais ficar em casa. Será que posso sair?

- Por que pergunta isso para mim? – Shaka falou, ainda sem se mover.

- Você será meu marido, queira eu ou não. Devo lhe respeitar, não é?

O Virginiano ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era inédito: uma mulher respeitando o homem com quem se casaria por obrigação – não parecia coisa de tempos modernos. Sem dificuldades, saiu de sua habitual posição e se levantou.

- Fico surpreso com tal atitude sua.

- Eu sou assim.

- _E é admirável a quantidade de orgulho que engole com isso. – _Shaka pensou. Depois, teve uma ideia. – Venha comigo.

Deu as costas a Ninfa, que perguntou:

- Aonde vamos?

- Você verá.

Seguiram pela casa de Virgem, silenciosa, escura e fria, refletindo o tempo. Miranda nunca passara por aqueles corredores, se fixando apenas na parte que lhe fora designada como moradia.

O Cavaleiro abriu duas grandes portas e o vento soprou quase de imediato em sua face, assim como esvoaçou os longos cabelos da Ninfa.

E seus olhos esmeralda refletiram exatamente a cor do ambiente, destacando apenas o rosa das flores e das folhas das Árvores Gêmeas. Shaka viu na expressão daquela mulher o espanto em vista da beleza do seu Jardim e sentiu uma pontada de orgulho.

- O que achou?

- É maravilhoso. Eu não sabia que tinha um jardim desses por aqui... – Seus olhos examinaram cada detalhe do local e se fixaram nas árvores ao fundo. – Espere... já ouvi falar dessas árvores em uma velha canção budista. É lá que Buda...

- Sim.

Agora Miranda fixou os olhos em Shaka.

- Agora eu me lembro dos contos sobre os Cavaleiros dessa época que os Faunos cantam no Olimpo. Você é...

Virgem cortou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Canções sobre nós? Devem ser horríveis!

Por um instante, a Ninfa receou, mas depois sorriu. Passou por Shaka e correu pelo campo, rindo. Pegou a barra do seu longo vestido, com o mesmo verde dos seus olhos, e o rodou. Cantarolando uma canção épica, rodopiou e dançou, sendo observada pelo noivo, que sorria. Mas assim que o percebeu, fez seu riso sumir, sem graça.

* * *

O céu ainda estava nublado, e o vento soprava com certa força, fazendo com que as ondas ficassem agitadas. Mas isso não afastava Iamira do mar. Dohko observou o sorriso da menina enquanto ela molhava os pés na água, sem se deixar levar pela correnteza.

Sentado na areia e segurando seu chapéu chinês, continuou observando a menina colhendo conchas e guardando-as em uma bolsinha, em silenciosa alegria. O libriano ficou sinceramente satisfeito com isso, como se seu dia melhorasse ao ver a noiva feliz. De fato, tudo estava melhor desde a chegada de Iamira – agora ele percebia isso. O jeito calmo da menina o relaxava e sua timidez o encantava.

_- É realmente bom tê-la por perto... ela não percebe, mas me faz sentir melhor, e eu espero ansiosamente pelo nosso casamento..._

Dohko sentiu seu rosto corar – raro para ele. Se levantando e deixando seu chapéu ser levado pelo vento, o Cavaleiro se dirigiu a Ninfa. Enquanto ele se aproximava, Iamira tropeçou e caiu no mar – mas isso não a fez mal. Dohko a viu remexer na água e retirar um galho de coral adornado por flores brancas, em seguida colocando-o em seu cabelo ondulado. Ao se aproximar, pôde ver pela primeira vez as orelhas da Ninfa, que sempre eram escondidas pelo cabelo: pareciam asas brancas de morcego, que fechadas adquiriram forma de concha. Achou aquilo simplesmente lindo para ela.

Quando próximo o suficiente, Dohko envolveu os ombros da Ninfa em um abraço carinhoso – transmitindo mais carinho do que nos outros, dados na pressa. Sabia que Iamira ficaria extremamente vermelha, mas ele não tinha intenção de largá-la. Pelo contrário... de olhos fechados e com o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça, Dohko murmurou o suficiente alto para que a noiva escutasse:

- Iamira... eu estou amando você.

**

* * *

Casa de Sagitário.**

- Por que diabos tenho que participar disso? – Amadeus grunhiu. Ela, junto com seu noivo, os anfitriões, Aiolia e Scylla, estavam sentados na mesa posta à frente da Casa de Aiolos, jantando ao crepúsculo. Ideia de Aiolos, visando amenizar o relacionamento deles.

- Porque você não pode me deixar sozinha aqui. – Maia murmurou. Nos últimos dias, crescera uma forte amizade entre a Ninfa da Chuva e a Ninfa do Submundo, com certo companheirismo de guerra.

- Os dolmathes** estão uma delícia. – Shura comentou.

- Foi Scylla quem os fez, não é? – Aiolia sorriu para a Ninfa, que concordou com a cabeça. – Ela prepara meu café da manhã todos os dias, vai ser uma esposa maravilhosa...

Scylla reparou que Aiolia dissera isso apenas para deixá-la bem, já que reconheceu traços de tristeza em seu sorriso. Abaixou os olhos... ficara sabendo por conversas escutadas às escondidas que o Cavaleiro ama do fundo do seu coração uma Amazona.

- _Droga... se ele não me amar, como recuperarei minha forma humana?_

Mesmo pensando isso, a Ninfa levantou os olhos para o Cavaleiro a sua frente: Capricórnio. Sempre que se encontravam, Shura conversava educadamente com ela, o que a encantava. Já havia rumores no Santuário, relacionados à sua verdadeira aparência, portanto algumas pessoas olhavam torto para ela. Mas o capricorniano não era assim, ele estava sempre com um sorriso bonito para ela... talvez desconhecesse os boatos, coisa que Scylla achava improvável.

Nesse mesmo momento, Capricórnio abriu um sorriso para a Ninfa, que o encarava sem perceber. Scylla corou.

Amadeus encarava tudo aquilo, percebendo algo diferente, pelo menos da parte da Scylla. Estreitando os olhos, se ergueu e estendeu a mão para pegar o molho de pimenta, posto de frente à noiva de Aiolia.

- Ops! – Sua mão, propositalmente, mas disfarçadamente esbarrou no vidro, derrubando-o. O líquido escorreu e molhou o colo e o vestido daquela que estava flertando com seu noivo. – Sinto muito, Scylla. – Amadeus deu um sorriso cínico ao ver o resultado.

- Oh... – Os cabelos negros da outra caíram por seu rosto quando ela abaixou a cabeça para examinar o acidente. Sua voz tremeu. – N-Não, tudo bem. E-Eu... Aiolia, com licença... vou me trocar. – Scylla se levantou da mesa, o rosto em fogo. Deixando o noivo a balbuciar palavras, assim como Shura que também pedia desculpas, saiu correndo escada a baixo.

Não entendera o gesto da Lâmpade. Nunca havia feito nada para ela e nem ao menos se conheciam antes daquela tarefa inútil de casamento. Que Amadeus era o demônio encarnado em forma de Ninfa, isso ela sabia, mas não o porquê da sua ira recair sobre ela. Havia feito algo durante a refeição? Apenas acompanhava a conversa de Aiolia e Shura... Shura... será que a Ninfa havia percebido os olhares que a outra dirigira ao Cavaleiro? Parou de correr, andando para poder pensar com mais calma. Se for isso, Amadeus estava demonstrando ciúmes? Justo ela que faz vida de Capricórnio um inferno... mas o pior, teria ela, de fato, percebido os sentimentos inesperados que Scylla começava a alimentar por Shura? Engoliu seco, isso pode resultar em confusão.

Na mesa, Shura ainda xingava a noiva.

- Preste mais atenção, Amadeus. Imagina se fosse uma sopa fervendo? Se ficar desajeitada desse jeito, pode machucar alguém.

A Ninfa do Submundo rolou os olhos e fez uma careta.

_- Que cara idiota! Só podia ter sido por culpa dele que estamos nessa merda, vai dizer que ele não percebeu os olhares que a Menina Monstro dirigia a ele? Pelo menos, ele não percebeu que era por querer... – _Olhou para Maia e viu que a amiga sorria discretamente para ela. – _Maia sabe... ela é esperta, mas deve pensar que fiz isso por ciúmes. Claro que não! Porra, ele vai ser o meu marido! Isso é questão de respeito! Se ela não tem, o que eu posso fazer?_

Tirando o "pequeno" acidente, o jantar seguiu tranquilo. Ao anoitecer, Aiolia já ia descendo sozinho para sua casa quando Aiolos o chamou.

- Irmão... como está se sentindo? Scylla parece ser uma boa mulher, mas...

- Marin? – O leonino abaixou a cabeça e com ela fez um sinal negativo. Sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas para o irmão e foi embora.

* * *

Shion agradeceu mentalmente por ter um lugar calmo para ficar. Depois de ter se despedido de Schuyller, voltou para perto de Liriel... que não lhe deu um minuto de descanso. Portanto, aproveitou que o tempo abrira e se dirigiu a Star Hill, ver o céu sem interrupção da nuvem da noiva, que continuava "estacionada" em cima da estátua da Deusa.

Mas não era o único a observar o céu. Da Casa de Escorpião, Milliyah rodava seu olhar pela galáxia, com total atenção e interesse, como se pudesse ler histórias no brilho das estrelas. De fato, seu talento como Ninfa era prever o futuro nelas.

E tanto Shion quanto Milliyah não gostaram do que viram.

- O perigo se aproxima...

* * *

* A história se passa em 1992, um ano depois do Prólogo do Céu, segundo tia Wiki. 8D

** Charuto, carne moída enrolada em folha de uva. Episódio G owns! 8D

**

* * *

N/A:**

Ando tão melosa. =_= Enfim...

Nunca achei tão bom de ficar sem internet. e-e Pude aproveitar o tempo e terminar o capítulo sem maiores distrações (leia-se: msn). Já venho aprofundando os sentimentos de alguns casais, e eles estão chegando aonde eu queria! Logo terei a(s) minha(s) Guinevere(s), hihi. *-*

Mas gostaria de pedir que não interpretassem mal as atitudes e pensamentos das Ninfas. :} Tudo vai ser resolvido com o tempo~! E eu to aproveitando o lado negativo delas meeeesmo! e-e

**

* * *

( BenToph ) **_Ah, obrigada! Sim, pelo visto, Afrodite não vai fazer a vontade do pai e parar de atazanar Athena.. que graça teria a imortalidade sem isso? 8D_

**( Juno L. ) **_Olha, gostei da sugestão! Mais pra frente irei usá-la, eu acho~! E que bom que está gostando, querida! Beijos.~_

**( Mabel ) **_AHUEHAOHOA, ADOREI A MÚSICA! Vou procurar ela depois! XD Cara, cai direitinho em algumas personagens! XDD Quanto ao plano da Afrodite, ainda é segredo. ^^ Nhaa, mande seu vestido sim! :D_

**( Pure-Petit Cat ) **_Heh, o casal tem chances de ciscar no linho alheiro, ne Milliyah e Kamyu? ;x Ok, sem mais spoilers! U.u Beijos~!_

**( Lazy Gabi ) **_Nhaa, que bom que está gostando, mesmo! Obrigada e gomen a demora. ^^'_

**( Suellen-san ) **_Que bom que está gostando.. e Kiki é uma peste mesmo! e-e Beijos~!_

**( leitora ) **_Heh... obrigada. n.n' fiquei até sem graça com os elogios, er. '-'_

**( Krika Haruno ) **_Acho que pelo menos a parte do Mask foi respondida, hihi. *-*_

**( H Kaede ) **_Nhaa, gomen. D: Maia aos poucos vai aparecer mais, espero que goste. :D_

**( Abely C. Chibah ) **_Protegerei a Chefa contra a ralé dourada! Ò.ó Hunf, eu mando aqui, ralé. u.u -n COELHINHO! BEM LEMBRADO! HUEAHEOHAO! Imagino a reação da Mira com esse capítulo... é.e Ah, adoro seus reviews, chefa! Continue.. e Marry Me com Old Golds não seria nada mal.. o¬o Né Mani... *¬*_

**( linanime ) **_Nhaaa, muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado. :D_

**( Lune Kuruta ) **_Ah, se preocupa não, Lune-sama. ._. Você manda toda vez reviews lindos, uma vez ou duas só não mata. U.u Boa sorte aí e obrigada. :D_

**( Tati Amancio ) **_É, sei como é.. trabalhos e provas... ç.ç então nem se preocupa, fim de ano é difícil mesmo~! Hah, adoreei as cenas que sugeriu! XD Vai ser legal trabalhar com o Caos.. ah, e não queira matar o Death Mask. D: Beijos~!_

**( Seraphim Shock ) **_Nha, nem se preocupa. :D E AMEI a sugestão da relação da Iamira com A Schuyller! Eu vou usar com certeza! *-* Ia até por nesse capítulo, mas não deu... próximo, com certeza! Obrigada, nha. :D Beijos~._

**

* * *

Beijos e torçam para que eu não morra nesse fim de ano. u.u **_(maldita escola~!)_

**~ Mahorin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence.

.

.

.

Mas com Saint Seiya, eu fui reconhecida de cosplay da Sasha pela Krika Haruno-san no Animinas. *o* (Não, isso não é um disclaimer, só queria contar. HDIODHOIDSHDO)

* * *

O-Oi, q-queridas e estimadas e amadas leitoras do meu coraçãozinho. *o*

Ok, sou péssima em puxação de saco, então, vou ser direta. Ç_Ç'

O fim... (?) nas Ninfas é algo que vem me preocupando muito. Eu troquei os pés pelas mãos nessa fanfic e quando fui meio que montar os pares finais, bem, deixei umas sobrando. NÃO ME MATEM. E_E

Enfim... NÃO ME MATEM. E_E Como achei isso mais útil que um final alternativo, vou encaixar possíveis pares aqui. Já ia utilizar esses personagens na história, mas como podem estar ao bel prazer das Ninfas (?), vou dar uma participação MAIOR pra eles. São eles:

**Radamanthys, Minos, Sorento e Hyoga. **(Independente da época, Aiacos SEMPRE vai ser da Violet. u.u Seiya é da Saori, Shun é da June, Shiryu da Shunrei e Ikki da Pandora, embora eu não vá aprofundar com eles. Como o Hyoga só pega filler, ele sobrou.)

E com isso... preciso saber:

**A sua Ninfa prefere a mortalidade ou a imortalidade?**

**A sua Ninfa abriria mão da imortalidade dela para ficar com o par? **_(Independente de abrir ou não, RELAXA. Ela NÃO vai ficar solteira.)_

**Se lhe dessem a escolha de sair desse casamento, sua Ninfa iria embora? **_(Aí sim, ela ficaria solteira. -qqq)_

**Possível par? **_(Entre Rada, Minos, Sorento e Hyoga. Pode por mais de uma opção. -q)_

Não que todas precisem disso, mas é melhor que dar spoiler, neah? ._. E não que a fic esteja acabando, infelizmente (?) não. Mas preciso disso pra moldar a história melhor. ._.

Obrigadinha e... NÃO ME MATEM. E_E

* * *

É errado, totalmente errado. Mas exatamente por isso é gostoso.

Depois daquele primeiro beijo, ela não pode se conter. E ele soube assim que a vira em sua casa novamente, que ela o queria. Não apenas uma vez, mas várias. Os encontros na casa dele ficaram frequentes – Alfea saia de casa toda vez que Kara e Kanon brigavam, além de sempre sobrar quando a outra Ninfa tentava – inocentemente – seduzir Saga. SEU noivo. E Death Mask vive longe de Angelina, ainda trancada no Salão do Grande Mestre. Pior para ela, melhor para Alfea.

Ambos buscaram o contato físico. No toque, as mãos exploravam, puxavam, arranhavam e acariciavam. Death Mask sentia o hálito quente dela em contato com sua pele, a respiração arfante e sua própria, ofegante. Puxou Alfea para cima de si, o peso dela sobre o dele, as pernas prendendo o quadril. Ecoavam, baixos, os gemidos e os pedidos pela Casa de Câncer. As investidas. O clímax.

Buscou os lábios dela de forma sedenta e os tomou. Depois falou, em murmúrio:

- Se vista e saia primeiro... vão estranhar se chegarmos juntos no casamento de Shion.

- Sim... – Aretusa sorriu enquanto arrumava sua túnica verde, que ia até seus joelhos, dessa vez adornada com um cinto – ela não gosta desses enfeites, mas a ocasião pede.

Death Mask também sorriu e puxou-a para si novamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados, arrumando-os. Alfea auxiliou-o e prendeu suas mechas em seu habitual coque com um prendedor de flores.

- Gosto de vê-la de verde. Combina com você... gostosa. – Deu um sorriso sacana, que a Ninfa não retribuiu.

- Estou indo.

- Tá. Epa... – Ele puxou-a novamente, mais uma vez beijando-a e acariciando suas costas com a mão, descendo até...

- Mask!

- Heh. Vamos lá... quero mais.

- Bah... guarde essa vontade para mais tarde. – Alfea suspirou.

- Tomara que o casamento dure até a noite. – O Cavaleiro mordeu os lábios, olhando para o decote dela...

- Não creio que poderemos fazer isso por lá... por Zeus, Mask. Você é uma máquina de fazer sexo? – A Ninfa ergueu os olhos em uma expressão divertida. O outro riu.

- Aprenda uma coisa, gata. Eu sou insaciável.

Alfea riu. Deu as costas e sentiu o olhar do outro a secando enquanto se afastava.

Subiu as escadas, refletindo. Saga podia ser o melhor homem do mundo, de tão gentil e honesto (sem bipolaridade, convenhamos). Mas ela não o queria. Admirava sua personalidade e sua lealdade para com Athena, mas os sentimentos dela por ele não passavam disso. Com Mask... não passava do desejo carnal, pensou. Sentia-se atraída por ele e podia sentir-se desejada.

Deu uma risadinha irônica. Engraçado, ela não se sentia como uma "Ninfa da vida". Quem está trabalhando ali são os Cavaleiros.

* * *

Shion parecia nervoso. A todo o momento, se levantava e sentava, se levantava de novo, andava e bebia um copo de água. Ia ao banheiro, sem vontade, voltava, sentava de novo. Levantava, ia à janela do seu quarto no Salão do Grande Mestre, batia a cabeça na parede...

- Você parece realmente um noivo. – Dohko riu – trajava um terno verde escuro, com gravata vermelha.

- Não enche! – O ariano ficou vermelho, realmente evidenciado em seu terno branco. – Pelo menos que não me declarei apaixonado por uma Ninfa TRÊS SEMANAS depois que a conheci!

Dohko pareceu sem-graça.

- Eu sou sincero com meus sentimentos, tá? E a Iamira... me sinto bem estando com ela... gosto de estar com ela, de escutar o som da sua voz... a meiguice dela me encanta. – Ele sorriu, corado.

- Queeeeeem diria! – Milo entrou no quarto, trazendo Milliyah. Ele usava um terno vermelho escuro e elegante, com uma grava dourada. A cor forte combina com Escorpião. – Dohko de Libra apaixonado!

- E Iamira, o que ela disse? – Milliyah perguntou. A Ninfa usava um vestido longo, rosa claro. Deixava os ombros à mostra e caia com duas mangas longas, bordadas com um fio cinza, entrelaçando seu braço. Na cintura, um cinto prata evidenciava suas curvas. Os cabelos muito loiros estavam presos em uma trança que ia até o cinto, e os olhos brilhavam mesmo na sombra feita pelo seu chapéu delicado, de aba cumprida.

- Nada. – Dohko encolheu os ombros. – Jogou água em mim e saiu correndo. Desde esse dia, ficou difícil estar com ela. Agora, Iamira só se tranca no quarto ou sai correndo, sem falar comigo.

- Ela é a mais tímida das Nereidas, as histórias dizem. – Urânia observou. – Nos últimos anos, vivia em grutas...

- Sim, ela chegou a me contar... eu sei que ela está com muita vergonha para falar comigo, mas eu não me arrependo, viu? – Ele sorriu. – Acho melhor dizer isso do que ficar guardando.

- Mas três semanas? Três semanas, cara? – Milo ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você é dos antigos mesmo, hein.

- Se toca, Milo. – Ralhou Dohko. – Temos que aproveitar, não é? Essa vida de Cavaleiro não nos dá muita oportunidades para encontrar a felicidade. Eu quero tê-la, antes que se vá.

- Vocês vão casar mesmo, então não vai demorar pra poder aproveitar, se é que você me entende. – Milo piscou.

- Milo! Nem todos os Cavaleiros são depravados como você! – Milliyah ralhou.

Escutaram um risinho vindo da porta. Os quatro olharam para ver quem era e se depararam Athena.

- Senhorita Saori...

- Gostei de ouvir, Dohko. Fico feliz que esteja pensando dessa forma... – Uma expressão cansativa se formou em seu rosto. – Acabei de ouvir Afrodite dizer com todas as letras que nunca se sentiu tão incomodado em me servir...

- Não ligue pra ele, Athena. – Shion crispou. – Só porque vive brigando com Annabel por flores...

- Sim, sim. Mas vim ver como você está, Shion.

- Bem, eu acho... aliás, o que o Milo faz aqui?

O Escorpião ficou o nada por uns instantes, com boca aberta. Depois fez um alto e bom "AH!". Urânia suspirou.

- Estava lhe procurando, Athena! Mas ouvi Dohko bancar o idiota apaixonado e me distraí... enfim, Afrodite chegou, trouxe Eros junto... e... – Sua expressão ficou séria. – Zeus, como fui esquecer isso? Hades e Poseidon vieram com eles. Ah, a mãe de Liriel também!

- O que? – A Deusa empalideceu. – Onde eles estão?

- Na estátua da deusa. – Milliyah informou.

- Fiquem aí, eu já vou resolver isso. – Saiu correndo e pode, agora, sentir os cosmos apreensivos dos seus Cavaleiros que já esperavam pelo casamento lá fora.

- Hades e Poseidon? Será isso? – Ainda no quarto, Milliyah ergueu os olhos, espantada.

- Será isso o que? – Milo perguntou.

- Ahn... – A Ninfa estava receosa em dizer, mas viu que Dohko e Shion também olhavam para ela. – Bem, como Ninfa da Astrologia, eu posso ler o futuro nas estrelas e... a posição delas não está favorável, indicam perigo, batalhas...

- Impossível! – O escorpiano exclamou. – Dãa, Zeus cortou as asinhas de todo mundo! Não podem mais fazer nada contra nós!

- Creio que seja possível sim. – Shion murmurou, para a satisfação da Ninfa, que nada gostou de ser contrariada por Milo. – Eu estive em Star Hill. Pude ver o mesmo que Milliyah lá.

Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio, preocupados, até Dohko exclamar.

- Viu? Mais um motivo! Vai que morremos de novo! Não quero morrer sem que Iamira saiba! E posso ter um motivo a mais para lutar!

- Mas se morrer não vai adiantar em nada esse motivo... – Milo riu. Sua noiva o censurou com o olhar. Que grosso!

- Claro que vai. – Dohko se virou para Shion. – Shi, se lembra de El Cid e Kardia?

- Mas é claro... não esqueço meus companheiros tão facilmente. ("Dãa!", exclamou Milo.)

- Pois é. Bem, lembra-se que naquela época, era comum termos Ninfas entre nós?

- Sim, elas fugiam do Olimpo, cansadas da imortalidade ou da perseguição dos deuses... Athena acolheu muitas delas no Santuário – Sasha, na época... Hoje nem temos mais, elas abriram mão da imortalidade e foram falecendo com o tempo. Mas o que Cid e Kardia tem à ver?

Dohko se sentou na cama de Shion. (N/A: Mentes yaois, ATIVAR!) Os Cavaleiros olhavam para ele, já sabiam que vinha história de velho... Milliyah fitava o chão, a expressão sombria.

- Já chego lá. Lembra-se da Amazona de Cobra, Anastasia?

- Sim... ela morreu em meados da Guerra Santa, se não me engano...

- Ah... esqueci que você era anti-social naquela época. – Dohko riu. Shion o olhou feio. – Mas foi isso mesmo. Você não sabia que ela era uma Ninfa, sabia?

- ELA ERA?

- Shion e sua socialização me impressionam... – Milo riu.

- Sim. Anastasia era uma Oréade, Ninfa das Montanhas. Ela servia Artemis, ajudava-a na caça, até se ferir gravemente, ficando impossibilidade de lutar. Depois disso, dizem que se isolou no Himalaia, até despertar o amor de Apolo. Como não queria nada com ele – que começou a persegui-la – fugiu para cá. Sasha já estava no Santuário na época, então a acolheu.

"Sua aparência evidenciava muito que ela era uma Ninfa. Seus cabelos começavam lisos, tinha uma franjinha também... e a partir do queixo, caiam em cachos perfeitos e espessos – de um loiro bem claro – até o meio das costas. Normal até aí, se não tivesse olhos vermelhos como sangue e orelhas de elfo." – Dohko levou as mãos até as orelhas e as puxou, demonstrando. – "E apesar de ser forte, com imensa resistência física, o corpo era extremamente delicado para uma guerreira. Alta, mas não tinha um músculo."

- Tá sabendo demais do corpo da menina, hein? – Milo riu.

- Urânia, por favor, bata no seu noivo se ele me interromper mais uma vez? – Dohko pediu, com um sorriso simpático. Milliyah sorriu de volta, forçadamente, concordando.

"No geral, não se parecia muito com uma Ninfa. Falava alto, era geniosa e decidida. Se misturava com os Cavaleiros, em especial os de Ouro. Era implicante e gozadora. Quando enfim melhorou do seu ferimento, buscava treinar, lutar com algum guerreiro – dizia que as Ninfas das Montanhas gostavam de exércitos violentos. Três anos depois de ter chegado ao Santuário – dois anos antes do Tenma chegar – recebeu a Armadura de Cobra, mas nunca se interessou muito por ela ou pela máscara. E do jeito que era, acabou atraindo a atenção de um guerreiro em especial..."

"Vejam bem, naquela época era mais fácil ter essa socialização entre Cavaleiros e Amazonas, Dourados e Prateados... mas muitos Cavaleiros se isolavam por vontade própria. El Cid de Capricórnio era um deles. Até que chegou a Ana. Ela não ligava pra essa 'privacidade' que os outros gostavam de ter, esse era um dos defeitos dela... uma vez, quase morreu por ficar muito próxima de Albafica de Peixes – ela gostava de pentelhá-lo. Mas foi esse defeito que a fez se aproximar de El Cid."

- Já até vejo... El Cid e Anastasia tiveram um caso? – Shion franziu o cenho.

- Sim, e eu aposto que você não sabia.

- Não.

- Há!

- Continua logo! – Pediu Milo.

"Então, El Cid virou o alvo número um dela. Implicante, ela passou meses o provocando. Era insistente e teimava em tentar conhecê-lo, mas Cid, fechado do jeito que era... dificultou muito o relacionamento dos dois, então Anastasia foi a primeira a se declarar apaixonada. E ela falou abertamente, sabe? Mas custou a derreter Capricórnio, orgulhoso que era. Todos tiveram certa dificuldade em acompanhar o relacionamento dos dois, menos Áries ali, que nem sabia... só ficaram juntos quando Anastasia se cansou e ia voltar para o Himalaia. Cidão finalmente se viu apaixonado e correu atrás dela Santuário inteiro. Foi lindo de se ver. Ela gritando injúrias a ele e Capricórnio dizendo que a amava... nunca vi Ana chorar, aquele dia foi o único. Foi bem coisa de livro romântico, ele a abraçou e secou as lágrimas dela, sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e a beijou. Nossa! Acho que é porque contaram essa história tantas vezes que eu até gravei. Sísifo que o diga, ele NUNCA nos deixou esquecer isso..."

"Mas ficaram juntos apenas por um ano, um ano antes de a Guerra Santa começar. Foram discretos no relacionamento – o que foi difícil, depois daquele desfile. E quando El Cid saiu em missão e acabou perecendo, dizem que ele voltou como espírito para se despedir dela. E Ana não derramou uma lágrima... ela dizia que, no instante em que Cid saiu para a missão, soube que ele não retornaria. E talvez por isso não contestasse sua morte, porque sabia que o encontraria nos Elíseos ou no julgamento do Lune... mas morreu, já que abdicou da imortalidade por El Cid, nos braços de Sísifo, dizendo com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto que o amor dela lutou até o fim... por ela."

- Tá, mas ainda não entendi onde o Kardia entra nessa história.

- O Kardia entra nessa história por não ter conhecido o amor. Ele lutou apenas para tentar preencher um coração vazio e aceitou morrer só com isso. Só estou o usando como exemplo. – Explicou Dohko. – Podia ter usado qualquer outro, mas ele é mais adequado para história. El Cid realmente lutou, lutou muito mais querendo rever Ana – não desmerecendo a força dos inimigos. Capricórnio não queria morrer, ele tinha algo que o prendia à vida, diferente de Kardia. Eu podia ter falado do Sísifo também, que ficou de pé até sem coração só pela Sasha, mas como o caso do Cid foi com uma Ninfa, a história se encaixou melhor na minha comparação.

- Eu não entendi merda nenhuma. – Milo disse, com cara de tédio.

- Já era de se esperar. – Dohko cortou. – Hey, noivo. Está na hora. Vamos?

- GAAH! Já é hora?

- Hahaha! Que reação legal!  
Milliyah não estava atenta àquilo. Saiu do quarto na frente de Milo, sem o esperar. Os olhos azuis escuros refletiam uma noite sem estrelas, a expressão estava vazia.

- _Kardia conheceu o amor sim. Ele só não soube valorizá-lo._

_

* * *

Toc toc._

- Q-Quem é?

- Sou eu.

- Irmã! Entre.

Schuyller obedeceu, preenchendo a silenciosa casa de Libra com o ranger da porta do quarto reservado para Iamira. Dentro do mesmo, reconheceu sua irmã sentada próxima à janela, tecendo manualmente algo ainda parecido com um cinto – mas a ruiva pôde ver que cresceria com o tempo, visto aos carretéis separados – com linha cor do campo, e ainda novelos menores, de diversas cores.

- O que vai fazer, Mira?

- Um manto. – Ela sorriu para a irmã, de forma doce e gentil. Schuyller sabia que aqueles sorrisos eram apenas para ela, a única que conhecia Iamira o suficiente para recebê-los. – Há muito tempo, antes de me isolar, ouvi uma Ninfa do Campo dizer que era um costume dos homens usarem mantos. Eu... resolvi tecer um para o Dohko.

- É um costume antigo, de fato. – A outra Nereida se aproximou da irmã, sentando defronte a ela. – Mas, como guerreiro, creio que Dohko ficara encantado com o presente. – Completou, com a mesma expressão reservada.

Iamira balançou a cabeça, positivamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, observando o protótipo de manto, depois perguntou.

- Dohko a mandou aqui, não foi?

- Me encontrei com Dohko nas escadarias e ele me contou. – Schuyller respondeu simplesmente. – Eu já sabia que havia algo de errado com você – não estava mais lhe vendo em companhia do seu noivo. Mira... isso vem sendo uma tortura para você, não?

Iamira suspirou.

- No começo, realmente... embora aos poucos achei que podia me acostumar. – Ela sorriu novamente, mas abaixou os olhos. - Só que a declaração que o Dohko me fez... você sabe como eu reajo a isso, minha irmã.

Schuyller envolveu os ombros da irmã em um abraço, apertando-a contra seu colo. Uma das mãos pousou delicadamente na cabeça da menina.

- Irmãzinha... não acha que já está na hora de buscar sua felicidade? Você se preocupa demais, querida. Acho que Dohko pode lhe fazer feliz.

Iamira afastou-se delicadamente para poder encarar a irmã, a expressão contraída.

- Schuy... uma vez eu previ que encontraria um amor verdadeiro. E se não for o Dohko? Além disso... é um Cavaleiro... e eles são tão agressivos...

A outra Nereida suspirou. Iamira ainda tinha muito que aprender... mas ela não era o exemplo perfeito disso. Assim como a irmã, havia se exilado há décadas em lagos distantes – diferente de Iamira, que preferira grutas no fundo do oceano. E, antes e depois do exílio, as Nereidas mantinham forte laço fraternal, por serem as mais parecidas das irmãs.

- Mira, isso é algo que você só vai descobrir com o tempo. Até lá, não ignore o Dohko. É melhor conhecê-lo para depois julgá-lo.

- Sim... – Iamira confirmou com a cabeça, depois perguntou. – E você, irmã? Seu noivo, como é?

- Kamus é parecidíssimo comigo, tanto que chega a ser entediante. Mas nós nos damos bem, embora eu ainda prefira estar livre.

- Todas preferimos, com raras exceções. – A outra Ninfa sorriu. Ergueu os olhinhos azuis para Schuyller, curiosa. - Mas está tudo bem mesmo?

A Nereida piscou antes de responder.

- Claro, irmã. Agora arrume-se, vamos para o casamento.

- Vamos... – Iamira se levantou, dirigindo-se a um baú antigo, onde guardava suas roupas. Enquanto procurava algo apropriado para a ocasião, lhe veio a impressão de que Schuyller lhe escondia algo.

* * *

Saori foi em passos apressados até a Estátua da Deusa, onde o altar para o casamento estava montado. A sua volta, sentiu o cosmo dos Cavaleiros em alerta – não apenas dos dourados, mas todos os outros convidados para o casamento, e que agora serviam a ela (e ainda assim, viu Kanon se esconder entre as pilastras, fugindo de Poseidon). Se aproximando, viu que a Ninfa Amadeus estava perto de Hades.

- Me leva de vooolta! POR FAVOR, Mestre Hades! EU ODEIO ISSO AQUI!

- Puta que pariu, eu tinha me esquecido que ela estava aqui. Se soubesse, não teria vindo. – Radamanthys bufou. Ele e os outros dois Kyotos mantinham-se perto de Hades, assim como Pandora.

- Cale a boca, monocelha. Eu não falei contigo. – Amadeus cortou.

- Como disse, NINFA?

- QUE É, VAI ENCARAR?

- Vocês dois! – Hades exclamou, majestoso. – Parem com isso.

Ambos se calaram, recebendo um olhar de censura por parte de Sorento, que acompanhava Julian Solo – nessa hora, possuído por Poseidon.

- Tios! – Saori exclamou, preocupada. – Vocês... aqui...

- Pode pelo menos fingir que está feliz em nos ver? – Hades bufou. – Isso incomoda.

- Além do mais, não há mais preocupação. Estamos impedidos de lhe atacar, não é? – Poseidon grunhiu.

- Mesmo assim. – Saori piscou, encarando o Deus dos Mares. – Ainda rouba o corpo do Julian?

- Ele me aceita muito bem. Não é, Sorento? – Poseidon fechou os olhos, esperando.

- Sim, Senhor Poseidon...

- Mas então, o que fazem aqui?

- Viemos acompanhar, como convite de Afrodite.

- E eu vim ver o casamento da minha filha. – Uma mulher de cabelos castanho-claros encaracolados, presos em uma trança embutida que caía até a cintura se pronunciou. Saori notou que seus olhos eram da cor do amanhecer e a reconheceu – Hemera, a personificação do dia.

- Seja muito bem vinda, Hemera. – A Deusa abaixou a cabeça, se curvando em seu habitual _(camisola)_ vestido branco. A outra sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Enfim! – Afrodite bateu as mãos, sorrindo. – Vamos ao casamento, não é?

* * *

No entardecer da segunda sexta de outubro, dia oito, Shion e Liriel se casaram.

A Deusa Afrodite celebrou o casamento, com permissão de Hera, a deusa padroeira do evento.

Os noivos entraram juntos no tapete vermelho colocado atrás do Salão até a base da Estátua da Deusa. E suspiros foram escutados. Shion estava um charme, mas Liriel estava linda – mesmo que inusitada. Os cabelos estavam presos em um pequeno coque atrás da cabeça, ornamentado por flores densas, que mais pareciam pedacinhos de nuvem – quando vistas de perto, constatavam-se que eram realmente nuvens. A franja foi posta de lado, evidenciando seus olhos violetas. Diferente de Shion, que escolhera se casar de branco, Liriel vestia azul cor do céu em seu vestido tomara que caia, com uma saia rodada que ia até o chão – o justo, que evidenciava sua cintura, contrastando com a densidade da saia. Preso no coque, o véu lhe cobria parte do rosto, mas também caía para trás, em um tecido arco-íris claro, que se arrastava no tapete.

Afrodite deu a bênção da tríade ali na entrada, três vezes chamando a tríade: Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo. Em seguida, guiou os noivos para o altar preparado em frente à Estátua da Deusa.

Enquanto passavam, Annabel olhava fixamente para Liriel. A sua atenção foi desviada para o buquê, feito, assim como os enfeites de cabelo, com pedacinhos de nuvem semelhantes ao algodão. Cerrou os olhos e murmurou:

- Eu o quero.

Os noivos se dirigiram até a frente do altar. O buquê foi entregue à Iamira, a madrinha, junto com Dohko, o padrinho. Eros, assistente da sacerdotisa (?), entregou uma vela para cada, em um pequeno pedestal.

- Olha que coisa linda de se ver, o Shion tremendo todo... – Mask murmurou para Shura.

- Ele vai queimar alguma coisa com aquela vela... sério. – Capricórnio abafou um risinho.

- Vamos torcer para não ser a noiva, não é? – Aiolia respondeu, baixinho.

A Deusa então pegou duas coroas, que estavam atadas por uma fita em um tabuleiro com amêndoas. Os olhos de Annabel brilharam.

- As amêndoas! – Ela sussurrou para si mesma. – Na festa, são distribuídas para as moças solteiras! EU AS QUERO!

- Psiu! – Peixes chamou sua atenção, recebendo um olhar muito feio de volta.

As coroas foram entregue aos noivos, que as colocaram em suas cabeças. Depois, trocaram-nas por três vezes.

Afrodite começou a falar, proclamando orações, contos antigos sobre casamento e a importância do amor durante essa união. Liriel revirava os olhos constantemente durante o discurso.

- E é por isso, como presente da Deusa do Amor, que eu lhes ofereço as alianças – o símbolo do amor marcante e da ligação entre o casal...

- _Ah, claro. – _Liriel sussurrou. –_ O símbolo de que estamos presas a caras completamente estranhos por força..._

A sacerdotisa fingiu não ouvir.

- A jóia eternizará o sentimento de vocês...

- _Lascou-se..._

- E indica a fidelidade, um para com o outro.

Shion se arrepiou, lembrando-se de uma cascata de cabelos ruivos.

- Recebam com carinho, e a usem com amor. – Afrodite balançou as mãos e no ar surgiram duas alianças de ouro, enfeitadas com uma delicada pedra brilhante – em uma, a pedra é vermelha. Na outra, recebia o tom de azul. Dizeres em grego foram cravados dentro dos anéis, _unidos como um só. _Estendeu-as para os noivos – Shion ficou com a vermelha, Liriel com a azul.

- Troquem as alianças... e desejam falar algo?

Shion e Liriel se entreolharam.

- Não. – Responderam de praxe.

- Que seja... – Afrodite suspirou. – Recebam a bênção dos deuses! – Exclamou. Shion depositou sua aliança no quarto dedo da mão direita de sua noiva, e ela fez o mesmo. Ao fundo, Hemera, Saori e Annabel choravam. Kara disfarçava suas lágrimas, ao lado de Kanon, que lhe lançava um olhar gozador.

- Agora vamos à procissão! – A Deusa exclamou, feliz e correu até os noivos, tomando-os pelo braços. Juntos, os três deram três voltas no altar, até se reposicionarem.

- Enfim, eu os declaro marido e mulher! – Ela sorriu. Olhando para o casal, sem ação até agora, sacudiu a mão direita. – Beijinho? Beijinho?

Shion suspirou e virou-se para encarar Liriel. Sério, murmurou.

- Me desculpe... infelizmente, vou ter que fazer isso.

- Não que eu esteja muito feliz com isso também. – A Ninfa murmurou, de cara fechada. – Ande logo com isso e acabe com esse constrangimento!

- Tudo bem... – Shion tocou seu rosto, afastando o véu dele. Liriel corou levemente, ainda séria... e o Lemuriano tocou seus lábios, dando um beijo leve e breve.

Ambos olharam para Afrodite, como se esperassem aprovação dela.

- Ah... – Ela suspirou. – Enfim, vamos a...

Um prato se quebrando foi interrompido por Eros.

- Opa? Ainda não é a hora?

- Festa! – Ela completou, batendo as mãos.

* * *

Athena, Hades, Poseidon e Hemera acompanharam os recém-casados até o novo quarto deles – uma suíte no Salão do Grande Mestre, que em sua maior parte do tempo é utilizado apenas pelo Shion mesmo. Hemera ficou com o casal, enquanto os três outros deuses se dirigiram ao quarto onde Saori repousava – junto com o corpo em coma de Seiya.

- Hmm... seu amor pelos homens parece estar evoluindo para outra etapa, Athena... – Hades comentou, irônico.

- Não me ironize, tio. Agora que nós três estamos a sós, por favor, digam ao que vieram.

Hades e Poseidon se entreolharam. Athena estava ficando esperta...

- Há algo lhe rondando, Athena. – Poseidon informou. – Não sabemos o que, mas registramos três cosmos desconhecidos rondando nossos reinos esses dias. Parece que esteve perto do Olimpo também. Mandei Sorento rastreá-lo e no caminho, ele encontrou Aiacos. Agora esses cosmos estão rondando o Santuário.

- Apresentam algum perigo para nós? – Saori lhe perguntou.

- Aiacos informou que é algo forte. E há algum deus os protegendo, mas não foi possível descobrir qual, já que esconde seu cosmo como ninguém. Puderam apenas sentir a força divina protegendo esses cosmos.

- Entendo... mas agora... por que estão me contando isso?

Novamente, os deuses se entreolharam.

- Considere apenas um favor. Algo que lhe devemos, por ter nos vencido...

Saori sorriu. Não conseguiu conter, mas sorriu.

- Obrigada.

**

* * *

MOMENTO CHATO DE PROPAGANDA, MAS OK!**

**Quer participar de um fórum yaoi de Saint Seiya? Venha para o Saint Seiya Yaoi! u.u**

**O fórum é novo, mas já já começaremos o RPG~ e há discussões sobre casais em todas as obras relativas a Saint Seiya!**

**ht tp : / / ss yaoi . forumeiros . com**

**Já andei chamando pessoinhas daqui, como a Abely-sama que já está por lá! *-* Quem tiver interesse, sinta-se a vontade para se registrar!**

**Venha ou a Maho puxará seu pé a noite. u_u**

**Obrigada! – Sorriso de vendedora.**

**

* * *

N/A:**

Eu optei por cortar a festa, se não ia demorar demais. Mas no próximo casamento, escreverei ela, porque preciso MUITO para desenvolver outros casais. é-e

Desculpe por nem todas terem aparecido nesse capítulo. O casamento me preocupou, por ser o primeiro, mas nos próximos prometo que haverá mais participação. **Aliás, o que acharam do casamento? **Se tiverem dúvidas, eu as esclarecerei no próximo. n.n

E... **COM QUE ROUPA VOCÊS QUEREM CASAR? :D E que cabelo também? **Se não me mandarem, eu mesma escolherei. u.u

A Anastasia foi totalmente baseada em uma personagem do mangá Claymore. Ela apareceu no ultimo capítulo e eu amei ela. Só alterei a personalidade... queria colocá-la com o MEU Mani, mas encaixou-se melhor no Cid, então ok~!

Enfim, desculpem a demora! Vou responder os reviews rapidinho porque o tempo é curto e o sono é muito... u.u

**

* * *

BenToph: **Sobrevivi, yeh! u.u E aí? Espero que também tenha, porque vestibular é muito tenso... obrigada! Beijos.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **Eu vou adorar ler essa side-story, mesmo assim! Ficarei no aguardo! Beijos~

**Vengeresse Lolita: **Obrigada, nha! Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Ahh, ta aí o que te mandei por PM! *-* Espero que tenha gostado. u.u Agora sim, o ódio da Milliyah pelo Milo vai aumentar MESMO! Beijos~!

**Mabel: **Vestido lindo! Já garanto o casamento da Ariel, no próximo eu acho. To querendo fazer dois por capítulo agora que passou o primeiro. n_n Beijos!

**Tati Amancio: **Mask é muuuuito tarado, mas aguarde, ok? ç.ç Ele ainda toma jeito! Ou não... enfim. u.u' Beeijos~!

**Krika Haruno: **Se a cena do beijo deixou sem palavras, imagina essa! AIQUEVERGONHA de ter escrito isso, mas ok. u_u Tudo pela fic! -n Beeijos~!

**Ana: **Não cheguei a pensar nisso.. mas acho que o nome pode ficar como Mask mesmo, não sei se vou utilizar outro... ._. beeijos.

**Lune Kuruta: **A ideia da Annabel foi ótima! Resolvi usar, gostou? :D E... SHURA É LINDZ, OK. ç.ç – Apanha da Lune-sama. – Enfim, espero que o fim do ano aí tenha sido calmo. E gostei da música também! xD Vou ver direitinho!~ Beijos!

**Julyana Apony: **Nha, não se preocupa! =3 Shaka e Miranda estão bem tranquilos por enquanto, apesar do tédio dele, neah? :X Enfim, obrigada! Beijos.

**H Kaede: **A Maia só vai ter que se conter para não estragar os casamentos, não é? XD Beijos~!

**Lazy Gabi: **Nha, obrigada! TAMBÉM QUERO QUE O KAMUS SOFRA! Francês maldito... u_u Ok, me alterei. XD Beeijos~!

**Suellen-san: **Kamus é um besta mesmo. 8D – Apanha das Kamyetes. – Ok, parei. Çç Nha, não se preocupa com a demora. n.n Beeijos!

**Seraphim Shock: **Fato, o Kanon com esse jeitinho de canalha atrai um taaanto! XD Schuyller é bem direta mesmo, adoro isso nela! xD Beeijos!

**Abely C. Chibah: **Matemática e física existem para nos ferrar! ç.ç Ah, a conversa apareceu! Embora não tenha ficado do jeitinho que eu imaginei... espero que você e a Seraphim tenham gostado! Mano... Gold...? WTF? D: - Apanha. – Nhaa, beijinhos, Abely-sama.

**linanime:** Nha, obrigada! A Lin... vou trabalhar com isso dela e da Dália no próximo capitulo, porque mesmo com ela aceitando, acho que vai ter MUITO receio no meio! xD Beijos!

**

* * *

~ Mahorin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mimimi. ;;

* * *

**Para quem ainda NÃO respondeu:**

**A sua Ninfa prefere a mortalidade ou a imortalidade?  
**

**A sua Ninfa abriria mão da imortalidade dela para ficar com o par?**_(Independente de abrir ou não, RELAXA. Ela NÃO vai ficar solteira.)_**  
**

**Se lhe dessem a escolha de sair desse casamento, sua Ninfa iria embora?**_(Aí sim, ela ficaria solteira. -qqq)_

**Possível par?**_(Entre Rada, Minos, Sorento e Hyoga. Pode por mais de uma opção. -q)_

**COM QUE ROUPA VOCÊS QUEREM CASAR? :D E que cabelo também?**

* * *

Shion e Liriel se entreolharam.

- Hm... então...

- Sim...

- Você... quer... que eu saia do quarto para você se trocar? – O ariano perguntou, sem graça.

- Oh, que gentil da sua parte ter notado! – Liriel riu.

Shion foi ao banheiro, aproveitando para se trocar também enquanto pensava em quanto sarcasmo sua ESPOSA podia usar apenas na brincadeira.

Liriel estava exausta. Festa de casamento grego é só música, bebida e danças. Os noivos dançaram o tempo inteiro e ela não via a hora de dormir. Retirou seu vestido e colocou uma camisola, soltando os cabelos também.

- Pronto. – Falou.

O Lemuriano voltou – de pijama listrado – e se deitou do lado esquerdo da cama. Olhou para Liriel, ao lado direito.

- O dia foi corrido... – Suspirou.

- Nem me fale! Ainda não acredito que casei... sou tão nova... – A menina disse.

- É, eu também... – Ele concordou, sem graça. De novos não tinham nada!

- Apague a luz, por favor? – Ela pediu. – Quero dormir.

- Vai conseguir? Ainda há barulho lá fora.

- Meu cansaço é maior.

- Sim... – Shion fez a menção de apagar a vela quando bateram na porta. – O que...? Essa hora!

Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Quando abriu, praguejou.

- O que foi, Dohko?

- E aí, e aí! – Libra entrou no quarto, e Liriel pôde sentir o agradável aroma de bebida alcoólica. – Como vaaai o Casal Um do Santuário?

- C-Casal Um?

- Siiim! Eu sou o... quer dizer, eu e Iamira... somos... somos... ah, Shiooooon! – Dohko se jogou nos braços do amigo, quase chorando. – Iamira... ela... ela me odeeeeia!

- Claro que sim, você assustou a menina. – Shion cortou. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos do libriano.

- Shiiiii... seu... in... sensível!

- Escuta Dohko, estamos querendo dormir. Por favor...

- Ahhhhhh, entendi! Você quer... -ick!- propagar o seu... amor! – Ele riu, e apontou para Shion depois para Liriel. – Há!

- Não é nada disso! Queremos descansar...

- Então já fizeeeeram! Shionzinhos!

A Ninfa riu, se divertindo com Dohko. Gostava disso no libriano, sempre alegre, de bom humor... mesmo bêbado, era uma piada. Os olhos brilhavam ao escutá-lo debochar com Shion.

- Zeus, que nível vocês chegam!

- Dohko, por favor... – Áries envolveu o ombro do outro, o guiando até a saída. Mais uma vez, ele apontou.

- Sabe, Shi... eu... eu... – E desmaiou.

Shion suspirou e o repousou no sofá encostado à parede do seu quarto. Liriel fechou a porta mais uma vez e voltou a se sentar debaixo das cobertas.

- O deixemos aí, é melhor do que levá-lo para casa nesse estado. – O Grande Mestre suspirou. – Esse idiota...

- Bem, acho que agora poderemos ter sossego... – A Ninfa murmurou. Mas o universo conspirava contra! E bateram na porta.

- O que foi agora? – Áries abriu a porta com força. Na soleira, Milo estava lá – despenteado, sem o casaco do terno e com a gravata amarrada na cabeça.

- Heeeeey Grande Mestre safadiinho! Eu sei o que você vai fazer essa noite! – Deu um sorriso zombeteiro, e cambaleou.

- Não vou fazer nada! Saia daqui! – Ele gritou, vermelho.

- Ah, Mestre... o que seria de você sem mim? Eu trouxe um presentinho para você! – Do bolso da calça, tirou um pacotinho quadrado e o entregou a Shion. – Faça bom proveito... e cuidado, pode falhar... boa nooooite! – Deu uma piscadela para Liriel e foi embora, cambaleante.

- O que ele te entregou? – A esposa perguntou.

- Anh... isso é... – Shion analisou o "presente" e corou furiosamente. – UMA CAMISINHA?

A Ninfa riu.

- Hoje todos estão de bom humor. Com raras exceções, é claro. – Olhou zombeteiramente para o marido.

Shion lhe lançou um olhar feio enquanto se deitava na cama.

- Vamos dormir ago...

Batem na porta.

- Só para queimar minha língua.

Dessa vez, Liriel foi abri-la.

- Oi, estamos tentando ter uma noite de núpcias em paz! – Ela brincou.

Um animal enorme entrou no quarto, latindo e pulando na cama. O cachorro deu uma lambida demorada no rosto do Shion e pôs as patas enormes em cima dele. Na porta, uma Ninfa de terninho.

- Angelina... – Liriel suspirou. – O que houve?

- Hey! – Ela falou em voz alta, também bêbada. Puxou outro bêbado pela mão, e este era o Mask. – Eu e ele... – Disse, com certo nojo agora, o empurrando para longe. – Nos acertamos e... sabe, acho que vou morar com ele! – Ela sorriu sem graça, coçando o rosto com um dedo.

- Vá com Zeus. – A porta foi fechada na cara da Ninfa. Só foi aberta mais uma vez para expulsarem Caos do quarto.

Liriel voltou para a cama, fazendo biquinho – sinal de que estava perdendo a paciência. E assim que deitou, novamente, bateram na porta.

Na verdade, não estavam batendo na porta. Estavam a esmurrando.

- ARGH! SHION! Vai lá!

Em um pulo, ele andou até a entrada, mas antes que pudesse fazer a menção de abri-la, ela se escancarou.

E três machos perfumados a álcool entraram. Eram Kanon, Shura e Aiolia. Pularam na cama, abraçaram Liriel, ocuparam espaço. Shion perdeu a paciência e os teleportou para longe.

- Pronto! – Ele resmungou, deitando na cama e se cobrindo, após apagar as luzes e trancar a porta.

- Então... – Liriel mordiscou o lábio inferior, se aproximando do marido. – Agora poderemos ter nossa noite de núpcias, não é? – Ela lhe lançou um olhar sedutor.

- ... o... O QUE? –Shion, mesmo no escuro, corou furiosamente.

- Brincadeiriinha! – A Ninfa riu, voltando para seu lado da cama. – Sinceramente, que reação mais chata... – Ela disse, com um olhar entediado.

Shion não respondeu.

- Liriel...

- Sim?

- Você... também?

- Perdi o sono? Sim.

- Bah...

- RONC!

- ...

- Isso é...

- Dohko roncando! DROGA!

* * *

No Rodório, murmúrios sempre eram escutados quando Aiolos de Sagitário passava por lá. E agora, quando ele trazia a noiva junto... eram murmúrios descarados.

- Aquela é a noiva do Senhor Aiolos...

- Que estranha...

- Não me parece grande coisa...

- Pff! Eu sou bem melhor! Acho que se me jogar na frente dele agora, ele se apaixonará por mim e esquecerá ela!

E isso... foi o inferno de Maia.

- _Acalme-se... você não vai matar alguém... você não vai matar alguém... – _Ela foi pensando enquanto seguia Aiolos, e além das fãs, também eram seguidos por pesadas nuvens de chuva.

- Ah! Maia... – Sagitário se virou para falar com a noiva. – Não ande muito afastada de mim, você pode se perder. – Sorriu.

-_ Bah... e esse idiota diz isso com o sorriso mais estúpido do mundo no rosto..._

A Ninfa não se aproximou. Então Aiolos diminuiu o ritmo dos passos para ficar perto dela. Percebendo isso, Maia andou mais depressa... então, o Cavaleiro a acompanhou.

- A-Aiolos! S-Se afaste! – Ela gritou.

- Por que, Maia? – Sagitário colocou um dedo na boca, contraindo a feição.

- P-Porque não! – Tornou a gritar novamente, por pirraça.

- Mas somos noivos! Vamos nos casar e temos que nos aproximar! É por isso que te trouxe para passear!

- Não quero...

- Por favor!

- Não!

- Por favorzinho!

- Já disse que não, Aiolos!

- Ahh... – Ele abaixou os olhos, fazendo um biquinho. As meninas do Rodório, que observavam, foram à loucura.

- Tsc... – Isso pareceu abalar Maia, que corou levemente, mas a sua expressão ainda estava contraída de raiva. – Tudo bem! Vamos lá!

- Oba! – Aiolos riu. Os dois foram andando por Rodório, dessa vez seguidos apenas pelas admiradoras do Cavaleiro. A nuvem se dissipou.

- Não ache que me levando para sair vai casar comigo, ok? – Ela sibilou.

- Heh... eu sei. – Aiolos riu e olhou para a Ninfa alta do seu lado. Ele ainda iria se dar bem com ela!

Visitaram a feirinha, passando pelas lojas com certa dificuldade. Aiolos atraia muitos olhares curiosos, além de fãs, e Maia se estressava com aquilo. Não esperou por ele e acabou perdida, mas se distraiu em uma loja de fragrâncias. Estudava os frasquinhos sem muito interesse, quando ouviu alguém a chamar.

- Maia?

- Hmm? – Ela virou-se para olhar, os olhos faiscando. Mas relaxaram quando viram que era outra Ninfa a chamando. – Miranda...

- O que faz por aqui, sozinha?

- Me perdi do babaca do Aiolos.

- Ah... – A Dríade sorriu, sem graça. – Por que não vem comigo e com Shaka? Estamos indo almoçar. No caminho, podemos ver se encontramos com Aiolos. – Apontou para Shaka, que esperava a certa distância, cercado por curiosos.

- Almoçar, é? – Maia perguntou próxima a ambos. – Já estão tão íntimos assim?

- Ela me obrigou. / Eu o obriguei. – Responderam em uníssono. A Ninfa da Chuva deu uma risadinha baixa. Com eles, foi andando até o fim da rua, até verem Sagitário.

- Maia! Oi Shaka! Oi Miranda! – Aiolos gritou, correndo até eles.

- Olá, Aiolos. – Virgem cumprimentou, assim como sua noiva. Maia o ignorou, achando-o um idiota metido, como sempre. – Que medo! Achei que você tivesse se perdido, Maia!

- Acho que quem se perdeu foi você... – Ela resmungou, suspirando.

- Estamos indo almoçar. Chamamos Maia, ela aceitou... quer vir também? – Miranda perguntou.

- Oh! Claro! – O Cavaleiro colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago soltou um ronco alto. Ele corou e riu. – Eu realmente estou com fome!

- Ora, então vamos. – A Dríade riu. Maia olhou de relance para Shaka e sentiu-se satisfeita. Ele também parecia achar Aiolos um babaca naquele momento.

Entraram em um pequeno estabelecimento, mas era arrumado e confortável. Os quatro se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a janela. Fizeram o pedido e começaram a conversar – quer dizer: Aiolos e Miranda conversavam, Shaka balbuciava alguma coisa quando perguntado e Maia olhava pela janela, distraída.

A conversa continuou pelo resto do almoço – a Ninfa da Chuva conversou um pouco com Miranda, ambas contando para Aiolos alguns contos antigos. Maia se divertiu narrando como sempre recebia frutas de oferenda para evitar que ela trouxesse tempestades em alguns lugares...

Virgem observou quieto. Também ficou calado quando Miranda e Aiolos vieram conversando o caminho inteiro – Maia perdera a paciência mais cedo novamente e correra na frente. Mas ele não iria deixar os dois sozinhos, não com essa alegria toda em que conversavam...

- _Hmm? Por que estou me sentindo assim? – _Ele se perguntou ao se ver com raiva de Aiolos. E novamente, quando ficou sozinho com Miranda, não conseguiu conter: - Está bem alegrinha, hein. Tudo isso por causa de Aiolos?

Miranda se virou para encarar Shaka, os olhos verdes surpresos.

- Como é?

- Sinto muito. – Ele continuou. – Mas seu noivo sou eu. Então se tiver algo que queira mudar, consulte as Deusas.

- Shaka... o que está dizendo? – Miranda corou e rebateu. – Isso é ciúme?

E o virginiano abriu os olhos depois dessa. Olhou para a Ninfa, meio abismado... e saiu andando, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

Lin se esgueirou pelas mesinhas colocadas justamente para os casamentos, no espaço entre o Salão do Grande Mestre e a Estátua da Deusa. Eram redondas e brancas, com um forro dourado, cabendo de quatro cadeiras até quantas pudessem ser apertadas lá. A Amazona aproximou-se de uma mesa mais afastada do altar montado, onde Shina e Marin já estavam sentadas.

As mulheres vestiam roupas apropriadas para a ocasião, embora ainda usassem as máscaras – exceto Lin, que nunca a trajava mesmo. A menina vestia um vestido lilás claro, com mangas cumpridas e leves, que deixavam parte da delicada pele alva de fora por uma fenda. O vestido esvoaçava com o vento do fim de tarde, e ela colocou a mão delicadamente no cabelo, verificando se seu rabo de cabalo estava firme em o adorno de flores.

Olhou tristemente para o altar, mas disfarçou a melancolia com um sorriso quando Shina falou com ela – essa era a desvantagem de não ter uma máscara, já que Marin chorava o tempo inteiro e escondia suas lágrimas com o assessório.

Dália e Mu entraram juntos nesse instante. O Cavaleiro estava de terno preto, com camisa social lilás e permanecia sério. E Lin achou Dália a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Em um vestido tomara-que-caia branco de cauda curta, para evidenciar melhor a altura da Ninfa, - que ficou ainda mais alta com um salto emaranhado por fitas que iam até o joelho - ela estava linda. A maquiagem básica evidenciava os olhos quase vermelhos, combinando com pedras da mesma cor que adornavam o busto do vestido. E os cabelos, presos em um frouxo rabo, caiam em cachos densos que iam até seu colo.

A Amazona percebeu que Dália sorria, incrivelmente. Diferente de Mu, que estava praticamente sem expressão. Sentiu-se arrependida por ter aceitado a proposta de Dália, e muito... ela começou a se considerar um estorvo, um empecilho na felicidade do ariano.

Da cadeira de Lin, via-se perfeitamente o altar e o casamento. Ela observou os noivos segurarem as velas e serem coroados. A Deusa Afrodite começou a falar, mas as palavras não lhe diziam nada... sentiu o vento beijar-lhe a face, e fechou os olhos. A tristeza era tanta que ela sentia-se desaparecendo...

No dia dezessete de outubro, em um domingo, **(N/A: **estou usando o calendário de 2010 mesmo. u.u**)**, Mu e Dália se uniram perante os deuses. Mas só por vontade deles, também. Porque Mu não parecia nada feliz quando trocou as alianças com a mulher. E Cirene, mãe da noiva, fez a honra de acompanhá-los na procissão em torno do altar.

Afrodite quase foi obrigada juntas as cabeças dos dois para fazê-los se beijarem. Isso se não fosse por Dália, que se viu obrigada a segurar o rosto do Cavaleiro com força e roubar um beijo rápido dele, enquanto Death Mask e Shura batiam palmas e apoiavam, aos gritos.

* * *

Oh, a festa! A noite mal caiu e todos – quase todos – já dançavam. Eros, junto com Kiki – os dois formaram uma boa dupla – quebraram pratos: afasta os maus espíritos... e convenhamos, quando se é Cavaleiro, precisa muito disso... enfim, os dois faziam um barulho dos infernos, sendo obrigados a saírem de lá correndo, fugindo de uma Afrodite irada.

Ao som da lira de Orpheu e da flauta de Milliyah, uma típica dança grega dos festejos começou: os noivos seguraram a ponta de um lenço e abriram a festa – que se deu ali mesmo, depois que Shion retirou o palco usando a telecinese. Ambos bailaram e rodopiaram enquanto o céu escurecia e as estrelas os iluminavam. Dália parecia prolongar a dança; Mu notava traços de cansaço em seu rosto e se perguntava por que ainda não tinham chamado mais pessoas para dançar com eles – como é a tradição. Suas duvidas se calaram quando a viu suspirar e dizer:

- Puxa, como estou cansada! Vou fazer uma pausa, Mu. Mas não perca o ritmo... – Olhou para os lados e sorriu. Lin passava por ali, carregando duas taças na mão. – Ah! Lin, por favor! Acompanhe Mu em uma dança enquanto eu descanso!

A menina arregalou os olhos e empalideceu – mais, se possível. Não teve tempo de responder, porque Dália já arrancava as taças de sua mão e a empurrava delicadamente até Mu. Tentou discutir, dizendo que tinha de entregar a bebida para Shina, mas a Ninfa ofereceu-se para fazê-lo. Por fim, o rosto estático da Amazona viu-se encarando o vermelho da face do Cavaleiro, enquanto dançavam.

- Mu... você pode chamar outras pessoas para dança, se quiser. – Ela informou - O ariano parecia não saber ou não lembrar disso.

- Ah! Sim! Hyoga! – Agarrou o pulso do loiro, que passava por perto, despercebido, e o puxou para a dança. Cisne lançou um olhar de desespero ao Kamus, buscando por socorro e gritando mentalmente:

- _Meeeeeeeeeestre! _

Aquário o observava, mas não fez nada. O olhar, curioso, percorreu de Lin até Dália. Dirigiu a palavra para Shaka, que estava sentado na mesma mesa que ele.

- Aquela Amazona, sem máscara. Quem é ela? – Perguntou.

- Lin. Ainda não tem armadura. Aliás, está há um bom tempo no Santuário e nunca usou uma máscara. – Shaka informou, virando sua feição para a indicada. – Por que ela está dançando com o Mu? – Franziu o cenho.

- Não sei. Dália a puxou... – Os olhos do aquariano fitaram a noiva, curioso, que conversava alegre com Aldebaran e Ariel.

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Sabia que o ariano alimentava sentimentos por essa Amazona, mas desconhecia do quanto Dália tinha ideia disso. Mesmo estranhando isso, preferiu ficar quieto. Kamus parecia interessado demais no assunto.

* * *

Athena conversava com Sorento, Minos, Radamanthys e Aiacos em outra das mesinhas afastadas. Parecia não haver mais noticias de perigo nos arredores do Santuário.

- De qualquer forma, é estranho. – Sorento informou. – Continuaremos observando com cautela, eles podem retornar.

- Obrigada. – Saori fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça. – Desculpem o trabalho que estou causando.

- Não fazemos isso por você, Athena. – Aiacos cortou. – São ordens dos nossos deuses, e mesmo sendo desagradável para nós, temos que segui-las.

- Sim, eu entendo. – A menina se levantou. – Se me derem licença, vou dar uma volta pela festa. Podem aproveitá-la também. – Mentiu por parte, pois iria para o quarto, em sua espera interminável para o despertar do Cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Os rapazes, ao se verem sozinhos, se entreolharam. Minos perguntou:

- Aproveitar a festa? Como, se todas as moças daqui são devotas à Athena ou estão comprometidas? Pff.

- Fale por si mesmo. Não tenho interesse em ninguém daqui. – Garuda comentou, as lembranças indo até tempos remotos, onde tinha a companhia de uma bela e violenta (N/A: e diva, e tudo, e a melhor mulher já feita em Saint Seiya. *-* - Leva uma tijolada. – Ok, parei.) moça de madeixas negras...

Sorento permaneceu quieto, observando. Não que tivesse interesse em alguma das Ninfas dali, mas havia uma extremamente bela aos seus olhos.

* * *

Shiryu e Hyoga – depois que este se livrou da dança - distribuíam as amêndoas que guardavam as coroas dos noivos às que desejassem. Das Amazonas, apenas Shina pegou uma. Algumas Ninfas também pegaram, incluindo...

- Uma amêndoa, por favor! – Annabel pediu, sorrindo meigamente.

- Aqui está. – Shiryu realizou seu pedido. Hyoga franziu o cenho.

- Você já não tinha pegado outras seis amêndoas?

Alseíde abaixou os olhos, os lábios formando um biquinho meigo. Com o rosto ruborizando levemente, ela murmurou:

- Ora essa... sou apenas uma jovem Ninfa preocupada com o casamento. – Levantou os olhos, fitando os azuis do loiro e piscou ingenuamente, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo para mais próximo de Hyoga. – Ando tão indefesa... medo de não ser amada como devia...

Cisne gelou e gaguejou, já pensando mentalmente em chamar seu Mestre Kamus. Shiryu deu um riso de leve, achando graça na situação. Em um ato de desespero, Hyoga agarrou o braço do amigo e o puxou para longe, com a desculpa de falar com Shun.

Annabel suspirou e colocou as mãos na cintura, ainda de bico. Correu os olhos pela festa e viu Afrodite entre outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Sem ele por perto, ela iria aproveitar!

* * *

Álcool... que veneno é esse para as Ninfas e Cavaleiros!

Angelina, a mais aventureira, resolvera provar dele desde o último casamento e... bem, vocês viram. Certo que no Olimpo isso nunca foi nem nunca será um tabu, mas lá Dionísio não exagera como os humanos... só as vezes.

Ela e Kara se juntaram a mesa em que alguns Cavaleiros bebiam – Shura, Mask, Milo, Kanon e Ikki, que juntos embebedaram o pobre Aiolia. As Ninfas riam e brindavam, conversando entre elas e os outros, não apenas os que estavam lá para beber.

- Ah... quem diria... ich!... que essa bebida de Dionísio fosse tão boa! – Kara exclamou.

- Não lhe disse? – Kanon piscou para ela, batendo seus copos em um brinde. Saga balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, que resultou em um rubor ainda maior na face da Plêiade.

- Mas em exagero é errado! – Ela apressou-se a corrigir-se, batendo com força o copo na mesa.

- Quando você vai se casar com um siri feito o meu noivo, é preciso! – Angelina exclamou, erguendo o copo repleto de líquido escarlate e o virando, recebendo aplausos de Kanon e Milo.

- O que quer dizer com siri? – Mask resmungou. – Você nunca o viu...

A Ninfa arregalou os olhos.

- Não estou falando disso, seu tarado!

Risos. O vulgo tarado se distanciou da mesa, alegando ir ao banheiro. E de fato foi, mas deixaremos o que fez lá dentro só pra ele. Na volta, esbarrou em Alfea.

- Olha por onde anda! – Ele exclamou alto. Curvando-se e tocando em seu ombro, ele passou por ela, mas murmurou: - Me espere entre Aquário e Capricórnio.

Aretusa não o respondeu. Apenas seguiu seu caminho. Mask riu, e voltando para a mesa, informou.

- Bando de bêbados, até mais. Estou indo! – Acenou.

- Mas jáaaa? Que chato! – Lina bufou. – Eu não vou agora! Está tão cedo!

- Fique então, oras.

- Que estranho, Death Mask indo embora de uma festa tão cedo. – Saga comentou.

- Amanhã tem jogo na televisão, vou até o Rodório assistir. E aproveito, bebo mais um tiquinho, heh...

- Tsc... olha a ressaca!

- Nunca terei, não paro de beber! – Câncer riu e acenou, se afastando. Shura suspirou.

- Esse aí nunca toma jeito. Vai é beber sozinho em casa agora, não duvido... – Levantou-se. – Vou dar uma volta...

- Obrigado. – Resmungou Aiolos. – Embebedou meu irmão e agora vai me deixar cuidando dele sozinho.

- Eu não sou o único culpado! – Shura gritou e se afastou depressa. Percorreu as mesas, procurando por alguém em especial e passando longe de Amadeus e Maia, que conversavam em mesas ao centro. Shura buscou um lugar mais afastado, indo até perto da estátua da Deusa. Olhando de relance para o céu, as estrelas brilhavam e a lua dava luz à noite. Desviou seus olhos e pareceu ver um par de estrelas na Terra. Era a luminosidade do olhar de Scylla, perto do penhasco – rapidamente perdeu de vista quando ela os desviou, mas se aproximou dela. Ao chegar perto, notou que a Ninfa estava sentada observando as luzes longínquas das casinhas do Rodório. Mesmo no escuro, o Cavaleiro pode ver seu vestido balançando com o vento e os cabeços negros seguindo o mesmo movimento... sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão por cima da dela.

- Boa noite, Scylla. – Sorriu.

A Ninfa fitou-o, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sentia a mão quente do Cavaleiro em contato com a sua; queria protestar, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria largá-la. Balbuciou:

- Boa noite, Cavaleiro.

- O que faz aqui, tão afastada de todos? – O sorriso ainda moldava o rosto de Shura, que acariciava lentamente a mão da Ninfa. Scylla sentiu o carinho e se arrepiou, corando.

- Busco um ar puro. Há muita conversa e gritaria por lá. – Ela falou, lentamente.

- De fato. Mas todos do Santuário estão felizes – estamos vivendo um momento de paz, e as Ninfas trouxeram alegria extra. – Os dedos do Cavaleiro se mexeram, e ele os entrelaçou com os de Scylla. A Ninfa corou, desviando o olhar, o fechando para apreciar o toque.

- Claro, Amadeus trouxe muita alegria. – Scylla riu quando se recompôs, irônica. – É por isso que está aqui, segurando minha mão? Por não poder tocar em sua noiva?  
Shura se assustou com aqueles dizeres. Largou a mão da Ninfa no mesmo instante, ficando sem-graça.

- Óbvio que não! Não quero que confunda as coisas, Scylla. Não estou me aproximando de você por causa de falta de sexo ou carinho. – Capricórnio falou abertamente e a Ninfa apreciou-o por isso, além de sentir a verdade em suas palavras. – Nem eu posso dizer o porquê de estar aqui, com você. Mas vi o brilho dos teus olhos de longe e quando cheguei mais perto, você me pareceu a mulher mais bonita deste Santuário.

Novamente, o rubor colorizou a face da Ninfa, que abaixou a cabeça. Seu sorriso foi indefinido – um misto de alegria com ironia. Aos seus olhos, Shura ainda era meio inocente. Agora se mostrava um verdadeiro homem galanteador, dizendo tais coisas.

- Não diga isso, roubará o prestigio da noiva. – Ela murmurou. Com teimosia, se levantou. Em seu íntimo, sabia que não deveria ser vista com Shura. – Vou voltar para a festa.

Distanciou-se com o olhar e o sorriso do Cavaleiro direcionados a ela.

* * *

Annabel se esgueirava entre a multidão, e por vez ou outra esbarrava alguém. Propositalmente, ia ao chão, esperando ser ajudada. De tantas vezes que repetiu a cena, ficou familiar e... ninguém mais a ajudava.

O que lhe restava? Algum idiota cair na dela. E como idiotas são o que não faltam no Santuário...

- Kyah!

- WOW! Me desculpe! – Milo apressou-se a dizer, ajudando a Ninfa a se levantar. – Tudo bem, gatinha?

- Tudo sim. – Annabel sorriu docemente, mas franziu o cenho, piscando. – Ai...

- Opa, você se machucou? – O Cavaleiro perguntou, aproveitando a deixa para dar uma boa olhada no corpo esguio da moça, moldado por tatuagens tribais que lhe subiam pelos braços, mas ele não se ateve nesse detalhe. Subiu os olhos para os seios, em bom tamanho que a Ninfa possuía.

- Acho que sim... bati minha mão na queda. – Annabel murmurou, o rosto corado ao fazer uma cara de coitadinha. Ergueu a mão para Milo, que a tomou e levou aos lábios.

- Se isso curar...

Os batimentos da Ninfa aceleraram e um demorado grito de 'BINGO!' projetou-se em seus pensamentos. Ela deu um passo para mais próximo do Cavaleiro.

- Que cavalheirismo da sua parte, Santo de Athena...

Milo jogou a cabeça para trás, em uma gargalhada gostosa. Depois, lambeu seus próprios lábios e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Acabei de redescobrir a peça rara que Afrodite tem e não dá valor. Por qu-

Bem no meio da sua cantada, Milo foi cortado. Uma Urânia, fula da vida, corria na direção dele.

- Como se atreve! – Ela gritou, agarrando Annabel pelo braço e a afastando do Cavaleiro; assim, encarou-o. Os outros pararam para olhar a confusão, já que se passava bem próxima à mesa do jantar. – Deixe Annabel, seu aproveitador! Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nela!

- _Hãaa? _– Alseíde pensou, surpresa por estar sendo defendida. Olhou para os lados e viu que Afrodite observava tudo aquilo com um olhar fulminante. Aproveitou a deixa e se apressou: saiu correndo dali.

- O que é isso, Milliyah? – Um sorriso de lado, zombeteiro e pervertido se abriu na face do Escorpião. – Ciúmes?

As palavras pareceram não afetar a Ninfa, que cortou:

- Claro que não. Eu só conheço muito bem o tipinho miserável que homens como você são. E eu devo avisar às inocentes que não caiam nessa sua lábia, já que só saem palavras em vão dos teus lábios! Você, Escorpião, é o tipo de homem mais NOJENTO que existe.

E com uma rodada rápida no vestido delicado, Milliyah deu as costas ao Cavaleiro e saiu batendo o pé em direção à saída. Milo fez a menção de segui-la, mas Kamus segurou-lhe pelo ombro.

- Deixe-a. E não arranje mais confusão.

Escorpião bufou e, indignado, praguejou:

- A noiva de Afrodite que me provocou...

- Se estivesse mais concentrado na festa do que na sua bebida, veria que Alseíde tentou seduzir vários outros homens por aqui. Só você que não percebeu, Milo e caiu na dela.

- Então por que Milliyah a defendeu?

Kamus encolheu os ombros. Para isso ele não tinha resposta. Cada vez mais, as Ninfas o pegavam desprevenido e agiam de maneira estranha aos seus olhos.

* * *

As irmãs Nereidas dividiam uma mesa localizada no canto direito, conversando baixinho... ou melhor, diziam apenas palavras sem nexo, às vezes comentários sobre a festa ou sobre as refeições – modéstia à parte, as cozinheiras do Santuário são ótimas. No momento, estavam caladas, observando uma competição entre os Kyotos e o trio dourado Aldebaran, Kanon e Milo para ver quem aguentava beber mais. Para a surpresa – ou não – de todos, Amadeus julgava-os e até provocava.

- VAMOS LÁ, FRANGOTES! OS CACHORRINHOS DE HADES ESTÃO FRACOS, HEIN? HAHAHAH!

Iamira observava o comportamento da Ninfa, assustada. Ela era em geral, reservada demais e tímida demais para falar e agir assim. Muito diferente das outras Ninfas da sua espécie, à exceção de Schuyller, que sempre são alegres e falantes, tão escandalosas quanto aquela Ninfa do Submundo... divagava em pensamentos e lembranças das travessuras das irmãs quando viu dois Cavaleiros se aproximando. Corou e olhou para a irmã, que estava atenta aos homens.

- Podemos nos sentar? – Shion perguntou, tocando uma das cadeiras vazias, mas olhando para a ruiva. Schuyller concordou com a cabeça e os recém-chegados se sentaram. Ao lado do Grande Mestre, Dohko estava com uma cara de... idiota. Segurava na mão um copo de vinho e tinha um sorriso fixo, sem fixar seu olhar em qualquer lugar.

- Aproveitando a festa? – O antigo Cavaleiro de Áries tentou puxar assunto, ainda se dirigindo apenas a uma das Nereidas. Esta colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nas costas da mão, enquanto Iamira se encolhia ao seu lado. Schuyller olhou para um lado, como se analisasse a festa, antes de responder.

- De fato. Estamos nos divertindo, não é, Mira?

- Sim... – Balançou a cabeça. Tal gesto pareceu acordar Dohko.

- Mesmo? – Shion questionou. – Vocês estão aqui o tempo inteiro, não às vi dançando nem cantando...

- Tenho vergonha de cantar...

- Cantar não é nem o problema, Grande Mestre. – Os olhos azuis se fixaram em Shion, que corou. – Há barulho demais... preferimos lugares calmos. E você sabe que cantar não é o problema. – Acrescentou, sorrindo calmamente.

Shion corou, recebendo olhares de dúvida de Dohko e Iamira. Corou mais ainda quando, em um movimento brusco, Schuyller tocou as "sobrancelhas" do Lemuriano com dois dedos. Com muita dificuldade, Shion conseguiu dizer:

- O-O q-q-que?

Sem corar, sem sorrir, sem alterar a sua expressão, a Ninfa respondeu:

- Essas marcas... são fofas.

Depois disso, Shion não conseguiu dizer mais nada de tão vermelho que ficou, sua face se ruborizando com intensidade. Dohko riu dele, e voltou-se para a noiva.

- Hey Mira...

- A-Ah! Dohko...!

Ele piscou e sorriu para a menina, tocando a mãozinha dela.

- Não pudemos conversar muito esses dias... – Ela abaixou os olhos. – Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo para você na praia, não tão cedo. Sei que lhe assustei. Mas não precisa me evitar mais, tá bom? Não irei cobrar nada de você.

A Ninfa corou, e não pôde evitar o encontro dos olhares. Ao lado deles, Schuyller e Shion conversavam alguma banalidade para dar privacidade ao casal – talvez essa tenha sido a intenção do Grande Mestre, desde o início, ao se aproximar da sua irmã, trazendo o amigo junto. E ele parecia dizer a verdade... não, Iamira teve a certeza disso, ao mirar seus olhos. Por fim, confirmou com a cabeça e ainda corada, sorriu.

- Tudo bem... – Teve de desviar o olhar para completar. – Desculpe ter lhe evitado e... obrigada.

Libra sorriu, a face se enchendo de alegria.

- Que isso, Iamira! Como se eu fosse ficar com raiva de você por isso. Ah, e você é tão fofa... incluindo suas orelhinhas!

A Ninfa o lançou um olhar assustado.

- V-Você as viu?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu, em inocência. – Quando você entrou na água... pareciam...

- NÃO!

- Hm? Mira? Hey, Mira! Aonde vai? Miraaaaaa! Droga...

* * *

**Uma semana depois, dia 24 de outubro. Domingo.**

Aldebaran parecia sonhar. Quando sua noiva veio de encontro a ele para entrarem juntos pelo tapete vermelho, sua face se iluminou em o mais puro sorriso recheado de alegria. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não encontrou palavras para elogiar Ariel. A pequenina usava um vestido branco que ia até seu joelho, com o busto justo em um decote em v (sem parecer vulgar), fazendo o tecido cair levemente a partir da costura que o moldava. Seus cabelos castanhos, geralmente lisos, caiam em ondulações e moldavam seu rosto moreninho, e aquela forma simples – até descalça Ariel estava – acentuava sua beleza mística, pura e imaculada.

Ariel sorriu timidamente em retribuição ao sorriso do futuro marido. Deram as mãos para irem até o altar. E ficaram assim pelo resto do casamento – trocando sorrisos entre o discurso de Afrodite, acariciando as costas da mão um do outro enquanto seguravam a vela com a outra. Só se soltaram e deixaram as velas de lado para, eles mesmos, se coroarem por três vezes com uma belíssima coroa de lírios. Eram observados por todos, incluindo a mãe da Ninfa, e ninguém criticou o casamento – sabiam que dali emanava um amor crescente e verdadeiro. Os noivos mais uma vez se largaram para trocarem as alianças dadas pela Deusa.

Aldebaran sorriu no ato e, quando colocou o anel no dedo da Ninfa, o beijou. Depois, murmurou:

- Prometo que a farei feliz independente da natureza dessa casamento. Eu já posso afirmar que estou lhe amando, Ariel.

A Ninfa sorriu, as bochechas corando e as mãos tremendo ao depositarem a aliança no dedo do Cavaleiro. Também murmurou, apenas para Aldebaran:

- Fico muito feliz com isso... meu amor. – Levou a mão dele aos lábios, também tocando a aliança com eles. Touro sorriu.

E dessa forma, se aceitaram – talvez o único casal, por enquanto, a se casar sem pressão. Porque, quando Aldebaran, em seu terno branco, se ajoelhou para se aproximar da noiva, os lábios, voluntários, se uniram e selaram aquele compromisso com doçura e carinho.

* * *

**N/A:**

Finalmente! Férias me deixam preguiçosa, hmm... mas, falando do capítulo, estou mudando um pouco as narrações dos casamentos para não ficar cansativa a leitura e, pro próximo capítulo, guardo mais mudanças.

Escrevo sobre quase todas nos capítulos, mas algumas com mais enfoque do que outras, já que o relacionamento de todas tem que 'crescer'. Ah, e no próximo capítulo vou ver o que faço, também, em relação à 'lua de mel'. :9 **Tem algum lugar que vocês queiram que seu casal vá? 8D**

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a todas! Ahh, muitas falam comigo por msn e me mandam ideias, imagens e talz. Quem quiser, podem me adc. ._. É: mari . n_n (arroba) hotmail . com (Sem os espaços.)

* * *

**(Black Scorpio no Nyx) **_É, FF me odeia e não me avisa das suas fics, mas já te disse por msn, neah? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. (: Beijos._

**(Abely C. Chibah) **_–Manigold aparece.- __Sorento? Acho que meu amigo Peixes vai ficar interessado em saber disso... –Manigold é evaporado.- Maho: Xô! u.u Enfim, Abely-sama. Já te disse que foi cruel com o vestido da Iamira... dó dela – or not [alguém que vai se aproveitar mesmo disso 8D]. BISCOITOS! *WWW*~_

**(Seraphim Shock) **_Vão mesmo, mimimi. /medo ç.ç Oh, Poseidon combina mesmo, mas acho que não está em meus planos os dois juntos. xD Ele e Hades vão aparecer uma hora ou outra, mas quem vai acampar por lá são os guerreiros deles mesmo. :3 E você também viu em quem o Shion pensou na hora do casamento, neeh? XD E cara! Eu adoro o Youma! XD Não gostei muito do Aspros... – Apanha. – Já salvei aqui o vestido e o penteado, que lindos. *-* Ah, obrigada por entrar pro fórum! Apareça lá um dia desses! *-* Beijos._

**(Krika Haruno) **_Ah, mas o Saga também, manso do jeito que é. xD E sobre a Mili, quem sabe, quem sabe... 8D – Apanha. – Obrigada, nya. çç Você também tava linda lá no Animinas! Krika-san também é alta... ;; [/baixinha complexada]_

**(Mabel) **_HAUHAUA, sim, mal mal começou e Saga já é corno. XD E o Hyoga... não gosto da Freya. XD Até gosto da Eiri, mas vou considerar só o conteúdo do mangá e não dos OVAs. Ah, espero que tenha gostado do seu casamento, hihi. Ainda tem a noite de núpcias. ;x_

**(BenToph) **_Nhaa, que tenso. :s Mas o Shion.. o Shion tem aquela aura de certinho chato.. xD Beijos._

**(Suellen-san)** _Kyah, eu sou? ç.ç XD HOAIHSIOHAOIS, caaalma, a Dália vai se acertar ainda, já tenho uma ideia formada sobre ela. XD E eu espero que tenha gostado do seu casamento e da roupa. u.u' Beijos!_

**(Pure-Petit Cat) **_Sim, o Milo com certeza vai soltar as asinhas dele. XD Mas isso da Milliyah o infernizando, HOHO, deu dó dele. or not! Beeijos._

**(Hiina-Chan)** _Meninë, me surpreendi pelas suas respostas. O.o A Liriel da maneira como você a define e eu tento passar é uma peça mesmo. XD Mas que bom que gostou do seu casamento! Beijos._

**(Lazy Gabi) **_Hahah, magina. Que bom que gostou e... Milo feliz? Hihihihi. Adoro ver ele sofrendo. *-* Beijinhos. _

**(linanime) **_A ideia é essa! Confusão! 8D – Apanha. – Que bom que gostou, aliás, agora vou aproveitar o descanso de capítulo acabado e ler a sua fic. u.u To enrolando, argh. xx' Beijos!_

**(Tati Amancio) **_Hahah, magina! Não imagino a Lina com Saga. Mas quando descobrirem... CONFUSÃO. *-* [é isso que a humilde autora quer. –q] Oh, acho que a Nix ficaria melhor no caso. 'o' Deu pra entender o vestido sim, e o penteado é lindo. *-* Beijos!_

**(Julyana Apony) **_Nya, obrigada! Seu casal apareceu nesse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. E sobre o casamento, você me deu uma ótima ideia que vai se encaixar direitinho nos meus planos pra fic! *-* E não se preocupa não, aproveita a viagem! Beijos._

**(Lune Kuruta) **_Sim, sim. ç.ç Ah, lógico. Violet é diva. *-* YEH! Radamanthys é babaca, é inútil, é lixo! Ò.o Te garanto que com ele não coloco a Annabel... ele podia até ficar fora, mas se alguém quiser, neah. çç' Naah, Mask vê mais a beleza acentuada do que a roupa, mas ok. X.x Sim, as bases do casamento são todas em tradições gregas... acho que vou acrescentar isso de jogar o buquê, vai ser interessante pelas ideias que me deram. ô.o Ah! Obrigada por entrar no fórum! *-* Ah, quanto a demora pra escolher o vestido e tudo mais, não se preocupe. E gostei da sugestão também! E aproveitou muito na gandaia, neah? XD Beijinhos. _

* * *

**~ Mahorin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence. Pertence ao velho cachaceiro, digo, digo, viciado em sakê do Kurumada, que anda bagunçando mais ainda a minha inocente mente com o Next Dimension.

* * *

**18 de Outubro, segunda-feira. Um dia após o casamento de Mu e Dália.**

Na madrugada iluminada pelo luar, ainda havia música e dança no Santuário, além de bebida. Muita bebida. Mas os recém-casados se dirigiram para a Casa de Áries, aonde – segundo Afrodite – partilhariam da vida a dois. Mas nenhum deles parecia muito interessado...

- Hahah, a noite foi ótima! – Dália se espreguiçou enquanto descia o ultimo lance de escadas e entrava em Áries.

Mu permaneceu em silêncio, a feição séria. Recebia olhares da Ninfa, que analisava seu rosto iluminado pelos feixes de luz que transpassava as pilastras do templo.

_- Mu é um bom homem, mas não me sinto à vontade com ele. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido em outra oportunidade sem ser essa..._

- Ah... – O ariano parou de chofre na porta de seu quarto, e Dália espiou. Pelo visto, uma surpresa fora preparada para ambos: o quarto estava arrumado para o casal – pelo visto, por Afrodite. A cama de solteiro fora trocada por uma de casal repleta de almofadas vermelhas, assim como seus lençóis. E a janela recebeu uma cortina da mesma cor. Áries acendeu a luz. Nos criados-mudos, já existentes antes, havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Na cama, um bilhete que Mu pegou e leu: - _Preparei com carinho para os recém-casados. Athena deu a ideia e ficaria muito feliz que vocês aproveitassem. Afrodite._

- Então vamos aproveitar? – Dália brincou.

- Não se iluda. – O Cavaleiro fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro de resignação. – Deite na mesma cama que eu e chame-me de marido... mas estaremos apenas dando continuidade à essa farsa.

A face da Híade se fechou em uma careta rápida, para depois provocar, em um tom divertido.

- Então sem noite de núpcias?

Mu lhe lançou um olhar de censura. Dália deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Brincadeira, Mu. Escute, vou ao banheiro me trocar. Fique aí.

Áries permaneceu quieto enquanto tirava o terno e a camisa. Mirava a parede, frustrado. Não era do seu feitio ser grosso dessa maneira, mas a situação o tirava do sério.

_- Enfrentamos tantos deuses com ideais piores do que esse e os vencemos... mas somos incapazes de fazer algo quando envolvem nossos sentimentos. Afrodite também sabe nos induzir a fazer o que ela quer, principalmente ao usar o nome de Athena... nunca acreditei em amores proibidos, sempre achei que para tudo haveria uma solução. Mas e quando envolve a vontade de deus?_

Nesse momento, Dália voltou ao quarto e se jogou na cama, trajando uma túnica leve. O próprio Mu já havia terminado de se trocar e ia apagar as luzes, quando Kiki entrou no quarto.

- Mestre Mu!

- Bata na porta da próxima vez, Kiki. – Áries se ajoelhou na frente do menino, sorrindo pela primeira vez na noite. – Sabe que agora temos uma mulher na casa.

O ruivinho franziu o cenho, mas acatou. Depois, informou:

- Mestre, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião me pediu para entregar isso para o senhor. – Depositou nas mãos do Cavaleiro um embrulho pequeno e quadrado, meio amassado, que Mu o encarou e fez picadinho com a Extinção Estelar.

- Esse Milo, não toma jeito...

* * *

**Casa de Capricórnio.**

Luar que ilumina, luar que penetra. E na colisão de dois seres completamente opostos, provocava. Pela claridade, ganhara destaque tanto os negros dos olhos de Shura quando o azul-petróleo dos de Amadeus, da mesma cor do céu noturno grego. Tal noite se deformou em uma careta, distorcendo-se com um ar irônico e maligno. As palavras que saíram de seus lábios finos soaram ásperas, debochadas e maliciosas, ao mesmo tempo grosseiras e provocativas.

- Eu tenho cara de trouxa por acaso, Shura? Pois não sou, nem trouxa, nem cega! Eu o vi arrastando asa para o lado da Scylla.

Da boca do Cavaleiro, um suspiro cansado saiu. Relembrava todos os momentos na ultima semana, em que a Ninfa o provocara e destratara, com insultos, deboches, ameaças e MUITAS paneladas. Capricórnio sofrera nas mãos e provocações da Ninfa dos Infernos – literalmente. Com o tom de foz um tanto irritado, falou:

- E daí? – Fechou os olhos e passou a mão pela testa, retirando a franja curta do rosto. – Não é você que vive dizendo que não vamos nos casar e que me odeia? Agora tome tento e fique quieta! Não vou aturar isso da mesma forma que aturo seus maus-tratos!

Amadeus perdeu o ar de deboche. Seus lábios se contraíram e cerrou seus olhos, encarando o noivo furiosamente. Suas palavras saíram ríspidas, mas sem argumentos. Shura a desarmara.

- Argh, IDIOTA! Faça o que quiser! – Deixou o Cavaleiro para trás, correndo e tateando pela casa escura. Encontrou seu quarto, escancarou a porta e a fechou com um baque. Apoiando-se nela, escorregou até o chão, da mesma forma que as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto; e seus soluços não eram contidos pelos lábios. Escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos, abafando qualquer barulho involuntário.

- P-Por que estou chorando? – Gaguejou. – N-Não devo... s-só p-porque a-aquele infeliz me ofendeu... – Tentou secar suas lágrimas com o dorso da mão, mas elas voltaram a cair. – Sim... são lágrimas de raiva! P-Porque aquele idiota acha que pode falar comigo daquele jeito!

Acalmou-se e encostou a cabeça na porta do quarto. Ergueu os olhos, ainda lacrimejantes para o teto sem luz e completou seu pensamento.

- Aquele idiota completamente lindo...

* * *

**Dia 25 de Outubro – logo após o casamento de Aldebaran e Ariel.**

A porta do quarto do Cavaleiro de Touro se abriu com um chute, quando o próprio chegou carregando em seus braços sua mais nova esposa. Porque Aldebaran fez questão de trazer Ariel em seus braços, no ápice da sua gentileza e cavalheirismo.

Deitou-a na cama delicadamente e a ajeitou, repousando em seu lado. O sorriso era o mesmo no rosto de ambos, sumindo apenas quando os lábios se tocavam em beijos carinhosos. O rosto do brasileiro refletia apenas felicidade enquanto Ariel estava corada... a mão dele em sua cintura, outra acariciando seu rosto...

Com um gesto de impaciência, o Cavaleiro retirou o paletó, para depois arrancar a gravata e por fim a blusa. O que resultou em um aumento visível do rubor na face da sua mulher. E não passou despercebido por Aldebaran.

- Ariel... está nervosa? Oh! Me desculpa! Estou indo depressa demais, não estou? – Sua feição se contraiu, em preocupação. – Isso tudo é novo demais para você...

- N-Não! – A Ninfa protestou. – É que...

Aldebaran sorriu, compreensivo.

- Sei que não está preparada para isso.

- Mas somos casados agora! – Estendeu os dedos, indicando a aliança, presente de Afrodite.

- Isso não muda o fato de nos conhecermos há pouco tempo. – Ele riu, acariciando o rosto moreninho da moça. – Não se preocupe, não vou lhe pressionar nem cobrar nada...

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Da insegurança, a face da Ninfa mudou para o oposto. E veio o conforto nesse misto de sensações ao saber que, a partir de agora, poderia sempre contar com aquele homem que ela, mesmo sem conhecer por muito tempo, incrivelmente amava.

E a madrugada passou, com o dia amanhecendo enquanto o casal trocava beijos e carícias, sem maldade. Um amor puro e sem um pingo de mácula **(1)**. Até por fim, adormecerem abraçados.

Acordaram no dia seguinte com alguém batendo na porta. Quando Aldebaran foi abrir aporta, nada viu até pisar em algo. Olhou para baixo e viu um pacote de camisinhas extra G na frente do seu quarto, amassado pelo peso do seu pé. Abaixou-se e recolheu o pacote, encontrando um cartão.

"_Desculpe pelo atraso."_

Olhou pela janela mais próxima, que dava vista para Gêmeos e pôde ver um "rabo torto" correndo escadaria acima... suspirou, rindo. Mas guardou o pacote...

* * *

_- Ultimo dia de Outubro... até que enfim esse mês acabou!_

A Deusa Afrodite deu um suspiro cansado. Observava a movimentação do Templo de Athena, por detrás de seu altar, pronta e esperando para celebrar mais um casamento.

- _Que ultraje! Tanto essas ninfinhas quando as marionetes de Athena não parecem ter um pingo de gratidão em quem está os casando! Até parece que EU me daria o trabalho de casar qualquer um! Mas os fins justificam os meios e em breve, huhuhu..._

Observou Saga, de terno e gravata pretos, com uma camisa social azul escura, à espera da noiva. E mais uma vez se pegou admirando a beleza daquele homem. Tinha algo de fino e sofisticado, elegante e charmoso, que não era encontrado em Kanon... não era à toa que Afrodite sempre disponibilizou Ninfas e acompanhantes para aquele homem. Mas Alfea não ficava para trás na beleza e modos. Sempre responsável e educada, não era a guardiã entre o Olimpo, a Terra e o Submundo à toa. Particularmente, Afrodite achava-os o casal perfeito, mesmo pelo fato de estarem juntos forçadamente. A responsabilidade de ambos a convencia de que não haveria traições...

E ficou feliz por como a beleza que ela tanto aprecia propagava-se e ganhava destaque nos casamentos. Aretusa também demonstrava todo um brilho na simplicidade do seu vestido de apenas uma alça, que caia livremente ao vento. Coisa rara, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ornamentados por flores brancas, pequenas e os pés descalços...

Em passos graciosamente apressados, Afrodite dirigiu-se até o começo do tapete vermelho e por três vezes deu a bênção da Tríade.

_- Vamos acabar com isso logo..._

Depois, voltou-se ao seu lugar atrás do altar – à direita de Aiolos e Maia, os padrinhos (ÓBVIO que Saga não chamaria Kanon para tal posição), enquanto Eros cuidava de entregar os castiçais com as velas acessas aos noivos.

_- Sabe... eu queria muito coroá-los, mas estou me enfarando. Nada que meu querido cosmo não faça, não é? – _E de fato, fez. Corou os noivos e trocou a coroa por três vezes, apenas controlando-as com o cosmo. – _Tá. Agora é a parte mais chata. Vamos falar o que ninguém quer escutar... coisas como a família é importante, o amor e o companheirismo... ARGH! Daqui a pouco aquele insensível do Cavaleiro de Câncer vai começar a cochichar desaforos na platéia! E ele pensa que eu não escuto!_

Mas para o seu engano, Death Mask não abriu a boca no casamento. Ou melhor... encarava aquilo com muita atenção, além de um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

_- O que? Ele está achando graça no casamento? Ora essa! Não é para achar graça, jovem atrevido! – _Conclusão totalmente errada.

- E agora... as alianças! – Falou em voz alta, fazendo aparecer os mesmos anéis que presenteara os outros noivos – com uma pedra de cor diferente em cada uma – uma azul, outra vermelha. Os olhos da Deusa brilharam.

- _Hihihihi... minhas preciosidades! _

Saga colocou no dedo da noiva o anel com a pedra vermelha, dizendo:

- Que tenhamos um bom relacionamento nesse casamento, Alfea. Farei a minha parte para que desfrutemos o que muitos chamam de inconveniente.

Aretusa sorriu e encaixou no dedo a outra aliança. Depois falou:

- Eu espero o mesmo. Também farei o possível.

E Afrodite os benzeu. Depois conduziu ambos para a procissão: três voltas ao redor do altar.

_- Outra coisa que vem me cansando. Eles sabem andar sozinhos! Não tenho que os acompanhar todas às vezes! Hunf!_

- Agora, eu os declaro marido e mulher! – _Será que não seria melhor dizer Marido e Ninfa? Cavaleiro e Ninfa? Acho que vou começar a anotar alguns detalhes também, igual faz aquela louquinha da Alseíde em todo o casamento..._

No fundo da Igreja, ao lado de um Afrodite de Peixes constrangido, Annabel escrevia desesperadamente em uma caderneta, juntando informações e ideias para o seu próprio casamento...

- Pode beijar a noiva!

Saga se virou para Alfea, pedindo licença e... encaixou a mão atrás de seu pescoço, enlaçando seus cabelos e aproximou-se do seu rosto, tocando seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Alfea, que nunca sentira nada por Saga, se pegou surpresa sentindo o quanto seu marido beijava bem. Diferente de Mask, Saga tinha algum sentimento carinhoso ao beijá-la. Imaginou se era por isso que ele tinha uma fama tão boa mesmo entre inúmeras Ninfas.

- AGORA FESTA! – Eros pulou no altar, lançando uma saraivada de flechas nos pratos próximos à mesa da janta. Afrodite o lançou um olhar fulminante.

- _Chega. Não aguento mais. Vou ter que adiantar meus planos!_

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sorento bateu com força e pressa nas grandes portas do Salão do Grande Mestre. Mesmo ansioso, teve que esperar um bom tempo para atendê-lo, e para sua surpresa, quem abriu as portas foi uma menina baixa de cabelos castanhos claros. Surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a beleza infantil dela – de modo algum parecia mais velha e vívida do que ele.

- Oh! – Liriel exclamou. – Não é o moço que trabalha para Poseidon? O que deseja?

- Procuro por Athena. Ela se encontra? É algo urgente...

- Ahh... que estranho um Marina de Poseidon por aqui! – A Ninfa fez sinal para que ele entrasse e ambos seguiram pelo corredor largo. – No meu tempo, não tinha nada disso! Era tão divertido ver os deuses guerreando, hihihi...

_- Beleza infantil? Enganei-me. Ela parece uma diabinha... _– Sorento pensou, sentindo um arrepio. Ele nunca saberia quando a Ninfa falava sério ou brincava.

Passaram pelas cortinas e adentraram outros corredores. Sirene se perguntou para onde a Ninfa o levava, mas quando escutou o tom de voz _sereno _de Shion, tranquilizou-se. Entraram em um quarto que o Marina supôs ser do casal. E de fato. Lá estavam, além do Ariano, Athena, Dohko, Aiolos, Mu e Shaka.

- Shion, aceite a viagem, por favor. – A Deusa se curvou, argumentando e mexendo os braços. – Quero fazer algo pelos meus Cavaleiros depois de tudo que fizeram por mim.

- Athena, minha Deusa... – Shion pareceu controlar sua raiva ao fechar os olhos. – Sabe que nunca fui a favor da ideia do casamento, sem lhe ofender. – Liriel rolou os olhos. Ele falava mal do casamento e pedia desculpas à Deusa! E a noiva, como fica? – Então, de começo, não devia ter aceitado a ideia da Afrodite. Seria o melhor a nos oferecer.

Dohko interveio, sério.

- Não dia isso, Shi. Há Cavaleiros realmente satisfeitos com esse casamento.

- Quem, além de você e Aldebaran?

Shaka virou o rosto para a janela, como se não quisesse que os outros os vissem.

- Além disso, sou o Grande Mestre! Não posso sair em Lua de Mel!

Liriel armou um bico enorme.

- Já pensou em perguntar o que a sua esposa quer? Porque ela quer viajar, quer sair desse Santuário que ela está enfurnada e presa! Ela queeer! – Bateu o pé.

- Obrigada, Liriel. – Saori riu, grata pelo "apoio" da Ninfa. – E olá, Sorento.

- Athena...

- Shion, querendo ou não, você vai. É a minha decisão final como Athena. – Saori se levantou do sofá do quarto do casal e dirigiu-se ao Marina. – Quer falar comigo? Vamos em particular. Cavaleiros, me sigam. Menos o Shion, que vai arrumar as malas.

- Ath...

- Obaaaaa! – Liriel gritou, pegando o marido pela mão e o puxando até o guarda-roupa, sem dá-lo oportunidade de protestar.

Athena trouxe os Cavaleiros e o Marina para o salão principal do Templo. Sentou-se em seu trono, e os outros presentes curvaram-se perante sua divindade.

- O que houve, Sorento? Mais uma vez, aqueles cosmos? – Questionou.

- Sim. Agora são quatro, além de um que fica indo e voltando, inconstante. Estão se escondendo na floresta ao lado do Santuário e ficam fugindo quando eu ou algum dos Espectros – Carregou a palavra com desdém. – se aproximam. Pelo visto, esperam pelos guerreiros de Athena.

- Covardes! – Dohko gritou. Mas recebeu um olhar de censura dos outros que temiam que Shion escutasse a conversa. – Desculpa...

- Mas a coisa ficou mais séria do que imaginei. – A Deusa suspirou. – Não podemos deixar isso continuar. Receio que tenhamos que tomar uma atitude mais drástica, já que procuram guerra comigo.

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela menina que chegou ao Santuário declarando uma quase guerra amadurecera e agora já tomava suas próprias decisões.

- Sorento, comparado aos meus Cavaleiros, em que patamar o cosmo deles se encontra?

- Ao nível dos Cavaleiros de Ouro ou maior, Athena.

- Entendo. Então, teremos que tomar uma atitude o quanto antes, até porque eles não devem se aproximar do Santuário. Aiolos!

- Sim, Athena.

- Organize um grupo com mais quatro Cavaleiros de Ouro e alguns de Prata. Partam em patrulhamento da floresta, e lutem, mas... não matem ninguém. Descubram o que eles querem, e se resistirem, traga-nos até mim. – Finalizou, com um suspiro cansado.

- Como deseja, Athena. – Aiolos assentiu.

- E Shaka, organize um grupo de patrulhamento ao Santuário. Chame quem for preciso.

- Sim, Senhora.

- M-Mas... Athena... e os casamentos? – Dohko gelou.

- Primeiro vamos interrompê-los... aos poucos retomamos, mas sem a presença de todos, o que é uma pena... mas na situação de agora, teremos que cancelar os mais próximos...

A troca de olhares foi inevitável.

* * *

Tão inevitável quanto a desobediência de Shion, que deixou Liriel em seu quarto enquanto ela arrumava as malas, alegando pedir algo as servas. Mas escapou do Salão por uma das portas dos fundos, sem ao menos se interessar na conversa que ocorria em algum ponto do local. Com passos apressados, ele se esgueirou por detrás da estátua da deusa e foi descendo a montanha, convicto de seu caminho da mesma forma que tinha a certeza que a encontraria à sua espera. Porque ele podia escutar seu canto em sua mente, mesmo quando estavam longe um do outro, aquilo havia se tornado um delírio.

Encontrou-a no mesmo lugar que da ultima vez: sentada nas pedras à beira do lago, mirando a água que descia com vigor pela cachoeira. O vestido creme, de tão longo, tocava a água e seguia seu movimento, junto com os cabelos ruivos e longos ao vento, que tornavam aquela paisagem calma, mas ganhavam destaque em cenário tão natural.

- Schuyller...

Sentiu os olhos azuis penetrando-a. Sempre os mesmos, na mesma expressão, a mesma calma. Mas um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Me espionando novamente, Grande Mestre?

- N-Não é essa a minha intenção. – Ele corou. – Eu só precisava espairecer um pouco...

- Já está sentindo o peso do casamento? – Riu, enquanto Áries sentava ao seu lado.

- Ah... Athena vai nos obrigar a ir a Lua de Mel.

- Aproveite. – Mais uma vez, Schuyller brincou – mesmo com o tom sério.

E mais uma vez o Grande Mestre corou.

- Não quero ir... mas talvez seja melhor para me acalmar. Se bem que... eu encontro minha calmaria aqui. Desligo-me do mundo quando estou com você, e isso é bom... – Os olhos violetas se fixaram na Ninfa, que nem assim mudou de expressão, que seu sorriso continuou, inexpressivo. – Eu esqueço todos os problemas. Talvez seja por isso que gosto de ficar tanto com você.

Schuyller levantou-se, molhando as canelas no lago. Ficou de frente para Shion e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, fazendo-o ruborizar ainda mais e se perguntar o que ela iria fazer. Curvando-se, depositou um beijo em sua testa – o Grande Mestre sentiu certa decepção ao sentir os lábios macios dela tocarem sua _testa, _e se reprimiu pelo pensamento. Quando ela se afastou, Shion viu que pela primeira vez seu sorriso sereno parecia expressar alegria.

- Agradeço por gostar da minha companhia. Acho que posso dizer o mesmo da sua. Ameniza a prisão que se tornou este Santuário. – Ela murmurou, pensativa. – Mas agora...

- Já está indo? – O Lemuriano franziu o cenho, e em um impulso, agarrou a mão dela. – Fique mais! Por favor...

Isso pareceu assustar a Ninfa, que ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mas não protestou.

- Tudo bem... – Sentou-se novamente do lado dele e começou a cantarolar baixinho. Pois sabia que Shion gostava de sua voz.

No dia seguinte, Shion e Liriel saíram em Lua de Mel. O Grande Mestre, inocente, sem nem ao menos conhecer o fato do perigo que rondava o Santuário...

* * *

- Annabel! Annabel! – Kara corria escadaria acima e invadia a Casa de Peixes – sem nem ao menos pedir permissão do dono, que lhe lançou um olhar mais que feio. – Você ficou sabendo?

- Sim! – A Ninfa, que estava deitada ao chão, se levantou em um pulo. Correu até a recém-chegada e entrelaçou suas mãos às dela. – Isso é terrível! Não acredito que Athena pôde fazer isso com a gente! – Choramingou.

- Foi maldade da parte dela! _(N/A: Resistir à tentação de colocar "uma p* falta de sacanagem...")_ Todas as Ninfas estão arrasadas com isso!

**

* * *

Enquanto isso, entre Capricórnio e Sagitário...**

- EU NÃO CASAREI, EU NÃO CASAREI, HAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Gritava Amadeus, saltitando e pulando três degraus de cada vez.

**

* * *

Voltando...**

- Você quer dizer quais? As que não casaram ou as que casaram? – Estranhou Annabel.

- Hmm... er... enfim! Eu ia ser a PRÓXIMA! Isso não é justo! – Kara fez um biquinho e murmurou. – Mas olhando pelo lado bom... tenho mais tempo de solteira perto do Saga!

Annabel sussurrou – com outro biquinho, mas este de inveja pela Plêiade morar com dois homens lindos e másculos.

- Mas ele se casou! Ou você pretende... atacá-lo?

- Ah... é difícil, o Saga é tão difícil de se conquistar. – Kara suspirou. – Tento, tento e tento conversar e chamar a atenção dele, mas é tão complexo de agradar! Mas acho que esse é o charme dele... – Inocente.

- E eu? E EU? – Annabel continuou a sussurrar em tom de urgência. – Estou noiva do maior narcisista do Santuário! Tem como agradá-lo? Além disso... – Respirou fundo e gritou. – ASSIM EU NUNCA CASO!

- Pff. – Riu Afrodite, sentado no sofá ali perto – mirando-se em um espelho.

Annabel se segurou para não explodir em raiva e pular em cima do noivo.

- Não disse? – Voltou a sussurrar. – Ele que me aguarde! Eu vou acabar com o jardim dele! – Aumentou o tom de voz. – Mas, agora venha comigo, Kara! – Puxou a amiga pela mão, indo até onde estava deitada antes. No chão, várias revistas de casamento, imagens de noivas e seus vestidos, o caderninho de anotações da Ninfa...

- Oh, Bel! Está planejando tudo para o seu casamento?

- Sim... mas não consigo decidir o vestido! Tem tantos lindos! Além disso... quero meu casamento perfeeeeeito! Estou anotando tudo! – Abraçou o caderninho. – Cada falha, cada detalhe que ficaria bonito ou diferente! Além disso, quero um buquê de AMAPOLAS! – Enfatizou bem a ultima palavra, lançando um olhar inocentemente atrevido ao noivo. – Isso é, se eu casar...

- Isso é tão injusto! – Kara voltou ao assunto. - As Ninfas que casaram agora estão no bem bom e... NÓS? Eu quero meus pimpolhos!

A mente de Annabel se iluminou, imaginando isso. Um menino lindo, com a aparência do Afrodite ou... uma menina linda, para roubar a atenção dele...?

- Filhos... filhos... Naaaah! Meu marido será só meu! – Fez um biquinho.

Kara apenas riu.

* * *

- Acabamos de despachar Shion, vamos logo! – Aiolos gritou. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se aglomeraram em sua volta, juntamente com alguns Prateados. As Ninfas observavam de longe. – As ordens de Athena são duas: criar um grupo de busca pela floresta e outro para patrulhar as fronteiras do Santuário. Eu serei o responsável pelo grupo de busca, o Shaka patrulhará.

- _O que Athena tem na cabeça em me por na patrulha? _– Pensou Virgem. – _Preferia estar no Suporte..._

- O grupo que virá comigo para a busca serão os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Gêmeos, Leão, Libra e Capricórnio. A Amazona de Prata de Águia, também me acompanhe.

Por detrás da máscara, a expressão da Marin se contraiu. Sentiu o olhar de Aiolia nela, mas recusou-se a fitá-lo. Dohko lançou um olhar triste para Iamira, que tinha um semblante parecido ao da Amazona. Amadeus sorriu. Teria a Casa de Capricórnio apenas para ela. Mas a mais preocupada foi Scylla, temendo tanto por Shura quanto por Aiolia nessa missão.

- Comigo virão Áries e Aquário, juntamente com os Cavaleiros de Prata e soldados rasos. Lin, ajude-nos também. – Shaka continuou.

A Amazona ergueu os olhos, assustada.

- S-Sim, Senhor!

- Touro, Câncer, Escorpião e Peixes, juntamente com Kanon, ficarão na proteção das Doze Casas. Revezaremos entre as rondas de dois em dois dias.

- Merda. – Sussurrou Death Mask. – Não vai sobrar nada para mim...

- Sairemos em meia hora. – Aiolos falou.

Dohko correu até Iamira assim que possível. Encarou seus olhos azuis piscinas, a boca rosada e fina dela e sentiu vontade de tocá-la... assim como queria tocar seu rostinho alvo. Queria se despedir de uma forma decente, mas lhe faltaram palavras. Para sua surpresa, a Ninfa que primeiro falou.

- Eu gostaria de ter terminado o manto que estou fazendo para você...

Dohko riu, sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Quando eu voltar, eu o usarei, com certeza. Isso é: se ele estiver pronto, porque prometo não demorar muito.

Iamira riu baixinho, corada. Depois, murmurou:

- Tome cuidado...

- Eu tomarei. – O sorriso do Cavaleiro foi firme, e Iamira atreveu-se a encará-lo por dois segundos antes de enrubescer e desviar os olhos.

Maia deu um chute na coxa do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, bem no único lugar exposto, sem armadura. Resmungando um 'ai', Aiolos olhou para Ninfa. Essa, de cara amarrada, apenas disse:

- Trate de voltar vivo! – E deu as costas, ignorando-o. O Cavaleiro sorriu.

Aiolia aproximou-se de Scylla e tomou-lhe as mãos, beijando-as. Depois sorriu amigavelmente para a Ninfa.

- Se cuide durante minha ausência, Scylla.

- Obrigada, Aiolia. Você também, tome cuidado. – Ela sorriu de volta. Aiolia era agradável, com seu jeito de menino. De fato, seria um bom marido... mas não para ela. Sabia que o sentimento entre ambos era apenas amizade, e era diferente do que ele sentia por Marin ou ela sentia por... lançou o olhar para Shura, que lhe encarava, mas desviou rapidamente.

Saga se despedia de Kara e Alfea – a primeira mais preocupada com o geminiano do que a própria esposa dele. Depois, os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro e a Amazona de Prata partiram.

Os que ficariam na ronda não se despediram. Ainda se veriam naquele Santuário, mesmo com as coisas em emergência...

* * *

- Parece que os Cavaleiros de Athena começaram a se mover... – Uma voz feminina observou. Escondidos entre os galhos de árvores altas, próximas ao Santuário, quatro cosmos vigiavam o Santuário.

- Finalmente! – Rugiu um homem. – Não aguento mais esperar!

- Culpe aqueles Espectros e o guerreiro de Poseidon. – Outra mulher falou. – Não tinham nada que se intrometer! – Bradou. Uma voz masculina diferente também se pronunciou:

- Hahahah, acalmem-se. A diversão vem aí...

* * *

**(1)** Frase de KareKano. Melhor shoujo, ever! Hihihi...

* * *

Okay, vou ser crucificada pelo que fiz nesse capítulo, mas é algo que eu tinha em mente desde o começo. xD Quero muito fazer as Ninfas esperando, sofrendo, drama, lutas, oi. *-*

Além disso, vou aproveitar e evoluir alguns casais e iludidos... já vou resolvendo pelo menos alguns. Mas garanto casamento no próximo capítulo, hihihi. Só não vou falar de quem.

E... yeh! Consegui postar antes que minhas férias acabem! E respondi os reviews decentemente – a maioria, pelo menos.. xD

**( Mabel )** _Vou continuar te chamando de Mabel então! XD Que bom que gostou do Casamento! E a lua de mel pode demorar, mas até lá já quebra uma barreira pro que passaram nesse capítulo, neeh? *-* Beijos!_

Beijinhos!

**~ Mahorin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas vou me vestir de Sasha e caçar um Sísifo, hunf!**

* * *

O capítulo demorou pra caramba, eu sei... e acabou ficando muito pequeno, mas não queria me demorar mais ainda. Por isso as cenas da Dália, Amadeus e Maia ficaram para o próximo capítulo.

Nesse aqui, foi focado as Ninfas no Santuário. No próximo, focarei os Cavaleiros na missão.

E eu não me esqueci de colocar um casamento por capítulo, hihihi.

Mais detalhes no fim, aye!

* * *

**1º de Novembro, noite de núpcias de Saga e Alfea.**

Alfea sentou-se na beirada da cama, tentando não parecer interessada nos gestos do marido. Mas Saga despia-se sem pudores na frente da Ninfa.

- _Somos casados. Creio que não há mal nisso. _– Ele dissera. E ela concordara, apenas para não contrariar o marido.

Se não fosse um casamento arranjado, a Ninfa poderia afirmar que tivera o evento dos sonhos de qualquer mulher: seu noivo fora muito gentil: fazendo brindes, acompanhando-a em danças e até abriu a porta do quarto para a esposa entrar primeiramente. Saga era a elegância em pessoa, diferente de outro homem rude, mas que... sabia agradá-la. Não apenas isso... era sua válvula de escape daquele casamento.

Mas ela não iria se apegar a nenhum deles.

Alfea deitou-se, logo após se trocar no banheiro. Saga estava lá, de olhos abertos, esperando por ela.

- Boa noite. – Murmurou.

- Boa noite, Alfea. – Ele respondeu. Os olhos lilases notaram que os azuis a encaravam, e desviaram-se. Um riso baixo fez-se ouvir. – Não se preocupe. Não temos intimidade, portanto não tenho o direito de cobrar nada de você.

A Ninfa voltou a olhar para o marido, um tanto sem graça.

- Hmm... obrigada. Mas isso não contradiz o que você disse, de não haver problemas em trocarmos um na frente do outro, já que somos casados?

Saga parou, pensou e voltou a olhar para a mulher.

- Tem razão. Mas... não vou cobrar muito, então. – Estendeu a mão e puxou Alfea para si. Assim, depositou um beijo rápido no canto dos lábios da Ninfa. – Boa noite, Alfea. – Repetiu.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Kanon entrava em casa, bêbado e cambaleante. Claro que achava que não encontraria ninguém, até ver um pequeno vulto se movendo no escuro. Em um susto, elevou um pouco o cosmo, mas... deixou-o se dissipar pela casa, quando viu que o vulto era Kara.

- Porra, Kara! O que 'tá' fazendo aí? – Aproximou-se da Ninfa, que estava apoiada na parede... de frente ao quarto do Saga.

- Xiu! – Ela sussurrou. – Estou tentando ouvir...

- Você é bem tarada, hein. – Kanon riu. – Depois fala de mim...

A Ninfa corou.

- Estou apenas averiguando como estão as coisas! Se Alfea vai tratar bem Saga e...

O geminiano estranhou.

- Você gosta do meu irmão, não é?

A Ninfa corou furiosamente.

- Errr... ora, Kanon! Não diga bobagens! – Deu as costas e saiu – só por ter certeza de que tudo estava bem dentro do quarto.

O Cavaleiro apenas sacudiu os ombros.

* * *

**Enquanto isso... [+1]**

- Puta que pariu, quem foi que colocou esse maldito labirinto AQUI? – Engasgou Milo, perdido na Casa de Gêmeos...

* * *

**4 de Novembro, segundo dia depois da partida de Aiolos e os outros.**

Na Casa de Virgem, os risos femininos preenchiam as paredes escuras e silenciosas. Ao adentrar no quarto designado à Miranda, a ocupante e mais três Ninfas divertiam-se conversando sobre nada a menos que... homens. Um jeito simples e prático de passarem o tempo na monotonia que ficara o Santuário.

- Ah, mas eu sinto taaanta a falta dos perfumes masculinos. – Kara suspirava e insistia na ideia, agarrando-se a uma manta e aspirando-a profundamente – buscava qualquer resquício de algo que lhe lembrasse aos belos Cavaleiros. – Só fedor de mulher! Hunf!

- Fedor de mulher? – Angelina voltou sua atenção à Ninfa. Anteriormente, estava por fitar o céu, distraída. – Hey! Eu sou cheirosa!

- Não se compara ao perfume masculino! – A pequena Plêiade deu a língua.

Scylla riu, sentada entre almofadas e pufes, enquanto Kara se jogava neles em um gesto dramático.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Kara, é estranho não termos a presença dos Cavaleiros.

- Hmm... – Clio esquecera-se do desenho que fazia antes mesmo de observar as nuvens; perdia-se as mirando novamente, comentando sem nem prestar atenção. – Mask continua em casa, para mim não mudou nada.

- Mas espere-o sair de casa para as rondas, e verá a falta que sentirá!

- Duvido. – A ruiva riu, abraçando uma almofada. – Estamos ficando amigos, quer dizer... discutimos o tempo todo e ele é um babaca completo! Mesmo assim, não consigo me acostumar com isso.

- Algumas de nós nunca nos acostumaremos. – Scylla comentou.

Kara sorriu e exclamou zombeteira.

- Mas com os carinhos do Shura você se acostuma, não é? – Em resposta, Scylla corou. Angelina também riu, mas para não constranger a outra, mudou de assunto.

- Miranda, estas quieta. Até agora não participou da conversa. No que pensa?

- Ah! – A Dríade levantou os olhos e foi sincera na resposta. - Penso no pobre Shaka. Ele deve estar suando debaixo desse sol grego agora. – Sentada em seu canto, jogou os cabelos longos para trás do ombro, sorrindo meigamente. Abaixou mais uma vez os olhos, imaginando, fantasiando...

- Mih? – Lina olhou para ela, espantada. As outras a acompanharam na expressão. – O que é esse sorriso bobo em seu rosto?  
A Ninfa assustou-se. Recolheu-se, abraçando os próprios braços, um tanto envergonhada.

- Oh...

As outras três riram.

- Acho que alguém está caidinha pelo noivo!

* * *

**Cinco de Novembro.**

No cantinho da Casa de Libra, Iamira batia uma colher em uma xícara. Com a expressão fofa e séria, a Ninfa estava determinada em aprender a preparar um chá tão bom quanto o que o noivo faz.

Schuyller observava a irmã com um sorriso no canto da boca, enquanto Ariel levava outra xícara aos lábios, provando.

- Hmm, está gostoso! – A Neféle abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigada! – A pequena Nereida corou. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Aliás, acabei o seu chá, irmã. Aqui está. Prove, por favor.

Com cuidado, Iamira entregou a xícara à outra Nereida, que agradeceu com um aceno da cabeça. Schuyller tomou um gole, de olhos fechados em uma expressão pensativa, até falar:

- Está bom. – A aprovação arrancou um suspiro aliviado da outra Ninfa, que estava aguardando ansiosa a resposta.

- Que bom! – A própria também provou do chá. – Hmm. Não está tão bom quanto o que o Dohko faz...

- Está tão preocupada com isso, irmãzinha? – Schuyller sorriu, provocando. – Estou vendo algo embutido nisso...

Iamira corou.

- Irmã!

- Hahah, brincadeira. – Schuyller sorriu calmamente, bebericando o líquido. Seus pensamentos voaram até Shion, que ainda estava longe...

- Mas, mudando de assunto... – Mira continuou. – Ariel, como está seu casamento? – As palavras saíram tímidas, com quem pergunta algo proibido.

O sorriso em resposta foi ofuscante.

- Aldebaran é um doce! Tão gentil, carinho, educado e me respeita! É o homem que toda mulher... ou Ninfa pediu a Afrodite!

- Oh! Mas, Ari... você não está assustada? Quer dizer... Aldebaran parece...

- Brusco como um rei medieval, sim. Mas esse é o seu charme, toda sua aparência robusta foi feita em contraste com o meu, apenas para me proteger. – Ariel sorriu, corando. – Eu fiquei com medo dele no começo, admito. Mas logo vi que ele é o homem ideal para me fazer feliz. Não tenho medo que ele me machuque, porque sou seu tesouro.

Schuyller bateu leves palmas em homenagem à bela resposta. Mas Iamira encarava a outra Ninfa. Sua expressão estava assustada, o rosto de tão pálido não podia corar. Depois de um tempo, abaixou os olhos, franzindo o cenho.

Ariel via a beleza no que Iamira considerava de mais assustador – e ambas eram bem parecidas em personalidade. Então, por que a Nereida não conseguia superar seu medo?

* * *

**Seis de Novembro.**

Kara estava fora, na Casa de Virgem.

Kanon patrulhava.

Ora essa, quem mais para entreter Alfea, que estava ociosa na Casa de Gêmeos?

- Hahahahah, você se preocupa demais, menina. – Death Mask riu.

- Você que consegue ficar relaxado em um momento desses. – A Ninfa suspirou enquanto subia os ombros do vestido.

- Mas Kanon está nas fronteiras...

- Kara podia chegar aqui também.

- Kara nem deve vir ao quarto do Kanon.

- Hunf... aliás. Por que quis que ficássemos aqui hoje...? – Alfea perguntou, enquanto se sentava na cama... do Kanon.

- Heheh. – Máscara da Morte colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se apoiou na cabeceira do móvel. Sem camisa, o abdômen bem malhado se destacava. – Eu nunca gostei desse aí. Pensei em usarmos a cama do Saga, mas era perigoso a Kara entrar.

Aretusa franziu o cenho.

- Como...?

- Eu sei? Ora essa, basta ser um bom observador. Eu e Afrodite sempre fomos os melhores. – O Cavaleiro piscou, sorrindo.

- E o que o Senhor Observador notou no Santuário? – Alfea brincou.

- Hmm. Depende. Alguns como a Kara e sua tara pelo Saga e a carência de Annabel são descarados. Outros...

- Outros...?

- Você vai ter que me compensar se quiser saber, he.

A Ninfa sorriu, mas seu rosto adquiriu certo rubor.

- Você sabe que eu lhe recompenso, Mask.

- Muito bem. – Ele puxou o rosto dela para perto e lhe lascou um beijo na boca. Depois, continuou. – Há nosso _querido_ Grande Mestre e sua queda descarada pela Ninfa do Kamus. Os dois são discretos, mas se você reparar bem, sempre somem na mesma hora.

- E Shion tem toda aquela cara de certinho...

- Só cara... tem Shura e Scylla, com seus olhares nada indiscretos...

- Neles eu já reparei...

- Todo mundo, até a grossa da Ninfa de Capricórnio. E, hmm! Há! Aposto que esse você não sabia! Já reparou no súbito interesse do Cubo de Gelo pela tal da... Dália?

- O que? – Aretusa ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mas nunca vi os dois próximos...

- Kamyu é um menino tímido. – Riu Máscara. Depois parou, e pensou. – Por Hades, pareço o Afrodite, fofocando...

Alfea levou uns instantes para digerir a ultima informação, depois sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Mask. Agora se troque, antes que Kara volte para casa. Não, sua recompensa virá depois!

* * *

**Sete de Novembro.**

- _Hihihi, Afrodite nas fronteiras, hihihi! Oh, o que será do seu belo jardim sem o dono? – _Annabel pensava, enquanto corria pela Casa de Peixes – trombando em algumas pilastras em meio a sua pressa. Nos braços carregava um saco de grãos, que por um buraco no pano, caiam e formavam uma trilha pela morada...

Correu até o jardim do noivo e lá foi até seu cantinho. Poucas amapolas eram ali cultivadas em segredo, por ficarem escondidas atrás de roseiras maiores.

- Mas logo mais, esse jardim está dominado pelas minhas queridas amapolas, bwawauwau! – A Ninfa falou algo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e deixando as mãos em forma de garras taparem parcialmente os ombros.

- Annabel?

- KYA! – A jovem de cabelos negros deu um pulo e corou por ser pega em situação tão vergonhosa. Virou-se lentamente para ver quem havia a flagrado, e se deparou com uma Ninfa loira.

- Milliyah? – Prendeu a respiração, um tanto nervosa enquanto fitava a outra.

- Olá... – A Ninfa sorriu. – Me desculpe se te assustei. Mas como não lhe achei na Casa de Peixes, segui o rastro de sementes até aqui. – Milliyah parecia um tanto incomodada, mesmo assim, manteve a expressão amena. – Posso lhe ajudar com o cultivo?

Alseíde receou por um momento, até dizer.

- C-Claro.

Ambas sentaram-se na terra fofinha, enquanto as mãos delicadas começaram a cavar pequenos buracos para depois jogarem as sementes. Logo Annabel já as envolvia com seu cosmo **[1]**, fazendo-as crescerem em uma velocidade acima do normal. Milliyah admirou o talento da outra.

- Uau...

Alseíde sorriu, orgulhosa. Depois corou, e com a voz doce bem baixinha, perguntou:

- Milliyah, por que...

- Defendi você do Milo? – Urânia fitou os olhos violetas da outra, sorrindo.

- Sim...

- Eu sabia que perguntaria isso. – A Ninfa sentou-se encostada a uma pilastra e passou o dorso da mão na testa, limpando o suor que escorria. – É bem simples, Annabel. Milo é o tipo de homem canalha que só se mantêm perto de uma mulher enquanto ele está se divertindo. Depois que se cansa, ele a manda embora sem nem se preocupar com os sentimentos dela. E você, inocente desse jeito, cairia na conversa dele facilmente.

- Oh... e-então... obrigada! – Annabel corou. No fundo, não sabia o que dizer... o "inocente" ecoava em sua mente, como o melhor elogio já feito a ela.

Milliyah riu. No fundo, ela realmente achava aquela Ninfa inocente... embora não se desse conta de suas outras palavras sem julgamento.

* * *

**11 de Novembro.**

Shaka só voltou para casa depois de uma semana.

Miranda o recepcionou e notou o quanto o noivo estava cansado – não que trabalhar nas fronteiras desse algum trabalho, mas o acúmulo de estresse no Cavaleiro era alto. A Ninfa imaginou se ele estivera ralhando com algum guerreiro de baixo escalão... ou até algum Dourado teimoso. Ironicamente, Death Mask e Milo vieram a sua mente...

Assim que entrou em casa, Virgem largou-se no sofá com um suspiro cansado.

- Ahh... manter os guardas em vigilância constante enquanto tento concentrar meu cosmo, verificando se há algum intruso nas redondezas é trabalhoso demais. Não há sinal de inimigos por perto...

- Sendo assim, por que não notifica isso à Athena? Está sendo exagero da parte dela manter... – Miranda comentou ao se sentar próxima a Shaka, séria, mas foi interrompida pelo Cavaleiro.

- Agindo assim, Athena garante não só a segurança extrema da vila como das Ninfas aqui no Santuário. Além disso, está mais preocupada com o grupo de busca... – Fez uma pausa, ajeitando sua postura no sofá de arquitetura budista. – E não devemos ir contra as ordens de Athena...

Mesmo naquelas palavras desanimadas, a Dríade notou a lealdade embutida nas palavras de Shaka. Uma vez ouvira que em épocas passadas, o Cavaleiro que representava o signo de Virgem já sofrera preconceito por crer em outra religião. Se o atual virginiano já fora alvo disso, ela não sabia – mas não tinha duvidas da sua lealdade.

Sorriu. Tal qualidade era o que mais apreciava em um homem.

Shaka notou aquele sorriso e quase corou. Ele não admitiria, mas sentira falta daquela companhia feminina. A personalidade correta da Ninfa o admirava e também... ela o divertia.

- Farei um chá para você. – A Dríade levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Virgem permaneceu na sala, a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira do sofá, os olhos fechados como de costume – mas com um semblante que aos poucos relaxava. No entanto, escutava os sons vindos do ambiente vizinho, onde Miranda estava.

Ela voltou depois de alguns minutos, junto com o aroma de camomila.

De pé a frente do noivo, lhe entregou o chá – que foi aceito sem teimosia. Levou a xícara aos lábios e provou do líquido. Agradável. Não lhe queimou os lábios, apesar de estar quente. Miranda sorriu, os olhos verdes cintilando.

- Como está o chá?

- Quer provar? – Antes que percebesse, já havia dito e agido. Shaka puxou a noiva pelo braço até a si – enquanto outra mão ainda segurava o pires com a xícara. Quando os rostos estavam bem próximos, ele tocou os lábios da Ninfa com os seus – selando-os em um beijo sabor camomila.

Afastaram-se com a respiração pesada e os rostos corados. Mesmo assim, Shaka ainda mantinha-a perto de si. Miranda fitou-o e notou que os olhos do Cavaleiro estavam abertos – o brilho pérola era encantador. E ele murmurou:

- Miranda... vamos nos casar?

* * *

- Shaka..! S-Shaka! Para onde está me levando? – Miranda seguia o noivo em passos apressados. Questionavam aonde iam já que se afastavam do Santuário e iam em direção à floresta com qual fazia fronteira.

Ainda de olhos abertos, o virginiano se virou para a Ninfa e sorriu.

- Vamos nos casar, não é?

- E-Eu não esperava que fosse agora! – A Dríade corou. Mas estava gostando daquele momento... romântico, ela achava. E adorava esse clima.

De mãos dadas, o casal adentrou a floresta – Shaka guiando a Ninfa. Ela observava as árvores se fechando e a luz do dia se extinguindo; andavam bastante e ela se perguntava quando parariam. Seus pés já doíam quando o Cavaleiro finalmente parou.

Encontravam-se em um espaço amplo à margem do rio que, graças a geografia do local, tinha suas águas mais calmas naquele ponto. Assim, as folhas que caiam das árvores boiavam na superfície, movimentando-se apenas quando algum peixe provocava leves ondas ao emergir. E em volta do rio, arbustos repletos de flores selvagens começavam a perder suas pétalas – o primeiro sinal de que o inverno se aproximava – deixando o chão colorido de vermelho e rosa e ao efeito do entardecer.

- Que lindo... – Miranda murmurou.

Shaka sorriu. Foi até uma árvore e quebrou um galho sem ramos – depois, dividiu-o em dois. Com o cosmo, modelou algo que a Dríade, mesmo reprovando o ato, se admirou. Duas alianças de madeira.

Resolvendo agir também, ajoelhou-se e recolheu as pétalas caídas, entrelaçando-as em ramos ainda verdes – mas que foram arrancados do chão e arbustos por algum animal. Assim, fez duas coroas com as pétalas que, modéstia a parte, ficaram lindas. Como todo o resto – em seus devaneios românticos, sempre sonhara com um casamento simples, em meio às flores e árvores e Shaka estava lhe proporcionando isso. Ele havia retirado sua armadura, trajando apenas uma túnica branca, assim como ela que tinha sua veste moldada por detalhes em rendas.

Ajoelharam-se ali mesmo, trocando palavras de fidelidade e sorrisos. As alianças vieram em seguida, com gestos delicados. Miranda sentia-se feliz... afinal, aquele casamento não seria tão tedioso quanto imaginara.

* * *

**[1] **Sim, o talento das Ninfas virou cosmo. Ah vai, ficou tão bonitinho encaixar isso com elas... *-*;

* * *

Capítulo TOTALMENTE tapa buraco. Ok, nem tanto. As cenas da Miranda e do Shaka já estavam prontas há um tempãaaao... o resto, foi malandragem minha mesmo. x.x

Aconteceu tanta coisa... u_u Nem sei que desculpa dar aqui, er. Mas ok. Deu pra ler One Piece inteirinho nesses meses sem atualizar... e ainda me rendi e criei um twitter... eu tou é muito à toa... u_u''

Ahh! Capítulo passado, joguei uma pista... todo mundo percebeu... i_i – Aura roxa depressiva.

Próximo capítulo, mais ação! E garanto que sairá mais rápido... quer dizer, eu espero... x_x

* * *

**( **_**Krika Haruno**_** ) **_Owwn, que bom! *-* Hihih, Afrodite é tão tolinha. sz Eu adorei escrever esse pensamento dela, iludida... xD Obrigada, Krika-san. X3_

**( **_**Lebam **_**) **_Hahaha, não se preocupe com a demora. ^_^ Obrigada, mesmo! X3_

* * *

**~ Mahorin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e... décimo capítulo de Marry Me, manolo!11! *o* *Apanha.*

* * *

**Quatro de Novembro, segundo dia após a partida de Aiolos e os outros. Mesmo dia em que algumas Ninfas se reúnem na Casa de Virgem para conversarem.**

Dália desceu até as trincheiras, onde os Cavaleiros estavam de guarda. O sol forte queimava sua pele morena, e ela suspirou, desejando que o inverno chegasse logo. Trazia consigo uma cesta, onde guardava alguns mantimentos especiais para Mu e Lin. Frutas, doces, pães e outros, em uma tentativa de amenizar a patrulha constante. Atrás dela, Milliyah descia cuidadosamente o caminho pedregoso, uma mão segurando a barra da saia creme enquanto a outra prendia o chapéu delicado para não perdê-lo.

- Hey Dália! – Alguém chamou.

- Híade! Como vai?

- Você é bem famosa, não é? – Milliyah sorriu, mesmo que tal gesto parecesse um tanto duro vindo dela.

- Hahahah, vantagens de se viver na primeira casa zodiacal... você conhece bastante pessoas! – Dália sorriu. Tinha feito amizades principalmente entre os aspirantes e Cavaleiros de hierarquia mais baixa, portanto alguns a cumprimentavam. No entanto, ela parou apenas quando viu Hyoga, junto com Milo e Kamus. Urânia fez uma careta ao ver o noivo, mas assim que viu Aquário, sua expressão amenizou.

- Hyoga! Olá Milo, olá Kamus. – A Híade cumprimentou. – Viram Mu por aí?

Milo sorriu em resposta, acenando freneticamente, enquanto Kamus virou o rosto. Hyoga falou:

- Acho que o Mu está com o Shaka. Devem estar perto dos Cavaleiros de Prata, ralhando com eles.

- Hahahah, obrigada! Vou procurá-los! – Dália virou-se para Milliyah, indicando o caminho com o dedo.

- Eu vou com você.

- Esperem aí, também vamos! – Milo se adiantou. – Ou vai me ignorar, Milliyazinha? – Ele passou o braço sobre o ombro da Ninfa, sorrindo. Em resposta, o silêncio. Milliyah apenas retirou a mão dele e saiu andando na frente.

- Quanta frieza. – Dália suspirou.

- Parece alguém que eu conheço. – O escorpiano riu, recebendo um olhar feio de Kamus.

Avistaram Áries e Virgem mais a frente, juntamente com Lin – que parecia um tanto incomodada.

- Olá! – A ruiva cumprimentou, correndo até a Amazona e lhe abraçando. – Mu, Shaka. Como vão?

- Bem, Dália. E você? – Virgem lhe respondeu educadamente, enquanto Mu concordou em silêncio.

- Estou bem! Trouxe para o meu marido uns lanches! – Entregou a cesta para Lin, contrariando o que disse. – Não quero atrapalhá-los.

- Não atrapalha... – A bela voz da Amazona ressoou, baixa.

- Ah, Lin! O lanche é para você também! – A Ninfa riu, fazendo a pele alva da outra corar.

- Agradeço. – Mu disse, calmamente, mesmo apresentando frieza. Kamus observava calado, até Milliyah vir falar com ele.

- Parece incomodado.

- De fato. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Sou suspeito a dizer, mas o jeito que Mu trata a esposa me incomoda. Sua frieza chega a ser má-educação.

Urânia ergueu os olhos para o outro grupo, que conversava afastado demais para escutá-los. Depois voltou a observar o aquariano.

- Não sabia que se importava...

Para sua surpresa, Kamus sorriu.

- Antigamente, eu não me importaria. Mas depois das guerras, aprendi a ser mais... humano. Todos nós aprendemos, de alguma forma. – Ele lançou um olhar para o amigo escorpiano, como se duvidasse do que ele mesmo tinha dito. – Portanto, passei a me interessar pelo o que trazem. A carga de cada uma de vocês... até a sua, Milliyah.

As bochechas já normalmente rosadas da loira ficaram ainda mais coradas.

- A m-minha carga?

Aquário concordou com um gesto.

- Eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto sofre perto do Milo. Entendo que sua pirraça com ele não é à toa.

Alguns segundos em silêncio se passaram até Milliyah responder; e o brilho dos seus olhos não era apenas causado pelas estrelas que neles estão.

- Kamus... você é realmente incrível. Realmente herdou a inteligência de Dégel. – Ela se aproximou dele, e selou um beijo na bochecha do Cavaleiro.

Não foi o beijo que assustou Kamus, nem a audácia da Ninfa. O que lhe intrigava era a associação feita... Dégel? Como Milliyah saberia daquilo ao ponto de falar com tanta certeza? Franziu o cenho, entrando em pensamentos e desligando-se do que ocorria a sua volta, enquanto os cachos loiros se afastavam.

Milo estava ocupado demais para perceber alguma coisa – afinal, divertia-se deixando Hyoga vermelho.

- Fala sério, você tem quedinha por uma das Ninfas. Admita!

- N-Não brinque, Milo!

- Talvez... a Dália? –Hyoga corou. – Ou a Milliyah?

- Claro que não!

- Vamos lá, Hyoguinha. Não vou ligar se tiver interessado pela minha menina... só vai ter que aguentar tortura... – Milo soprou a unha escarlate, sorrindo provocadoramente. Hyoga estava da cor de um tomate, mas sua tonalidade, estranhamente, foi mudando para o azul... fazendo o escorpiano gargalhar.

Dália nem dava atenção. Conversava com Shaka, e o virginiano, da sua forma, contribuía com o plano da Ninfa.

- Lin é dotada de telecinese. Andei dizendo para Mu treiná-la, mas ele diz que ter um pupilo só já o dá trabalho o bastante.

- Como assim? – A Ninfa questionou, olhando para o marido de forma inocente. – Kiki não dá trabalho algum! Além disso, ele adora a Lin! Aposto que adoraria treinar com ela, não é?

Tanto a Amazona quanto o Cavaleiro de Áries coraram. A partir daí, não houve escapatória. Mu aceitou Lin como sua pupila. Dália, sorrindo, se despediu e tomou o caminho de volta ao Santuário.

Kamus, voltando à realidade, foi rápido.

- Com licença. Vou pedir para Death Mask me substituir, preciso repousar. – E deu às costas aos demais, andando apressado atrás da Ninfa. Quando se viu longe dos olhos dos outros, aproximou-se dela, segurando seu braço.

- O q-qu... – Dália começou, mas foi interrompida pelo Cavaleiro.

- Por que faz isso? – Ele questionou. – Por que se deixa martirizar e aceita ser mal-tratada pelo Mu? – Seus olhos frios analisaram a Ninfa, mas não deixaram transparecer o menor interesse. Em resposta, ela o encarou, mas soltou seu braço com força antes de respondê-lo.

- Faço porque quero o melhor para eles. Não que isso te diga respeito, mas... – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Com licença. – Saiu andando, deixando Kamus para trás.

- _Tsc. Acostumei-me a entender Schuyller, mas esqueci que as outras são diferentes dela... _– Ele suspirou, voltando a andar com calma.

* * *

**Seis de Novembro. Nesse dia, Mask fofocava. **(N/A: Não resisti. q)

Depois das incontáveis horas em que percorreram parte da floresta ao lado do Santuário, os passos do grupo de busca haviam ficado lentos. Não que fosse cansaço, mas deveriam ir devagar, uma vez que o local estava impregnado de cosmos.

- Assim fica difícil encontramos rastros dos inimigos. – Saga suspirou. – Há cosmos tanto desconhecidos como de aliados por aqui. E de diferentes datas. Mas ressoam fracos, uma vez que seus donos não estão mais por aqui.

- Meu orgulho está ferido. Sorento e Aiacos tiveram algo para seguir, mas nós não achamos nada! – Protestou Aiolia.

- Enquanto isso, nossas noivas sozinhas em casa... – Dohko murmurou.

- Iiiih, não começa, Dohko, não começa...

- Não reclama, Shura! Aposto que você sente falta da... – O libriano calou-se de repente, lembrando-se que Aiolia estava ali. Se falasse na Scylla, não seria nada bom.

Shura lançou um olhar feio em resposta ao outro, junto com um resmungo que soou como um "até parece...".

- Não acharmos nada significa que o perigo se distância do Santuário. – Aiolos sorriu. – Mesmo assim, devemos seguir em frente.

A caminhada continuou, enquanto os Cavaleiros ficavam atentos a qualquer movimento à sua volta. Aiolos guiava, enquanto Marin fechava a fila, sempre quieta.

Anoiteceu. O que as estrelas anunciavam nem Dohko sabia dizer quando mirava o céu limpo. E em seu peito, a saudades de Iamira falavam mais alto.

- _Gostaria de estar com ela..._

- Vamos montar acampamento, pessoal. – Aiolos cortou os pensamentos do libriano. – Não temos mais condições de continuar por hoje. Shura, me ajude com a lenha. Dohko e Saga vão procurar mantimentos. Aiolia e Marin armem as barracas.

Moveram-se em silêncio, cada um atento em suas tarefas. Até Águia e Leão não tiveram tempo de ficarem sem graças – afinal, uma Excalibur do Shura já derrubara árvores o suficiente para construir uma cabana.

Sentaram-se envolta de uma fogueira, comendo peixes que Saga pescara quando lançou uma Explosão Galáctica no rio. A conversa era calma... mas apenas quando a única mulher do grupo foi dormir, as línguas se soltaram.

- Sinto falta da Iamiraaa!

- Cala a boca, Dohko.

- Ah, mas eu sinto falta da Maia também. Me pergunto se ela está bem, sozinha...

- Amadeus deve estar fazendo companhia a ela. São amigas, estranhamente...

- Sim, as Ninfas devem estar se apoiando nessa hora. – Aiolia sorriu.

- Devem estar é fazendo a festa, pff. – Shura bufou.

- Ah, mas disso eu também não duvido, hahahahah.

- Iamiiraaaa...!

- Só espero que esteja tudo bem no Santuário.

- Deve estar. Vamos confiar em nossos amigos, que estão cuidando das fronteiras. Além disso, acho que o inimigo não vai ser tão burro de atacar o Santuário na cara de pau! – Aiolos sorriu, inocente, enquanto Saga e Shura se entreolharam...

- Iamira...

- PORRA, DOHKO! CALA A BOCA! - Capricórnio explodiu. – Que saco, você não precisa ficar enchendo nossos ouvidos no quanto você ama a sua Ninfa, que, aliás, não está nem aí para você. – As palavras saiam moderadas, mas cortavam tanto quando a espada no braço do moço.

-... pelo menos não fico cobiçando a mulher alheia, não é Shura. – As palavras em resposta foram frias. Dohko, apesar de tudo, manteve a serenidade.

- O que quer dizer? – Mais uma vez, a inocência de Aiolos falou alto. Saga escutava tudo calado, olhando para o chão, mas Aiolia ouvia atentamente.

- Não percebeu o carinho com que Shura trata a Ninfa que vai se casar com seu irmão, Aiolos? – Capricórnio remexeu-se, como se fosse tentar impedir Dohko, mas era tarde demais. – São tão óbvios os olhares que ambos trocam...

- Cala a boca, Dohko! – De punhos fechados, Shura ergueu-se.

- Não, não me calarei! Não tolero ofensas, jovem! Aprenda a respeitar os mais velhos e aos seus amigos também...

- Tudo bem, Dohko. – A voz de Aiolia saiu polida, mesmo quase tendo fraquejado. – Eu já reparei nisso e... não me importo. Shura é meu amigo, e a Scylla também. Então, quero a felicidade de ambos. Sei que ela não sente nada demais por mim, e vocês sabem que eu também não sinto nada além de amizade por ela.

Silêncio. Tanto Shura quanto Dohko estavam com as faces coradas, mas cada qual com seus motivos. Aiolos pigarreou.

- Então isso encerra o assunto. Vamos dormir, amanhã temos um longo dia.

Saíram cada um para sua barraca – enquanto Sagitário era o primeiro na guarda. Mas não tinham se dado conta que outra pessoa escutava eles, com o coração acelerado...

* * *

**Oito de Novembro. **

Outro dia de caminhada não trouxera resultados melhores para a busca, mas piorara o ânimo de cada um. Shura cortava galhos, árvores e tudo o que encontrava pela frente, em seu humor maravilhosamente péssimo. Aiolos, o guia, se perdera mais de uma vez naquele labirinto de cosmos, e acabou sendo alvo do amigo capricorniano... o que quase resultou em uma briga dele com Aiolia, cansado de vê-lo ralhar com o irmão. Por sorte – ou não – Saga interferiu, parando ambos. Até mesmo Dohko estava de mau-humor, pouco falando. Naquele clima, Marin resolvera ficar ainda mais calada e afastada, para não ser responsabilizada por qualquer besteira.

E outra tarde acabava, tão logo que os Cavaleiros tiveram que levantar o acampamento...

* * *

**Nove de Novembro.**

Amadeus realmente adorou ficar sozinha na Casa de Capricórnio. O maior problema fora que facilmente ficara entediada. Odiava admitir, mas sentia falta de xingar e pirraçar Shura. Odiava ainda mais admitir, mas sentia muita falta do Shura... quase cortando os próprios pulsos pelos pensamentos, ela saiu de casa, tomando o caminho até Sagitário, indo visitar Maia.

A encontrou na porta da casa, observando a escadaria que levava à Escorpião. O vestido longo, quase do mesmo azul negro que o seu, esvoaçava ao vento, acompanhado pelo cinza dos cabelos da Plêiade.

- Sente falta de Aiolos? – Amadeus sorriu, provocando a amiga.

- O que quer dizer? – Maia olhou para trás, lançando à outra um olhar feio.

- Está de olho nas escadas, esperando que ele volte. – A Lâmpade riu. – Pode admitir para mim, Maia!

- Hunf. – A Ninfa fechou os olhos, tentando conter a raiva. Depois, explicou: - Estou só pensando.

- No quê?

- Hmm... primeiro, no Shura.

- NO SHURA? – Amadeus prendeu a respiração. – COMO ASSIM?

- Acalme-se Ninfa. Por Zeus, não estou de olho no seu noivo assim como Scylla... – Maia franziu o cenho. – Estive pensando na Excalibur, para ser mais exata. Então, acabei me lembrando do antigo dono dela, Arthur.

- O que Arthur tem à ver com o Shura? – Insistiu.

- Só estive pensando se Shura é a reencarnação de Arthur. – Amadeus ouviu um riso baixinho da outra Ninfa. – Quer dizer, como andarilha, eu me diverti bastante acompanhando as reencarnações dos sobreviventes de Atlântida até Avalon **[1]**. Então tentei encaixar Shura nisso... e outros Cavaleiros também... mas acho difícil.

- Por quê? – Lâmpade se aproximou, interessando-se no que a Plêiade dizia.

- Acho que as personalidades não batem. – Havia um sorriso calmo no rosto da Ninfa da Chuva. – Eu vou lhe explicar...

"Sinceramente, vejo mais Aiolia como Arthur. Talvez pelo jeito. O Rei era um menino quando foi coroado, e tinha essa mesma personalidade infantil que Leão possui. Mas depois me lembrei... Lancelot também era um irresponsável inconsequente, o que também combina bastante com Aiolia. E amava Guinevere..."

- E quem seria a Rainha cristã nessa história grega? – Amadeus puxou um sorriso voltado para o escárnio.

- A nossa Amazona de Águia!

* * *

O amanhecer clareou a floresta e o rio, enquanto a água gelada molhava o corpo cansado. Marin não conseguira dormir na noite passada, então se banhava, buscando repor suas forças. E ali, estando sozinha, atreveu-se a tirar a máscara do rosto para lavá-lo.

- _É preferível que uma Amazona seja vista nua do que sem sua máscara... ou terei que escolher entre amar ou matar aquele que viu meu rosto... – _Os dedos tocaram as pontas dos lábios, enquanto um único nome vinha em sua mente. – _Aiolia..._

Atrás dela, ramos se mexeram. Esquecendo-se e contrariando completamente os seus pensamentos, Marin pegou uma capa e escondeu o corpo, virando-se para ver o que era.

E os olhos azuis da amazona se encontraram com o verde dos de Aiolia.

- A-Aiolia! AH! – Águia correu até a margem do rio, pegando desesperada sua máscara e colocando-a no rosto. Mas Leão já havia visto o que não devia.

- Você... é muito mais bonita do que eu esperava.

- Não, não! Aiolia, esqueça o que viu! – Marin se encolheu, com o rosto rubro por baixo do que lhe tapava. Os últimos resquícios de autocontrole estavam deixando a jovem...

- Não há como... – O Cavaleiro deu um passo, receoso de que ela fugisse. – Há tempos eu sonho em vê-la... Marin! É tão bela, mas muito mais bela do que nos meus sonhos. – Ele se aproximou e, sem se conter, abraçou a jovem com força e carinho.

- Aiolia... não devemos...

- Não fale, Marin, não diga nada... – Aiolia tomou espaço, e delicadamente retirou a máscara da Amazona. E assim, observou tudo o que sempre desejou: seu belo rosto de pele aveludada, moldado pelos olhos pérolas e os lábios rosados, nos quais o Cavaleiro tocou com seus próprios.

A pisciana sentiu-se caindo, mas os braços fortes do leonino novamente a envolveram. E ela deixou-se levar naquele beijo, há tanto tempo desejado pelos dois.

Pararam apenas porque precisaram respirar, mas ele continuava abraçado a ela.

- N-Nós não podíamos... – Marin murmurou.

- Como não? Me escute... eu amo você! É tão claro, minha querida, que chega a doer o tempo em que fico longe de você, em que estou sem você... morrer foi penoso apenas porque tive que deixá-la! Mas eu não quero, nunca mais, ter que abandoná-la! Preciso apenas de uma certeza... Marin, você me ama? – Ele a fitou, acariciando seus cabelos com a mão.

- E-Eu... – A Amazona gaguejou. Engoliu seco, e fitou o Cavaleiro. Deveria ser firme na resposta. – Eu o amo, Aiolia. Desde sempre, eu acho.

- Então isso basta!

- Não basta! Somos guerreiros de Athena, não podemos, o Santuário não permite!

- Parece que as coisas mudaram, não é? Athena quer que nós nos casemos...

-... e isso piora as coisas, já que você vai se casar.

Aiolia a encarou, enquanto um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu vou me casar! Mas é com você, Marin!

- O que?

- Você aceita? – Ele fez uma carinha pidonha.

-... E-Eu... aceito. – Águia sorriu, mesmo que incrédula.

- Ótimo! – O sorriso mais radiante se abriu no rosto do rapaz, mas Marin ainda perguntou:

- Como?

- Heh... vamos fugir, querida!

- O QUE?

- Segure-se firme! – Aiolia a jogou sobre o ombro, segurando-a pela cintura. Com a outra mão, pegou a muda de roupas e a caixa da armadura da menina. – Vamos correr um bocado.

- A-Aiolia! Pare! E a missão?

Ele parou de chofre, um tanto pensativo. Depois, novamente sorriu.

- Não deixarei de estar fazendo o desejo de Athena, não é? Então, deixo tudo nas mãos do Aiolos! – Riu, e começou a se mover na velocidade da luz.

- _Acho que ele sempre quis fazer isso... estar no papel do irmão, de alguma forma. _– Marin pensou, divertida, enquanto corriam floresta adentro.

* * *

- Tudo bem, Shura é Arthur, Aiolia é Lancelot. E Aiolos? Ou não pensou no seu noivinho? – Amadeus bufou, sentando-se no ultimo degrau da escada.

- Uther Pendragon, é claro. – Maia respondeu e mesmo séria, sua voz tinha uma pontada de orgulho. – O que faria de mim Igraine... se eu não fosse imortal. Hm, enfim. Aiolos se parece com ele... grandes responsabilidades, morrendo em batalha, não podendo ser responsável por alguém da família... é difícil de explicar. – Os olhos amarelos fitaram o chão. – Mas na minha mente a relação daqueles três se parece muito com a de Uther, Arthur e Lancelot.

- Hmm... Aiolos tem mesmo um jeitinho de rei mais velho que cai em batalha. – O sorriso da Ninfa teve um quê de maldade que fez a outra olhá-la feio.

* * *

_- Deixo tudo em suas mãos, irmão. Estou indo cumprir outro desejo de Athena._

Aiolos acordou com tais pensamentos claros em sua mente. Abriu os olhos, piscou e se deu conta que Aiolia não estava na mesma barraca que dividiam. Levantou-se, e trombou com Dohko na saída da barraca.

- Bom dia, Aiolo-... DIGO! Marin sumiu!

- Aiolia também.

Os Cavaleiros se entreolharam para depois gritarem.

- ACORDEM!

- ACORDEM, TODOS!

Resmungando, Shura e Saga saíram da sua barraca. Shura tinha cara de quem não dormira à noite... talvez por medo de ser acertado por um Satã Imperial... _(Vide Episódio G.)_

- O que houve?

- Marin e Aiolia sumiram.

-...

- Me acordaram apenas por isso?

- Shura!

- O casal deve ter se acertado e vazado, deixe-os...

- Não, não os deixarei. – Aiolos foi firme. – Levantem o acampamento. Vamos nos dividir e procurá-los.

- Ótimo, mais uma coisa para procurar... – Saga murmurou, irônico.

* * *

- Oh, são apenas quatro! – Um loiro comentou, sorrindo. – Vai ser fácil, fácil!

- Não devíamos ter deixado aqueles dois fugirem! – Rugiu outro, de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem. – Uma mulher sensual falou, enquanto prendia os cabelos loiros. – Não nos atrapalharão.

- Lair está certa. Apenas façam o trabalho, e direito! – Os olhos mel cintilaram, enquanto os cabelos pretos cortados em camadas esvoaçaram desde a franja longa.

- Não nos dê ordens, lírio negro... – O loiro fez referência à pele pálida da guerreira, e seu contraste com as madeixas. – Ou devo dizer Ami de Bubo, guerreira de Ares?

A armadura rubra brilhou, enquanto a cascata de cabelos longos foi jogada sem muita paciência para trás das ombreiras redondas. Ami apenas ajeitou a saia da armadura, que se abria em asas inclinadas para trás. Pegou impulso e saltou, sumindo entre as árvores.

Os outros três a seguiram.

E o choque entre os quatro cosmos e os Guerreiros de Athena foi inevitável.

* * *

Aiolos andava apressado pela floresta, temendo por seu irmão. Tinha certeza do que ouvira, mas ainda assim...

- _Você realmente nos deixou, irmão? _

No exato momento, dardos passaram de raspão por sua orelha. Aiolos assustou-se ao vê-los se fincando no tronco de árvore a sua frente e, dessa forma, constatar que eram penas e não dardos.

- Quem está aí? – O Cavaleiro virou-se de repente, em tempo de ver um par de botas bronzeadas, com detalhes em dourado que iam até a coxa da dona, tocando o chão.

- Sou Ami de Bubo. Agora morra, Cavaleiro!

* * *

Dohko corria, mesmo sem ter uma noção do por quê. Apenas sentia uma presença o seguindo em alta velocidade, e isso o impulsionava para frente.

- Droga! Isso não é uma corrida! – Ele bufou e se virou. Mas o que viu o fez apelar para uma das armas de sua armadura: desembainhou a espada e pôs-se em defesa. O ouro chocou contra o outro presente em duas adagas empunhadas por uma mulher. Mas ela não insistiu no ataque; em um mortal para trás, distanciou-se e...

O libriano piscou. Ao seu redor não havia uma mulher, e sim várias, com a mesma aparência angelical. Porque aqueles olhos azuis claros e pele alva só podiam pertencer a um anjo.

Ela sorriu, e os clones fizeram o mesmo instantaneamente.

- Muito prazer, Cavaleiro! Sou Lair de Sacrifício! – Ela girou as adagas na mão, tão brilhantes quanto o peitoral da sua armadura, que a protegia desde a barriga até o busto. A peça fazia conjunto com uma saia de três camadas, que se fixava na lateral das coxas. – E fiel serva de Hermes! – Os cabelos loiros caíram pelos braços que contavam com uma proteção dourada, mas foram contidos pelo laço que os prendiam.

- H-Hermes? - Dohko engoliu seco.

* * *

- Hahahah, oláaaa Cavaleiro! – Lanças feitas do tronco de uma árvore atacaram Shura, enquanto o inimigo se apresentava. – Sou o querido protetor de Hefesto, e responsável por boa parte da forja dele, sem querer me gabar, é claro. Reidel de Forja, muito prazer!

- Guerreiro de Hefesto, é? Está aí algo que eu não esperava. – Shura disse ao vislumbrar o sorriso de Reidel. A armadura brilhava em um verde quase negro – da mesma cor dos olhos dele – mesmo sendo apenas uma proteção hexagonal para o peito, junto de proteções pontiagudas para o ombro direito e os joelhos, que desciam até a mão e os pés.

- Surpreeesa! – Ele disse, batendo uma palma. Os cabelos loiros que caiam até o ombro continham duas mechas presas atrás da cabeça, e Reidel soprou um filete de franja longa para cima. Logo, ele voltou a pegar um galho, forjando outra lança e partindo para cima do Cavaleiro com seu corpo magro.

* * *

E Saga deparou-se com um homem de cabelos brancos e curtos que não usava armadura. Os olhos verdes fitaram o Cavaleiro, que descobriu-se vendo um adolescente de sobrancelhas negras.

- O sinto ansioso, Cavaleiro. – Ele rugiu. – Mas não há pressa. Chedan dos Ciclos Vitais, servo de Dionísio. Agora, assim como seus companheiros, morra.

E Gêmeos se sentiu preso no tempo, incapaz de se mover... era apenas uma criança, e mal sabia usar seu cosmo... e sua visão foi ficando turva, vendo apenas o corpo magro cobertos por túnicas negras se aproximar...

* * *

**Dez de Novembro. Um dia antes do casamento do virginiano com Miranda.**

- Você voltou, Amadeus? – Maia sorriu serenamente para a amiga, que vinha descendo.

- Só para esclarecer algo! – Ela falou em alto e bom tom. – Se você é Igraine, esposa de Uther e Marin é a rainha cristã... quem eu seria? E Scylla?

A Plêiade fitou a outra Ninfa, pensativa.

- É complicado... Arthur teve apenas duas mulheres em toda sua vida. Morgana e Guinevere. Mas você, minha querida Amadeus... se encaixa como Morgause. – Maia sorriu.

- O que quer dizer... – Ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Morgause tentou matar Arthur diversas vezes – embora tenha sido durante a infância dele. Mas acho que isso combina bastante com você, não? – O tom de voz da Plêiade indicou algo que encerrava o assunto, mas mesmo assim, Amadeus tentou protestar. E novamente, foi interrompida pelos passos que vinham da Casa de Capricórnio.

- Quem é? – Rugiu a moradora de tal templo.

- Com licença. – As ondulações esbranquiçadas dos longos cabelos de Milliyah foram logo vistos, enquanto ela descia as escadas. – Desculpe-me interrompê-las.

- Não se preocupe, Urânia. Nós já havíamos terminado a conversa quando chegou. – Maia respondeu.

- Hmm... e sobre o que falavam? – Perguntou, sem se repreender pela curiosidade.

- Completávamos nosso assunto de ontem. Reencarnações.

A Ninfa ergueu as sobrancelhas, a expressão em choque. Tentou argumentar.

- Como assim...? Quer dizer, os Cavaleiros antigos com os atuais?

- Não. Shura, que com a Excalibur, o faz parecer Rei Arthur. Aiolos, que se parece com Uther. E Lancelot, que seria Aiolia.

Milliyah soltou uma risada de deboche.

- Idiotice. É meio óbvio que eles são reencarnações de Cavaleiros da geração passada, não? Ouvi falar de Sísifo de Sagitário e...

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Maia olhou para a outra de forma provocadora, enquanto Amadeus achava tudo aquilo uma chatice. – Mas gosto pensar dessa forma.

- Não muda minha opinião. – A loira cortou.

- Que seja. – A resposta soou ainda mais provocadora.

Ambas se encararam por um minuto. A Lâmpade havia começado a dar atenção à conversa quando sentiu a violência no tom de ambas, e agora se divertia com aquilo. Porém, Milliyah não continuou. Deu as costas e saiu em direção à casa de Escorpião.

- Menina teimosa. – Riu Amadeus.

- Depois falam de mim... – Maia grunhiu, em igual mau humor.

* * *

**[1] **O que Maia cita é baseado na obra de Marion Zimmer Bradley, autora d'As Brumas de Avalon. Alguns dos personagens são reencarnações de outros, que vêm desde os livros d'A Queda de Atlântida. Por exemplo, Deoris, personagem que vive em Atlântida, reencarna muitas vezes até nascer como Morgana Le Fay, sacerdotisa de Avalon.

* * *

Sobre os inimigos:

A Lair foi feita pelo meu amigo George Luks. Peguei "sacrifício" para a armadura dela, já que, sabe se lá por que (brincks), Hermes é o deus disso. A armadura dela foi baseada na da Saber, de Fate Stay Night.

A Ami é criação da BenToph. Obrigada, mais uma vez, por me ajudar! ^_^ A mula aqui tinha se esquecido de pedir a aparência dela, mas ok. 8D Bubo é uma das aves relacionadas a Ares.

Reidel foi uma mistura linda. Nome vindo de um livro, "Os Ancestrais de Avalon". Aparência do Zevran, meu elfo querido de Dragon Age Origins. Armadura do Hawke de Dragon Age 2: **bit . ly / lzgzVl** (Espero que consigam ver. X_x)

Com o Chedan foi a mesma bagunça. Nome do mesmo livro do Reidel. Aparência do Fenris (te odeio. ¬¬ -qn), de Dragon Age 2.

* * *

Opa! Consegui terminar o capítulo antes das provas, aeae! Ok, acho que esse demorou menos... só um mês e pouco, er. Bem, aqui estamos com a meta de um casamento por capítulo. E de alguma forma, o desse foi o de Aiolia e Marin. Eu não sei se o Leãozinho ficou mais parecido com o leonino de Starry Sky, meu querido Naoshi, ou algum personagem dos romances da Marion... – Gotas. – Mas eu gostei muito de escrever essa cena. Aiolia sz Marin, sempre. *-*

E alguns personagens se desenrolando. Ou não. E não sei se vocês vão ficar surpresos com os deuses a quem os inimigos servem... eu espero que sim! *Apanha.*

Ain... acho que hoje é só isso o que eu tenho para falar... enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Kisses! :*

* * *

_**( Mabel ) **__Ain, eu amei escrever a declaração da Ariel! ç.ç Que bom que gostou! E não se preocupe com a demora... demorar mais que o capítulo, acho difícil! xD Kissus!_

_**( Rodrigo ) **__Opa, muito obrigada moço! =D_

* * *

**~ Mahorin - 26.06.11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e nem a criatividade para fazer um disclaimer decente. ._. [?]

* * *

**12 de Novembro.**

**M**iranda despertou nos braços de Shaka. Sorrindo, ela se deu conta que dormiam em cima da túnica que ele estava usando. E sentiu frio, notando que eram suas vestes que cobriam os corpos dos dois.

- Olha só aonde fomos dormir... – Suspirou, virando-se para o **marido **– a palavra ainda a assustou – e o beijando delicadamente. – Shaka... acorde, querido.

Ele acordou sem pressa, remexendo-se mansamente e puxando o corpo da Ninfa para mais perto. Muito perto. Miranda riu, e buscou se afastar com carinho, enquanto vestia as roupas amarrotadas.

- Temos mesmo que voltar? – Ele murmurou, fazendo-a rir e afirmar. – Que pena... – Shaka tentou se levantar, e sentiu o efeito de ter dormido na grama, ao ar livre. – Digo... é melhor mesmo irmos. Minhas costas doem...

- Oh! – Miranda levou as mãos à boca, corando.

- O que foi? – O Cavaleiro se virou para ela, assustado.

- Er... – Delicadamente, ela pousou um dedo nas costas despidas dele, e traçou uma linha. Shaka se arrepiou de dor.

- Ai. O que foi isso?

- M-Minhas unhas. – Ela corou com intensidade.

- Oh. - Ele deu os ombros. – Não me importo com isso. De qualquer forma... a noite foi ótima. – Ele a puxou para um beijo, de forma que ela não visse o rosto igualmente vermelho do virginiano. E assim, já vestidos e tentando ao máximo parecerem arrumados, voltaram para o Santuário.

* * *

**13 de Novembro.**

**Q**uando Cavaleiros em um mesmo nível se enfrentam, ambos estão fadados a uma batalha de mil dias – isto é, se antes não se destruírem, resultando em uma batalha sem vencedor. Shura riu, sentindo o gosto do sangue enquanto se lembrava dessa velha lição... Reidel realmente era forte, tanto quanto ele... e eles acabaram empatando.

Seu braço, transpassado por uma lança e o prendendo ao que restou de uma árvore, latejava de dor. A maldita fora acertá-lo justamente em uma parte desprotegida pela armadura, que continuava intacta. Mas Shura orgulhava-se ao ver o estado do inimigo, que jogado entre troncos e raízes mortas – o que sobrara daquela parte da floresta – tinha no peito um corte sério.

Fechou os olhos, buscando sentir o cosmo dos companheiros. Dois ainda estavam em batalha. Aiolos e Dohko, com certeza... há um dia tinha sentido a explosão de cosmo do geminiano, e agora a chama da vida dele pulsava lentamente. Mas ficar de olhos fechados era penoso – irresistível, mas penoso, portanto, voltou a enxergar, buscando na paisagem morta algo que o distraísse...

Mesmo assim, acabou dormindo.

Acordou apenas quando sentiu Dohko o chamar.

- Shura, SHURA! Acorde, Shura! – Ele estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, e parecia desesperado. O capricorniano não deixou escapar a piada.

- D-Doh... ko... s-sua cara... ela está péssima. – Acabou por tossir sangue, depois sorriu. – Apanhou feio, hein?

- Olha quem fala. – O libriano deixou um sorriso aliviado moldar seu rosto, mas sua atenção foi desviada por Lair. Atrás dele, a loira apenas disse:

- Haverá volta, Cavaleiros. – E com um rebolar contínuo, caminhou até Reidel. A mulher recolheu o corpo dele e sumiu.

- Bonitona, ela. – Shura comentou, provocante. – Ou será que não posso cobiçá-la? Hahah...

- Cale a boca, idiota. – Dohko ria. – Sei que não se interessa por ela e está fazendo isso apenas para me provocar... ou para amenizar a dor. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Aliás, temos que tirar essa lança daí... m-mas... é melhor esperarmos Aiolos chegar... foi ele quem me mandou recuar, e deve estar buscando Saga agora...

- Dohko... – Shura novamente fechou os olhos, mas segurou com firmeza a mão do outro, e a direcionou até a arma fincada em seu braço. – N-Não me interessa o que v-você diz. Tire-a. Eu confio essa tarefa a... você...

Libra engoliu seco e firmou sua mão ali. Sério, ele respondeu:

- Aguente firme, amigo.

* * *

**15 de Novembro.**

**- O** QUE HOUVE AQUI?

E de todo o Santuário pode-se ouvir o grito que vinha justamente da sua entrada. E todos pararam, aterrorizados, sabendo que o pior acabara de acontecer: Shion voltara de viagem.

- NÃO É POSSÍVEL! EU SAIO PRA VIAJAR POR UNS QUINZE DIAS E QUANDO VOLTO O SANTUÁRIO ESTÁ NESSE ESTADO? CASAS ZODIACAIS VAZIAS? CAVALEIROS EM GUARDA? ALGUÉM VAI TER QUE ME EXPLICAR ISSO! – E ele subia as escadas gritando, assustando Ninfas, enquanto Liriel rolava de tanto rir da reação do marido. Shion acalmou-se apenas quando viu o lago cristalino dos olhos de Schuyller, mas adentrou no décimo terceiro Templo furioso, onde a Deusa do Santuário conversava com a Deusa da Beleza. Depois de horas, nas quais ninguém sabe o que ocorrera, as más línguas informaram que Afrodite saíra para se benzer. Já Athena ficara esperançosa de que os gritos do Grande Mestre acordassem Seiya... em vão.

- Aff... – Com um suspiro pesado, ele se jogou sua cama. – Estou cansado.

- Também... – Riu Liriel. – Mal chegou de Jamiel e já saiu gritando. Mais que meus pezinhos, meus tímpanos doem!

Shion olhou feio para ela. Desejava dormir no momento, mas sua cabeça enchia-se com os problemas do Santuário... e havia visto Schuyller apenas de relance... fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do rosto dela. E tentou dormir, até Angelina, Kara e Miranda chegarem para saberem todos os detalhes da – tediosa – lua de mel, que é uma história a parte. Foi praticamente forçado a abrir os olhos e sair do quarto, antes que fosse obrigado a participar da conversa sobre as roupas que Liriel comprara no Tibete – e que ele tivera que pagar.

**-**** MM -**

Ao lado da Casa de Aquário havia uma pequena fonte. Nela, a estátua de mulher segurava um vaso grego – de onde a água jorrava. E foi lá que Shion a encontrou – sentada a sua borda, molhando parcialmente a mão enquanto brincava com a superfície da água. Schuyller tinha duas mechas presas atrás da cabeça, enquanto as madeixas ruivas livres pendiam ao vendo. E ela cantarolava baixinho, de forma tão doce que Shion lembrou-se do que lhe disseram uma vez...

_- Sim, Schuyller canta muito bem. Mas sua voz é doce demais. Tão doce que dizem enlouquecer quem a escuta..._

- Schuyller! – Shion chamou, enquanto se aproximava dela. A Ninfa levantou-se rapidamente, encarando-o.

- Shion...

E ele realmente estava louco, mas a culpa não era da música. Em quinze dias que passara longe dela, Shion mal aguentara... e agora, finalmente, perdera o controle.

O ariano passou os braços pela cintura da Ninfa e a puxou contra si, enquanto os lábios se colocaram aos dela, sedentos por aquele beijo há muito tempo. Schuyller retribuiu o carinho, abraçando-o.

- Schuy... – Ele disse, quando seus lábios finalmente descolaram-se. Olhou para ela, e pela primeira vez a viu desarmada: seu rosto estava corado, a expressão contraída em... o que seria? Dúvida? – Schuy... o que foi, querida? – Shion tocou o rosto dela com a mão, acariciando-o.

- Eu... não esperava por isso, Shion... – Ela também segurou seu rosto, mas o puxou para mais um beijo. Finalizou-o quando um riso escapou de seus lábios. – Você me surpreendeu...

- Sinto muito... mas eu não pude me segurar, nem queria! Eu quase morri de saudades de você, Schuyller.

- Você tem ideia do que acabamos de fazer? – A Nereida aos poucos recuperou seu autocontrole. – Shion, você acabou de voltar da lua de mel!

- E lhe juro que não encostei um dedo em Liriel durante todo esse tempo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela franziu o cenho. – E sim que você agora é casado e... nós não podíamos.

- Eu não me importo, Schuyller. Pois estou me apaixonando por você.

E novamente, as defesas dela caíram.

- Eu também, Shion... eu também. Mas não podemos ficar juntos, você sabe...

- Me aguarde. Quando as coisas se acalmarem, eu darei um jeito. Liriel também está desinteressada nesse casamento. Com certeza não irá se importar de nos divorciarmos... quanto a Athena, eu a convencerei.

A Ninfa concordou com a cabeça. Shion novamente a abraçou, e ficaram por um tempo assim, até se despedirem com outro beijo. Schuyller não se importava em esperar.

**- MM – **

O Cavaleiro voltou para o Salão, apenas para se arrepender. A Deusa do Amor também havia retornado e ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dela o fez arrepiar-se.

- Acho que podíamos aproveitar a volta de Shion e fazer outro casamento, não é Athena? Quer dizer, mais simples dessa vez, em vista dos perigos...

- Hmm, se as Ninfas aceitarem... quer dizer, Kara é a próxima da lista.

- EU? D-Digo! N-Não Athena! – A pequena tentava argumentar, mas transparecia desespero. – Sag... Kanon! O Kanon não vai querer casar sem o irmão aqui! – O que havia dito era verdade, mas Kara queria um casamento com direito a TUDO. E não abriria mão disso... nem que tivesse que esperar mais!

- Ah, realmente. – Saori suspirou. – Então, Angelina, o que você acha de se casar antes de Kara? Importa-se?

- Bem... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Confesso que não é meu desejo casar-me, ainda mais com Máscara da Morte. Mas é a vontade dos deuses... – Suspirou. – Creio que Mask não se importará. Não liga para quem estará presente ou não, rude do jeito que é...

- Hahaha, de fato. Então prepararemos logo os arranjos. Muito obrigada, Angelina. Shion, chame todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que estão nas trincheiras de volta.

* * *

**16 de Novembro.**

**K**anon e Kara voltavam para casa, seguidos de perto por um Afrodite cansado e até irritado. "_Segundo vela para um casal que para mim não fede nem cheira. Me poupe!" _Por sorte, Gêmeos estava chegando e ele continuaria seu percurso até Peixes tranquilamente.

- Admita Kara, sei que desceu para me esperar. – Kanon sorriu debochado.

- Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso! – Ela fingiu-se ofendida – mas corou. – Estava passeando, e só.

- Estava é esperando meu irmão que eu sei. – O geminiano mais novo riu. Divertia-se com o amor platônico que a pequena alimentava por seu irmão mais velho, sem expressar ciúmes. Kara gostava disso nele. Não admita, mas ele era um bom amigo.

- NÃO ESTAVA! – Ela gritou, e depois fez um biquinho. – Mas já observei muito a Terra lá dos céus e sabe... há tantas mulheres que esperam pelos seus amores voltarem da guerra! Não é lindo? É um drama maravilhoso, não acha?

-... sinceramente, não.

- Seu insensível! Grosso!

Kanon riu, puxando a garota pela cintura em um abraço e levantando-a até ficarem da mesma altura. Malicioso, murmurou.

- Eu sei que você gosta...

Kara corou furiosamente, para depois empurrar-se com força dos braços do noivo. Posando no chão com graciosidade, olhou para ele assustada.

- SEU TARADO!

O geminiano desatou a rir. Tinha aprendido a gostar da Ninfa, e desenvolveram uma amizade forte. Mas pirraçá-la ainda era o melhor!

Afrodite suspirou. A Casa de Gêmeos finalmente havia chegado, mas para a surpresa geral, encontraram um Máscara da Morte confuso lá.

- Mask? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou.

- Eu? É que... vim ver se já chegavam... pelo visto, vocês são os últimos a voltarem. O babaca do Milo já passou por mim. – Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, e virou de costas, acenando. Afrodite o seguiu.

Kanon e Kara se entreolharam. Naquele momento, Alfea apareceu em uma das portas, parecendo agitada.

- O que houve? – Ela questionou, mas depois sorriu. – Kanon! Bem vindo de volta!

- Obrigado, Kara... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois se virou para a sua noiva. – Você, mulher! Prepare meu banho!

- Quem você acha que eu sou, sua escrava? – Kara pareceu imensamente ofendida, mas sua expressão relaxou quando viu o outro rir. Juntos, foram até o quarto do Cavaleiro, e com rapidez fecharam a porta para... cochicharem.

- Mask e Alfea estavam aqui, SOZINHOS!

- Xiu! Fale baixo, menina!

- Eu sei, mas... é suspeito. Viu a cara deles?

- Sim... nossa, nunca fui muito com a cara da Alfea, mas será que... ela seria capaz de trair o Saga?

- SUA IMBECIL! – Kara não se controlou e gritou.

- XIIIIU! – Kanon tapou a boca dela com a mão. – Ainda não temos certeza, Kara. Vamos ficar de olho nos dois a partir de agora.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Não deixaria ninguém trair seu querido Saga!

**- MM -**

Afrodite acompanhou Mask até sua casa, onde o abordou.

- Você está com um cheiro diferente, Maskinha. Perfume novo? – O pisciano esboçou um sorriso falso e brilhante, que pareceu desarmar o canceriano.

- Anh? Não, por quê? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- Ah, nada. É que há um leve odor no ar... parece um cheiro de jardim, e olha que sou acostumado a eles. Mas é diferente. Talvez me lembre ao jardim das Hespérides, mas não sei... eu teria que perguntar a uma, não?

Mask perdeu a cor do rosto e balbuciou.

- E-Eh... a-ache alguma e pergunte.

- Oh, eu conheço uma. – Afrodite riu. – Alfea é uma Hespéride, não sabia? A Aretusa.

- É? Eu não sabia...

Afrodite continuou rindo, até se aproximar o bastante do outro para encará-lo e perguntar em tom ameaçador:

- Death Mask... o que você anda fazendo?

- M-ME DEIXE AFRODITE! N-Não c-comece a regular o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – Câncer crispou, desviando os olhos.

Dite suspirou, afastando-se do amigo. No rosto, formou-se uma expressão de descrença.

- Você não toma jeito, hein? Mas não se preocupe, não o delatarei. Já fizemos coisas piores juntos. – Riu.

- No bom sentido, tá! – Mask completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Mas depois, também sorriu. – É impossível esconder algo de você, putz...

- Hahahah, apenas tome cuidado. Se a sua Ninfa descobre... já dizia Nietzsche, _na vingança e no amor a mulher é mais cruel que o homem._

- Baah! Dane-se! Vai cuidar da sua vida e da sua Ninfa, vai Afrodite. – Mask resmungou, voltando ao mau-humor de sempre.

**- MM -**

A Afrodite também ficou mal-humorado quando se aproximava de casa. Motivo? Annabel o esperava na porta.

- A-FRO-DI-TE! – Ela gritou, e saiu correndo em direção a ele.

- _Deve estar pensando que correrei em sua direção... _– Afrodite suspirou, pensando. Passou direto pela Ninfa, mas essa tropeçou (- KYA!). E isso ele não conseguiu ignorar. Passou o braço por seu ombro e a segurou firmemente, fazendo-a ficar de pé. – Tsc! Não saia correndo nas escadas desse jeito!

Vamos tentar registrar o que se passou pela cabeça da Annabel nesse curto instante:

Primeiro: - _MEU ZEEEUS, EU VOU CAIR! MEU ROSTINHO VAI SER ESFOLAAAAAAADO..._

Segundo: - _E-Ele me segurou? S-Só pode ser... ah, esse perfume. O doce aroma das rosas dele... o perfume do Afrodite... _– Sorrisinho íntimo e feliz. – _O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Só porque é um perfume super gostoso não signifique que eu tenha que ficar desse jeito!_

Terceiro: _- Por Afrodite, minha querida deusinha! ELE REALMENTE ME SEGUROU! QUE RO-MÂN-TI-CO! AAH! MEU ZEUS! NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTER! ELE ME SEGUROU, ELE ME SEGUROU! ELE ME SALVOU... PORQUE SE IMPORTA COMIGO!_

Voltando a realidade, a Ninfa olhou toda sorridente para o noivo. Tanto que chegou a assustá-lo.

- O-Obrigada!

- P-Por nada...

- Ah, isso foi tão liiiindo, Afrodite! Você me salvou! Você se preocupou! – Annabel acompanhou o noivo até sua casa dando pulinhos de alegria.

_- Por Athena... agora ela empolgou de vez._

- Ahh, acho que meu coração pode parar nesse instante de tanta alegria... venha, Dite... vamos enfim nos entregarmos um ao outro! – Ela parou, abrindo os braços para receber um abraço e fazendo um biquinho. Afrodite ignorou completamente.

_- Athena... eu realmente não posso matá-la?_ – Ele se perguntou, dividido entre uma vontade imensa de rir ou matar a si mesmo.

* * *

**17 de Novembro.**

**A**mi e Lair se encontraram com Dohko e Aiolos em uma clareira.

A Guerreira de Ares, bruta, partiu logo para cima do Sagitariano, enquanto Dohko ainda mirava Lair.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou, mas a loira apenas sacudiu a cabeça antes de atacá-lo.

Um furacão formou-se na frente do libriano, e segundos depois atacou-o – enquanto a mulher observava o resultado do golpe. Dohko voou – literalmente – até a floresta, onde teve que se agarrar a uma árvore.

- Não será o bastante, heh! – Ele sorriu, os cabelos quase lhe tapando a visão. Dohko sacou o tridente e partiu em direção a Lair, que também se armava com suas adagas. O metal bateu, por diversas vezes, um contra o outro, até os combatentes recuarem para respirar.

- Nada mal, Cavaleiro. Nada mal. – Sacrifício lançou os cabelos para trás – seu laço havia arrebentado. – Mas não estou para brincadeira. – E lançou as adagas de ouro na direção do libriano. Dohko se esquivou, mas como um bumerangue, elas voltaram. De tão rápido, o libriano não pode se esquivar. O corte foi certeiro.

- O q-que...?

**- MM -**

Ami golpeava Aiolos com força, que tentava se defender com o arco – mas alguns golpes passavam e acertavam o rosto do Cavaleiro. Bubo urrou quando um soco acertou bem o nariz de Aiolos, e tomou espaço. Sem dar tempo, atacou-o: dardos voaram em direção a ele, que com um bater de asas, mandou-os para longe.

- Sinto muito, não estou com a intenção de perder para você. – Aiolos murmurou, a cabeça baixa. – Apenas me explique... o que querem conosco?

- Não seja tão presunçoso achando que irei respondê-lo! – Ami lançou-se em direção a Sagitário, enquanto uma ave em forma de cosmo se formava em torno dela. – SÃO ORDENS! QUEM QUESTIONA ORDENS?

Aiolos não se moveu. Permaneceu parado, concentrando seu cosmo; Quando Ami se aproximou, ele tinha seu punho erguido. Gritou:

- Destruição Infinita!

**- MM -**

Dohko largou o peitoral da armadura e se levantou. Sorrindo, ele se deixou ser acertado pelas rajadas de vento de Lair, que criticava-o.

- Seu escudo foi inútil, Cavaleiro... me impressiona a sua fraqueza.

- Heh...

- O que foi? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa pelo risinho.

- Você não reparou, não é? Eu ainda não usei meu cosmo, Lair! – Ele ergueu o punho, e enfim atacou a menina: - Cólera dos Cem Dragões!

**- MM -**

- Hahahah, uau Dohko! Apelou! Usou justamente o seu golpe mais forte! – Aiolos riu, enquanto sentava-se ao chão. Ao seu lado, Ami e Lair estavam desmaiadas. – O que faremos com elas?

- Você também usou seu golpe mais forte! – Dohko corou. – Enfim... vamos voltar ao Santuário. É melhor interrogá-las lá.

- Sim... Saga e Shura devem estar esperando por nós no acampamento. Vamos buscá-los.

* * *

**19 de Novembro****.**

**O** casamento de Death Mask e Angelina foi tranquilo e celebrado por uma Deusa feliz. Afrodite estava radiante, mas não tanto quando a Ninfa.

_- Eu esperava que ela entrasse usando um terninho, sério. –_ Kara comentou para Annabel, e ambas assentiram sérias.

Mas não fora isso. Horas antes do casamento, a Deusa da Noite, Nix descera dos céus para presentear a velha amiga, trazendo consigo um belo vestido de casamento.

E Angelina casou-se com um tomara-que-caia curto à frente – com uma cauda que arrastava-se ao chão, para a surpresa geral. Absolutamente todos perceberam o olhar de Death Mask, que percorreu os pés da Ninfa, calçados por uma sandália de salto, passando pelas canelas torneadas, quadril, cintura e busto até chegar ao rosto – que estava lindo com uma maquiagem dourada, disfarçando os olhos verdes de desespero.

- O que foi? – Ela murmurou constrangida para ele, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

_- Ela está REALMENTE feminina, olhe! –_ Annabel apontou para o colar pendente no busto da noiva. Um par de asas delicadas feito por coral vermelho combinava com os brincos feitos com o mesmo material. Os enfeites do cabelo - que agora caiam cacheados – eram parecidos, embora de cores diferentes.

Mask era de longe o mais impressionado. Não, essa não podia ser a mulher que vira usando gravata e colete. Àquela figura, toda de branco, estava divina. Foi difícil para o canceriano prestar atenção na cerimônia.

- Hey, Lina. – Ele disse, depois que trocaram as alianças. – Eu te dei uma aliança. Agora é sua vez de me dar algo em troca.

-... eu também te dei uma aliança. – Ela informou, indiferente.

- QUE SEJA! – Câncer berrou, assustando a deusa Afrodite. – Estou te dando uma casa também! Seja grata!

-... que seja. – Angelina suspirou, sorrindo. – O que quer, justo agora?

- Nosso beijo. – Death Mask sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura e roubando um beijo bem roubado. A Ninfa não reagiu – apenas deixou-se levar.

- Desde quando precisa pedir um beijo? – Ela riu, depois que se soltou. – Que seja. Apenas não se acostume.

- Pode deixar. – Mask sorriu, piscando. E assim, eles selaram o compromisso.

**- MM –**

A festa foi tão simples quanto o casamento, estando presentes todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Alguns – leia-se: Death Mask - alegaram que a festa _privada_, sem a _ralé_ dos mais inferiores, foi mais divertida. Mas também, os noivos se embebedaram, dançaram e falaram bobagem a noite toda!

E milagrosamente, foram eles os que mais se divertiram, ao contrário de outros... Milliyah e Milo discutiam. Aldebaran teve uma crise de ciúmes. Kamus tentava puxar algum assunto com Dália, que se esquivava das perguntas indiscretas. Annabel – tentava – assediar Afrodite. E Kanon e Kara vigiavam Alfea. Uma linda festa.

Mas o que mais interessa, é...

No dia seguinte, Death Mask e Angelina acordaram com uma ressaca desgraçada. Seria até pouco, se não estivessem dormindo juntos. E muito pouco, se não estivessem sem os trajes.

- O QUE DIABOS NÓS FIZEMOS, MÁSCARA DA MORTE? – Angelina gritou, aflita.

* * *

**N/A:**

Finalmente, hein? 8D

Esse capítulo foi chatinho pra mim, pelas lutas. Primeiro, eu tive que apelar para a bata de mil dias. Eu quero que dezembro chegue logo nessa fic, por isso, me entendam! Ç_Ç É inverno na Grécia, quero aproveitar a estação... cof, cof, enfim. E o George Luks tinha dito que eu escrevo bem lutas. Nossa... EU ODIEI. Sério. ._. Por isso, passei essa parte rapidinho, até corrida, afinal... o que nos interessa é o romance, não é? 8D – Maho sendo morta por todas para compensar a falta de sangue.

Quanto a lua de mel do Shion, isso vai ficar para outra hora. u_u Talvez uma história a parte... :3

Ahh! E a história das reencarnações! Fiquei muito feliz com os elogios, mesmo. ^_^ Eu AMO as lendas do Rei Arthur... embora me prenda mais n'As Brumas de Avalon. Cornwell está na minha lista! (**Detalhe para a preguiça máster da Maho de responder os reviews, re. 8D**)

Enfim, fico por aqui! Obrigada a todas, mesmo! :3

Kissus! sz

**~ Mahorin, 25.O8.11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esse é o capítulo das fugas, tenho dito. [?]

**EDIT: O capítulo está dando erro, portanto eu o upei novamente... sabe se lá o que ocorreu... e-e**

* * *

**20 de Novembro.**

_- **U**rânia, Urânia..._

_- Não precisa me chamar assim. Milliyah é mais... "normal". Acho que se encaixa melhor com a vida que levarei agora. – A loira sorriu, um tanto sem graça, mas o Cavaleiro bufou._

_- Não me importa! – Ele fez um biquinho. – Gosto de chamá-la de Urânia! Significa "celestial", você sabia?_

_-... foi o Dégel que te contou, não foi?_

_- MAS O QUÊ? C-COMO SABE? – O rubor percorreu a face do homem, que ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ver a Ninfa rir._

_- Isso é típico dele, e não de você, Kardia! – Milliyah ria com gosto, enquanto o escorpiano se recuperava._

_- Só comentei porque seus olhos me lembraram ao que ele tinha dito! – Kardia puxou a mulher pela cintura, e mirou a noite brilhante presente nos olhos dela. Milliyah corou, mas se ajeitou ali no conforto dos braços dele._

**_- MM -_**

_- Vohshê i Kardhia, heeeeen? – Anastasia "falou". A Ninfa comia uma maçã com gula, e não parecia querer parar para conversar._

_Milliyah assentiu, com vergonha._

_- Mas não conte para ninguém, Ana. Por favor. Você e Dégel serão os únicos a saberem._

_A Oréade engoliu o ultimo pedaço da maçã e jogou o que sobrou em um Cavaleiro que passava desatento por elas._

_- HAHAHAHAHAH! TROUXA! – Ana quase chorou de rir. Depois, voltou-se para a amiga: - Tudo bem!_

_- Hmm? Só isso? "Tudo bem"? – Urânia levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa._

_- Sim, tudo bem. – A Ninfa das Montanhas pareceu não entender. – Não contarei para ninguém... ahh, quer que eu a deseje felicidades? – Ela sorriu, irônica._

_- Não precisa, Ana... – Cortou. – Obrigada._

_- Hahahahah, brincadeira, flor. Mas boa sorte com o Kardia, hein? Vai precisar... cara chato. – Suspirou. – Se bem que você, séria desse jeito, é capaz de dar um jeito nele, huhuhuh..._

_Milliyah corou, sem saber o que dizer. Ainda não entendia porque se dava tão bem com a outra Ninfa... mas querendo ou não, era a única amiga que tinha ali._

_- E você e o Cid, hein? – Perguntou, sorrindo. Isso deixou Ana nervosa._

_- ANNH? Aff... o babaca. Ele não admite, mas me ama!_

_- Hahah, boa sorte para você também, Ana..._

_- Obrigada, querida. Que nos duas sejamos muito felizes._

_- Sim!_

**_- MM -_**

_- Eu amo você. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo quanto isso. Eu te amo muito, Kardia._

_Ele sorriu. Milliyah era quem mais aliviava sua dor. "Dégel que me perdoe...", Kardia pensou._

_- Eu também te amo, Urânia. Muito._

_Não foram apenas os corpos que se uniram nesse momento. E sim as almas, unidas pelo verdadeiro amor._

**_- MM - _**

_- O q-que você quer dizer c-com isso?_

_- Você me entendeu... vamos terminar. – Kardia passou a mão pelos cabelos, indiferente. – Não tem a menor chance de nós dois darmos certo. Portanto, apenas me esqueça, ok?_

_- Não... me dê um motivo concreto!_

_-... eu sou um Cavaleiro de Athena. Não posso perder meu tempo com coisas banais como você._

* * *

Milliyah acordou chorando. Aquele sonho trouxera consigo uma dor insuportável, que todos os dias ela tentava se esquecer.

- N-Não posso chorar... – Ela limpou as lágrimas. – Não vou fraquejar de novo, não agora...

Tentou melhorar seu humor, colocando um belo vestido longo e resolvendo ver Kamus. Mas foi só sair do quarto que esbarrou em Milo.

- Opa. – Ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si. – Tome cuidado, Urânia.

O sangue da Ninfa ferveu e veio à tona todo o ódio que ela guardava. Contra Kardia, contra Milo, contra dos Deuses. Em um gesto rápido, ela meteu a mão na cara do Cavaleiro, deixando a marca de seus dedos no rosto dele.

- Não. Ouse. Me. Chamar. DE. URÂNIA! – Gritou, se soltando e o empurrando com força.

- O que diab...?

- Não ouse se encostar em mim, nem ao menos chegue perto de mim! – Os olhos dela brilhavam com lágrimas furiosas. Talvez ela enxergasse Kardia ali, e não Milo. – Eu ODEIO você!

-... COMO ASSIM? – Foi a vez do Escorpião perder o controle, afinal, seu orgulho fora ferido. – O que eu fiz de mais para você, mulher? Eu nem tentei nada com você! Não me culpe se os Deuses quiseram que nós nos casássemos! – Ele agitou a mão no ar, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Mas não deixa de ser você! O mesmo idiota, tapado, CANALHA! Eu não vou deixar que você me fira novamente, não vou... – Ela saiu correndo; Milo tentou segui-la, mas a Ninfa foi mais rápida.

O Cavaleiro não havia entendido o contra-argumento de Milliyah.

* * *

**- Algumas horas antes da briga anterior -**

**O**s Cavaleiros foram recebidos de volta ao Santuário com honra. Aiolos e Saga vinham trazendo as prisioneiras e Dohko amparava Shura. Mas não havia nenhuma Ninfa ali para recepcioná-los, afinal estava muito cedo. Eles passaram pelas Doze Casas em silêncio, sem se deparar com ninguém e foram se apresentar a Athena.

-... nós chegamos a procurar os outros inimigos, mas quando chegamos ao local eles estavam mortos...

- Não temos a mínima ideia de quem pode ter feito isso, afinal só havíamos visto os quatro.

- Ami é uma guerreira de Ares e Lair serve a Hermes. Os outros serviam a Hefesto e Dionísio.

- O que faremos com elas, Athena?

- Eu não quero prendê-las... não passam de garotas... – Saori suspirou.

- Não precisa ter piedade, Athena. – Ami bufou. – Porque meu Senhor não terá comigo.

- Respeito, mulher! – Shura bradou.

- Não se preocupe, Shura. – A Deusa sorriu. – Mas... é a única opção, deixá-las presas por enquanto. Eu irei ao Olimpo, verificar o porquê desses guerreiros estarem nos atacando. – Ela segurou com força o báculo. – Ah... e Aiolia e Marin, onde estão?

Todos olharam para Aiolos, que corou – enquanto uma veia saltava em sua testa.

* * *

**I**amira olhava admirada para o manto que havia acabado de costurar. Ela havia passado a ultima noite em claro apenas costurando, e colocado mais carinho do que gostaria de admitir na tarefa. Mas chegara inquieta da festa do casamento de Mask e Angelina – tinha a estranha sensação de que Dohko se aproximava – e por isso resolvera terminar o manto que havia prometido para ele.

Ela mirou o tecido brilhoso com orgulho e imaginou Dohko o usando em batalha. Combinaria tanto com ele! E fixou em sua mente a imagem do Cavaleiro de Libra... tão real, sorrindo para ela.

- Iamira...

Ela se assustou. Sua imaginação agora falava com ela? Mas não era imaginação... Dohko realmente esta ali, diante dela.

- D-Dohko! – A Nereida levou as mãos à boca, surpresa. Num ímpeto, largou o manto em cima da mesa que usava para costurá-lo e correu até o noivo, abraçando-o. – Dohko... eu me preocupei tanto!

Ele correspondeu seu abraço com ternura, afundando a cabeça nos cabelos castanhos e sentindo o perfume da Ninfa – aquele que tanto sentira falta.

- Estou bem, não precisa mais se preocupar... Eu senti sua falta... – Murmurou.

- Eu tamb... – Mira finalmente se deu conta da situação. Afastou-se de Dohko bruscamente, com o rosto em chamas. – E-Eu...

O Cavaleiro riu.

- Fico feliz em ter voltado, principalmente por esse abraço que ganhei.

Iamira parecia estar ao ponto de explodir. Deu as costas ao libriano e saiu correndo até seu quarto, trancando-se lá.

* * *

**S**hura desceu até a Casa de Leão. Tomara para si a responsabilidade de avisar Scylla do que ocorreu com Aiolia e Marin. Temia a reação dela, por isso queria garantir estar lá para confortá-la... se for necessário.

Ele escutou ruídos da cozinha, e imaginando que a Ninfa estaria lá, se dirigiu até o local. Mas o que viu foi algo totalmente diferente.

Monstro marinho.

Scylla.

A parte humana reconheceu o Cavaleiro e se assustou. E ela fugiu.

- ESPERE! – Shura gritou e se pôs a correr atrás dela.

Scylla correu, tinha certa vantagem pelas bestas e por Shura estar ferido, mas ela logo foi perdendo força e voltando a ser uma garota. Cambaleou, cega pelas lágrimas que nem ela sabia porque estavam caindo, e caiu no chão, soluçando. Capricórnio se aproximou rapidamente, bufando, e a ajudou a se levantar. A Ninfa recusou sua ajuda.

- Já sei... é nesse momento em que você se assusta e foge. – Ela comentou sarcasticamente. – Tudo bem, não precisa ser cavalheiro, pode ir.

- Eu não...

- Sinto muito se essa é uma aparência cedida pela bondade dos Deuses e meu eu verdadeiro é um monstro! Agora você pode me ignorar e fugir de mim para sempre. – Scylla continuava ironicamente, mas Shura resistia, tentando fazê-la se virar e encará-lo. Foi preciso um pouco de força para tal.

- SCYLLA! Dá para me escutar? – Ele grunhiu, sacudindo-a levemente. – Desde o momento em que vocês vieram para cá, eu já sabia que você era a Ninfa transformada em monstro por Circe! Por que eu fugiria agora? Aliás, graças a Zeus foi você que fugiu, pois eu senti que alguma serpente me atacaria se eu tivesse mais próximo...

A Ninfa piscou, um pouco assustada. Shura tinha razão... ela ignorara que todos ali sabiam do seu passado... talvez por estar sendo tratada tão bem por eles e pela sua forma humana completa, coisa que ela nunca se acostumara.

- Agora eu entendi... uma vez Aiolia disse que você sempre preparava o café para ele... era porque você voltava a ser...

- Monstro. – Scylla confirmou. – Os Deuses me permitiram ter uma forma humana para o casamento, mas todos os dias, ao amanhecer, eu retorno a minha maldição. – Ela passou a mão pelos olhos para tirar as lágrimas.

Shura sorriu, sem saber o que dizer para confortá-la. (_-__Boa __Shura... __não __foi __para __isso __que __você __veio? __AH! __É __MESMO!_)

- Eu tenho algo para te contar. – Ela levantou os olhos, encarando-o. O Cavaleiro explicou o que ocorrera com Aiolia.

A Ninfa pareceu desapontada, mas não teve a reação que Capricórnio esperava. Ficou apenas quieta, pensativa.

- Então...?

- É triste perder o noivo, mas eu já sabia que Aiolia não me amava. – Ela disse, por fim. – Fazer o quê. Talvez agora eu tenha que voltar, não sei...

- NÃO! – Shura acabou gritando. – Quer dizer, Athena não deixará você ir embora apenas por isso...

Ela sorriu.

- É uma pena... justo quando eu tinha esperanças... Não, não é nada. Bem... obrigada, Shura. Mas quando Aiolia voltar é que nós veremos o que será de mim.

- Você se importa. – Ele afirmou.

- Não, não me importo.

- Sim, se importa.

- Já disse que não!

Shura ergueu as mãos e segurou o rosto da Ninfa entre elas, obrigando-a a encará-lo de perto. Ele murmurou:

- Scylla... você sabe que há um outro jeito... de você ficar...

- O q-que quer dizer? – Ela corou levemente, mas havia um interesse em sua voz.

- Eu posso...

Um grito cortou o ar, fazendo ambos se assustarem e se afastarem rapidamente.

- O q-que foi isso? – Ele perguntou.

- Não sei... veio da Casa de Câncer... – Sim, Lina e Mask acordaram.

Shura suspirou.

- Enfim... conte comigo para o que for preciso, Scylla. Eu estarei ao seu lado mesmo com essas... cobras querendo me atacar... – Ele sorriu.

- Hunf. – Scylla tinha um ar esnobe em seu rosto, mas também sorriu.

* * *

**E**nquanto isso, Ariel terminava de preparar o café da manhã, enquanto Aldebaran se aproximou de fininho.

- Ari...

A Ninfa fez um biquinho e ignorou.

- Iel... – Ele terminou, em um tom choroso. – Vai ficar de birra comigo até quando?

Ela virou a cara, emburrada.

- Poxa, desculpa. – O Cavaleiro coçou a cabeça. – Sei que exagerei, mas foi porque...

- Eu estava dando uma lição em dois Cavaleiros bêbados que falaram mal de Athena! – Ariel se virou para o marido, as mãos na cintura e expressão fechada. – Eu não agarrei ninguém! Só que VOCÊ não percebeu que um deles desmaiou em cima de mim! Mas ao invés de me ajudar, ficou tendo crises...

- De ciúmes! – Ele a interrompeu. – P-Porque n-não aguentei ver você tão perto assim de outro homem... – Deba mirou o chão, se aproximando e oferecendo a mão para a mulher. – Eu sou ciumento, taurinos são assim. Me desculpa?

Ela suspirou, dando a mão a ele.

- Eu sei, bobo... só precisa confiar em mim. – Corou. – Até parece que eu te trocaria...

Aldebaran riu alto, puxando a pequena para um abraço apertado. Ariel riu, retribuindo o gesto do marido.

- Sabe, Deba... eu ando brincando muito com o Kiki e isso me fez pensar em algo. – Ela tocou os lábios, pensativa. – Acho que quero ser mãe.

-... M-Mãe?

* * *

**-****T**ARADO, PERVERTIDO, ESTUPRADOR, VOU TE LEVAR NO CONSELHO DAS NINFAS INJUSTIÇADAS, SEU MALDITO! – Angelina berrava em plenos pulmões, enquanto atacava Mask com qualquer objeto que visse a sua frente. Seu cão, Caos, observava animado, latindo tão alto quanto a dona e pulando por todos os lados.

- EU NÃO TE ESTUPREI! – Câncer gritou de volta. – ERA VOCÊ QUE ONTEM FICOU O TEMPO TODO DIZENDO: "AH, EU GOSTO DE AVENTURAS, HIHI"...

A Clio corou furiosamente, tão furiosa que se esqueceu de atirar algo em Mask.

-... NÃO FOI ESSE TIPO DE AVENTURA A QUAL ME REFERI! – Ela se atirou no Cavaleiro, tentando acertá-lo com os punhos. Nesse instante, Kanon e Kara invadiram o quarto deles, separando-os.

- Hey, calma, calma vocês! O que aconteceu aqui? – O geminiano perguntou, segurando Angelina – que apresentava maior perigo no momento.

- MASK ABUSOU DE MIM ESSA NOITE!

O outro casal se entreolhou.

- Nossa... me esqueci de que estamos nos metendo em briga de marido e mulher. – Kara riu. – Desculpem-nos, hahah.

- Q-Que?

- Bem, é normal, não é? Vocês aproveitaram a noite de núpcias...

Angelina novamente corou, mas agora o Cavaleiro de Câncer ria com os outros.

- AARGH! Caos, vamos sair daqui! Eu não vou aguentar ficar aqui! – Ela bradou, e o cachorro latiu, concordando. E deixaram os três rindo no quarto.

- Não perde tempo, hein Mask. – Kanon comentou.

- Pff, fazer o quê se ela não pode resistir ao meu charme...

- Agora se aquiete. – Kara disparou. – E não fique por aí com a mulher dos outros.

Os homens olharam assustados para a Ninfa, que não parecia arrependida de ter falado. Câncer gaguejou, falou que não tinha nada com ninguém, e Gêmeos arrastou a pequena para fora do quarto.

- O que deu em você? – Sussurrou, alarmado. – Não era para mantermos segredo?

- Não resisti! – Ela fez biquinho. – Não aguento ver o Saga sendo enganado assim...

Kanon se afastou dela, olhando-a com uma expressão que a Ninfa não soube definir.

- Se importa tanto assim com o meu irmão? – Ele perguntou, um tanto indiferente.

- É clar...

- Entendo. – Ele deu as costas, saindo da Case de Câncer e deixando a noiva pasma.

E Mask continuou no seu quarto, guardando consigo uma verdade que nunca revelaria.

- Lina idiota... – Sussurrou. – Estava tão linda ontem que foi difícil não fazer nada com ela...

* * *

**S**aga veio direto para casa, assustando Alfea, que não esperava pela volta do noivo. Mas ele gesticulou com as mãos, pedindo que ela ficasse em silêncio. Aproximou-se da Ninfa, que ainda estava na cama, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Por favor... eu estou cansado, preciso de alguém que me conforte. Tudo bem ser você?

Ela sorriu, confirmando. E Saga a beijou, aquele mesmo beijo carinhoso da primeira vez. Mas durou pouco tempo, porque logo o Cavaleiro desabafa em seu colo.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Saga... – Ela murmurou, passando sua mão entre os cabelos do Cavaleiro, que dormia em seu colo.

E observando aquele homem tão lindo e gentil, ela se perguntou se devia mesmo continuar com _aquilo_...

* * *

**S**hura finalmente foi para sua própria casa, dando de cara com Amadeus na escadaria.

- Eu o vi chegando. – Ela falou.

- Hmm.

- Eu o vi indo direto para a Casa de Leão, provavelmente falar com Scylla.

- Amadeus... eu estou cansado, por favor, me deixe entrar... – Ele pediu.

Mas a Ninfa não estava a fim de atender o pedido do noivo, e se aproximou dele, agilmente.

- Não fique por aí de gracinha com outras mulheres! – Ela gritou. – Você é meu noivo, meu!

- Qual é a sua? – Shura a cortou. – Sempre me destratando. Você nem deve ligar para essa idiotice de casamento...

Amadeus arregalou os olhos, ficando pálida de raiva e agarrando o Cavaleiro pela gola da blusa que usava – já que ele estava sem armadura.

- Vá se foder! – Ela murmurou antes de puxar o Cavaleiro para um beijo avassalador. Shura ficou sem reação, mas não fez nada para impedir a Ninfa... o que foi pior para ela, quando viu que ele não correspondia. Ela o empurrou. – ESTÚPIDO! – E correu escada à cima, se trancando novamente no quarto dele.

* * *

**M**aia estava sentada no sofá da Casa de Sagitário quando Aiolos chegou. Ele vinha correndo, de braços abertos até ela... e ela pensou se devia fazer o mesmo, até imaginou a cena... seria muito idiota, não? Mas, na dúvida, ficou ali mesmo no sofá.

- Maaaia, eu voltei!

- Olá.

- Eu senti sua falta! Está tudo bem? Você se comportou direitinho? – Ele perguntou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Hm. Sim. Talvez. – Ela respondeu.

- TALVEZ?

- É claro que me comportei. – A Ninfa respondeu, fria. – E você demorou.

- Heh, tivemos uns probleminhas, sabe como é... – Ele coçou a bochecha. – Mas nem te conto... Aiolia e Marin... – O rosto bobo do Sagitário ficou sério, vermelho, e nervoso enquanto contava. Maia realmente se assustou com isso, mas não demonstrou. – Mas agora eu voltei para você, Maia! – Aiolos sorriu novamente, o humor mudando completamente.

A Plêiade estranhou, ficou sem graça, mas nada demonstrou. E ninguém percebeu que fez sol o dia inteiro no Santuário...

* * *

**K**amus piscou, um tanto surpreso. Schuyller, a sua frente, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Ele se incomodou por ser o único a expressar um sentimento, pigarreou, e tentou se ajeitar.

- Entendo. Estou surpreso por você ter me contado isso, Schuyller, mas fico grato.

- Acima de tudo, considero você um amigo, Kamus. – Ela deu um leve sorriso. – Não queria esconder de ti meu envolvimento com Shion.

- Eu fico contente. – Ele retribuiu o gesto. – O que farão agora?

- Esperar as coisas se acalmarem para falar com Athena. Creio que nem ela, nem Liriel se importarão. A Ninfa nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento para com Shion. E você, o que pensa sobre isso?

- Eu realmente não me importo. – Ele respondeu, sinceramente. – Espero que você seja feliz, Schuy. Quando você fala do Shion, vejo seu olhar se iluminar e perder a expressão melancólica.

Ela ficou sem graça, mas disfarçou bem.

- Obrigada, Kamus. Eu também espero que você seja feliz.

O aquariano sorriu, e a Ninfa saiu de casa, talvez para se encontrar com Shion. Minutos depois, Milliyah entrou.

- Milliyah, olá. – O Cavaleiro a cumprimentou cordialmente. – Como v- o que houve, Milliyah? – Percebeu as lagrimas no rosto da Ninfa.

- Kamus... eu gosto de você.

* * *

**A**noiteceu quando Dohko bateu no quarto da Ninfa, mas não houve resposta. Sorrateiramente, ele abriu a porta e se deparou com a noiva dormindo encolhida na cama, iluminada pelo luar. Sorriu.

- Que linda... – Sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou devagar, sem fazer nenhum barulho e se abaixou sobre ela, dando um beijo na testa de Iamira.

- Obrigado pelo manto. Eu realmente gostei dele, tanto que já estou o usando.

* * *

**N/A: **Vou ver se agora, nas férias, crio vergonha na cara e atualizo Marry Me direito. Q Em dois dias eu escrevi esse capítulo, embora o comecinho estivesse mofando há um tempão aqui...

É, um capítulo para retratar só um dia, minha maior decepção. D: E não teve casamento... fica para o próximo! U_U Vou tentar trazer dois no próximo, mas não garanto...

**(Mabel) **Ah, taurinos são ciumentos por natureza! xD Mas o Deba teve uma grande surpresa, não? Ideias sobre isso? 8D Obrigada, hihi. Kissus!

**(Krika****Haruno) **Ai, eu acabei demorando... vou agilizar agora, ou tentar! -kk Vai dar confusão mesmo, viu... Alfea também, deu sorte a fic inteira e pegou dois Cavaleiros lindos, aiai.. x.x

**(FerDieckmann)** Hahah, agradeço! Meesmo! *-*

Obrigada a todas(os), mesmo! sz

**~ Mahorin, 11.12.11.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Mas seria tããão lindo passar as festas de fim de ano com o Milucho... ;; *apanha.*

* * *

**20 de Novembro. AINDA.**

**A**thena subiu até o Olimpo com a intenção de procurar seu pai primeiramente, a respeito dos outros deuses. Mas para seu desgosto assumido, foi Afrodite quem a recebeu.

- Olá, minha querida irmã! A que devo sua visita? – A Deusa do Amor exibia toda sua simpatia em seu sorriso, o que desagradou Athena.

- Vim procurar meu pai. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Tenho assuntos a tratar com ele.

- Entendo. – A outra juntou as mãos, rindo. – Papai não está no momento. Por que não espera comigo em meu templo?

- Não está? Mas...

- Ah, você sabe, esses Deuses maiores têm muitos assuntos a resolver, muitos heróis a proteger... – Afrodite já guiava Athena templo à dentro, e Eros estava lá, esperando. Mas em um piscar de olhos não era mais Eros, e sim Seiya que estava esperando por ela... A Deusa do Amor guiou a outra até ele... e Athena não conseguia protestar, havia algo ali que a deixava sonolenta... e nos braços de Eros, a quem pensava ser Seiya, desmaiou.

- Perfeito. – Afrodite sorriu, maliciosamente.

- O que fará agora, mãe? – Eros perguntou, enquanto carregava, com dificuldade, Saori.

- É óbvio. Descer ao Santuário e dizer que Athena pediu que fizesse alguns casamentos. Mas preciso de uns Cavaleiros bobos que não se importem em casar sem que a sua querida Deusa esteja ali. – Ela abanou as mãos, sorrindo.

* * *

**21 de Novembro.**

**E** foi com o mesmo sorriso que Afrodite foi até o Santuário no dia seguinte, toda linda e feliz, procurar um alvo. Antes havia explicado aos Cavaleiros:

- Os Deuses são muito ocupados, sabia? É preciso marcar com antecedência um horário para uma reunião com eles, e até o papai está fora! Por isso, Athena resolveu esperar no Olimpo e me pediu que adiantasse os casamentos! Ahan! São ordens de Athena!

Só faltava um Cavaleiro para se casar. E ela precisava de um bobo, completamente apaixonado e devotado pela noiva... foi com esse pensamento que ela quase surtou ao ver Dohko.

- Dooooooohko! Que tal se começarmos a organizar seu casamento?

* * *

**24 de Novembro, quarta-feira.**

**O **Santuário se encheu de Nereidas. Parecia que todas as filhinhas de Nereu haviam comparecido para o casamento da sua mais tímida irmã – segundo elas, é claro. E também, como de praxe, aprontaram. Até Thetis aparecera, jogando um charme para cima de Kanon... até Isaak chegar e controlar a namorada (e mais tarde, Gêmeos tivera que aguentar as gozações da noiva).

Dohko já estava esperando, trajando uma roupa formal chinesa, ao lado do padrinho, Shion – que logo perderia a paciência, afinal, o libriano estava extremamente nervoso.

- S-Shi-Shion, q-que d-demora é essa? I-Iamira e-está a-a-atrasada!

- Dohko, calma... é costume das noivas se atrasarem...

- M-Mas... S-Shion!

- Dohko. – O ariano se virou para o amigo, encarando. – Fique calmo ou eu o farei se casar desmaiado. E você não vai querer estar inconsciente na hora do beijo.

Libra corou, mas corou extremamente. Parecia que ia explodir, de tão vermelho que ficou.

- O-O-O b-b-b-b-beijo... é-é m-m-mesmo... – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar. Mas sorria sinistramente. – Será a primeira vez que nos beijaremos...

Uma música começou a tocar, indicando a chegada da noiva. Todos se levantaram e se espantaram. Porque Iamira vinha...

- O que houve com o vestido dela? – Schuyller sussurrou, visivelmente espantada, para Kamus. Shion e Liriel, próximo a eles (por serem padrinhos do noivo) escutaram.

- Por quê? – A Ninfa perguntou. – Como era para ser o vestido dela?

- Longo, de gola alta e mangas compridas... mas não... _isso._ – A irmã da noiva comentou, com o pouco de dó que seu temperamento deixava escapar.

Porque Iamira vinha praticamente seminua. O decote do seu vestido vinha até o umbigo e ao contrário do que a irmã havia dito, tinha suas costas, ombros e braços de fora – a não ser por duas luvinhas de renda. A pobre Ninfa quase tropeçou nos próprios pés em vista da sandália de salto fino que usava, acabando por exibir bastante as coxas, já que haviam aberturas nas laterais do que sobrara do vestido, cobertas por uma seda clara. Schuyller se perguntou como a veste branca se mantinha no corpo da menina, e reparou que o busto, feito de concha e decorado com pérolas, era ligado a um colar da mesma pérola que se entrelaçava ao pescoço da Ninfa. Por sorte, Iamira não tinha muito busto.

Graças aos cabelos, mais enrolados, puxados para trás (exceto a franja, e logo vinha um pente floral, prateado, que segurava o véu longo e reto), podia se ver mais da expressão da pequena, que tentava não chorar para não borrar a maquiagem clara, rosa e azul, levemente brilhante. E as mãozinhas da mesma tremiam enquanto seguravam o buque de Gladíolos brancos, com outras florezinhas azuladas.

Dohko ficou petrificado.

- Dohko... não acha melhor cobri-la? – Shion sussurrou.

Mas Dohko estava petrificado.

- Que gatinha, hein. – Mask gritou, de algum lugar.

Mas Dohko não protestou, afinal ele estava petrificado.

Foi um casamento silencioso, com apenas a padre Afrodite -?- falando. Foi só na hora do beijo que ambos, o noivo e a noiva, acordaram.

- C-Com licença, I-Iamira... – O libriano falou, e a Ninfa apenas sacudiu a cabeça, de tão envergonhada que estava. Foi devagar, bem devagar mesmo (adicione-se aqui um bocejo do canceriano), que ele a beijou – começando de levinho, até enfim aprofundar o gesto.

- Ele deve ter tanta experiência em beijar... – Annabel comentou, baixinho, com inveja da Nereida. O Cavaleiro de Peixes rolou os olhos, enojado.

Iamira deixou-se ser beijada até seu instinto retornar e ela afastar Dohko, levando as mãos à boca. Mas seu marido sorria.

E com barulho de pratos sendo quebrados, a festa começou. As Nereidas avançaram na irmã, perguntando todos os detalhes. Mas Iamira, chorosa, agarrou-se em Schuyller, que apenas lançou um olhar frio às demais, fazendo-as se afastarem.

- O-Obrigada. – A pequena sussurrou, abraçada à sua irmã mais querida.

- Não se preocupe. Agora, vá com seu marido dançar. – A ruiva riu de leve, e Iamira notou que Libra estava atrás de si, ainda sorrindo para ela.

- Dohko... – A Ninfa retribuiu, para depois perceber: - _Oh, sorri sem querer!_

Ele a puxou pelas mãos, e a levou até onde outros casais dançavam (Shaka ignorava as gozações e tentava se concentrar em Miranda) e a guiou. Por azar, Dohko teve que aguentar ter seu pé esmagado por o salto da Ninfa até ela desistir de dançar.

Angelina, Milliyah e Amadeus dividiam a mesma mais _tensa_ da festa. Nenhuma delas parecia estar com vontade de conversar. Amadeus por vezes tremia de raiva. Angelina corava com facilidade. E Milliyah fitava o chão, com medo de trocar algum olhar com Kamus.

O aquariano havia sido muito educado com ela ao rejeitá-la.

-_ Eu sinto muito, Milliyah. Mas eu não posso retribuí-la. – Ele parecia sem jeito, mesmo tentando confortá-la. – Além disso, eu não gostaria que você continuasse a se iludir com esses sentimentos..._

A Ninfa não teimara. Talvez Kamus estivesse certa e ela só imaginara a figura protetora de Dégel nele – e, como acreditava, havia preservado tal característica por ser sua reencarnação.

- _Por ele sempre cuidar de mim, achei que poderia dar certo e eu não me enganar dessa vez... porque Kardia não mudou de uma vida à outra._ – Suspirou, com o semblante pensativo. – _Tenho que me desculpar com o Kamus depois..._

Ela criou coragem e levantou os olhos, procurando por Aquário. Ele estava longe, ralhando com Milo, perto de Dália e Hyoga, que riam.

- Que tal dançarmos, Shakinha? – Em uma mesa próxima, Mask debochava do virginiano. – Mostre-me seus passos indianos!

Virgem corava, mas Miranda tentava acalmá-lo.

- Apenas ignore-o. – Ela sorriu, beijando o marido. Câncer e Capricórnio aclamaram, ainda em tom de deboche. – Ainda bem que eu não tive um deles como noivo. – Miranda continuou. – Eu não aguentaria o gênio deles.

- Oh, eu realmente dei sorte. – O loiro confessou, rindo. – Porque geralmente as Amazonas tolinhas caem de amores por esses dois. É encantador que você seja diferente.

- Talvez por isso eu tenha merecido um casamento diferente. – A Dríade comentou.

- Realmente. Mas não esperava que Afrodite fosse ficar tão zangada conosco. A reação dela quando soube foi estranha.

- Sim... – A Ninfa franziu o cenho. – Talvez quisesse celebrar todos os casamentos... sim, eu sei o que você vai dizer, não pareceu isso. Mas até agora ela não aprontou nada. É esperar para ver.

- Esperar para ver... e esperar Athena voltar, também.

Shura se divertia, mas frequentemente olhava para onde Scylla se sentava. A Ninfa, por sua vez, não o encarava de volta ou, quando fazia, não deixava o contato visual continuar por mais de dois segundos. Capricórnio suspirou. Tinha vontade de puxá-la para dançar, mas Amadeus estava ali e ele, acima de tudo, era um cavalheiro e não faria isso na frente dela. Era difícil, mas ele não conseguia ferir os sentimentos de uma mulher.

Dohko e Iamira foram dormir cedo, já que a noiva não se aguentava em pé. Mas também temia o momento que estava por vir...

_- Oh, como eu pude me esquecer? Agora, depois de casados, vamos dividir a mesma cama! Oh, e s-s-se ele tentar algo? O-Oh, queira Zeus que não!_

Mas Dohko parecia não querer nada. Só foi se deitar depois que Iamira já estava bem acomodada, e ficou apenas a observá-la. Depois de minutos de silêncio, aquele olhar incomodou a Ninfa, que juntou toda sua coragem para encará-lo.

- S-Sim? – Perguntou, baixinho.

- Eu prometo que não vou tentar nada com você! – Libra disparou, corado. – M-Mas... s-será que pode me dar a mão?

Ela ruborizou-se mais, mas não protestou. Deu a mão ao libriano, que a levou aos lábios e beijou carinhosamente. E segurando-a, adormeceu.

* * *

**24 de Novembro.**

**D**ália acordou cedo e não encontrou o marido. Como todos os dias, é claro. E como todos os dias, resolveu se vestir e descer até o coliseu – era geralmente o lugar em que Mu se encontrava, com Kiki. Mas não o encontrou lá dessa vez.

- Hyoga. – Ela se aproximou, e o loiro virou para ela, sorrindo. – Viu o Mu por aí?

A expressão do bronzeado mudou em um instante. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

- Mas Kiki disse que ele foi treinar com a Lin em outro lugar. – Hyoga franziu o cenho. – Quer ajuda para procurar? Parece que estão perto da floresta.

- Agradeço! – Dália sorriu, chamando o loiro com a mão. Caminharam, conversando e rindo, até ouvirem outras vozes. E na orla da floresta, viram Mu e Lin, tão descontraídos... parecendo estar se divertindo. A Amazona sorria, e Hyoga se recordou de que ela sempre foi assim antes de toda a confusão que as Ninfas causaram. E via o antigo Mu também, não o frio marido.

- Eles ficam tão bonitos juntos, não ficam? – A Ninfa comentou, tristemente. – Er... não é estranho eu sentir uma pontada de ciúmes, é? Afinal, ele é meu marido...

- É claro que não. – Hyoga disse, tocando o ombro dela com carinho.

- Quer dizer... talvez eu seja um pouco masoquista em me importar com quem não está nem aí para mim... – Dália sacudiu a cabeça, segurando o braço de Hyoga. – Venha, vamos voltar... não vamos atrapalhá-los...

Cisne passou o braço pelo ombro dela, caminhando lentamente de volta ao Santuário. Perguntou, baixinho:

- O que fará agora?

- O que me resta a fazer? – Dália respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Esperar essa confusão passar e pedir o divórcio. E voltar a passear pelo mundo. Foi bom conhecer o Santuário, mas outros lugares me esperam, outros rios para percorrer nadando... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa.

Hyoga observou-a calado. A ruiva estava disfarçando a tristeza, mas ele não sabia o que dizer... ficou calado, guardando para si o que sentia.

**- MM -**

- Não vejo mais a dor nos seus olhos. – Lin sorriu, murmurando. Em Áries se formou uma expressão curiosa. – Eu via... desde que vocês foram presos naquela estátua, o quanto sofriam... fico feliz que esteja bem agora.

Mu sorriu calmamente. Com aquela Amazona podia ficar tranquilo, sem se preocupar com os problemas que o Santuário vivia. Era por ela que se sentia feliz.

- Eu tenho que agradecer e me desculpar com a Dália... estive sendo muito duro com ela. Mas ela me convenceu a treiná-la.

- Dália é uma ótima amiga. Eu espero que ela seja feliz... – A menina mexeu nas flores que prendiam os cabelos acajus, desviando o olhar do de Mu. Ele trocou de assunto.

- Não imaginava que você tinha habilidades de telecinese. Quer dizer, sei que as têm, mas nunca imaginei como as adquiria. Pensei que fosse só da raça lemuriana.

Ela abaixou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Achou melhor confiar no Cavaleiro, afinal ele agora era seu Mestre.

- Eu... eu sou uma Ninfa, Mu. – Ele não pode conter a expressão de choque. – Por isso consigo usar a telecinese, alterando o crescimento das plantas...

- Mas, então você já está no Santuário há muito tempo!

- Não... eu estive por muito tempo em uma floresta no Brasil antes de vir para cá. Treinei com Marin e Shina, e fugi novamente durante os anos em que Saga governou... voltei quando Ártemis e Apolo estava por aqui. – Suspirou. – Se Athena não tivesse me salvado, eu teria morrido na mão do deus. Por isso, estou aqui, jurando protegê-la.

Ele parou um pouco, pensando. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de que, quando preso na estátua, ele ouvira uma melodia triste que acabou por amenizar seu sofrimento. Perguntou-se se a presença que a cantou não seria Lin. Sorriu.

- Isso a torna mais bonita ainda.

Lin corou furiosamente. Mu ficou a observar sua reação e os efeitos: envolta deles, flores nasceram com uma velocidade incrível e um doce aroma pode ser sentido. Ele não sabia se vinha da Ninfa ou do ambiente...

Ela sorriu, meigamente. E Mu de Áries teve quase certeza que o sofrimento deles estava por acabar.

* * *

**28 de Novembro, domingo. **

**A**frodite ficara extremamente surpresa quando tal Cavaleiro viera até ela e se oferecera para ser o noivo do próximo casamento. Mas é CLARO que ela não recusara!

Ele era um belo homem, é claro... e ela gostou de ver seu terno escuro – talvez um vermelho caísse bem se não fosse pela cor do cabelo. Mas isso eram apenas detalhes, e a Deusa não se importava tanto assim com eles.

Alguns "convidados" pareciam tensos. Mas NINGUÉM parecia tão descontente quanto a noiva, que veio ao altar praticamente empurrada. O vestido branco tomara que caia se prendia ao corpo, dando a impressão de estar enrolado a ele, de tão justo. Mas na coxa, com uma flor de cetim presa no vestido, o tecido se abria, dando lugar a várias camadas de véus, e a cauda vinha cheia de pedrinhas brilhantes, de vários tamanhos, como as estrelas do céu. O cabelo loiro fora preso em um coque alto, com umas mechas caindo em cachos pelas costas, outras formando uma flor.

Milliyah olhou para Milo, extremamente nervosa.

- _Essa é sua vingança, maldito?_

Mas Escorpião sorria arrogantemente. E com esse mesmo sorriso, ele se inclinou para beijá-la. É claro que Milliyah tentou resistir, mas logo Milo tomou o controle do beijo, de forma tão profunda e atrevida que a Ninfa teve que empurrá-lo para longe.

- S-Seu depravado, maldito! – Xingou, enquanto o Cavaleiro ria alto. A Deusa olhou para ambos, assustada, e levantou os olhos e procurou por Eros com urgência, sinalizando para que ele quebrasse logo um maldito prato... mas o pequeno não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

- O que foi, Milliyazinha? Sou seu marido agora! – Ele mostrou a aliança concedida pela Deusa. – Eu posso beijá-la!

- Não fique tão crente que fará o que quiser comigo! – A loira respondeu, falando alto. Na "plateia", Mask parecia se divertir imensamente.

- Ora, por quê? Ah, esqueci! Sou um canalha, não sou? Oh, pobre Urânia, casada com um canalha! – Milo ironizou.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Ela gritou, ficando vermelha de raiva.

E se não fosse por Kamus, que simplesmente chutou a mesa com os pratos para longe, a discussão teria ido longe. Mas a festa só começou com a gargalhada e os aplausos de Máscara da Morte, que ria descontroladamente.

Milliyah sumiu, deixando Milo aproveitando da bebida – ou tentando, já que Kamus descia o maior sermão no Cavaleiro. Kara estava apenas observando, divertida, às brigas, até virar os olhos e perceber que Death Mask tinha tirado Angelina para dançar, e agora eles riam e se mexiam ao som de uma música alegre.

- Hey, Kanon. – Ela chamou. – Oh, não me mande esse olhar emburrado. Veja. Precisamos agir logo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Capítulo curtinho, até bem... calminho (Chama esses casamentos de "calminhos", Maho? ê_e). Porque no próximo... tenho meus planos. 8D

Eu já ando resolvendo alguns casais, acho que já deu para perceber, mas lentamente. Aliás, tenho que reler a fic para ver se ficou algum assunto pendente (ficaria feliz se alguém quisesse me ajudar... 8D *a preguiçosa aqui apanha*). Embora eu tenha os mais importantes aqui na minha cabeça. x.x Falando assim parece que a fic tá acabando, mas creio que ainda não... é muita coisa! x.x

_**(**_**Krika Haruno)** Verdade! Saga É O SAGA! Nem tem como comparar, mesmo que o Mask também seja liiindo! ;; Agradeço, Krika-san! 8D Kissus e boas festas~!

Well, well, muito obrigada a todas! Boas festas para vocês! :3

**~ Mahorin, 23.12.11.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem o Milo, nem o Manigold, nem nada. x:

**Fanfiction, favor parar de dar erro e comer o capítulo atualizado. Obrg, bjs.**

* * *

**29 de Novembro.**

**M**illiyah acordou com os braços do marido envolta de si e o chutou para longe quase imediatamente.

Milo acordou assustado, afinal, tinha recebido um chute na barriga.

- O q...

- Tarado! Não me surpreenderia se você tivesse abusado de mim enquanto eu dormia! – A loira disse, alarmada, passando as mãos pelos braços enquanto se escorava na parede. Escorpião riu.

- Eu não fiz nada, _querida_ esposa. – Ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso cínico, envolvendo-a pela cintura delicada. – Mas quem sabe agora...

A Ninfa tentou resistir, mas Milo riu novamente e se aproximou do rosto dela. Mas depois de se debater por um tempo, desistiu – aquele toque... era tão difícil resistir àquele toque...

- Não... – Murmurou. – Não faça isso, Kardia...

O Cavaleiro se afastou de repente com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava apenas brincando com a mulher, pretendendo apenas gritar "brincadeirinha!" quando estivesse prestes a beijá-la. Mas...

- Putz, ser chamado por outro nome brocha qualquer um. – Coçou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Milliyah não sabia como reagir. Cobriu a boca com as mãos e escorregou até se sentar no chão, pensando no homem que a perseguia mesmo depois de morto e reencarnado.

* * *

**1º de Dezembro.**

**C**lio suspirou. Havia saído de casa cedo, com a intenção de fugir do marido, mas... não esperava que ele a seguisse! Propositalmente, ela desceu as Doze Casas, atravessou o campo de treinamento e subiu uma das montanhas na fronteira sudeste. Mas Mask ainda a seguia e – o pior – sorria com um misto de cinismo e divertimento. Angelina prolongou o máximo a caminhada, só parando quando encontrou uma árvore cercada por grama verde – a única parte com vida no topo da montanha rochosa, que sobrevivia graças ao sangue que alguma encarnação de Athena derramou ali.

Angelina se sentou, encostando-se ao tronco da árvore e pegando um lápis e caderno. Observou o Santuário lá em baixo, buscando inspiração.

- O que vai fazer? – Mask perguntou.

- Não é óbvio? Desenhar.

- Tem tantos desenhos nesse caderno... – Ele comentou, surpreso, ao mexer nas coisas da Ninfa. – UAU! Você desenha bem, Angelina!

-... o comentário saiu meio atrasado...

- Mas é verdade. – Câncer sentou-se ao lado dela e acendeu um cigarro. – Vamos, quero ver você desenhar.

- Fumar faz mal, sabia? – Angelina cortou, depois soltou outro suspiro. – Não me apresse, ok?

- Hahahah, como desejar.

Entardecia quando a Ninfa terminou o desenho – ela fez questão de demorar quando Mask começou a reclamar de fome – e o marido soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Ficou muito bom. E olha que eu não digo isso para qualquer coisa, hein. – Lina ergueu as sobrancelhas, indiferente. O Cavaleiro riu e se levantou.

- Faça um desenho meu depois! – Ele a fitou, com um sorriso diferente dos que Clio já tinha visto. Tentou não corar.

- Um dia, quem sabe. – Ela murmurou, um tanto birrenta, enquanto Câncer acenou e começou a voltar para o Santuário. Lina ficou mais tempo por lá: ela havia voltado a desenhar. Aos poucos, os traços formaram o rosto de Máscara da Morte, com o mesmo sorriso que ela havia visto há pouco.

Outro suspiro. Ela se curvou sobre o desenho, escondendo o rosto corado – mas sentia seu coração palpitar fortemente contra seu peito. Aquela expressão do Cavaleiro havia marcado a Ninfa.

* * *

**3 de Dezembro.**

**F**ora extremamente difícil convencer Aiolos de se casar. No final, Afrodite teve que trazer Athena para o Santuário – que ainda estava sob o feitiço da Deusa do Amor: extremamente boba e lançando olhares tímidos a Eros, que ainda o via como Seiya. Mas Aiolos ficou tão radiante com isso que nem percebeu. E quando os Cavaleiros tentavam conversar com a sua Deusa, ela apenas respondia: _ainda não falei com o papai._

Mas convencer Maia... HÁ! Praticamente uma missão impossível.

- _Eu não me casarei. _– Seu pensamento encerrou o assunto em sua cabeça, mas já era tarde demais. Saga estava lá para encaminhá-la ao seu noivo, que esperava por ela.

O vestido longo, com as camadas feitas em renda e bordado, esvoaçava a cada passo que a Ninfa dava, mas ela andava devagar e parte do tecido cinza claro tocava o chão e cobria seus pés. Os cabelos cinzentos, enfeitados com pedrinhas de gotas de chuva, caiam pelos ombros e pelas costas desnudas, ondulando apenas com o contato da manga levemente bufante do vestido. A pele pálida estava corada, mas Saga, ao observá-la, não soube se era pela maquiagem ou algum sentimento incerto de Maia.

Porque a cada degrau que ela subia, sua decisão mudava. _Casar... não casar... casar... não casar... _E as nuvens iam e vinham, incertas se deviam cobrir o sol ou não.

Foi com os pensamentos confusos que a Plêiade parou na saída do Templo do Grande Mestre. E viu Aiolos, sorrindo para ela da base da estátua. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, e Maia não pode aguentar – deu as costas e fugiu.

Enquanto as nuvens se agrupavam e a chuva caia forte, indicando a dor da Ninfa, exclamações ainda eram escutadas (menos o comentário de Athena sobre não ter falado com o pai ainda). Mas ninguém estava mais surpresa do que Afrodite, nem mesmo Aiolos, que resolvera não ficar parado e começara a seguir a noiva.

Mas Maia tinha grande vantagem; desceu as Doze Casas em uma velocidade incrível e parou apenas quando chegou à floresta. Ela se deixou cair no chão, não ligando para a lama que sujava seu vestido. As lágrimas ainda caiam, descontroladas, e ela soluçava.

E a verdade tomou conta dela: logo Maia pôde perceber seus sentimentos. Desde sua chegada ao Santuário, ela havia se encantado com o Cavaleiro que fora prometido a ser seu marido. De começo, implicar com ele era o bastante para satisfazer tal sentimento, mas, aquilo não bastou por muito tempo... ela sentiu ciúmes, mesmo não sabendo, e se preocupou. Quando ele estava fora, havia se preocupado imensamente, se importado e segurado tudo dentro de si – como sempre fizera, desde que brigara com a irmã e saíra do Olimpo. Sofrera na solidão, sem demonstrar, por muitos anos, mas não esperava ficar solitária no Santuário. E agora, ela via que só sofrera por amar Aiolos.

- I-Idiota... – Murmurou, sem saber se estava xingando a si mesma ou ao noivo.

- MAIA! – Assustada, a Ninfa olhou para trás e viu que o Cavaleiro de Sagitário corria até ela, sujando seu terno branco ao pisar em poças de água. Mas ele não se importava – a expressão em seu rosto exprimia angústia e preocupação. Maia recomeçou a chorar.

- Aio-

- Por que fez isso? – Aiolos se jogou ao lado dela, gritando, e a encarou tristemente. – Por que fugiu de mim, justo quando íamos nos casar? Maia... você não me ama?

A Ninfa corou, e seus olhos vacilaram... mas forçou-se a olhar para Aiolos.

- E-Eu... amo... – Ela disse apenas isso, e foi o suficiente para o Cavaleiro abraçá-la, feliz.

- Então vamos nos casar! – Ele a ajudou a se levantar e acenou para alguém que estava lá. Maia virou-se e viu Afrodite, protegida por uma sombrinha cor-de-rosa. Atrás dela, Eros guiava Athena, trazendo outro guarda-chuva. – Aqui mesmo está bom.

A Deusa suspirou, desaprovando o local, e com um elevar de cosmo, a grama ficou mais verde, as árvores mais belas, enquanto roseiras nasciam envolta deles, formando altas colunas que se entrelaçavam no topo, circularmente, servindo de proteção contra a chuva. Pássaros se aproximaram e, ao canto deles, Afrodite presenteou os noivos com as alianças e selou o compromisso deles. E Aiolos foi carinhoso ao beijar Maia, tão terno e puro que confortou a Ninfa e apagou qualquer sombra de dúvida que pudesse ter restado nela.

Naquele dia, não teve festa de casamento. O Cavaleiro carregou a Ninfa até seu quarto depois do beijo e lá, ele possuiu gentilmente a Ninfa que aprendera a amar. Maia se entregou, de corpo e alma, ao homem que amava com toda a força do seu ser. E o dia amanheceu lindo, o sol brilhando sem nenhum resquício de nuvem para cobri-lo. E Maia brilhava como o sol.

* * *

**5 de Dezembro.**

**A**nnabel olhava encantada para suas queridas amapolas que cresciam e floresciam cada vez mais naquele cantinho escondido no jardim do pisciano.

- Minhas queridas, estão tão belas! – Ela sorriu, mas murmurava. – Oh, se um homem me presenteasse com um buque de amapolas, ele me conquistaria na certa... – Fechou os olhos, imaginando Saga e Kanon, cada um com uma amapola na boca, e envolvendo a Ninfa, um pela cintura e outro pelo pescoço, cada vez mais próximos... – Ooh minha Deusinha, por que eu não tirei essa sorte?

Alguém pigarreou às suas costas, e ela se virou, assustada. Quase derreteu quando viu Afrodite lá, mas lembrou-se das suas flores, e pôs-se na frente delas, tentando escondê-las do noivo.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que você cultiva essas florezinhas aí. – Ele disse, lançando um olhar frio a ela. – Não vou me dar o trabalho de tirá-las daí, já que minhas rosas irão matá-las mais cedo ou mais tarde. – E soltou um risinho.

- O QUE? – Bel exclamou, mas lágrimas falsas brotaram em seus olhos, enquanto sua voz ficava doce. – Deixará que minhas queridas flores morram, meu noivo? Será que você não se importa, nem um pouquinho, com elas?

- Não. – A resposta foi tão rápida e fria que Annabel sentiu um calafrio. Olhou para o Cavaleiro, com raiva e revidou:

- Pois para mim, elas bastam! Não quero outra flor como você!

Mas ao contrário do que esperava (?), Afrodite deu outra risadinha.

- Bom saber. – E nesse momento a Ninfa arrependeu-se amargamente do que tinha dito.

- É meeeeeeentira, Dite! – Alseíde gritou, com lágrimas verdadeiras em seus olhos, e tentou abraçar o noivo. Mas ele desviou. – É só você quem eu quero... – Ela disse, corando docemente. Afrodite fez cara de tédio.

- Pare com isso, quase me esqueci do que eu vim dizer...

- Me pedir em casamento?

- Não.

- Ah...

- Enfim. Kara está esperando por você aqui em frente. Vá vê-la logo e poupe meu tempo.

Annabel fez um biquinho, emburrada, mas correu para fora de Casa. Kara sorria para ela, mas quando se aproximou, ela começou a sussurrar:

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Em quê? – Anna perguntou com a expressão curiosa.

- Desmascarar traidores!

- Anh?

- Death Mask e Alfea.

- O QUE?

- Calada! – Kara sussurrou com urgência, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém estava ouvindo. – Mas você me ajuda? – Quando viu a Ninfa concordar, continuou: - Eu convidarei Lina para ir ao Rodório comigo, e Kanon levou Saga para treinar com ele. Enquanto isso, quero que você vigie Máscara da Morte. Se ele for se encontrar com Alfea, corra até a entrada do Santuário e quando eu aparecer, me dê um sinal discreto.

- Tudo bem. – Annabel concordou, muito séria.

**- MM -**

Kara entrou em Câncer feliz e saltitante, enquanto Annabel dava a volta na casa e esperava escondida. A pequena logo avistou Angelina e a convidou, toda sorridente, para passear com ela. E deixou claro:

- Kanon e Saga foram treinar, e não voltam tão cedo! Não quero ficar à toa... Por favor, me acompanhe, Lina!

- É claro... – A Ninfa não teve muito tempo. Já estava sendo arrastada e a única coisa que pode fazer foi se virar e acenar para o marido, que havia escutado tudo.

Mas Annabel teve que esperar uma eternidade. Sabia que Kara passaria por Gêmeos para que Alfea visse as duas Ninfas saindo, mas por um momento, nada aconteceu. Só depois de muitos minutos é que Death Mask desceu, entrando em Gêmeos com um ar apreensivo. Alseíde o seguiu pelo lado de fora da Casa, espiando pelas janelas quando podia, mas achou mais seguro apenas escutar.

- Achei que não viria...

- E desperdiçar essa oportunidade? – Ouviu a risada de Mask. – Depois que casamos não nos encontramos nenhuma vez...

-... eu fico me perguntando se é certo continuarmos com isso...

- Qual é, Alfea. Vai desistir agora? Ou melhor... vai resistir a mim? – A Ninfa escutou um baque e não resistiu: levantou a cabeça e espiou. Câncer havia prensado Aretusa contra a parede e eles se encaravam.

- Não me atente assim, Mask...

- Mas você quer.

-... prove. – O Cavaleiro riu e fez a vontade da Ninfa. Logo estavam se beijando vorazmente, e ela se apressava para tirar a camisa dele...

Annabel via tudo com os olhos arregalados. Claro que apreciava por ver aquele homem lindo ser despido, mas eles já estavam avançando... assustada, ela pensou que já bastava, mas pôde ver que o casal cambaleava até o quarto que ela, quando visitava Kara, sabia que era do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**- MM -**

Ela esperou pacientemente pela amiga, e quando a viu, ainda um pouco distante, piscou para ela e disse algo. Kara conseguiu ler os lábios da Ninfa: _no quarto do Saga._

**- MM -**

- Hohoh, eu sinto muito por ter feito você ir comigo até a vila, Angelina. – Kara riu forçadamente. – Mas como você é minha vizinha, achei que seria mais fácil. E no fim nos divertimos, não?

- Claro. – Lina sorriu. Quando Kara não teimava com alguma coisa, era uma companhia agradável e divertida.

Nesse mesmo momento, Saga e Kanon se aproximaram. Os corpos estavam suados pelo treinamento, mas transpiravam algo refrescante e completamente másculo que fariam Annabel morrer de inveja daquelas que presenciaram a cena.

- Kanon, Saga. – A pequena Ninfa cumprimentou. – Que coincidência, não? Acabei de voltar da vila com a Lina, e dei uma passada na pequena livraria que você me falou, Saga. Ela é incrível!

Ao ouvir o comentário, a ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas. Elas não tinham passado na tal livraria...

- Por que não entramos e tomamos uma bebida? Vocês parecem cansados. – Kara continuou tagarelando. – Venha também, Lina.

- Não, eu já...

- Que isso! É uma forma de agradecimento!

Entraram na silenciosa Casa de Gêmeos. A Plêiade pediu que Angelina levasse as sacolas para o quarto dela – indicando, _sem querer_, o quarto de Saga e Alfea. E enquanto a Ninfa ia, olhou para Kanon, com apreensão.

A Musa da História abriu a porta do quarto. Uns segundos se passaram até que ela gritasse.

- O q-que... O QUE É ISSO? – Ela berrou com toda a força dos seus pulmões, assustando todos os que estavam nas proximidades. Os Cavaleiros e a Ninfa se aproximaram, mas foi Saga que tomou a dianteira quando viu o motivo do grito.

Pois no seu próprio quarto, Death Mask de Câncer e Alfea estavam tentando esconder seus corpos nus. Mask vestia apressadamente a cueca, enquanto Alfea se enrolava em um lençol. Não era preciso perguntar nada, porque os cabelos bagunçados, o suor e o cheiro provavam o que tinham feito.

- E-EU POSSO EXPLICAR, L-LINA! – Câncer gritou, sacudindo as mãos.

- Explicar o que? – A Musa replicou, sentindo um aperto na garganta. – Eu não sou burra, Máscara da Morte!

- S-Sag...

- Fora. – A voz de Saga cortou o ar. – Fora daqui, os dois!

Death Mask não precisou de um segundo aviso: já pegava suas roupas e tentava sair do quarto sem ter que passar perto da mulher. Mas Alfea, que parecia ter perdido a cor do rosto, estava petrificada na cama.

- Eu mandei sair. – Gêmeos se aproximou dela, e o olhar frio e sem compaixão dele fez a Ninfa tremer.

- S-Saga, e-eu...

- Eu não terei educação com alguém que não tem lealdade. – Aquelas palavras feriram a Ninfa... acusada de não ter a qualidade que mais admirava no marido. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar que aquilo era verdade, pois Saga a pegava pelo braço com força e a obrigava a andar.

- Saga... – Kara o chamou baixinho. – O que vai fazer...?

- Tirar essa _vagabunda_ daqui. – Ele puxava Alfea para fora de casa, e quando chegou às escadarias de Gêmeos para Câncer, a jogou no chão.

- AI! – Ela protestou, mas acima de tudo se enrolava ao lençol para não se expor. Mask aproveitou o espaço aberto para tentar fugir, mas Caos, como se sentisse a raiva da dona, desceu rapidamente e se pôs diante do Cavaleiro, rosnando.

- Você é muito imbecil, Death Mask. – Angelina falou, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que tentava conter. – Me traindo com a vizinha!

- Se me permite dar um palpite, irmão. – Kanon se intrometeu, encarando o irmão que ainda olhava com desprezo para a mulher. – Tenho razões para acreditar que não foi a primeira vez que eles se encontraram... acho que eles já fazem isso há um bom tempo.

Mas Saga continuava a mirar a Ninfa, o cosmo aumentando em razão do desprezo.

- Como... COMO VOCÊS OUSARAM? – Ele berrou, e Kara sentiu que o cosmo do Cavaleiro explodia junto, e se perguntou se teve alguém no Santuário que não escutou isso.

Alfea juntava tudo o que restava da sua coragem para falar. Trêmula, ela começou:

- V-Você d-devia saber... você devia saber que eu não queria esse casamento! – As lágrimas começaram a sair do rosto da Ninfa, e ela já estava soluçando quando tornou a falar: - E-Eu p-precisava d-de um r-refúgio, de a-alguém que t-também n-não queria isso!

- Ah, e me deixa adivinhar! – Lina a interrompeu, com uma raiva e uma ironia que nunca mostrara. – Procurou por isso nos braços do MEU marido?

- H-Hey! – Mask gaguejou, tomando coragem assim como a amante. – Naquela época você não ligava para mim! Foi viver no Salão do Grande Mestre... eu tenho necessidades, sabe!

- NAQUELA ÉPOCA? – Clio bradou, furiosa. Kara soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, sabendo que Câncer acabara de se entregar. – VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS HÁ QUANTO TEMPO?

Nenhum deles respondeu, mas olharam assustados para os lados – todos os Cavaleiros chegaram, acompanhados pelas Ninfas que viviam com eles. Shion fechava a plateia, olhando assustado para Alfea, jogada no chão e trajando apenas um lençol, Death Mask, que ainda estava apenas de cueca (adicione-se aqui um olhar nada discreto de Annabel), Angelina, que tinha o rosto ruborizado de raiva e Saga, que olhava com desprezo para a mulher ao chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui...? – Ele perguntou.

- Sério que você ainda pergunta? – Liriel olhou para ele, divertida. – Está mais do que óbvio que alguém andou pulando a cerca!

- Exatamente... Infidelidade. – As palavras de Saga saíram baixas, mas todos puderam escutá-las. – Eu não pediria para você ser fiel a mim antes do casamento, Aretusa. Mas fizemos votos de lealdade diante da Deusa. Eu não me importo quando isso começou, mas deveria ter acabado no momento em que nos casamos. Se você não consegue se manter fiel, eu não manterei essa farsa mais, independente do que Athena ache! Saia daqui, Ninfa. Eu não me importo para aonde você irá agora, só não quero mais olhar para a sua cara imunda.

Alfea se pôs de pé, as lágrimas marcando seu rosto rosado. Balbuciou:

- E-Eu só n-não queria me apegar... – E saiu correndo, escadaria acima, sabe-se lá para onde.

Foi a vez de Angelina falar. Cruzou os braços e encarou o marido, nada feliz.

- Você me dá nojo, Máscara da Morte! Tarado! Pervertido! Mas eu sou a idiota nessa história, de achar que você mudaria! De achar... que poderia gostar de você. – A ultima frase foi um sussurro que apenas Mask, Kara, Kanon e Saga conseguiram ouvir. E pelo jeito, foi um choque para o canceriano.

Lina saiu pisando duro e Caos a acompanhou. Ela iria recolher suas coisas e ir para o Salão do Grande Mestre – a menos que Alfea estivesse lá. Clio não queria vê-la de jeito nenhum.

Foi nesse momento que o burburinho começou. Os outros casais comentavam a cena, alguns apenas quietos, escutando em silêncio. Saga não estava disposto a ouvir. Teria se retirado se não tivesse escutado Amadeus falar, em alto e bom som:

- Agora TODOS vão começar a julgar o casal adultério como se fossem santos! – A mecha longa do cabelo petróleo da Lâmpade esvoaçou enquanto ela descia uns degraus, atraindo todos os olhares. – Sendo que na própria casa, ou na do vizinho, acontece quase a mesma coisa! A única diferença é que Death Mask e Aretusa se deitaram!  
Ela olhou ao redor, dando um sorriso metido. Percebeu o olhar desafiador de Shura e continuou:

- Por onde começo? Ah, já sei! Com o nosso querido Grande Mestre, que mesmo casado com a Neféle, se encantou com a Nereida noiva de Kamus. Aliás, esse recebe olhares da Urânia, mas direciona o mesmo tipo de olhar encantado para a Híade, que é noiva de Mu, mas que gosta da Amazona, a tal de Lin!

Os acusados foram ficando vermelhos ou pálidos. Milo nunca parecera tão surpreso. Liriel franziu o cenho.

- Por que não me contou, Shion? – Ela puxou a manga das vestes dele. – Acha que eu me importaria? – A Neféle riu com o olhar aterrorizado do marido, comentando apenas com ele: – Até parece! Eu me importaria se fosse o Dohko no seu lugar, mas ele já tem dona...

- COMO ASSIM?

- E TEM MAIS! – Amadeus continuou, cortando. – Fico me perguntando como Saga e Clio descobriram, e sinto que tem dedo de Kanon e da Plêiade nisso. O Kanon tudo bem se importar, já que ele é irmão do corno, mas a Plêiade? Ah, tudo se torna óbvio quando ela olha para o Saga e vemos o brilho apaixonado nos olhos dela! – Ela riu, enquanto a pele negra de Kara corava furiosamente. Kanon avançaria na Ninfa se Saga não tivesse impedido. Ele balançou a cabeça. Seria melhor que ela falasse e a verdade finalmente viesse à tona.

- E cheguemos a Leão. Pobre Scylla, abandonada, pois seu noivo fugiu com uma Amazona... – A Lâmpade ironizou. – Pobre nada! Desde antes já arreganhava as garrinhas monstruosas para cima do MEU noivo! – Ela fechou as mãos em punho, tremendo de raiva e se aproximou da Ninfa, encarando-a.

- AMADEUS, CALA A BOCA! – Shura berrou. Mas a Ninfa apenas levantou o dedo médio para ele e continuou.

- Já ouvi falar que você seduz os homens com sua aparência angelical e depois os devora com suas bestas... como Aiolia não cairia no seu feitiço, Shura parecia a presa perfeita, não?

- MENTIROSA! – Scylla berrou em resposta, se encolhendo.

- Mas você quer algo com ele, não quer? – Amadeus sorriu perversamente. – A monstra não se aproximaria de alguém à toa, como sei que você não aceitou esse casamento à toa!

Scylla lutava contra as lágrimas com todo seu orgulho, apenas sacudindo a cabeça. Mas não negava que havia algo de verdade nas palavras cruéis da outra.

- Amadeus, como você pode ser tão cruel assim? – Capricórnio se aproximou, tentando puxá-la pelo braço, mas a Ninfa desviou. Uma discussão calorosa começou: Amadeus e Shura, Shion e Liriel, Kanon e Kara... enquanto isso, Iamira sussurrou para Maia:

- Que bom que ela não falou nada sobre nós, não é? Quer dizer, acho que não tem nada contra nós...

- Contra mim eu não sei. – Maia respondeu. – Mas se eu fosse ela teria falado do seu vestido indecente. – A Nereida pareceu indignada com a outra, e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha dito aquilo por puro orgulho, cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho.

- Foi culpa das minhas irmãs, que destruíram meu vestido com aquela tesoura!

Mas ninguém prestou atenção, porque a discussão havia aumentado com Milo indo tirar satisfações, sabe se lá de quê, com Kamus.

- Você é meu melhor amigo!

- Milo, falarei na sua língua para ver se você me entende: EU NÃO PEGUEI A SUA MULHER! – O aquariano respondeu, nervoso.

Tantas vozes só foram silenciadas quando uma risada alta ecoou pelo Santuário. A Deusa Afrodite flutuava sobre eles, rindo histericamente.

- Que ótimo, que ótimo! Isso mesmo, briguem bastante, briguem! Pois esse é o melhor momento para mim! – Ela abriu os braços, elevando o cosmo. E cada Cavaleiro casado, com exceção de Shaka, sentiu uma dor começar no dedo que levava a aliança e como um choque, se espalhar pelo corpo todo, fazendo-os desmaiarem.

Gritos. Ariel se ajoelhou ao lado de Aldebaran, preocupada.

- Meu amor, acorde, acorde! Deba! DEBA! O que Afrodite fez com eles? – Ela gritou para Dália, que estava próxima.

- Não sei! – Ela respondeu. – Mas consigo sentir o pulso do Mu, então os outros estão vivos, com certeza!

- Oh, graças aos deuses! – Iamira murmurou, chorosa, do lado de Dohko.

Os que se mantinham de pé, Kanon, Shaka, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite, encaravam a Deusa, que convocava sua guarda. Eros apareceu, em uma forma adulta, com Reidel e Chedan, além de Lair e Ami – que haviam sido soltas.

- Os guerreiros de outros deuses... – Shura murmurou. – Achei que tinham sido...

- Mortos? – A Deusa do Amor sorriu. – Quando se é uma Deusa como eu, se pode tudo!

- Maldita! – Kanon gritou. – Onde está Athena?

- Dormindo igual uma criança no templo da mamãe. – Eros respondeu com a mesma voz infantil de sempre.

- Não temos tempo para conversas. Peguem-nos! – Ela mandou, e os cinco guerreiros avançaram nos Cavaleiros. Mas antes que as Ninfas pudessem gritar ou reagirem, os Cavaleiros desmaiados acordaram.

Shion se sentou, atordoado. Schuyller e Liriel o cercavam, enquanto a primeira estava preocupada, a segunda o mandava lutar. Mas o ariano sentou, encarou cada uma e sorriu para aquela com quem tinha se casado.

- Liriel, meu amor! – Ele a puxou para um beijo, deixando a Nereida sem expressão. Mas envolta deles, os outros faziam o mesmo. Mu beijava Dália, Aldebaran e Ariel se abraçavam, Saga chamava por Alfea e Mask por Angelina. Iamira tentava se soltar dos braços do libriano, que a beijava profundamente apaixonado, Milliyah fugia de Milo e Maia se desviava dos abraços de Aiolos.

- Hahahah, rendam-se, queridos, ao amor! – Afrodite ainda ria, cruel.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Q**ue capítulo, meu Zeus... nem sei o que comentar aqui... só sei que terminei o capítulo amando a Amadeus (sim, amando o jeito de vilã dela) e me perguntando se eu fiz esse caso ser descoberto decentemente. Várias coisas tinham se passado pela minha cabeça, como Saga não descobrir ou descobrir e aceitar Alfea grávida, mas seria muita novela mexicana pro meu gosto. u_u É melhor deixar o bom e velho barraco mesmo! =p

Agradeço muito os reviews, meninas, muito mesmo! =D Kissus.~

**~ Mahorin, 10.01.12.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ah, vocês já sabem que, infelizmente, Saint Seiya não me pertence. :~ **

* * *

_- Sério, tem algo MUITO injusto aqui. A Deusa Afrodite está tocando o terror no Santuário, justo. Cavaleiros estão sendo enfeitiçados para amarem perdidamente suas esposas, muito justo também. Ou não, mas enfim. Mas o que é realmente injusto..._

Annabel respirou fundo.

- POR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU CASADA AINDA? – Ela berrou. – Eu sei que Afrodite não gosta de mim AINDA, mas com esse feitiço, sei lá, EU ME DARIA BEM!

- Estava tendo o mesmo pensamento que você, minha querida Annabel. – Kara suspirou. – Mas aí me lembrei de que não sou casada com quem eu gostaria...

A Ninfa olhou para a outra com os olhos violetas em fúria.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTARIA! EU ESTARIA SENDO AGARRADA POR UM HOMEM FORTE E LINDO E MARAVILHOSO DE QUALQUER JEITO! Oh, vida injusta...

- Sério que vocês duas têm que discutir isso AGORA? – O Cavaleiro de Peixes se virou furioso para ambas, que se encolheram de medo.

E no meio do caos – que Eris teria amado – que se formou ali, Afrodite falou em uma voz mais alta que todo o barulho de explosões, poderes, gritos, choros, histerias... enfim.

- Ninfas, se quiserem que seus maridos não se machuquem, virem-se e vão para suas casas. Pois com um pequeno estalar de dedos, posso fazer com que as alianças explodam!

- Eu não ligo! – Liriel gritou, suando frio.

Olhares feios.

- Cof, cof, eu posso fazer com que a aliança das noivas também exploda. – A Deusa esclareceu.

- Ah... vamos para casa, Shion.

- Mas NÓS não temos alianças! – Kanon sorriu, cheio de si, e se preparou para atacar.

- Você não tem armadura, grande coisa. – Shura cortou. Kanon quase bateu nele.

- Isso não é hora de discutir! Tomem cuidado! – O aviso de Shaka por pouco não saiu tarde demais. Ami estava atacando, com Lair na retaguarda. Os outros não demoraram a segui-las, fazendo com que todos os cavaleiros livres arranjassem um oponente. Enquanto isso, Iamira subia de mãos dadas com Dohko, suando frio. Cruzou com Alfea e Angelina, reféns nas mãos de anjinhos malignos. Mask berrou de felicidade quando viu a esposa.

- Liiiiiiiiiina, meu amoooor! – Correu até ela e a agarrou. A Ninfa corou furiosamente, mas ao seu lado, Alfea também era alvo do amor de Saga. E, mesmo com esse grude, os anjinhos continuaram a guiar as Ninfas até suas respectivas casas.

Outros anjinhos apareceram, dessa vez tentando pegar as Ninfas livres. Maia acertou um pequeno raio em dois, e Amadeus disparou uma esfera de luz com o dedo, derrubando um deles, e depois fugiu.

- Athena... precisamos de Athena! – Miranda murmurou.

- Eros disse que ela dorme no templo de Afrodite. – Schuyller lembrou. Shaka, o Cavaleiro que estava mais próximo delas, gritou:

- Precisamos ir para o Olimpo!

- Mas como?

- As Ninfas!

- Sim, podemos ir para lá. Mas primeiro precisamos sair daqui. – Kara riu, nervosa.

- EU não permitirei, HAHAHAH! – A Deusa soltou uma gargalhada aguda.

- MAS EU SIM!

Um raio ainda maior desceu a terra, acompanhado por uma águia. Os anjinhos foram acertados por ela, e quando as Ninfas puderam ver melhor, reconheceram Marin, que acertava os cupidos de Afrodite com vários chutes. Já o raio quase acertou a própria deusa, porque Aiolia mirara nela.

- E aí, gente? – Ele sorriu.

- Aiolia!

- Na hora certa, ein. – Shura sorriu.

- Eu tinha que voltar alguma hora. – Leão encolheu os ombros, depois olhou em volta, procurando. – Ah! Scylla. – Sorriu para ela.

- Aiolia...

- Amigos, segurem a barra aí! – O leonino correu até a Ninfa. – Hey Scylla. Me desculpe! – Ele se curvou diante dela, deixando-a espantada.

- T-Tudo bem.

- Não, não está bem. Eu sei que você queria esse casamento, apesar de não entender seus motivos. – Riu. – Mas depois você me explica. Eu só... eu só não pude amá-la. Sinto muito, mas... eu amo a Marin! – Aiolia corou. – Sempre a amei...

Scylla deu uma risadinha orgulhosa.

- Realmente, tudo bem, Aiolia. – Aproximou-se do ex-noivo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada. Você não devia se importar comigo. E... – Virou-se para Marin. – Faça-o feliz. Vocês merecem.

A Amazona sorriu, mesmo que a máscara não permitisse que os outros vissem. Depois, voltou a lutar contra a tropa de anjos, juntamente com Lin – que usava a telecinese para fazer os pequenos cupidos baterem um contra outro e desmaiarem. Já Leão se aproximou mais da Ninfa que seria sua esposa e murmurou:

- Você também merece ser feliz. Mas com o Shura.

Ela tentou não corar. Mas sorriu.

- Qual é o plano, Kamus? – Aiolia finalmente voltou à batalha, ajudando o amigo que lutava contra Chedan.

- As Ninfas irão fugir para o Olimpo e procurar por Athena. Um de nós irá com elas, para garantir sua segurança.

- Beleza! Quem vai?

- O Afrodite.

- O QUÊ?

- É, você vai. Faça uma barreira protetora de rosas e vá junto com as Ninfas.

Afrodite bufou, mas concordou. Aproximou-se das garotas e perguntou:

- Como vamos até lá?

- Meu carvalho está no jardim de Afrodite. – Miranda, a Dríade, informou. – Com isso, consigo me teleportar até o Olimpo. Segurem as minhas mãos enquanto eu me concentro!

Kara e Scylla tomaram as mãos da Ninfa, junto com Schuyller a Annabel, que deu a mão ao Afrodite e corou, piscando docemente para o noivo. Ele rolou os olhos e lançou rosas ao chão, que se enroscaram e criaram uma barreira de roseiras.

Mas uma névoa os envolveu e, quando se dissipou, eles se encontravam em meio a um jardim magnifico. Atrás deles, um carvalho imenso fazia sombra em várias espécies de flores. Miranda sorriu.

- Aqui estamos, sob a sombra do meu carvalho.

- Dizem que a cada árvore dessas que é cortada, uma Dríade morre. – Schuyller tocou o tronco, o examinando. – O seu com certeza está bem protegido.

- Não depois dessa batalha contra Afrodite. – Miranda sorriu, sem graça. – Mas a Dríade não morre de uma vez. Ela se torna mortal. Envelhece como qualquer humano e depois morre. Bem, eu não ligaria de viver normalmente, se a Deusa mandar derrubar meu carvalho. Eu estaria com Shaka e...

- CHEGA! Esse papo romântico só me deixa mais invejosa! – Kara bufou, fazendo biquinho. – Vamos procurar Athena logo!

E o grupo correu até avistar as pilastras do templo de Afrodite. Decidiram se separar e procurar por Athena, já que o local era imenso, com vários salões ricamente adornados. Annabel seguiu distraída, observando a beleza do lugar.

- Oh, se um dia eu fosse ter um templo, eu queria que ele fosse exatamente desse jeito! Afrodite realmente tem bom gosto, huhuh...

A Alseíde não foi reparando no caminho que percorria, parando para reparar apenas quando a arquitetura mudou, trazendo jardins com pequenos templos ao lado do edifício principal, com cortinas, sofás, almofadas... e, em um desses sofás, viu a cascata de cabelos roxos que pertencia à Deusa da Justiça.

- Athena!

Correu até ela, que, deitada em um desses sofás, dormia um sono profundo. Annabel se certificou de que a Deusa não estava machucada e suspirou de alívio. Mas havia algo ali que a deixava com sono... muito sono...

- O q-qu... – Ela deixou-se cair em uma almofada próxima e também adormeceu.

Foi Afrodite de Peixes que encontrou ambas, um tempo depois. Um cheiro diferente o atraia até aquela parte do templo, e assustou-se quando viu as duas garotas dormindo. Franziu o cenho.

- Ou ela é muito preguiçosa ou realmente tem algo de errado aqui. – Ergueu os olhos e examinou o lugar. Sua atenção foi tomada para uma das pilastras, onde uma planta se enroscava, subindo por ela. Sua flor era uma espécie de lírio dourado que, até onde o Cavaleiro sabia, só florescia no submundo...

- NO TEMPLO DE HYPNOS!

Afrodite foi rápido, tirando a Deusa e a Ninfa dali para depois destruir a pilastra e as flores. Depositou Athena com um cuidado discreto na grama e sacudiu Annabel.

- Acorda, Annabel! Acorda!

Nada.

- Droga... – Ele corou, olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava espiando e se abaixou, depositando um beijo na testa da Ninfa.

- Acorde, q-q-querida...

E, ironicamente, Annabel acordou...

- Nos braços de um príncipe... oh, me beije, Afrodite!

Ele a deixou cair no chão e pegou Athena no colo.

- Rápido, temos que encontrar as outras e procurar por Zeus agora.

- Por quê?

- Tem dedo de Hades nisso tudo.

* * *

Amadeus corria escada a baixo, sem saber para onde ia. Atrás de si, conseguia escutar as explosões, o choque de poderes e alguns gritos. Mas ela não estava interessada nisso. Na verdade, ela estava frustrada consigo mesmo, extremamente irada com o papel que ali desempenhara.

- Merda... MERDA! – Parou de correr, parando na casa de Áries e encostando-se a uma pilastra. – Que droga... Hades maldito! MALDITO! – Socou a pilastra, mas depois se arrependeu. – INFEEEEEEEEEEEEER...

Foi rápido. Uma mão cobriu sua boca, e ela não pode mais gritar. Assustada, tentou se virar para ver quem era, mas estava imobilizada.

- Quieta. – Escutou a voz grossa de Radamanthys ordenar. – Se não gritar, eu te solto.

A Lâmpade sacudiu a cabeça e o Espectro a soltou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim lhe buscar.

- O quê? Mas...

- Você já cumpriu seu papel, Amadeus. Está na hora de voltar, se quer ficar a salvo.

- Mas... eu não... Eu não quero ir embora, Radamanthys... – Os olhos cor de petróleo pareceram lacrimejar.

- Você sabe que não é possível. Nunca foi possível. Vossa Majestade Hades ordenou que viesse apenas para causar confusão... não era para você se apegar, Amadeus. – E parecia haver algo... carinhoso no tom de voz dele, mas a Ninfa não soube identificar. Estava mais ocupada segurando as lágrimas.

- Por que eu tenho de ir? Ninguém suspeita dos planos de Hades-sama!

- Hypnos acabou de nos informar que as flores do sono que prendiam Saori Kido no Olimpo foram destruídas. Nesse momento, já devem saber que tem dedo de Hades nisso.

- QUE DROGA! – Ela gritou. – Maldito Hades, maldito seja! Me manda para esse antro de idiotas para me casar com um absurdamente b-bonito... Você não faz nem ideia, Radamanthys. Eu guiei aquele infeliz do Capricórnio, quando ele morreu, pelo submundo! Naquele momento, achei que nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo! E aqui, fui parar justamente na casa do idiota e, mesmo ele não sentindo nada por mim, eu fiquei feliz! Mas... agora o maldito do Hades manda me buscarem! – Lágrimas brilhavam no rosto místico da Ninfa, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

-... ele não mandou te buscar, Amadeus.

- Anh?

- Vim buscá-la por que eu quis.

Amadeus riu.

- VOCÊ? HAHAHA! Por quê?

Radamanthys a puxou pelo braço para muito perto de si. A Ninfa pôde sentir o cheiro de vinho do bafo quente dele.

- Não é óbvio? – Ele fez uma expressão de dor. – Pelos sete infernos, como você pode ser tão cega?

- Radamanthys... o quê...

O Espectro lascou um beijo violento na boca da Ninfa, além de prendê-la com força entre seus braços. Amadeus não protestou... talvez porque não conseguia ou porque não queria.

Demorou até ele a soltar. Vermelho, balbuciou:

- Deixe-me substituir Shura então... volte para o Inferno comigo, Amadeus.

* * *

Athena demorou para despertar e assim que ficou de pé, teve que se apoiar nos ombros de Scylla. A Deusa estava demasiado fraca por causa de tanto tempo sem comer e beber, mas havia assuntos mais urgentes para se tratar. A situação foi explicada por Annabel e Kara, às pressas, e logo o grupo já corria Olimpo a fora atrás de Zeus.

Foram encontrá-lo com Poseidon e Hera, conversando sobre alguma banalidade. Aos vê-los, pareceram se assustar, mas Athena logo tomava a dianteira e explicava a situação.

- Afrodite está atacando meu Santuário, usando guerreiros de Hermes, Ares, Dionísio e Hefesto! Além disso, me fez de refém em seu templo, usando uma flor do submundo para me adormecer! Pai, o que significa isso tudo?

Zeus também não sabia, mas com um estalar de dedos, os demais deuses citados já estavam ali, com Ártemis e Apolo. O Cavaleiro de Peixes e as Ninfas tiveram que se ajoelhar, enquanto Zeus pedia esclarecimentos aos acusados.

Hefesto e Ares admitiram ter emprestado guerreiros para a Deusa do Amor, embora não soubessem o que ela queria com eles.

- Ela não quis explicar quando perguntei, sabe. Preferiu fazer outra coisa com a boca... – Ares sorriu maliciosamente para Hefesto, que o ignorou.

Já Dionísio e Hermes não sabiam por que seus guerreiros lutavam contra Athena.

- Lair tem estado estranha ultimamente... oh! – Hermes pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Aquele Eros! Eu o vi com a minha querida mensageira várias vezes! Ele pode ter feito algo com ela!

- É uma acusação muito grave, Hermes. – Poseidon disse.

- Mas o que Afrodite está fazendo é mais grave ainda. Está mexendo com as filhas de vários deuses, ameaçando-as... e está ferindo meus Cavaleiros no meu próprio Santuário! – Athena se ergueu em fúria. – Não permitirei que isso continue, pai!

- Nem eu, minha filha. Vamos para o Santuário. Poseidon, chame o maldito do nosso irmão.

- Por favor, Hera, venha conosco! – Saori pediu.

- Por que eu?

- Agora eu percebo meu erro em obrigar meus Cavaleiros e essas Ninfas a se casarem. Temos alguns casamentos para anular...

* * *

**N/A:**

Oii! Há quanto tempo, gente! *Apanha.*

Olha, eu sei que o capítulo foi curto, eu sei que nem todo mundo deu o ar da graça, mas, realmente, não tinha como. Marry Me na reta final, e aos poucos os problemas de todos vão se resolver, só ter paciência. ^^'

Quanto à demora... terceiro ano... oh, adeus minha (pouca) vida social e virtual... :~ Então as atualizações vão demorar mesmo. Mas eu pretendo acabar a fic esse ano! U.u

E a Amadeus... bem, eu não pretendia fazê-la de... agente dupla. X.x Mas acabou se encaixando, e mesmo que ela não fique com o Shura, não vai ficar sozinha! Mesmo sendo o Radamanthys... u.u'

Obrigada pela paciência, gente! :3

Kissus!

**~ Mahorin, 17.03.12.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. E melhor não falar o que eu faria se me pertencesse... :x**

**Obrigada a todas pelos reviews lindos, mesmo! s2**

* * *

**L**iriel suspirou.

O dia não estava tão legal. Havia sido arrastada e prendida na Casa de Áries por anjinhos malvados. Além disso, Shion se encontrava completamente apaixonado por ela.

- Aiai, eu mereço... – Suspirou, mas tinha um ar divertido.

- O que posso fazer por você, meu amor? – Um Shion alienado se aproximou da Ninfa e perguntou. – Uma massagem? Um banquete? Uma armadura de diamantes?

Ela riu.

- Um suco seria bom, para começar.

- Liriel! – Dália apareceu. Ao contrário da Neféle, a Híade parecia estar tendo problemas com um Mu apaixonado e grudento. – Como você consegue tirar proveito dessa situação?

- Qual o problema? – Liriel piscou inocentemente. – Shion está muito mais agradável desse jeito! Se a Deusa Afrodite sair ganhando, farei questão que agradecê-la por isso.

- Liriel...

- Hahahah, brincadeirinha! Não quero viver para sempre com um Shion apaixonado... E o Dohko não me quer. – Suspirou novamente. – Ah! E eu sou muito nova para casar!

Dália forçou um sorriso. Depois, virou-se para Mu ("Dália, querida...!") e, muito sem-graça, o pegou pela mão.

- Vamos, Mu... Está com fome? Podemos ajudar Shion a cozinhar.

- Só a sua presença me basta, Dália.

A Ninfa pareceu sentir dor.

- Espero que isso termine logo... – E saiu.

- Hm... Shion está demorando. – Liriel olhou na direção em que Dália e Mu haviam saído, com um biquinho infantil. – Estou com sed...

- KYAAA! – E da porta da Casa de Áries, anjinhos gritaram. Muito surpresa, Liriel se levantou e correu até lá. Deparou-se com Sorento de Sirene, que havia acabado de derrotar os guardinhas da Deusa inimiga.

- Olá? – Ela chamou, sempre se divertindo com a situação.

- Afrodite agiu. – Sorento afirmou.

- Sim! Ela acabou de deixar os Cavaleiros apaixonados por suas esposas... Como se Aldebaran e Ariel precisassem. – Rolou os olhos.

- E... Hades?

- Hades? – A Ninfa franziu o cenho. – O que tem?

- Poseidon acredita que ele esteja envolvido nisto. Por isso me mandou ficar alerta... Mas parece que você não sabe de nada.

- Realmente não. – Liriel tornou a fazer um biquinho. – E gostaria de poder ajudar, porém, se Shion voltar e perceber que não estou aqui, é capaz dele ter um infarto. A idade, sabe como é.

- Entendo. – Sorento sorriu levemente. Achava Liriel tão meiga, mas sentia-se um pouco confuso com o jeito dela. "_Sim, ela é uma diabinha." _– Vou até o local da confusão.

- Oh, claro. Vá e deixe a pobre Ninfa aqui desprotegida. – A Ninfa fingiu-se ofendida, depois riu. – Vá, estão entre Gêmeos e Câncer. Tome cuidado, hein?

- Pode deixar. – Sirene sorriu e seguiu em frente.

_- Hmm? Eu disse "tome cuidado"? _– Liriel pensou. – _Oh! Acho que arranjei alguém com quem posso me divertir! _– E voltou para dentro, totalmente satisfeita consigo mesma.

* * *

**L**air sorria. Difícil não sorrir diante de um bom oponente. E ela dava tudo de si: usava sua velocidade para criar imagens de si mesma e, com seus ventos, desviava o curso da Excalibur de Shura. Porém, houve um ataque que se aproximou demais e ela teve que se defender com suas espadas. Recuou, colidindo com uma pilastra.

- Ora... - A loira soprou uma mecha que se soltou do rabo-de-cavalo e caiu diante do seu rosto.

- Não vou pegar leve com você! – Shura gritou, avançando. Lair riu.

- Sério? Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? – Perguntou. Shura mandou outra Excalibur.

Por ali, Aiolia lutava contra Eros. O leonino parecia estar brincando e também se divertindo.

- Que isso, Eros? Esperava mais de você! Quer dizer, eu já lutei contra Titãs...

- Não me subestime! – O Deus disparou suas flechas rosadas na direção de Aiolia, que desviou. Mas os projéteis voltaram e Leão percebeu que o Cupido conseguia controlá-los.

- Wow, como você tem uma mira tão ruim se consegue fazer isso? – O leonino comentou surpreso. Uma das flechas passou por ele e abriu um buraco no chão. – Ops...! Acho melhor acabar logo com isso, não? – Aiolia ergueu o punho e concentrou seu cosmo nele, ao mesmo tempo em que Eros disparava inúmeras flechas. O jovem leonino explodiu seu cosmo: - RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!

E os raios formaram uma teia no ar, acertando uma, duas, três flechas, destruindo a maioria delas, traçando um caminho até Eros e o acertando bem na testa. O deus gritou e caiu.

- EROS! – O grito de Lair cortou o ar, e a guerreira de Hermes se distraiu – sendo acertada por uma Excalibur.

- SUA BURRA! – Ami gritou, mas a própria encontrava dificuldades diante de Shaka. A serva de Ares já não tinha o olfato.

Lair cuspiu sangue e cambaleou, mas continuou firme até chegar a Eros. Debruçou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o.

- Você... É realmente burra. – Ele disse, com dificuldade. – Eu disse que... Podia se ferir.

- E-Eu não me i-importo... E-Eu sabia disso... Quando aceitei ajudá-lo...

- Pff... – Eros, ignorando a dor, começou a rir. – Vejam só, Cavaleiros! O poder do amor! Vejam essa tola, enfeitiçada pelo meu amor, fazendo de tudo por mim!

- Eros... Seu verme nojento! – A própria Ami gritou. Lair não reagiu.

- Você não é muito diferente dele. – Shaka cortou.

- Eu estou aqui porque Mestre Ares me ordenou! – Bubo gritou em resposta.

- Vocês estão falando demais! – Chedan urrou antes do gelo de Kamus congelá-lo. E em seguida, Reidel caiu diante de Kanon.

- Tão simples mandar as armas deste cara para o Triângulo das Bermudas que chega a ser banal. – Ele sorriu.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Ami concentrou o cosmo e o explodiu de forma intensa. Por todos os lados, voaram suas penas em forma de dardos...

- JÁ BASTA!

E, também por todos os lados, a voz do todo-poderoso Zeus ecoou.

As penas caíram na hora em que um raio estrondoso atingiu local. Quando o barulho – e a poeira – passou, puderam ver uma figura altiva.

- P-Pai? – Afrodite sussurrou, mostrando-se temerosa. Mas não era apenas Zeus. Atrás dele, estavam Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hefesto e Hera, além de Afrodite, Annabel, Miranda, Kara ("Oi, Kanon!"), Scylla (Shura sorriu para ela) e Schuyller. Nesta grande entrada, Annabel tropeçou e acabou sendo amparada pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Oh... Afrodite, você está tão carinhoso ultimamente! – Tal comentário fez com que ele a soltasse na hora.

- Afrodite, minha filha. – Zeus falou, fazendo com que todos se calassem. – Você se comportou muito mal.

- Pai... Papai, eu...

- Contrariando-me quando eu ordenei que não atacassem mais Athena.

- Mas... Pai!

Zeus a ignorou. Lançou um olhar para os Cavaleiros de Athena e os guerreiros dos outros deuses. Então falou em tom autoritário:

- Ares e Hefesto... Seus guerreiros estão aqui a mando dos senhores?

- Sim. – Ambos concordaram.

- Como eu disse, Afrodite pediu que Ami a servisse por um tempo. Mas não explicou o motivo.

- Meu mestre! – Ami se adiantou e ajoelhou-se diante do deus. – Perdoe-me... Servi Afrodite como o senhor ordenou, mas falhei diante de suas ordens. Não fui capaz de derrotar tais Cavaleiros...

- Basta, Ami. – Ares a interrompeu. – Sei que fez o seu melhor sem questionar o que lhe foi dito, uma vez que eu a ordenei assim. Mas não esperava que Afrodite fosse usá-la para contrariar as ordens de Zeus. Não é você quem tem que se desculpar aqui.

- O mesmo vale para Reidel. – Hefesto suspirou. – Seguiu Afrodite, como lhe ordenei.

- Entendo. E quanto aos seus, Hermes e Dionísio?

- Senhor. – Aiolia se adiantou. – Eros acabou de confessar que enfeitiçou Lair.

Zeus lançou um olhar de desprezo para onde o Cupido se encontrava caído.

- O que está esperando? Retire o seu feitiço.

Não querendo contrariar o superior, Eros obedeceu. Lair pareceu acordar de um transe e Hermes se dirigiu até ela, ajudando-a com ternura. Dionísio também se movera, indo até Chedan e o descongelando com uma leve elevação no cosmo. Analisou-o bem, estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos verde-escuros do rapaz, olhou bem para ele, cheirou-o...

- Hmm... Afrodite, por acaso você seduziu meu guerreiro?

A Deusa corou.

- Enfeiticei-o...

- Dá no mesmo. – Dionísio deu os ombros. – Pode, por favor, libertá-lo?

Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, mesmo que a contra gosto. Agora, os guerreiros não eram mais inimigos, portanto os Cavaleiros se adiantaram para ajuda-los. Shaka devolveu o olfato a Ami que, também muito desgostosa, agradeceu. Shura cumprimentou Lair pela ótima luta e pediu desculpas pelo ferimento. A loira sorriu, balbuciou alguma coisa e seguiu com Hermes. Kamus e Kanon também amparavam Chedan e Reidel.

Neste momento, Sorento chegou, bufando e nervoso (na Casa de Touro, Aldebaran tentara atacá-lo, numa crise de ciúmes. Na Casa de Gêmeos, Saga tentara atacá-lo, mas ele não sabia se era um ataque de loucura ou ciúmes). Com ele, chegaram também Poseidon e Hades, este surgindo entre as trevas e aquele em uma nuvem de água.

- Por que fui ordenado a vir aqui? Zeus, eu exijo uma explicação! – O deus do submundo foi direto ao ponto.

- Sou EU quem exige uma explicação! – O mais novo urrou. Hades pareceu recuar um pouco.

- Hades. – Athena se adiantou. – A flor que Afrodite usou para me prender é encontrada apenas no Inferno. Você pode explicar isso?

- Não. – Ele respondeu. – Não sei de nada.

Poseidon pigarreou.

- Sorento, por favor.

- Sim, senhor. – Sirene deu um passo à frente. – Além da flor, parece que Chedan e Reidel, quando derrotados, voltaram à vida por obra de Hades. É meio óbvio, até porque ele é o único que pode fazer isso... E também havia os Três Juízes do Inferno que, sinceramente, não ajudaram em nada nas investigações. Pareciam querer me atrasar o tempo todo e, quando informei ao meu mestre sobre isso, ele ordenou que eu ficasse de olho nos servos de Hades também.

- Você mandou esse pirralho ficar de olho neles, não foi Poseidon? – Hades bradou. – Maldito... Sim, eu ajudei Afrodite, e daí? Não aceito a derrota fácil!

- Pois volte para o seu lugar, Hades! – Zeus gritou em resposta. – E está proibido novamente de voltar ao Olimpo!

O deus deu os ombros no estilo "não que eu quisesse voltar lá mesmo" e começou a sumir da mesma maneira que apareceu.

- Só avisando: Amadeus está no Inferno e não voltará a pisar aqui. – E sumiu. Shura soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Agora... Afrodite! Liberte os meus Cavaleiros! – Athena pediu.

* * *

**C**omeçou pela pedrinha. Foi rachando aos poucos e logo virou migalhas, e em seguida o aro de ouro. Logo Cavaleiros e Ninfas não usavam mais alianças... E os enfeitiçados foram caindo em si.

Shion, que servia Liriel, acordou e deixou o suco cair no vestido claro da Ninfa, que protestou e xingou, jogando suco nele também. Mu se pegou abraçando Dália e corou furiosamente, se desculpando prontamente.

Na Casa de Touro, nada mudou. Aldebaran e Ariel discutiam bobagens, abraçados, e continuaram assim.

Saga olhou perplexo para Alfea. A Ninfa, que havia ficado o tempo todo sem saber o que fazer, percebeu que o Cavaleiro voltara ao normal e fugiu. Angelina... Angelina simplesmente agrediu Mask, que quando voltou ao normal, continuou tirando proveito da situação (sim, ele tentava seduzir e conseguir o perdão da Ninfa usando palavras doces).

Na Casa de Libra... O momento salvou Iamira de uma situação bem difícil.

- N-Não... Dohko! – O libriano olhava, completamente bobo, para a Ninfa. Ela recuava, procurando distância, mas o Cavaleiro persistiu. – _Oh Zeus, o que eu faço? Não, não, ele vai abusar de mim! Quer dizer, ele é meu marido, seria normal... Mas... Mas... Eu não estou pronta!_

- Iamira... – Libra continuou, caminhando em direção a Ninfa. – Meu amor, eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você...

- R-Resista Dohko! Isso é só um feitiço! – Ela tentou argumentar.

- Feitiço ou não, eu amo você de qualquer jeito. – Ele sorriu. Aquilo deixou Iamira perplexa, mas não teve tempo para pensar no que Dohko dissera. Ela sentiu que batia em algo e caiu sentada. No pior lugar possível. Bem em cima da cama do Cavaleiro.

-... Mira... – Ele se inclinou diante dela. A Ninfa continuou recuando, mas logo sentiu suas costas baterem na cabeceira da cama. E Dohko estava muito próximo, ela podia sentir sua respiração... A mão quente dele tocou seu rosto e ele murmurou: - Eu te amo...

- Não, não, não... Dohko... Eu também te amo, mas não... – Ela se pegou balbuciando, de olhos bem fechados, já esperando. Mas nada aconteceu.

Abriu os olhos. Diante dela, o Cavaleiro de Libra parecia bem confuso. E notou, tanto na sua mão, quanto na dele, que a aliança sumira.

- O encanto foi desfeito...

- Iamira... – Dohko a chamou. – Por favor... Repita o que você disse.

A Ninfa corou furiosamente.

Na Casa de Escorpião, Milliyah foi quem ficou surpresa, pois Milo, logo que voltou a si, pediu desculpas por qualquer ato que tentara quando enfeitiçado. E na Casa de Sagitário, Maia havia desacordado Aiolos com um raio, então tudo estava normal.

* * *

**A** voz de Athena ecoou por todo Santuário.

- Por favor, Cavaleiros e Ninfas, dirijam-se ao Décimo Terceiro templo.

* * *

**Q**uando Aiolos acordou, Aiolia estava diante dele. Todo sorridente e alegre... Aiolos quase sorriu de volta, se não tivesse se lembrado:

- AIOLIA, SUA PESTE!

- I-Irmão...? – O Leão sorriu, entre a diversão e a confusão.

- COMO... VOCÊ... OUSA... FUGIR!

- C-Calma, irmão! Isto pode esperar!

- NEM MAIS UM MINUTO!

- Aiolos. Fica quieto. – A voz de Maia cortou. – Está diante de quatro deuses, respeito.

Em câmera lenta, Aiolos olhou para o lado. E o que viu o fez corar. Porque ele estava no Salão do Grande Mestre, diante de Athena, Zeus, Hera e Afrodite, presa entre os raios do seu pai.

- Obrigada, Maia. – Saori sorriu. - Vocês estão aqui para decidirem se querem continuar com seus casamentos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sou mito, consegui atualizar antes das provas e antes das férias! 8D Obrigada pela paciência, minhas queridas! Marry Me chegando ao fim! (Acho que terão mais dois capítulos... ACHO. u.u'' (Dois capítulos para resolver tudo... Sei não. A_A))

**~mahorin, 23.06.12.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu já estou ficando sem criatividade para escrever isso. D: **

**Capítulo gigante e com MUITO, MUITO mel. Espero que gostem. u.u''**

* * *

**Marry Me 17.**

**O**s Cavaleiros e Ninfas foram guiados até o Templo de Athena. Posicionaram-se em frente à estátua da deusa, formando um semicírculo diante da encarnação da própria e de Hera. O crepúsculo trazia o fim de um dia agitado.

- Eu falo em meu nome e no de Liriel. – Shion se pronunciou. – Nós queremos nos separar.

- Sim, sim. – Liriel sorriu. – Vou aproveitar minha juventude solteira novamente, hihihi.

- Então o laço entre vocês está desfeito. – Hera ergueu a mão em um gesto simbólico e o (ex-) casal sentiu um formigamento na região onde, no casamento, foram coroados.

- Nós queremos que nosso casamento seja anulado. – Dália se levantou e Mu concordou com a cabeça.

- Por favor. Anule o meu casamento. – Saga foi mais seco. Alfea permaneceu com a cabeça baixa.

- O divórcio! – Angelina falou energicamente. E Mask, com cara de dor (a Ninfa pisava no pé dele por baixo da mesa), concordou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Aiolia coçou a cabeça, muito sem graça. – Eu fugi e desposei a Amazona de Águia. Mas não me arrependo. E, se não for pedir demais, queria que a senhora e Athena abençoassem o nosso casamento...

- O mesmo vale para nós. – Shaka se ergueu, segurando a mão de Miranda. – Nós também nos casamos ilegalmente, por assim dizer.

- Por favor, podem nos abençoar? – Miranda pediu com um sorriso meio tímido.

Athena e Hera se entreolharam. As Deusas sorriram e concordaram.

- Vocês têm nossa bênção. Que sejam muito felizes juntos.

- Obrigada. – Marin olhou para Aiolia e o Cavaleiro soube que a Amazona sorria para ele por baixo da máscara.

- Quanto a nós... – Dohko olhou de esguelha para sua esposa. – Creio que a decisão cabe à Iamira.

A Ninfa corou. Schuyller observou-a bem e soube que a irmã ainda lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos.

_- Preocupada e sensível como sempre... Ah Iamira. Você vai acabar perdendo uma chance única desse jeito..._

- Continuaremos casados! – A Nereida disse decidida, mas muito vermelha.

- E-Eu errei! – Schuyller sussurrou surpresa. –_ C-Como...? Quando minha irmãzinha cresceu tanto assim? Q-Que orgulho!_

- Schuy? Tudo bem? – Kamus perguntou em voz baixa. A Ninfa concordou com a cabeça e se recompôs.

- IAMIRA! – Dohko puxou a Ninfa para um abraço esmagador.

- D-Dohko! A-Aqui não! – Ela sussurrou.

- Viram só? Eu não trouxe só o caos! – A Deusa Afrodite palpitou de seu canto. Zeus apertou os raios que a prendiam um pouquinho. – Ai! Ok! Calei-me...

- E quanto a nós... – Milliyah se ergueu. – Queremos a anulação do casamento.

- Fale por si mesma. – Milo palpitou. – Eu não quero.

- Você...! Pare de fazer pirraça, Milo! – A loira se voltou para o Cavaleiro. Tinha o rosto muito vermelho de raiva e as mãos fechadas em punho. - Pare de me fazer sofrer!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião suspirou e se levantou; passou um braço pelo ombro da Ninfa e falou:

- O que eu posso fazer então? Casei-me com uma garota bem bonita, mas ela não quer o Escorpião aqui. Dê-nos o divórcio então.

Hera deu um sorriso triste.

- Se esta é a decisão de vocês.

E foi a vez de Aiolos e Maia.

- É bem óbvio que não iremos nos separar, não é? – Aiolos lançou um olhar manhoso à esposa, que virou o rosto. – Heheheh...

- Bem... – Athena começou. – Quanto aos Cavaleiros e Ninfas que não se casaram, vocês estão livres do compromisso. Quer dizer... – Ela se surpreendeu com um olhar extremamente suplicante vindo por parte de Annabel. – Se quiserem.

- Incrível como eu fiz o bem para estes Cavaleiros e Ninfas, não acha Athena? – Afrodite riu de seu canto.

- Ah, claro! Vejamos... – Milo contou nos dedos. – Dos nove casamentos, cinco foram anulados. E, claro, todos nós ficamos muito felizes de nos casarmos com desconhecidas. – Ironizou.

- A culpa é minha. – Saori abaixou os olhos e corou. – Eu concordei com essa ideia... Eu realmente sinto muito.

- A-Athena! Tudo bem! – Shura se adiantou. – Não estamos culpando você. A culpa é dessa brux... Digo, dessa deusa louca.

- Não é você quem tem que pedir desculpas, Athena. – Zeus falou e lançou um olhar para Afrodite. A deusa, muito constrangida, murmurou:

- Sinto muito.

Os Cavaleiros e Ninfas se entreolharam, incapazes de pronunciar o mesmo pensamento que todos tinham. Por fim, Aiolia falou:

- Como se um pedido de desculpas pudesse reparar tudo.

- Ah, não se preocupe quanto a isso. – Zeus sorriu. – Tenho um castigo muito bem preparado para Afrodite no Olimpo. Hefesto também está encantado em ajudar.

- C-Castigo? P-Papai, por favor...!

- Não, minha querida. Eu te mimei muito. – Ele suspirou. – Bem, além do castigo que preparei, você está proibida de realizar festivais por algum tempo. Ah, sem passeios no Olimpo também. Sem visitas a Ares...

- Nããão, paaaaaai!

- Precisamos decidir o que fazer com Eros também. Acho que Poseidon pode cuidar dele...

- P-Papaaai!

- Querido. – Hera tocou o braço do marido. – Creio que nosso trabalho aqui já está completo. Vamos voltar?

- Vamos. – Zeus sorriu. – Cuide-se, filha. E continue cuidando bem da Terra... Aliás, tenho que dar uma palavrinha com Hades depois, então aguarde uma surpresa. – Ele e sua esposa acenaram, e foram desaparecendo aos poucos. Afrodite murmurou antes de sumir:

- Athena... Sempre a preferida do papai... Injustiça!

Naquele dia, os Cavaleiros estavam tão cansados que rumaram direto para suas casas. Algumas Ninfas os acompanharam, enquanto outras preferiram permanecer no Salão do Grande Mestre, onde quartos foram preparados para elas.

* * *

**Seis de dezembro.**

**A **manhã estava realmente bonita. O sol brilhava forte no céu grego, mas Liriel podia sentir o vento ficando frio pela aproximação do inverno. E foi sorrindo de orelha a orelha que ela saiu do Salão do Grande Mestre.

Desceu alegremente as escadas, cantarolando baixinho. Afinal, era um ótimo dia. Ela estava solteira novamente... Livre!

- Bom-dia-Ariel! – A Neféle encontrou com sua irmã entre Capricórnio e Sagitário. A morena levava uma sacola de roupas em cada braço. – O que está fazendo logo cedo?

- Estou ajudando Alfea. – Ariel respondeu com um sorriso tímido. – Ela está retirando suas coisas da Casa de Gêmeos e as levando para o Salão do Grande Mestre. Ficará por lá enquanto decide o que fazer.

- Oh, entendo. – Liriel piscou. – Então o Salão do Grande Mestre virou o Hotel de Athena, hahaha. Angelina, Dália e Milliyah também devem se mudar para lá.

- "Hotel de Athena"? Não diga isso, Liriel! É realmente grosseiro da sua parte!

- Ah, esqueci que você é toda certinha, irmã. – Deu os ombros. – Não vou te atrapalhar mais! Também tenho um lugar para ir! Bye bye!

E continuou descendo as escadas. A conversa com Ariel acabou por lembrá-la de que precisava decidir o que fazer a seguir. Não tinha mais nenhum compromisso pendente naquele Santuário, portanto, podia continuar passeando em sua nuvem.

Mas ainda havia algo.

- Olá? – Ela chamou quando chegou à Casa de Libra. – Dohko?

- Liriel? – Uma voz veio de dentro da casa. A Ninfa se virou e viu o Cavaleiro de Libra em uma das portas. – Entra.

E logo ela se encontrava na cozinha do libriano, tomando um chá preparado pelo próprio.

- Muito bom o chá. – Disse ela.

- Você achou? – Dohko sorriu. – Iamira quem me deu as folhas de presente. Resultaram em um gosto peculiar, não é?

- De fato, hihihi. E por falar em sua esposa, onde ela está?

- Com Schuyller. A irmã a convidou para tomarem café juntas.

- Ainda bem que eu vim para te fazer companhia, hihihi.

- Liriel... – O libriano puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Nesse exato momento, um barulho de 'pum' encheu a cozinha dele.

- HAHAHAH! Me desculpe, Dohko! HAHAHAH! Eu não resisti!

- L-Liriel... Você não devia ter feito isso... É constrangedor... – O Cavaleiro estava vermelho.

- Bem, talvez eu vá embora logo, então gostaria de escutar seus sermões mais uma vez. – O sorriso sumiu aos poucos dos lábios dela. Mas logo voltou, junto a um tom de escárnio. – Aliás... Você não achou que eu estava te cantando agora pouco, achou?

Ele corou de novo. Ela riu novamente.

- HAHAHAH! Dohko é realmente inocente! Não, não vim aqui para me declarar nem nada. Afinal, eu levaria um fora. – Ela concluiu. – Você sempre foi tão divertido, Dohko! Foi meu melhor amigo aqui!

- Obrigado... – Ele, ainda sem graça, sorriu. – Você parece decidida a ir embora.

- Pareço? Oh, mas eu não sei ainda. Pois percebi que me diverti tanto aqui que vou ficar entediada se simplesmente ir embora. – Liriel suspirou. – Vou decidir o que fazer ainda. – Tomou o ultimo gole de seu chá. – Hey, Dohko. Seja feliz com a Iamira. Se ela te magoar, pode me chamar que eu dou um jeito nela, hein?

- Hahahah, não será preciso. Eu sei que serei muito feliz. – Libra sorriu. – Você também, Liriel. Seja feliz.

- Eu SOU feliz! – Ela riu e saiu.

A Ninfa já estava diante das portas do Salão do Grande Mestre quando viu alguém saindo de lá. Liriel sorriu e se aproximou.

- Sorento! Você é outro que daqui a pouco se mudará para o Hotel de Athena!

O rapaz deu um sorriso doce.

- Me mudar? Não... Meu trabalho aqui acabou. Eu voltarei a viajar pelo mundo com o Senhor Julian.

- Oh! Mas isso é ótimo! Eu estou pensando em voltar a viajar também... Posso ir com vocês? – As palavras saíram da boca da garota antes que ela percebesse. _– Oops!_

* * *

**T**ornou-se comum encontrar Dália perto do coliseu, onde os Cavaleiros de patentes menores treinavam todos os dias. Afinal, ela ficara tão amiga dos Bronzeados e Prateados que preferia estar entre eles a aguentar _tensão romântica _que eram as Doze Casas.

- Ok, agora me digam seriamente. Onde estavam durante toda a confusão que se deu entre Afrodite e os Cavaleiros? – Ela perguntou alegremente.

- Mas nós já contamos... Havia anjinhos por toda parte! – Algol disse. – E também uma teia de fios que nos impediu de agir...

- Obra de Minos. – Hyoga opinou. – E isso acabou tomando muito tempo nosso...

- Quem liga? Nós já resolvemos problemas demais, já estava na hora daqueles Dourados inúteis pararem de namorar e fazerem alguma coisa. – Ikki resmungou.

- Irmão... Você vai ser morto pelas fãs...

- Hahahah, eles lutaram bem! – Disse Dália. – Mas eu gostaria de ver vocês lutando também...

- Ora, podemos resolver isso. Quer me ver acabar com o Hyoga em dois minutos?

- Vá se ferrar, Ikki.

A Híade riu. Achava extremamente divertida a companhia daqueles jovens, o que facilitou muito para que ela se sentisse confortável entre eles. Além disso, ela também se sentia uns mil anos mais jovem por lá.

Desviou sua atenção da briguinha entre Fênix e Cisne por um instante e viu Lin passando.

- Lin! – Chamou. A Amazona se aproximou com um sorriso e Dália não deixou de retribuí-lo. Compartilhava da felicidade da amiga. – Como está? Será que você pode me fazer um favor?

- Dália. Cavaleiros. – Cumprimentou. – Posso sim, Dália. Tenho o dia livre hoje.

- Ótimo. Será que pode chamar o Kiki para mim? Diga-lhe que é urgente.

- Claro... – Ela corou levemente.

- Eu entendi suas segundas intenções nisso, Dália. – Hyoga comentou depois que Lin se afastou. – Tudo bem mesmo? – Ele murmurou para ela.

- Mas é claro. – A Ninfa sorria. – Eles são tão tímidos que ainda precisam de um empurrãozinho...

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem em relação a você...

- Ah. – Deu os ombros. – Tudo bem. Eu realmente não me importo. Sério, Hyoga. Eu estou pronta para seguir em frente!

- Eu realmente espero que sim. – Suspirou e levantou os olhos. – Oh. Mestre Kamus.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário se aproximou deles com o mesmo rosto impassível de sempre. Cumprimentou Hyoga, mas seus olhos estavam em Dália.

- Será que posso falar com você por um instante?

- Hmm... Claro.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo; a Ninfa sentia-se curiosa, mas não arriscava ser a primeira a falar.

Por fim, ele disse:

- Peço que me desculpe. Eu fui inconveniente para com você em várias ocasiões. Mas eu realmente queria compreendê-la. Vi você muitas vezes tentando ajudar Mu e a Amazona, mas eu também podia ver que você sofria com isso. Sou um bom observador. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Sinto muito se a incomodei.

- Não, tudo bem. – O aquariano a surpreendera. – Sobre isso, bem... Quando você se importa muito com alguém, você quer que esta pessoa seja feliz, mesmo que isso custe sua própria felicidade. Entende?

- Entendo. – Kamus assentiu e virou-se bruscamente para ela. – Já que você disse isso, eu lhe recomendo que olhe atentamente para quem está ao seu lado, Dália.

* * *

**L**in correu até a Casa de Áries. Havia reparado no plano de Dália, mas, sinceramente, não se importava. Parou ofegante diante das grandes pilastras e respirou fundo. Entrou.

Foi logo recebida por Kiki.

- LIN! LIN! – O pequeno a rodeou. – Falávamos de você agora mesmo, eu perguntei pro Mu se agora vocês podem se cas...

- Kiki! – O Cavaleiro de Áries estava levemente corado quando surgiu dos fundos.

- Sim, mestre? – O garoto se virou com uma inocência descarada.

Lin riu baixinho.

- Kiki, Dália está te procurando. Diz ela que é urgente.

- Oh. Okaaay! Estou indo! Tchauzinho! – E saiu, saltitando escada abaixo.

O Cavaleiro e a Amazona se entreolharam. Coraram. Ficaram mais tempo em silêncio. Até que Mu falou:

- Não esperava vê-la hoje, Lin...

- Desagrado-o?

O rosto claro do ariano corou mais ainda.

- Não! De forma alguma. Fico feliz em vê-la, realmente feliz.

- Que bom... – Ela sorriu.

- Lin... – Mu se aproximou dela. – Eu tenho que lhe contar algo... Não sei se você já sabe, mas, ontem, Hera anulou meu casamento.

Uma expressão de imensa surpresa passou pelo rosto da Amazona. Deu um passo hesitante em direção ao Cavaleiro e quis pegar na mão dele, mas uma apreensão súbita a fez parar.

- Mu... E... O que você fará agora?

- Você ainda pergunta? – Áries mexeu-se tão depressa que acabou por assustar a Ninfa, mas ela logo estava confortada pelo abraço dele. – Ficarei com você. Isso é... Se você me quiser.

Ah, como ela queria escutar isso! Há tanto tempo, e tanto tempo... Lin sentia-se capaz de chorar diante de palavras tão bonitas.

- É claro que eu quero...

Mu sorriu. Silenciosamente, ele segurou o rosto delicado da Ninfa com uma mão e aproximou-se dos seus lábios...

* * *

**A**riel voltou para a Casa de Touro e encontrou o marido fazendo o almoço. Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo e logo voltou para seu fogão. A Ninfa sorriu ao ver o quão concentrado Aldebaran ficava diante das panelas – para ela, era sempre um prazer observá-lo fazer qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse. Perguntou a si mesma como fora capaz de odiar aquele casamento no início.

- _Afrodite pode ter feito coisas más contra Athena, mas me presenteou com um ótimo marido. Valeu a pena ter saído do Olimpo..._ – Pensar em deuses acabou por lembrá-la do encontro com Liriel mais cedo. – Deba! Acredita que Liriel disse que o Salão do Grande Mestre está se tornando o "Hotel de Athena"? Que falta de respeito!

- Hahah, mas Liriel tem certa razão. Agora há tantas pessoas morando por lá... – Touro virou-se para a espora rapidamente e sorriu ao vê-la com as duas mãos na cintura e um rostinho emburrado. – O quê?

- Não deveriam falar assim sobre Athena.

- Relaxe querida. – Aldebaran levou uma colherada à boca, provando da comida. – Você é tão certinha...

- Liriel me disse a mesma coisa... – Ariel corou e abaixou os olhos.

O Cavaleiro apagou o fogo e voltou-se para a pequena. Ele passou os braços em volta do corpinho dela e puxou-a para si.

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha querida... Faz parte do seu charme. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da Ninfa, enquanto ela se aconchegava em seus braços, toda sorridente. – Sabe, agora que as coisas se acalmaram, podemos pensar na nossa lua-de-mel. E... O que você me pediu.

- Eu não tenho pressa. – Respondeu Ariel. – Até porque gosto muito do Santuário.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de levá-la ao Brasil um dia. Eu nasci lá, sabia?

- Brasil? – Ariel piscou.

- Sim, é um país como a Grécia. Eu esqueço que você sempre viveu no Olimpo, então conhece pouco do mundo atual...

- Você me ensinará? – Ela perguntou.

- Tudo, querida.

E a Ninfa sorriu novamente.

- Agora, vamos almoçar? Ou a comida vai esfriar logo!

* * *

**E**ra constrangedor para Alfea voltar à Casa de Gêmeos. Foi por essa razão que pediu a ajuda de Ariel, mas havia coisas que ela própria precisava arrumar para levar ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

Seu maior alívio foi encontrar a casa vazia. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto que dividia com Saga e abriu o armário, procurando e separando seus objetos. Logo a sacola que ela trouxe ficou cheia e Alfea se virou para sair.

Deu de cara com a Plêiade.

- Eu não esperava que você voltasse aqui, Alfea! – Kara exclamou.

- Vim pegar o resto dos meus pertences...

- Veio em boa hora então. – A morena sorriu. – Saga não está. Acho que ele não ficaria muito feliz em vê-la.

- Você não precisa ser irônica nem nada, Kara. Eu sei que o Saga não quer me ver. – Aretusa respondeu rispidamente. Virou-se para sair, mas a pequena Ninfa se colocou entre ela e a porta.

- Por que fez isso, Alfea? Você se casou com o Cavaleiro mais lindo de todo o Santuário! O que o Death Mask tem que ele não tem?

Ela hesitou.

- Você não entenderia...

- Por que não?

- Porque você adorou a ideia de se casar. Eu não. Eu não queria me apegar, nem me apaixonar, principalmente por alguém que se casaria comigo para cumprir uma ordem de sua deusa. Foi por isso que me envolvi com o Mask. Você pode não entender, mas ele foi a válvula de escape que eu encontrei.

_Ele não me via como um dever a ser cumprido._

- Eu... Não entendi! Alfea, você...

- Kara. – Alguém chamou. As duas olharam e viram Saga na porta do quarto. – Será que você poderia nos dar licença, por favor?

A pele escura da garota corou.

- Claro...!

Assim que Kara saiu, o Cavaleiro entrou e fechou a porta do quarto. Alfea evitou o contato direto de seus olhos; nunca foi fácil olhar para Saga. Agora, bastava apenas que ele entrasse em seu campo de visão para que ela se sentisse constrangida e culpada.

- Estava retirando suas coisas do meu quarto?

- Sim...

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Ainda não sei...

- Hmm. – Saga passou a mão pela franja, jogando-a para trás. – Escute. Sinto muito por ter sido violento com você ontem. Eu não estava bem.

- N-Não... Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas. – Alfea exclamou. – Eu... Errei. Eu estou sinceramente arrependida, Saga...

Ela calou-se ao ouvir a risada baixa do Cavaleiro.

- Você não está completamente errada, Alfea. – Ele disse. – Eu escutei o que falou para Kara. Foi então que percebi: raras foram as vezes em que eu não a tratei como uma obrigação... Portanto, eu tenho culpa nisso também.

- Isso é gentil da sua parte, mas você não deve se culpar. – Ela suspirou. – Eu... Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas eu iria parar com isso... Já que... Eu me apaixonei por você, mesmo não querendo.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio. A Ninfa abriu a porta, mas, antes de sair, murmurou:

- Não há mais nenhuma chance para nós, Saga?

* * *

**K**ara bufou.

- Acredita que o Saga pediu para falar com ela? Sozinho? É inacreditável, não é? Kanon! KANON! Você está me ouvindo?

O geminiano suspirou.

- Você foi provocar Alfea?

- Er... – Kara corou. – Só um pouquinho assim. Juro, não foi muito!

- Não foi muito? Ahaaan!

- É sério, Kanon!

- Eu sei.

- Não seja irônico!

- Não estou sendo.

- Kaaaaaanon! – Kara avançou no rapaz, tentando acertar o peito dele com os punhos pequenos. Kanon riu e os segurou, puxando-a para cima e a encarando.

- Tão pequena e tão custosa, aiai. – Ele ainda ria enquanto a Ninfa balançava as pernas, tentando chutá-lo.

- Me laaarga! – Ela gritou.

Kanon soltou-a rapidamente no ar, mas antes que a Ninfa caísse, ele a abraçou. Kara também riu enquanto retribuía o abraço.

- Será que o abraço do Saga é assim também? – Perguntou inocentemente.

Ele a soltou na mesma hora.

- Você só pensa nele, Kara... Me diz, o que vai fazer agora que vocês estão livres de qualquer compromisso? Investir nele?

A Plêiade pensou por um momento.

- Vou tentar! Ele parece tão tristinho... Mas estou ficando um tiquinho realista, sabe? Acho que ele nunca vai olhar para mim. – Ela fez um biquinho. – Mas eu não vou embora não, acho o Santuário tão divertido!

- Kara... Você vê alguma diferença entre o Saga e eu? – Kanon perguntou de repente.

- Hmm? Você diz física? Não, física não. Vocês são idênticos! – Sorriu.

- Então por que não fica comigo? – O Cavaleiro olhava diretamente para os olhos da menina. O olhar era tão profundo que Kara sentiu-se corando.

-... Anh?

* * *

- **F**ique longe, Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Fique muito longe... Ou mandarei o Caos atacá-lo! – Angelina gritou.

- M-Mas... Lina, eu só quero me desculpar! – O canceriano argumentou, mas havia alguma coisa na expressão dele que fez com que a Ninfa duvidasse.

- Tira esse sorriso idiota da sua cara, Máscara da Morte! – Enquanto a ruiva arrumava seus pertences em uma sacola, Caos latiu. – Francamente, e eu achava que Apolo era chato! Ele era entediante, claro, mas...

- Você dormiu com Apolo? – O Cavaleiro perguntou de supetão.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Ela berrou e Caos novamente latiu. – Eu o servia, antigamente, antes de sair para viajar e registrar a história do mundo... Espera, por que estou falando disso com um ignóbil como você?

- Talvez por querer que eu me emocione com sua história de vida, te abrace, te console e...

- Eu preferia morrer. – Clio cortou.

- Ah, qual é, Angelina... – Mask deu um passo na direção da Ninfa. Recuou dois, pois Caos latiu e quase avançou. – Pode tirar esse cachorro do caminho, por favor? Eu quero falar é com você...

- O Caos fica.

- 'Ta que pariu, eu vou ter que colocar minha armadura?

- Nem a armadura te quer, Death Mask.

- Você me ofende assim! – Ele reclamou. – Quem diria que uma garota grossa assim ficaria tão linda quando faz amor...

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Não foi o cachorro, mas a própria Ninfa que avançou no Cavaleiro. Ela o empurrou contra a parede e lascou um soco na cara dele.

Para a sua grande surpresa, o Cavaleiro começou a rir.

Mas era o mesmo sorriso que Angelina havia visto no dia que Death Mask a seguiu. Aquele mesmo sorriso que acabara por derrubar suas barreiras e deixá-la corada. Foi naquele exato momento que percebera que sentia alguma atração pelo marido e... Que não ligava de ter dormido com ele.

- O q-que foi, seu idiota?

- Hahahah, sua reação é tão engraçada! Hahahah! – Outro soco. – E você até que bate bem para uma mulher, heh. NÃO, PERAÍ. ACALME-SE LINA! É melhor você me escutar agora ou eu nunca mais vou conseguir te dizer... Só me escute, ok? A nossa noite de núpcias foi a coisa mais sem graça do mundo. Não rolou nada.

-... Desculpe, eu não entendi. – A Ninfa estava perplexa.

- Você chegou bêbada, tentou se livrar do vestido e... Ok, nós demos uns pegas também, mas não foi nada demais. Você apagou e eu também... – Mask contou com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

-...

- Eu não seria capaz de abusar de você, Lina.

-...

- Viu, isso mostra que eu gosto pra caramba de você.

-...

- Agora que resolvemos isso, que tal me perdoar e me dar um beijo?

- Heheh...

- Lina? O que foi?

- Heheh... Eu fiquei com mais vontade de matá-lo ainda...

- Peraí Lina! N-NÃO! – Outro soco. Outro. E outro. Mask acabou se cansando e reagiu, afinal ele tem uma força sobre-humana. Segurou os punhos da Ninfa e a rodou, fazendo com que ela ficasse contra a parede. E a beijou.

Angelina, por um momento, não reagiu. Sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e seria capaz de escorregar pela parede se Death Mask não soltasse suas mãos e a segurasse pela cintura. Foi o contato da mão dele que a fez cair em si. Começou a lutar contra ele, tentar dar socos em seu peito, mas parecia que todo esforço era em vão. E acabou cedendo, retribuindo aquele beijo por um breve momento antes de uma ultima tentativa.

Ela conseguiu se livrar por tempo o suficiente para gritar:

- CAOS!

E, por mais que Death Mask fosse forte, ele não estava preparado para que um cachorro mordesse suas nádegas. Angelina aproveitou a deixa e fugiu.

* * *

- **N**ããão Scylla! Por favor, não se vá! – Gritou Aiolia. Ao lado dele, Marin suspirou. – Você não tem que ir para o Salão do Grande Mestre, você pode ficar aqui! Pode manter seu quarto! Marin não vai se importar, não é?

- Agradeço. – Ela sorriu. – Mas não quero incomodá-los.

- Você não incomoda. – Disse Marin. A Amazona passaria a morar na Casa de Leão junto com o marido; a Ninfa não queria ser um incômodo para o casal.

- Mesmo assim. – Scylla virou-se para Aiolia. – Eu fico realmente grata por tudo que você fez por mim. Obrigada por me receber tão bem, Aiolia.

- Que isso... – Ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça. – Bem... É uma pena que você vá. Ficarei sem seu café da manhã delicioso...

- Aiolia!

- Hahah, tenho certeza que a Marin vai ter prazer de cozinhar para você. – A Ninfa acenou e saiu da casa, levando consigo seus pertences.

- _Nunca daria certo com Aiolia. – _Ela pensou. – _Tenho certeza de que ele me trataria como a mais especial das mulheres, mas eu não seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Pff... Olha só, Scylla. Pensando no bem dos outros acima do seu?_

Ela continuou a subir as escadas.

_- E eu continuo amaldiçoada... Mesmo que Shura tenha se declarado apaixon... _– De repente, ela parou. – _Shura! Ele... Ele disse isso antes de me ver como monstro... M-Mas... E depois? Será que... Ele ainda sente o mesmo por mim?_

Forçou-se a continuar subindo, mas a duvida ainda martelava seu coração. Monstro. Quem amaria um monstro? Shura fora gentil quando a vira em sua forma monstruosa, mas isso não era garantia de que seus sentimentos continuassem os mesmos...

_- Droga... Eu queria tanto que ele me amasse!_

- Scylla.

A Ninfa olhou para cima e fraquejou. Alguns degraus acima, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio esperava por ela.

- Está indo para o Salão do Grande Mestre? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim... – A resposta saiu hesitante. – Aiolia queria que eu ficasse na Casa de Leão, mas prefiro não incomodá-lo.

- Você pode ir para a Casa de Capricórnio então. – Havia um sorriso no rosto do Cavaleiro que fez Scylla corar.

- Acho melhor não. Eu seria um incômodo. Um incômodo perigoso. – Ela acrescentou com um tom orgulhoso.

- Eu acredito que posso lidar muito bem com esse "incômodo". – Shura parou diante da Ninfa e segurou a caixa em que a mesma levava seus pertences. – Não irei aceitar "não" como resposta, Scylla. Eu insisto e não me importo com o que qualquer outro possa pensar: ambos estamos livres dos casamentos arranjados e eu realmente quero me envolver com você.

- Pff... Tudo bem. – Ela suspirou, tentando não ruborizar ou demonstrar fraqueza – mas não pode deixar de sorrir. – Espero que não se arrependa, Cavaleiro.

- Não, não me arrependerei. – Capricórnio pegou a mão da Ninfa e começou a guiá-la em direção à sua casa.

_- Por Zeus... Esqueci-me do quão galante ele é. – _Seu coração palpitava forte. _– É tão difícil não amá-lo... Não, já nem me importo se isso vai retirar a maldição ou não. Só quero que ele me ame._

* * *

**E**stava tão quente e confortável quando ela acordou que não quis se levantar.

- Miranda! Miranda! – Ouviu alguém chamando. A Dríade se moveu com preguiça e abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com um Shaka observando-a preocupado.

- Shaka... O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou de repente. Não se lembra?

- Ah... É verdade. – A Ninfa sentou-se na cama.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Acho que sim... Pra dizer a verdade, é uma sensação estranha... Um mal estar.

Virgem franziu o cenho.

- Vou preparar um chá para você...

- Não é preciso. Eu sei o que houve. – Ela levantou os trêmulos olhos verdes para o marido. – O meu carvalho... Afrodite deve ter o cortado.

- O que? – Shaka segurou a Ninfa pelos ombros. – Miranda, isso significa que...

- Cada carvalho morto é uma dríade que morre.

- Não!

Para a surpresa do Cavaleiro, ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, meu querido. A morte não é instantânea. Isso significa que nós perdemos a imortalidade. Ou seja... Eu poderei envelhecer ao seu lado.

- Que alívio... - Shaka suspirou. – Eu não suportaria perdê-la agora...

- Afrodite é vingativa, não é? – Miranda riu. – Bem, eu já sabia que ela iria fazer isso, mas mesmo assim... Acho que ela não imaginou que isso fosse ser um presente para mim.

- Está tudo bem para você? Ter uma vida mortal?

- Eu não tenho escolha, não é? Mas, mesmo se tivesse, eu abriria mão da minha imortalidade para poder viver ao seu lado.

Shaka sorriu. Inclinou-se e selou os lábios da Ninfa em um beijo.

* * *

**E**la soprou e experimentou. Sorriu. Não estava perfeito, mas havia melhorado bastante.

- Dohko. – Chamou. A Ninfa havia se trancado na cozinha logo que chegara da Casa de Aquário, deixando um libriano muito curioso do lado de fora. – Por favor, pode vir aqui um instante?

- Claro. – Ele logo apareceu e sorria para Iamira: o sorriso doce que sempre a fazia corar. Mas ela devia se acostumar... – O que foi?

- Eu gostaria que você provasse... – Iamira abaixou os olhos para o chá que havia acabado de preparar.

- Ora, será um prazer! – O libriano riu e sentou-se perto da Ninfa. Com gestos delicados, ela tomou o bule e serviu uma xícara que, em seguida, ofereceu ao marido.

Ele aceitou a xícara e, quando o fez, seus dedos roçaram nos de Iamira. Ela fez força para não retirar a mão bruscamente.

_- Tenho que me acostumar! Ele é meu marido! E eu..._

- Está muito bom! – Dohko sorriu. – Realmente, muito bom! – Ele virou-se para a Ninfa e tocou o rosto dela com a mão. – Obrigad...

Foi sem pensar. Iamira não teve tempo de se segurar e, em um impulso, jogou a água do bule no libriano.

- QUEEEEEEENTE! Argh, está quente! QUENTE! – Ele gritava e pulava pela cozinha. Iamira, muito alarmada, se ergueu da cadeira.

- Oh! – Ela correu em direção ao libriano segurando um pano, tentando ampará-lo. Demorou um bom tempo até que a Ninfa conseguisse acalmar o Cavaleiro e limpá-lo.

- Sinto muito... – Ela disse. – Eu... Fui pega de surpresa. Costumava jogar água em humanos que me flertavam e fugia... – Franziu o cenho. – Dessa vez eu não fugi, então acho que isso é um avanço.

- C-Com certeza é. – Dohko estava receoso e se mantinha parado enquanto a Ninfa cuidava dele. – Mas eu que devo pedir desculpas. Agi bruscamente e te assustei...

- Não! N-Nós somos casados! Vamos nos tratar assim!

- Tem certeza, Mira?

- Sim!

Dohko sorriu.

- É tão fofa! – Ele quase a abraçou, mas parou no meio do caminho. – Melhor deixar isso para depois... Ainda estou ardendo um pouco...

- S-Sinto muito!

- T-Tudo bem!

Iamira sorriu levemente. Aquele Cavaleiro bobo era tão precipitado em relação aos seus sentimentos, mas realmente a amava.

_- E eu o amo também._

Uma vez, há muito tempo, Iamira se arriscara a ler seu futuro nas conchas. Foi algo que a fez se arrepender, pois a revelação a assustou. _"Naquela época, eu já tinha medo dos homens... Pois Anfitriate fora perseguida por Poseidon e, oh, ele era tão agressivo. Temi mais do que minha própria mentora..." _Foi um choque quando viu que o destino reservara para ela um verdadeiro amor.

_- Já não tenho mais dúvidas quanto isso... _– Sorriu, observando Dohko.

* * *

**M**illiyah estava realmente mais calma.

Depois de levar suas coisas para o Salão do Grande Mestre, resolvera caminhar pelo Santuário – precisava aproveitar sua recém-recuperada liberdade e decidir o que fazer. Queria ir embora logo, mas Saori insistia para que ficassem por mais tempo... E isso era difícil para a Ninfa: o Santuário ainda a trazia más lembranças.

_- As piores foram na Casa de Escorpião... Bem, se eu aguentei esse tempo todo lá, posso suportar mais alguns dias no Salão._

Seu caminho estava vazio até, de longe, avistar Kamus. Não pode deixar de reparar que ele deixava Dália sozinha.

- Olá, Kamus. Está tudo bem? – Perguntou com um toque de curiosidade. O Cavaleiro assentiu.

- Sim. – Ele reparou no olhar que Milliyah dirigiu à Dália. – Estava dando um conselho para uma amiga.

- Apenas uma amiga? – Ela sorriu meigamente. Kamus confirmou.

- Apenas. – Ele fez um sinal para que ela continuasse a andar ao seu lado. – Gostaria de falar com você também, Milliyah.

- Claro. – Ela o seguiu.

- Espero que não se importe e... Serei direto. Pode me contar por que fica tão alterada na presença do Milo? Não, por favor. Não me diga que é por ele ser um canalha. Há outro motivo por trás disso.

A Ninfa parou de caminhar e suspirou... De certa forma, sentia que devia contar a verdade a Kamus, que sempre fora seu amigo, mas falar disso ainda doía.

- Eu... Eu amei Kardia de Escorpião. – Reparou na expressão surpresa do Cavaleiro. – Você com certeza sabe quem ele é... Enfim, ele me iludiu, dizendo que me amava e depois me abandonou! Como se não bastasse, reencarna e eu sou obrigada a casar com ele!

Kamus franziu o cenho.

- Milliyah, você afirma com tanta certeza que Milo é Kardia reencarnado...

- Mas não é? Kamus, você é idêntico ao Dégel! Shura é igual ao El Cid, Aiolos e Sísifo...

- Mesmo se for! – Ele a interrompeu. – Quem garante que Milo repetiria os mesmos erros do Kardia? Dizem que uma alma aprende mais e mais a cada vida e dessa forma, amadurece e se torna sábia. Acha que a alma de Kardia a faria sofrer de novo?

- Foi o que Milo fez! – Milliyah perdeu a calma. – Não vê... O tempo todo, ele me provoca, dá em cima de outras mulheres...

- A raiva que sente por Kardia a cegou. Isso fez com que não interpretasse Milo corretamente. – Aquário suspirou. – Milo é imaturo, sim. O suficiente para provocar a mulher com a qual ele se importa, como se fosse uma criança.

- O que quer dizer...?

- Que ele sempre fez de tudo para chamar sua atenção e você não percebeu. Tanto que... Ele ficou realmente chateado com o fim do casamento de vocês dois.

A Ninfa parou. Nunca havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de Milo se importar com ela, pois sempre o considerou um canalha – assim como Kardia. Aquelas palavras de Kamus a confundiram profundamente.

- Mais uma coisa... Você tem ideia da razão pela qual Kardia terminou com você?

Urânia negou.

- Hmm. E você sabia que ele sofria do coração?

- O quê? – Ela ergueu os olhos.

- Kardia era doente... E creio que não queria que você soubesse. Pelo visto, conseguiu. Escute-me, Milliyah. Não sei o que sente pelo Milo, mas gostaria que pensasse bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Afastou-se, em estado de choque e com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

**- N**ão quero saber do quanto Athena está aliviada. – Maia cortou. - Você é tão idiota, Aiolos. Casou comigo e ainda me levou para cama, mas continua falando de outra mulher.

- Mas ela é a deusa a quem devo proteger, Maia... – Ele suspirou. – Ei... Está com ciúmes?

Os olhos amarelados da Ninfa brilharam e um trovão estourou lá fora.

- EPA! Q-Quer dizer! O q-que vai fazer hoje, querida? – Aiolos deu um sorriso amarelo, mas o olhar da Ninfa para ele continuou nada bonito.

- Não pretendo fazer nada. – A Ninfa caminhou lentamente até a janela; seu cabelo, como sempre, arrastando-se pelo chão. Uma nuvem negra se dissipava do céu, deixando-o limpo novamente. – Não por enquanto, mas isso é algo a se pensar mais tarde.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu tenho deveres a cumprir como Ninfa. Levar algumas tempestades por lugares, receber oferendas dos humanos idiotas que tentam me acalmar. – Riu maldosamente, ainda observando o céu com olhos melancólicos. – Não controlo o tempo do mundo todo, mas, mesmo assim, é algo importante. Agora que estou casada, não sei como continuarei a cumprir minhas obrigações. Talvez tire umas férias e volte a trabalhar assim que você morrer...

Aiolos se engasgou.

- Desculpe?

- Você, mortal. Eu, imortal. Entendeu? – Ela olhou para ele tristemente. – Eu... Não sei o que fazer agora.

- É MESMO! – Sagitário deu um salto. – E-Eu me esqueci disso completamente! Vocês são imortais! O que vamos fazer, Maia? Eu... Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha nunca!

A Ninfa arregalou os olhos e corou. Balbuciou em seguida:

- Eu abriria a mão da minha imortalidade por você, Aiolos, mas... Não sei se me é permitido.

Ele sorriu e caminhou até ela, envolveu-a com os braços e lhe deu um beijo profundo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. Preciso contar isso para os outros, eles também ficarão preocupados. – Aiolos soltou-a delicadamente de seu abraço e tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu. A Ninfa estava segurando-o pelas vestes. – Maia?

- Você não vai agora. Não nem saber o que os outros vão pensar, mas você ficará aqui, comigo. – Ela o puxou para um abraço e escondeu seu rosto, sentindo-o arder. Escutou uma risada baixa vinda do Cavaleiro, mas não teve tempo de protestar – os lábios dele cobriram os seus e Maia entregou-se lentamente ao beijo.

* * *

**- Q**ue chaaaaaato! – Amadeus bocejou. Sempre considerara sua função no Inferno algo chatíssimo. – Guiar mortos, francamente. Que porre!

- Amadeus! Preste atenção no que faz! – Outra Lâmpade gritou.

- E você vá à merda! – Ela gritou de volta. A Lâmpade, ofendidíssima, parou de fazer seu trabalho e foi discutir.

Foi como se Éris tivesse dado uma passadinha no Inferno. Mortos por todos os lados, sem saber para onde ir e alguns espectros menores se reuniram em volta das duas, fazendo suas apostas; ao longe, puderam ouvir a risada divertida de Caronte.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz grossa fez com que todos se afastassem e procurassem voltar para suas obrigações rapidamente. A segunda Lâmpade também tentou, disfarçadamente, voltar a guiar os mortos.

- Depois sou eu quem bagunça tudo! – Amadeus gritou para ela. – Incompetente!

A Ninfa virou-se para retribuir o insulto, mas o dono da voz grossa pigarreou e ela apressou-se em sair de lá. A outra riu.

- Radamanthys, o Terror das Ninfas! – Ela ironizou. – Se não tomarem cuidado, ele lasca um beijo na sua boca e... BANG! Já era!

- Já era, é? – Ele rosnou e a puxou pelo braço até ficarem escondidos por uma grande rocha.

- E se darem trela... – Amadeus tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Ele a arrasta para trás de rochas para fazer coisas indecentes!

- Vai dizer que não gosta? – Ele a puxou contra si e os lábios tocaram o pescoço desnudo da Ninfa, que arrepiou. – Você gosta, Amadeus. Seu corpo não mente.

Ela puxou o cabelo dele com uma mão, forçando Radamanthys a erguer o rosto. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela o beijou ferozmente. E ele a retribuiu no mesmo ritmo.

_- Quem precisa de um Cavaleiro frouxo quando se tem um homem desses? Hahahah, eu saí ganhando na história!_

* * *

**O**s olhos azuis cristalinos fitavam o céu quando Schuyller escutou alguém a chamando. Desviou-os e fitou Shion, parado na entrada de seu quarto.

- Schuyller... – Ele sorriu ao vê-la. – Confesso que estou surpreso ao saber que preferiu ficar na Casa de Aquário.

- Eu gosto muito daqui. – A Ninfa deu um leve sorriso. – É muito calmo e belo. Além disso, me parece que o Salão já está ocupado em demasia; portanto, quando Kamus me convidou para ficar, eu não recusei.

- Mas você seria bem-vinda ao Salão, Schuy... – Shion parecia sem-graça.

- Eu sei. – A Nereida saiu de perto da janela e se aproximou do Grande Mestre, sempre falando com a mesma voz calma e clara. – Mas não gostaria de causar problemas.

- Não causaria...

- Além disso, lá deve estar muito agitado. – Ela parou bem próxima do ariano e ergueu as mãos para tocar o rosto dele. Quando o viu corar, deu um riso baixo. – Eu gostaria de ficar às sós com você, mas terei que esperar mais um pouco.

- Mas agora não temos mais nenhum compromisso a ser cumprido. Podemos ficar juntos quando quisermos. – O rosto muito vermelho dele a divertia e Schuyller sentiu que se divertiria muito mais com isso de agora em diante.

- Agora podemos nos beijar sem culpa então. – Ela não deu tempo para o Cavaleiro responder e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- S-Schuyller! – Ele disse assim que se separaram. – O q-que deu em você hoje? Está... Está...

- Estou comemorando minha liberdade da maneira que desejo. – Sorriu. – Você sabe muito bem como sou melancólica, Shion. Às vezes isso beira à tristeza. Mas hoje eu me sinto feliz. Talvez pelos problemas no Santuário terem se resolvido ou talvez por estar novamente livre... Não, não é por isso. É por poder ficar com você.

O Grande Mestre corou ainda mais. Balbuciou alguma coisa incompreensível. Desviou seus olhos dos dela. Mas, por fim, sorriu e concordou.

- Isso também me deixa muito feliz.

* * *

**- N**ão me importo se os casamentos foram anulados! Não me importo se Athena nos deu a liberdade! Afrodite, eu quero vocêeee! – Annabel choramingou e o Cavaleiro gemeu de desgosto. A Ninfa reparou que ele tentava se aproximar e tirá-la dali, mas não sabia como fazer. – Eu tive ajuda com os nós, ok? Não conseguirá me soltar tão fácil!

- Annabel... V-Você é um problema! Por Athena, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Peixes investiu contra ela e a Ninfa tentou chutá-lo.

- Não se aproxime ou eu chutarei seu belo rosto! - Quando seu argumento conseguiu afastar Afrodite, Annabel riu. – Ah, mas você é uma boneca mesmo! Mas nós vamos nos casar mesmo assim!

- Por que está tão vidrada em mim? – O Cavaleiro jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás e encarou a Alseíde com um olhar superior. – Achei que não se importava com quem quer que fosse o homem, desde que _desencalhasse _você!

A Ninfa se sentiu ofendidíssima com as palavras do pisciano, mesmo sabendo que ele estava se vingando por ter sido chamado de "boneca". Pigarreou, ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de dar dó e protestou, em uma voz meiga:

- Mas eu o quero, Afrodite... Mais do que tudo e todos!

- Falsa como sempre.

- QUAL O PROBLEMA DE QUERER ME CASAR? – Annabel perdeu a paciência e gritou, sentindo lágrimas deslizarem por seu belo rosto. – Ou melhor, QUAL O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS, HOMENS? Nem Zeus me quis! NEM ZEUS! Sabe o que é vê-lo correr atrás de todas as suas amigas, mas nem olhar para você? Apolo também não olhou para mim, mesmo depois de incontáveis rezas! E quando Afrodite finalmente atende meus pedidos, sou entregue a um homem que gosta mais das rosas do que de mim!

- E falando essas coisas me mostra o quanto é galinha! – Ele suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. – Você é um ser extremamente carente, francamente! Me poupe disso tudo e se dê valor, vai ser melhor para mim e para você.

- Eu quero que você me dê valor... – Ela disse e, dessa vez, não havia forçado o tom doce. Pois dissera a verdade. O Santuário estava cheio de homens belos e másculos, mas, nos últimos tempos, parara de desejá-los e se concentrara em tentar conquistar o belo pisciano. –_Eu finalmente me toquei de que quero me casar com ele! Só com ele!_

Afrodite deu uma risadinha baixa e cruel que serviu para constranger a Ninfa.

- Você é tão malvado, Afrodite! Vai dizer que não sente nada por mim?

Ele se levantou e, ao se aproximar da Ninfa, inclinou-se para pegar uma mecha dos negros cabelos dela. Levou-os para perto de seu próprio rosto e sentiu sua fragrância, gesto que foi o suficiente para desmaiar Annabel... Se o Cavaleiro não continuasse com o mesmo sorrisinho maldoso.

- A-Afrodite...!

- Você é bela, Annabel. Mas não é o suficiente para me conquistar. – Ele se afastou lentamente. – Eu te darei uma chance: você terá um mês para fazer com que eu me apaixone e queira me casar contigo. Pode usar das armas que quiser.

- OH! Um mês! Feito! – A Ninfa sorriu de orelha a orelha, mas, ao ver o Cavaleiro indo embora, gritou: - Espere! Não me deixe aqui! Eu não conseguirei sair sozinha!

- Não mandei se amarrar na cama. – Afrodite riu.

* * *

**N/A:**

Se você chegou até aqui, parabéns! *Apanha.*

Marry Me realmente chegando ao fim. Apenas mais um capítulo e... Um extra com o evento mais esperado da fanfic! (Para algumas, eu acho. -q)

Agradeço desde já a todas(os) que acompanharam MM por todo esse tempo! Deixaram a Mahorin aqui muito feliz. *^*

Kissus!

**mahorin, 20.07.12.**


End file.
